


HetaOni: Italy's Story

by SilvermistAnimeLover



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: Only read if you've seen HetaOni! Entirely from Italy's POV. "I thought that we had an honest chance of escape when fratello and Spain showed up for the first time. Heh. That was... so long ago... Now I am broken. But... I must escape with everyone... We must live." Full Summary inside! Rated T for bad language and character death (it's HetaOni)!</p><p>What really happened in the Mansion? What exactly did Italy actually go through? What if the loop from the game ended in death and failure again? What if it was only the beginning? Read as Italy goes through the Mansion after the game's loop. Follow the Angst of having to protect everyone without them knowing it. And see just how shattered Italy has become. Will they finally escape? Or will Feliciano be forever tormented by the halls and monsters of the Forbidden Mansion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Italy’s POV:

 

I stand; surrounded by rain, blood, and an unbearable agony. Sure, I’m injured, but… that’s not where I hurt… My mind is in emotional turmoil; again. My blue uniform is forever stained crimson along with the rest of me. Hot tears stream down my face as I sob and fall to my knees, not caring that I’m currently kneeling in a puddle of warm blood. I look down at the ground.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_ My mind screams over and over again. Or is it out loud? I don’t know. And what’s worse, I don’t care, either. All around me, my friends, my _family_ , are dead. Japan to my right, Prussia to my left; Germany and France behind me; America, England, Canada, and even Kumajiro are somewhere behind Japan’s… body… China is mere _inches_ away from where Japan fell. He wanted to be with his little brother till the end… Russia isn’t far from China. Even still, after all this time, I haven’t been able to understand Russia’s protectiveness for the 4,000-year-old country. A little ways in front of me lays Spain; unmoving in a pool of his own blood, as he stares with unseeing eyes at a nothingness that only he can see. Right in front of me lays my dear, beloved, fratello. Dead. And just as he felt the agony of my death, I now feel the agony of his. It feels like half of me is being torn apart—slowly—and then being shattered into a billion pieces while being burned and frozen all at the same time. And that isn’t even the _emotional_ pain—that’s just the _physical_ pain of losing my twin brother.

 _How long have I been here?_ I already know the answer, for the most part, anyways. I just don’t care to answer it right now. During one loop, Japan, China, and I calculated that about 72 loops is equal to about 1 year. _72 loops…_ _Heh. If only._ I think bitterly to myself. _I was so young back then… so innocent… so… sane…_

My sobs suddenly stop. I stand up. I know what I need to do, and tears won’t help them—not now. _We were so damn close too! We had the key! Everyone was **alive**! Damn those fucking Things! I swear, on everything that I have left; I **will** get everyone—including myself—out of this  hell, alive. _I’ve sworn this oath for many loops. Yet, no matter how many times I see my friends fall, no matter how many times I lock my emotions away behind a mask, no matter how many times I make a mistake, it still hurts. Even _knowing_ that I can bring them back, it still hurts to watch them die.

I don’t just wear one mask anymore. I wear many. There’s my “Italy” mask, where I act as I once did: the pasta loving fool. _Heh. How times have changed._ Then, underneath that is the “mature Italy” as Japan calls it. This mask allows me to act serious, without raising too much suspicion. Then there’s my “True Mask”. This mask is carefully composed to show no emotion other than what I truly feel. It is this mask that keeps my emotions at bay. This “mask” has slowly become the “true Italy.” The most common emotions that I show with my true mask, is hatred, anger, and sometimes, pain will also flow through the cracks of my mask.

As I walk back into the hellhole called the Mansion, I subconsciously bring my left hand up to trace the hidden scar over my left eye. It goes from just above my eyebrow, over the center of my eye, and then down to my chin. I hide it using magic.

England’s not the only one who can use it—I can too. I learned how a long time ago… It’s funny, really. I’m actually more powerful than England when it comes to using magic. I use my magic to constantly hide my visible scars. While going back in time may erase the physical scars in the house and on my friends, it doesn’t affect the physical scars—or mental, for that matter—on _me_. As such, I must hide them using my magic. I know that perhaps showing these hideous scars to my friends might convince them that the Mansion is Hell on Earth and that I really _do_ go back in time to save them, but I’ve _tried_ that before; it doesn’t work. Sure, most of them, and sometimes _all_ of them, believe me. But one or two of them—usually America—will end up coming to the Mansion anyways.

I let out a sigh. I’ve truly tried everything. I’ve told them the truth at every step I can think of; I’ve played the bad-guy and locked them up in the basement cell. I’ve done everything. Absolutely _everything_ that I can think of. And _nothing_ works. Now, I just do everything that I can, and hope; pray, that somehow, something will happen and luck will finally be on our side.

I approach the Grandfather Clock—the symbol of all that I hate and fear, yet the symbol of hope and life. It’s ironic, really. That the thing that I hate seeing the most, is the same thing that I’d give my life to protect—because if this clock goes, then I can no longer turn back time. Luckily for me, this clock is protected by a powerful magical barrier. Only the Ryuuzu can touch this clock.

My right hand, currently holding my bloodstained journal, tightens its grip. On either side of the clock, are the slightly transparent bodies of a dead England and a dead America. Once again, only the Ryuuzu can see these… time-shards, as I call them. (I used to call them memory-shards until I realized that regardless of how many memories the others received, I was still the only one that could see them.) They are, quite literally, shards from previous time-loops. Every dead body, every severed limb, every drop of blood, both inside of this accursed Mansion and outside, on its grounds; I can see it all; _all of it_. The forever bloodstained walls; the floors; the bodies; the gruesome scenes that would make even _Russia_ lose his lunch; I see it all; every single _damn_ day. The only room in this entire mansion where I am freed of this eternal burden is the Safe Room that Germany built. England and I had cast a particularly strong spell on it (using up all our magic in the process). Sure, we died, but I had cast a spell on the clock first so that it would turn back time in thirty minutes. Canada and France had already died, so I was going to turn back time anyhow. It’s one of my self-proclaimed “rules”; if even one person dies, then time _must_ be reversed.

“Ve… So I’m back again…” I say to the Grandfather Clock. **_Just get it over with, already, Ying._** I hear in my mind. Yup. I am officially insane. I now have, not just a voice, but a _personification_ of my hatred and anger, in my mind. He’s like another me, only violent, angry, bloodthirsty, power-hungry, and he doesn’t care _who_ or _what_ he kills. Even if the target is one of my friends.

I can materialize him, in a ghost-like state. When I do this, he can’t touch anything, but anyone can see him, or hear him. But he cannot materialize himself. For this, I’m grateful. There was only one occasion where he took control of my body… _no. I won’t think about that._ I shiver. _That was the #1 worst loop._ _Ever_. The point that I’m trying to make is that I beat Yang, as I call him, into submission, by battling. (I couldn’t simply call him “you” or “him” so I gave him the name “Yang”.) We are yin and yang. I am the Yin, the cooling darkness, the feminine, the calm, the quiet, the sadness; and he is the light within me. Likewise, he is the Yang, the heated light, the masculine, the rash, the hotheaded, the active, the joyfulness; and I am the darkness within him when he’s in control of this body. I’ve vowed to _never_ let him have control again.

I sigh once more. _It is time to bring them back._ _Time_. I give a dry laugh. _What is time anyways?_ I reach up and turn the hands of the clock counter-clockwise to the twelve o’clock position. The chime sounds—this is the only time it does. I start to feel heavy. And I fall backwards, closing my eyes, and letting time take me back once more. The last thing that enters my mind is the sound of the Thing’s victory roar, as it celebrates the start of yet another round in this twisted game.


	2. Last Hours of Peace

“Ve~” I say, as we enter the small town where I first heard the rumors. “It’s so lively, here… Oh! Germany, look! A gelato stand! Let’s go and get some, please?” I beg, giving him my puppy dog eyes. Gelato is a rare treat for me now. This is the only chance that I have to get some, and I usually only have this opportunity once every ten loops… so that’s about once per year.

**_Keh! No wonder you’re so fucking irritable!_ **

_Shut up, Yang…_ I retort with annoyance.

“Ja, I suppose that you could have some, but only _one scoop_!” Germany yells after me as I speed away to get my precious gelato. I hear him heave a deep sigh as Prussia also goes off to investigate something.

“Hello, what would you like?” The stand owner asks.

“Ve~ I’ll have a single scoop of strawberry gelato, please~!” I state with a grin.

“Alright, is that all?”

“Ve… Actually, could you add a single scoop of chocolate gelato to the order too?” I ask as I hear Japan’s quiet, refined footsteps approaching. In past loops, he’s confessed to me that he has developed a fondness for the chocolate flavored Italian ice cream.

“So that’s one strawberry gelato, and one chocolate gelato.” I nod my head. “Okay, that’ll be ¥382.” The salesman states. _Ve… I can just imagine America saying something like ‘$3.99 for two cones?! Dude, that’s so awesome! Back home, we charge way more!’_ “Ve…” I quickly hand him the money, and he hands me two cones.

“Ve~ Grazie~!” I say, before turning around just as Japan reaches me. I thrust the chocolate gelato in front of his face, and I’m rewarded with a rare, bewildered look from Japan.

“Wha…?”

“Ve~ I got it for you! I know you like the chocolate flavor best, so I thought I’d buy one for you, Viva!”

“Ano… a-arigatou, Itary-kun.” Japan says as he accepts the offered gelato. I grin and skip over to a nearby bench; Japan follows after me.

There’s no one sitting near us, and Germany can see us just fine from his position. Prussia had gone to look at a sword stand, and Germany had followed him. Apparently, Prussia had purchased a sword, and now Germany is currently yelling at him for it. _Ve~ Again…_

I take a lick of my gelato, and let out a content sigh. _There’s nothing like gelato to help ease the worries of death and time travel._ Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Japan happily eating his own gelato. We enjoy the warm sunlight and refreshing gelato together in a rare—for me at least—peaceful quiet. After we’ve both finished our gelato, I turn to Japan.

“Ve… Japan?” I ask quietly. He turns to me, and listens respectfully. “There’s something bothering you, isn’t there?” My question obviously catches Japan off-guard. After all, this _is_ the first time in this loop that the “mature Italy” has come out.

“Na-nani? What are you talking about, Itary-kun?” he asks, trying to hide the shock that momentarily crosses his face at my serious and unusually observant question.

“Ve~ You know what I mean. You’ve been thinking about something a lot lately; ever since we came to this town.” I say, turning to face him fully and giving him a serious face, with a smile, of course. Japan gives a sigh. I already know what he’s going to say.

“You’re right, Itary-kun. Something _has_ been bothering me.” I motion for him to continue. “It’s just… ever since America-san started talking about that haunted mansion I’ve had this constant feeling of déjà vu. And what’s more is that I have this really strong feeling that something bad is going to happen. It’s almost like… my instincts are trying to warn me that something dangerous is near… but I don’t see any danger.” He gives a long sigh. “Maybe I’m just getting old…” I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a comforting smile.

“Ve~ You’re not _that_ old. I don’t know about that déjà vu feeling you’ve been having,” **_well, isn’t that a big fat lie?_** “but your instincts are usually right. You should listen to your gut feeling, but don’t let it interfere with your judgment. If you feel that something is too overwhelming, or too large to handle on your own, then just tell someone, okay? I’ll always be here to listen to you, Viva!” I say, returning to my ‘normal Italy’ at the end of my ‘mature’ speech. Japan stares at me in astonishment.

“Itary-kun. I think that’s the smartest thing that I’ve ever heard you say.” _I’m honestly not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…_

“Ve? Grazie, Japan!” Sometimes, I wonder how my mind worked before all of this began. Sure, I _knew_ when someone insulted me, but I never took it to heart. I was somehow convinced that they didn’t mean it, or that it was meant in a joking manner. But now… now I can see that most of those insults were just as they appeared—insults.

 ** _And yet you still try so hard to save them. They’ve laughed at you; ridiculed you; hurt you; used you as a verbal and physical punching bag, and yet you’ve given everything up for them. Why?_** Yang asks, genuinely curious.

 _Because… They’re my friends._ I answer. _I don’t need any more of a reason than that._

 ** _That’s IT?! Just because they’re your friends?!_** I ignore the rest of Yang’s rant as Germany and Prussia start heading over to us. Germany looks like he has a migraine and Prussia looks like he just found the Holy Grail. Instead, he holds up a sword. The sword itself is magnificent. It’s golden handle gleams in the sunlight, as the encrusted sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and rubies glisten spectacularly.

“Kesesesesese! Take a look at mien awesome new sword! Kesesesese! It is _perfect_ for the Awesome Prussia!” He says when he finally reaches us. He sets his new ‘awesome’ sword down on the wall behind the bench that Japan and I were sitting at so that we can ‘marvel’ at its ‘awesomeness’.

“Ve? It’s pretty! Look at how it glistens, Viva!” I say, studying the miner’s cut jewels. Those are really rare. They don’t do miner’s cut jewels anymore because it was deemed ‘inefficient’ to cut jewels by hand, but it’s a proven fact that miner’s cut jewels are not only _worth_ more, but _sparkle_ more than today’s jewelry. At a closer look, it becomes quite obvious that _all_ the jewels on Prussia’s ‘awesome’ sword are miner’s cut. It’s almost a waste to think that such an amazing sword, probably worth 10 times more than what Prussia paid for it (the salesman had no idea what he had), is going to be abused. Truly, a sword such as this is collectable; it’s not meant for _real_ battle.

“Kesesesese! Of course it sparkles! That sword cost me a fortune! It _should_ be Awesome!” Prussia says.

“These jewels are miner’s cut!” Japan whispers in surprise, repeating my mental monologue. “They must be worth a fortune!” He marvels at the shiny, seemingly new, sword.

“I just wish that he would have spent his money on something more useful.” Germany says with a defeated sigh.

“Ve? But why? Germany, look at how shiny and pretty it is! Why do you call it useless, Viva?” I ask, but I already know the answer. Without a word, Germany reaches past Japan, who’s still admiring the jewels on the hilt, and grabs the sword. Prussia looks as if he wants to protest, but Germany shoots him a look and he stays quiet. “This, is why I called this sword useless.” Germany says as he unsheathes the sword with a grunt. Instead of the clean _shing_ that a normal sword makes when being unsheathed, a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard results. Some copper-colored flakes fall out as the should-be shiny silver blade is finally freed from its sheath.

“VE?! It’s all _rusted_!” I yell, a devastated look taking over my features.

“How regrettable…” Japan states with a sigh, looking just as devastated as me—though with much more subtleness. I have to agree with him, it _is_ quite regrettable. _Such a wonderful sword, but the blade is so rusted that you can barely see the silver._ _If Prussia tries to fight the Thing with_ that _, he won’t last more than 10 seconds…_ My thoughts trail off. Thank God that my memories are no longer affected by the time loops.

“Ve, Prussia!” I say, reaching into my backpack. “I have some rust cleaner and rust protector if you want to use it, Viva!” I pull out two bottles, one of rust cleaner, purchased specifically for Prussia’s sword, and a bottle of rust protector, also purchased for Prussia’s sword. “You can keep them, too.” I say with a smile. The look on Germany and Prussia’s faces are _PRICELESS_! It’s all I can do to stop myself from laughing. I know I shouldn’t be letting my guard down right now, but their faces would make even the _Thing_ burst out in laughter!

“I-Italy… Why do you have _rust cleaner_? And one made for swords at that?” Germany finally asks. Japan and Prussia mutely nod their heads.

“Not that the Awesome Prussia is complaining or anything, but… why _do_ you have this?” _Well, here we go…_ _First thing that you didn’t know about me…_

“Ve? Well, my _own_ sword gets a bit rusty now and then, so I have the habit of carrying around a little bit of rust cleaner.” I say. Of course, I’m referring to my short sword; it’s about 25 inches long—including the hilt—and about 2 pounds or so.

“Wait... _You_ have a _weapon_?!” Germany yells out in disbelief. Prussia looks too surprised to say anything, and Japan just senses the mood and refrains from saying anything that will permanently damage his reputation as the “level-headed” one.

“Ve?” I tilt my head to the side in a clueless, yet somewhat cute, manner. “Of course I do! I _am_ a country, after all! I would just rather not use it… Ve… I’d rather run than fight, Viva!” I say with a smile. _Of course, I’m actually quite skilled with my sword._

“Itary-kun, do you have your weapon with you _now_?” Japan asks curiously.

“Si! I have it right here, Viva!” I say, pulling out my sword from my backpack. The outer sheath is made of black leather, with a silver tipped point. The hilt of my short sword is also silver in coloration, with the traditional T shaped hilt. The bottom of the hilt has an intricate etching of an Italian Wolf, my national animal, howling. I unsheathe the beautifully deadly weapon with a clear, crisp _shing_!

My sword is sharp, clean, thin, and strong. It can easily cut the Thing’s skin, and if I put the right amount of my aura into it, I can even lengthen its range!

The marveling of the others brings me back to reality. “Ve? What do you think?” I ask.

“May I?” Japan asks, and I hand him my sword with a nod. As the cool metal of the handle makes contact with Japan’s skin, his eyes widen ever-so-slightly. “Itary-kun; this sword is _amazing_. This is perhaps one of the finest swords that I’ve ever seen. The balance is perfect, and the thinness of the blade does not interfere with the durability of the sword… If you don’t mind me asking, who forged this?” Ah, there’s that question again. Almost every loop, Japan will ask this, and I see no reason why I shouldn’t tell him the truth.

“Ve? Well, I actually… made it myself…” I say timidly. Luckily there aren’t many people around to hear the uncharacteristic outbursts of my three friends.

“V-VAS?!”

“N-NANI?!”

“WHAT?!”

“VE?! What? Did I do something wrong?!” I ask.

“N-no, it’s just…” Japan searches for the right word, “unexpected. I had no idea that you knew how to forge swords…” Japan trails off, staring in wonder at my masterpiece.

“Ve? Well, blacksmithing _is_ technically an art. Grandpa Rome taught me how to make them. I can also make bows, and guns, and other weapons, too, Viva~!” I say with a grin.

**_So, planning to tell them that you’re in the Italian Mafia, too? Or that you’re a Mob Boss for the Italian Mafia? That the mere mention of the title that you and your brother go by will send the strongest Mafia Families running for the hills?_ **

_Ve? Why would I tell them_ that _? They don’t need to know, so I won’t tell them. It’s as simple as that, Yang._

**_Ugh. I’m not sure I’ll ever understand how your mind works._ **

_I’m not sure I will either._ I comment, more to myself than Yang.

Japan quietly returns my sword to its sheath, and silently hands it back to me. I reach out and grab it, before securing it to my waist. Germany and Prussia give me weird looks.

“Italy, why are you wearing that now?” Germany asks.

“Ve? Well, I guess… because we’re going to a haunted mansion, right? So I should have _some_ protection, Viva!” I say with a grin. Japan lets out a sigh.

“Itary-kun, just because America-san says that it is haunted, doesn’t necessarily mean that it is. It’s probably just a silly rumor that some middle school kids made up to explain to their friends why they ran away, that’s all.” Japan says. _Oh, Japan, if you only knew._

“Ve? But then why are you wearing your katana, Japan? And why did Prussia buy a sword? And why does Germany have his whip?” I ask, trying to use my old self’s logic.

“Italy.” Germany says with a sigh. “Ve are wearing our weapons because that is what we wore to the meeting. Mein bruder bought this useless sword-”

“ _Awesome_ sword.” Prussia corrects. Germany glares at his brother, as if daring him to interrupt again.

“As I was saying, mein bruder bought this _useless_ sword because he thought it was awesome. That is the only reason why.” Germany concludes.

“Ve? But then I’ll be the only one _not_ wearing a weapon!” I complain, using my trusty puppy-dog eyes. It takes Germany 16 _entire_ seconds to cave in.

“Fine. But you must not hurt yourself, Ja?”

“Si! Grazie, Germany~!” I say, happily. I spot Prussia sitting in the grass under a nearby tree with the rust cleaner and his new sword. I watch as he attempts to remove the rust. I release another sigh, confusing Japan and Germany. I ignore their puzzled looks in favor of grabbing my backpack and going over to show Prussia how to _correctly_ clean rust from a sword. I listen to the footsteps of Japan and Germany as they follow me. Japan realizes what I’m doing first, and Germany notices a few seconds later.

“Ve! Prussia?! What’re you doing?!” I yell, seemingly distraught. Prussia looks up at me, startled.

“What does it look like, Ita? The Awesome Prussia is cleaning the awesome sword’s blade!”

“VE?! But if you do it that way, you’ll damage the sword!” I yell hysterically. “Didn’t you read the directions on the back of the bottle?!”

“Uhhh… The Awesome Prussia doesn’t need to read instructions!”

“Ve… That’s why your sword is going to be damaged…” I mutter, but he doesn’t hear me. I sigh again and sit next to him.

“Let me show you, okay? Ve~ _This_ is how you clean a sword, Viva!” I proceed to show Prussia how to _properly_ clean the rust from his sword… again.

My mind goes on autopilot, saying what needs to be said, when it needs to be said, and my body doing what it needs to do to properly show Prussia how to clean the sword. I don’t even have to think about it anymore. It really _is_ quite tiring to go through all these loops, but at the same time, I enjoy the little moments that I spend with my friends before we enter the Mansion. I see now just how much I took for granted. I suppose it’s true, what they say; you never realize what you have, until it’s gone…

“Wow, danke, Ita!” Prussia’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts… again. Prussia’s sword is now clean of rust, and shiny. All in all, it looks good as new. _It won’t for long, though…_ I think to myself as the images of Prussia’s sword covered in the blood of that Thing flash in my mind before I push them away.

I smile at Prussia’s fawning, and turn to go join Germany and Japan, who decided to go sit on a nearby bench while I cleaned Prussia’s sword. As I reach them, Prussia’s quick, excited footsteps are the only warning that I receive before he pulls me into an “awesome” hug, as he calls it.

“Ve~” I say, as I remember to quickly hug him back. After all, it would seem strange for Italy Veneziano to be hugged, but not hug back. And the _last_ thing that I want right now is suspicion.

“So, are we leaving now?” Prussia asks, expertly securing his sword to his waist. _If he can secure a sword to his waist, use it, and break it so expertly, then why the hell can’t he clean a sword!?_ I think to myself in exasperation. _Oh well, time to get this show on the road, right? Right._

“Ja, we should get going now. After all, the mansion is, supposedly, three hours away…” Germany says.

“Hai. That is what America-san said.” Japan states as he gets up and stretches his back.

“Well, then, what’re we waiting for?! Andiamo!” I yell, running ahead of everyone.

“WAIT! ITALIEN!” Germany yells after me. “DON’T GO ON AHEAD! Komm zurück! {Come back here! <German>}”

“Kesesese! You won’t catch him, bruder! He’s Italian, remember?” Prussia laughs.

“Ja.” Germany says with a tired sigh. He then looks to see how far away I am. Thinking that I can’t hear him, Germany then says, “He may be a good friend, but sometimes he’s such a Zumutung.”

I wince slightly at the German word for “pain in the ass”. And even more when the footsteps of Prussia and Japan reveal no signs of disagreement. I know that if I were to look back right now, I would see Prussia and Japan nodding their heads in silent agreement.

“Maledetti idioti... Non sanno che io sto dando tutto ciò che possiedo per salvarli? Haha, certo che no. Come hanno potuto? Neppure non abbiamo iniziato a rompersi orologi sei ancora... Non lo faro rinunciare. Non lo faro scappare via. Io non ti consente di morire. Non di nuovo. Questa volta, abbiamo volontà uscirai di là... Te lo prometto.” {“Stupid idiots... Do they not know that I’m giving everything I have to save them? Haha, of course not. How could they? We haven’t even started breaking clocks yet... I will _not_ give up. I will _not_ run away. I will _not_ let them die. Not again. This time, we _will_ get out of there... I promise.”  <Italian>} I mumble to myself in Italian. It’s become a bit of a habit now. Whenever I say anything that might lead to unwanted questions, I’ll say it in Italian.

In truth, even though I don’t have that much free time in the Mansion, I’ve gone through so many loops that I’ve not only read each and every book in the _entire_ Mansion, but I’ve also learned to speak more than 10 foreign languages fluently. I’m still working on reading and writing in specific foreign languages, though. _It’s kinda scary when I think about it…_ I muse to myself, _I’ve been stuck in this hell for so long that I’ve learned about 12 different languages… and that’s not including English and Italian… or Spanish, for that matter…_ I trail off, listening to the footsteps of my friends.

“Ve~ I suppose that I should wait for them…” I slow down my pace; we’ve been walking in the quiet forest for about half an hour now. The others say nothing as I finally join up with them. Everything is quiet—peaceful, even. The birds are merrily chirping, and the occasional squirrel or rabbit darts across the well-worn trail that we’re using. I stay silent, enjoying the peaceful quiet while it lasts. As I look up, I see a bluebird on a tree branch. I smile; my national bird seems to sense the underlying sadness within me, and flies down to perch upon my shoulder. It’s weird; while people and most objects are affected by my constant looping, every time I hike this three-hour trail to the Mansion, there’s always something new that the animals are doing; it’s as if the animals are exempt from the time loops. It’s so strange…

I subconsciously start to pet the bird on my shoulder; it leans into my gentle touch. It’s nothing new for a country to be liked by animals—especially their national animals and birds. For example, whenever a bald eagle is around America, it will perch on his arm or shoulder and obey any commands that America gives it. Likewise, bluebirds listen to fratello and me because they’re our national birds. It’s really quite nice to have an animal companion sometimes. Gilbird, however, is not Prussia’s national bird, so nobody really knows why it’s taken such a strong liking to him.

I sigh again. I seem to do that a lot. The little bluebird chirps quietly in question. “Non è niente. Non ti preoccupare, piccina, sto solo sottolineato, questo è tutto. Voglio solo essere libero come te, con nessuna preoccupazione, dove mi non devono più preoccuparsi di chi Io bisogno di salvare prossimo, e dove ho non è più bisogno guardare continuamente sopra la mia spalla per della Cosa...” {It’s nothing. Do not worry, little one, I’m just stressed, that’s all. I just want to be free like you, with no worries; where I no longer have to worry about who I need to save next, and where I no longer need to constantly look over my shoulder for the Thing... <Italian>} I mumble to the little bird on my shoulder.

“Kesesesese!” Prussia drops back a few paces to match mine; it’s only now that I notice that I’m lagging behind. “Hey, Ita! I see you have a new friend!” Prussia announces loudly, disturbing the peacefulness of the forest. I’m sure that if I weren’t still petting the bluebird, that Prussia’s voice would’ve scared it off. Gilbird glides down from his spot on Prussia’s head, and lands on my shoulder next to the bluebird. They tweet to each other for a little while before Gilbird flies back to Prussia.

“So, why are you all the way back here?” Prussia asks me. _Why am I back here?_ I’m at least a few feet behind everyone else.

“Ve~” I say softly; Prussia has to lean in to hear me, “I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“Is… something bothering you?” Prussia asks, toning down his voice a bit; for which I’m grateful. I’m not sure if my sensitive ears can handle too many more of his “awesome me” moments.

“N-no. It’s nothing… I guess I’m just enjoying the scenery while it lasts… After all, we _are_ going to a _haunted Mansion_ , right? If something happens, I want to enjoy this while it lasts, Viva~” I say. Over time, I’ve learned that saying things like this at this point in the “game” will actually keep the others from becoming suspicious of me, rather than make them become suspicious, as I had originally thought.

“Ita… You _do_ know that the mansion isn’t _really_ haunted, right?” _If you could hear yourself, Prussia; if the Prussia’s from the past time loops can hear you… Then they’re probably rolling in their “awesome” graves…_ I think darkly at him.

“V-Ve? It’s not?” I try my best to sound surprised.

“Listen, Ita. If it really _is_ haunted, then the Awesome Me will kill all of the ghosts and demons there, Ja?” I nod my head; _and how many times have you broken this same promise? How many times have you died?_

“Good, then let’s catch up with the others. I’m sure that we’re almost there, anyhow.” It’s true; I recognize the area that we’re in; we’ll be there soon… _too soon..._

I pick up my pace to match Prussia’s. Before long, we arrive at the Front Gates to my personal Hell. My heart starts to race; I can practically _hear_ the Thing’s roar already. The little bluebird that has been my traveling companion flies off.

“Heh, smart little bird, aren’t you? Sai che è pericoloso qui.” {You know it’s dangerous here.” <Italian>} I mumble in Italian, “Go, little bird, listen to your instincts. _Never enter the Mansion._ ” I whisper.

 _Well, here goes…_ I think to myself as my heart pounds in my chest. The others are ahead of me, but they haven’t noticed that I’m not with them yet. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. After a long moment, I snap my eyes wide-open, determination burning deeply within my golden orbs. _Let the game…begin!_ I step through the Gateway, and once more, enter the Mansion...


	3. Bonded

As I run to catch up with my friends, I try my best to ignore the sickening feeling welling up inside of me. The Mansion’s Grounds are quite large; it usually takes about half an hour of walking to go from the Gate to the Mansion. The area that we’re currently walking in is densely wooded on either side of the dirt path, but when we get up further, the trees will start to thin, and the closer that we get to the Mansion, the more dead trees we’ll see. I try my best to ignore the time-fragments that, for now, appear every 4–5 minutes or so.

“UUUUHHH! This is soooo _un-_ awesome!” Prussia yells as I try, and fail, to look _anywhere but_ the bloodstained battlefield to my right. “The Awesome Me thought that this mansion was supposed to be three hours away! But we’ve been walking for at _least_ four!” Prussia complains.

“Bruder, it’s just your imagination; we’ve only been walking for two and a half hours.” Germany states after glancing at his watch. Our watches should stop working when we enter the Mansion; but even now, time is warped. To them, this walk from the Gate will feel like 2 hours, where our watches will only show it as half an hour. For me, because my body’s internal clock has adjusted to the Mansion’s warped time, it’ll only feel like half an hour.

“Really?” Japan asks with slight surprise, “It feels as if we passed through that gate an hour or so ago…” Japan looks down and checks his own watch. After seeing that it shows the same time as Germany’s watch, Japan holds his watch up to his ear to see if it’s working. “Hmm… maybe I’m just getting old…” He mumbles to himself.

I remain uncharacteristically silent, listening to the sounds of the few animals brave enough to live on these accursed grounds. I hang back a little, walking a few paces behind everyone else, in an attempt to catch a glimpse of _her_.

A flash of silver draws my eyes to meet a beautiful pair of sapphire orbs. _There she is._ I send a small smile her way. She seems to smile back at me with her eyes, as she keeps pace with me from the shadows. I call her Silver. She’s a very special animal who was brave enough to travel onto the Mansion’s Grounds in an attempt to find something. She’s also aware of the changing of time, and she always accompanies me on the walk from the Gates to the Mansion.

She has stunning white fur that takes on a breathtaking silver shimmer in the moonlight—hence her name—and a pair of deep, hauntingly beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She’s fast, agile, smart, and loyal. There have been countless loops where she has jumped into the middle of a battle to help me. There have also, unfortunately, been many loops where she has given her life to save mine. She is a loyal, _trusted_ friend. I still remember the first time that I met her…

 

 

**~Flashback~**

I’ve made a mistake; again. “Why?! _Why_ do they keep _dying?!_ What the _hell_ have I ever done to _deserve this?!_ What _God_ have I angered?! What being have I wronged so _damn fucking_ _badly_ that would _warrant_ this _kind_ of _torture?!_ This _unbearable_ _agony?! WHY ME?!”_ I cry out to the heavens. My friends are dead again. We had all gotten out once more, and I had even gotten everyone to run for the Gate so that the Things wouldn’t catch us… and yet… While we were running, Liechtenstein hadn’t seen that pothole in the grass… She had broken her ankle, and she couldn’t… The Things were right behind us… Switzerland had taken a fatal blow for her. After that, the rest of my friends fell like dominos. All I could do was watch helplessly as they were cut down, one by one. Then, to top the cake, those _wretched_ _Things_ have left me to wallow in my agony; they _know_ that I’ll turn back time _again_.

A rustling in the bushes nearby snaps me out of my depressing thoughts. I stare into familiar sapphire orbs. “ _You_ again?! What do you want?!” I lash out in anger. I don’t know who, or _what_ this animal is, but it’s been watching me for… probably about 50 loops or so. At first I would just catch a flash of silvery white out of the corner of my eye, or get the feeling of being watched. The first time that I looked into those sapphire orbs, I just _knew_ that whatever this animal was, it meant me no harm. I could only see open curiosity in those eyes. As time passed, that curiosity grew and eventually changed into a sort of fondness. There would be concern, pity, empathy, sympathy, and support in those eyes when I needed it most. Even still, I’ve never seen the creature itself. I _have_ , however seen a fluffy white tail a few times.

I continue to stare into those calm, understanding sapphire eyes. I can’t explain how or why, but as I stare into them I feel my anger starting to dissipate. The creature—who I had started to call Silver quite some time ago due to the silver tinge that the fur takes on in the right lighting—turns its gaze away from me. Is… Silver leaving? Is Silver going to leave me to turn back time again? My thoughts are interrupted, however, as Silver’s fluffy white tail comes into view. It beckons me forward. Without a second thought, I follow. The curiosity was too strong to resist. **_Ying! Wasn’t it your stupid curiosity that got us trapped in this Hell in the first place?! Because you were curious about the supposedly haunted Mansion?_**

 _Shut up, Yang!_ I snap at him in my mind, my inner voice taking on a dangerous tone. I’m not in the mood to argue with him right now. Surprisingly enough, Yang grumbles a bit before shutting up completely.

I save the analysis of Yang’s strange behavior for later, and decide to follow the flashes of silver and white fur. The trees start to thicken as Silver leads me further and further into the forest. Oddly enough, I don’t feel uncomfortable at all. This is the first time since Loop 1 that I’ve been able to walk around on the Mansion’s Grounds, and not feel the need to constantly look over my shoulder.

Before I can go any further in my thoughts, I see a clearing up ahead. It isn’t big, but it’s beautiful and peaceful. _Heh, I suppose that there really is yin in every yang._ I think to myself. The clearing isn’t large enough to feel exposed, but it isn’t small enough to feel confined. To my right, there’s a quiet stream with clear, cool water trickling soothingly through the glade. The trees seem to have birds living comfortably there, and there was a fallen tree near the stream along with some smooth flat rocks that looked to be perfect for sitting or sunbathing.

My legs seem to move on their own, walking towards the sunning rocks. I sit down, and silently remove my boots and socks. As I slip my feet into the cool, revitalizing water, I let out a quiet sigh. For a moment, a single blissful moment, I forget everything; the Mansion, my friends, the loops, the Things, my country, Yang, and the only thing that exists, is this peaceful Glade.

A quiet whimper snaps me violently out of my daydream. Weapon instantly in hand, I attempt to locate the source of the sound, mentally berating myself for letting my guard down. Just as I start to turn back around to the stream—my feet still in the cool water and my blade still drawn—I hear that sound again; it came from my left. In less than half a second, I’m on my feet. My hand subconsciously tightens around the hilt of my sword. Then, I see a familiar white tail. I visibly relax, sheathing my blade, but still ready to draw it in an instant if needed.

“Ve~ It’s just you. I’m sorry, Silver. For snapping at you earlier.” I say as I sit down and slip my feet back into the stream. I can’t explain why, but I feel so comfortable around Silver. “I really should thank you; for showing me this place, I mean. I never would’ve imagined that a place like this could ever exist on the Mansion’s grounds.” I say to my silent companion. For the first time in a very long time, I smile a _real_ smile. It’s small, but it’s true. I bend down and wash the blood off of my hands and face as I release the magic that hides my scars, letting my guard down more than I ever have on the Mansion’s Grounds.

 _Ve~ I know that I shouldn’t let my guard down here, but… This place—this Glade—has such a peaceful aura around it… there’s no evidence of those Things ever setting foot here. In fact, the aura of protection around this place is similar to that of the Safe Room that Germany built…_ I wince slightly at the thought of my dead friends, feeling slightly guilty for relaxing and even slightly enjoying myself when they’re all dead because of me.

I hear another whimper, though this time it sounds more like an annoyed complaint than a whimper, from Silver most likely. I turn my head, and gasp. There, standing before me in stunning glory, is a pure white wolf. _An arctic wolf?!_ _What is it doing here in Japan?! In the middle of SUMMER?!_ But as I look closer, I realize that this is no arctic wolf. My eyes widen slightly as I finally realize why I feel such a connection with this wolf.

“You’re an Italian Wolf, my national animal, aren’t you?” It’s more of a statement than a question, but to my amazement, Silver nods her head. Judging by her size, it’s obvious that Silver is a female. “V-Ve? What are you doing in Japan? As far as I know, Italian wolves are only in Italy, and parts of Switzerland and France. And there’s never been a _white_ Italian Wolf before…” I trail off, wincing slightly when I accidentally name my currently deceased friends out loud. Silver stands up and slowly approaches me. I gaze into her eyes, and while I see plenty of caution, I see firm trust, as well.

Before I know what’s going on, Silver is standing inches away from me. I hold out my hand, waiting for her to make the first move. Our eyes never lose contact. After a moment of hesitation, she tentatively steps forward and rubs her snowy white head against my calloused hand.

The moment I touch her soft fur, I feel a sudden jolt run through my entire body. Judging by Silver’s sudden jump and yip, I’d say that she felt it too. We stare at each other in confusion and slight fear for a moment.

“What was _that_?” I ask. Unfortunately, there is no miraculous heavenly light or breaking-of-the-fourth-wall to answer my question. Silver comes closer to me, more confident this time. I reach out my hand again; she hesitates for a breathless moment before she rubs her head against it once more. There’s no jolt this time. Her fur is soft and clean. I idly wonder how her fur stays so spotlessly white, as I start to scratch behind her ears.

A feeling starts to well up inside of me. _What is this? I suddenly feel protective of Silver. Why? Does it have anything to do with the jolt?_ My mind wonders back to why she’s even here in the first place. Italian wolves can only be found in Italy, France, and Switzerland right now. Even if some small pack _had_ migrated to another country, there is simply no way that a wolf could cross the ocean to an _island_ country by accident; or purpose, for that matter…

I let out a small gasp. I _know_. Without a doubt, I _know_ how Silver came to Japan. _It’s as if I have…_ My eyes widen as I realize just what that jolt was. I look at Silver. “I know what happened.” I state.

Seriousness hardens her eyes, as she too, seems to realize what happened. “We’ve shared memories.” I say. It was a rare occurrence, rare, but possible. Countries can sometimes _bond_ with an animal. This usually happens with one of their national animals or birds. It’s exceedingly rare, though, and nobody—not even China—knows what causes it. It happens on accident and cannot be undone. When the bond is made, all memories are shared—past and present. The animal is able to understand all forms of speech and communication that their bonded country can, and vise versa— _understand_ , not _speak_. In other words, I can now understand the language of the wolves, but I cannot speak their tongue. Likewise, Silver can understand all the different languages that I know, but she cannot speak them. We can communicate to each other. A bonded is to act as the spiritual guide for the other. Silver will live for as long as I do. If she dies, I’ll feel the agony of her wounds. But the cool thing is that she becomes immortal like me. However, that’s only _outside_ the Mansion. Once I set foot on the Mansion’s grounds, I become mortal. Once Silver enters the Mansion’s grounds, _she_ becomes mortal as well. If _I_ die, however, then she will die with me; our souls are now linked.

 ** _Ying! How the hell do you know this shit?! It’s not like you’ve fucking done this before!_** Ugh, I wish that he would leave me _alone_. I sigh mentally.

_I know this, because I’m not the first country to go through this. _

**_Huh? Who the hell are you talking about?_** I felt Yang trying to access my mind’s internal thoughts—the thoughts that I can keep private from even Yang.

_Haven’t you ever wondered how Canada could tame a polar bear? How he could tame one of the only animals on earth that, even when raised in captivity from birth, will kill its caretaker? Haven’t you ever wondered why Kumajiro hasn’t aged even though he’s been with Canada for centuries?_

**_Wait. Are you trying to tell me that_ Canada _, the invisible country, is bonded to a fucking polar bear?!_**

_Yup. And he’s not the only one. Haven’t you ever wondered why Gilbird hasn’t aged? Why he’s still a chick? How he can understand Prussia’s complex commands regardless of whether he gives them in English or German?_

**_Wait, you mean ‘Mr. Awesome Ore-sama’?! That bird is his bonded?! Hah! It’s only good for carrying messages! Heheheheheheheh! _**He laughs that annoying laugh. I _swear_ that laugh is more annoying than France’s, Prussia’s, Spain’s, and America’s _combined_! Or maybe it’s just because he’s Yang.

I tune him out, and turn back to Silver. I have all her memories from the night she was born to the moment that she last looked into my eyes. I’m not sure how, but supposedly I also have the ability to see things through her eyes, and hear, smell, taste, and feel what she does as well, while still controlling my own body like normal. I have no idea how to use that skill, or any of them really.

I wait until Silver finishes looking through my memories for the explanation of what had happened. After a few minutes, she turns her head and stares into my eyes. Once again, I feel her memories from the past few minutes flow into me, and I feel my own memories from the past few minutes flow into her.

 _“~Interesting…~”_ I jump at the unfamiliar voice. It’s feminine, definitely. The voice holds a melodic beauty that’s somehow familiar. I look around before I realize that what I just heard wasn’t English. Nor was it German, Italian, Japanese, or any other language that I know. _And yet I understood it perfectly…_ My eyes widen as I turn to Silver. I swear if a wolf could smirk, then that’s exactly what Silver is doing right now.

 _“~Hehehe~, you should see your face right now, Italy! It’s hilarious! Especially when you consider the fact that you already figured out that you can understand wolf now…~”_ Silver is definitely the one that’s talking to me. I can’t help but smile at her laughter. It matches her voice perfectly; melodic and beautiful—her laughter reminds me of silver bells. The weird thing is that I still hear the yips and barks and _wolf_ noises, but it’s almost as if my mind is creating verbal subtitles in her voice in, well, Italian.

“Ve~ So I really _can_ understand you! Fantistico~! Can you understand me?”

 _“~Yes, I can. That was… English, correct?~”_ Silver asks after taking a moment to identify the new language.

“Yup! I wonder if you can really understand all the languages that I know?”

_“~Well, I should be able to. You can understand wolf, after all.~”_

“Ve~ Do you have a name? Or should I just continue to call you Silver?” I ask. I _could_ look through her memories, but it feels _wrong_. I don’t feel comfortable looking into her memories without her permission.

 _“~As you may already know from my memories, I was taken from my birthplace, the country of Italy, not long after I was old enough to learn how to hunt with the pack. Human poachers thought that the color of my coat was unique. They believed that it would be a shame to kill me when they could send me to their friend overseas to breed me and create more Italian wolves with white coats, so they shipped me off to China. However, the ship was caught in a storm, and by pure luck, my wooden crate was smashed open. It just so happened that I wasn’t too far from the coast of… Japan, right? That’s where we are?~”_ She asks, unsure. I nod my head, and gesture for her to continue. _“~I just swam to the nearest shore. After I recovered enough strength, I started to look for others of my kind, but they were nowhere to be found. There were plenty of deer and boars, though. This place seems overrun with them. I even tried howling to contact any nearby packs but all I got was silence and some excited humans who started heading my way. Do you know why I couldn’t find them?~”_

“Ve~ Apparently Japan doesn’t _have_ any wolves…” I say, Silver’s jaw drops.

_“~No… wolves? On this entire island country, there isn’t a single wolf? How is that possible?~”_

“Ve~ The last official sighting of a Japanese wolf was in 1905. You see, when Japan started to open up to western culture, our concepts sort of shoved his out the window. Japan and his people used to worship wolves as gods; even today you can see the shrines. Back then, Japan’s people didn’t raise livestock like the western nations did—so they didn’t have the same conflicts that we had with wolves and big cats eating our livestock. In fact, in Japan, the wolves would eat the deer and wild boar and actually would end up _protecting_ the crops. This is why wolves were revered as gods. However, the western nations viewed wolves as evil creatures. I must admit that there was a time when even I believed wolves to be messengers of death, but I’ve never killed one.” Silver relaxes slightly at this piece of info. “So anyways, Japan’s people, unfortunately, were quickly convinced that wolves were evil, and they hunted them down. As I said earlier, the last official sighting of a Japanese wolf was in 1905; he was shot and killed. There’s been talk of re-introducing wolves into Japan, because, as you’ve already seen, the deer and boars are overrunning the place. Ve~ I bet that those people you heard were looking to see if there were any Japanese wolves left in hiding! They probably thought that you were a Japanese wolf howling.” I say with a small laugh. It felt good to smile again. Talking about this almost makes me forget about those _Things_.

_“~I see… Italy, did you also…~”_

“VE?! Of course I didn’t! Even though I was scared of wolves, I didn’t want them to die! Especially not be hunted to the point of extinction! I had been busy dealing with some things in my own country. I couldn’t even come after that because in December of 1908 about 70,000–100,000 of my people were killed in the Messina earthquake in Sicily. It was _terrible!_ We had to ship some of the survivors to America. I was hit with another earthquake in January of 1915 it killed about 29,800 people in the Avezzano area. I was so busy that I didn’t even _know_ about the Japanese wolves until 20 years after the last sighting!”

 _“~I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions… I suppose that I should’ve had more faith in you. After all, were are bonded now.~”_ Silver says while looking down.

“Ve~ Don’t feel bad, It’s not your fault. Besides, even though nobody knows exactly _how_ a bond is made, I _do_ know that both sides have to be willing to protect the other with their lives, Viva!”

_“~Thank you, Italy.~”_

“Ve~ Please, continue your story. I want to know why such an intelligent young wolf would even _consider_ coming within a mile of those front Gates…”

 _“~Alright, so where was I? Ah, yes. I traveled around, preying on the deer and the boar, and trying my best to avoid the towns and cities. I generally stayed close to the forests. They reminded me of home, in a way. When I came to a new forest, I had an uneasy feeling. My instincts told me to be cautious. They warned of nearby danger.~”_ Silver’s eyes narrow slightly at the memory, and her tail swishes quietly behind her.

_“~After a few days of staying in the forest, I learned that the danger lay only within the confines of the land past the Iron Gateway. I’ll be honest, when I first got whiff of that Thing, my fur was bristling like never before, and I was terrified. And yet something told me to stay in the forest. So I stuck to the far side of the woods, close to a town. I had noticed that people tended to avoid this forest, or at least the deeper areas of it. I smelt you before I saw you. I could smell four peculiar creatures. They smelt neither of prey nor beast nor man. And I felt a familiar presence tickle the edge of my mind. It was you._

_At the time, I didn’t know what you and your friends were, or why you entered the forest. I could understand a few words here and there, but your Italian made the most sense. Even still, I could not fathom why you traveled in the direction of the Gates. I could tell from your scent that you were terrified of that place; that you knew what was there. I couldn’t explain why, but I ignored my instincts screaming at me to run as far away from that place as possible, and followed you in. I tracked you and your friends as you walked to the Mansion. Just before you stepped through the door, I saw you look longingly, brokenly, out at your last chance of freedom. I was mentally yelling at you to call your friends and leave, but you didn’t._

_I stood by the front door, waiting. When an entire night passed, I knew something was wrong. I couldn’t explain why, but even then I felt the need to protect you. When a second, much larger group arrived, I could immediately tell by their scent that they were like you and your friends. I came to the conclusion that you knew them. However, just as they closed the door, I silently bolted into the Mansion Where None Shall Enter. I followed you around that loop._

_I was, as you could imagine, confused when you turned back time. I didn’t know what was going on. I was in the Mansion watching you one moment, and then I found myself outside a strange building in a city the next. Luckily, I was in the bushes, so nobody could see me. I was shocked when you came out with America, Canada, England, and Germany. I had seen them all die, after all. Yet there they were. It wasn’t until I saw your eyes that I understood; you remembered. Everything._

_I concluded that you could travel back in time and that you were doing so until you could get everyone out of the Mansion and off its grounds alive. I have to admit; I thought you were a fool. I thought that you were a stupid fool who had no hope of winning. Yet, you proved me wrong when I saw you pull out your weapon for the first time._

_Sometimes I’d be able to sneak into the Mansion, but others I couldn’t find a way in, so I’d wait outside and assist you there if need be. The more I saw you turn back time, the more I saw you break and shatter. Each time you watched them die, I watched a part of you die with them._

_I’m not sure how much more your body and mind can take. I’m your bonded now, so whatever pain you feel, I feel. It’s just muted, that’s all. Eventually I found myself admiring your courage at facing that Thing over and over, and your inner strength for putting up with all of this for so long… and trying to keep it from your friends, then telling them whenever you can, I found myself thinking of you as pack—a brother. Now, we_ are _pack. And a wolf will fight to the death to protect those that she holds dear. Just like your mafia—you don’t mess with my pack and get away with it. Italy, I will always be here for you.~”_

“Grazie~” I say with a smile, as I let what she just said think in. For the first time in a long time, I cry tears that hold no negative emotions, just relief. _I’m not alone anymore._ Silver just sits there quietly, before nuzzling my tears away. “Your fur tickles.” I giggle slightly.

 _“~Sorry.~”_ She pulls away.

“Ve~” I say as I hear a roar off in the distance. The Thing is wondering why I haven’t turned back time yet. My smile fades away and my usual feelings of anguish and depression hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _“~Italy? What’s wrong? Are you okay?~”_ Silver asks, concern lacing her voice.

“Ve~ I’m not sure if I’ll ever be okay again. All these loops…” I see a flash of understanding in her eyes.

 _“~I see… You need to rewind time again, don’t you?~”_ Silver asks gently.

“Si.” I say simply as I start to walk out of the paradise of the glade. I immediately hear Silver’s pawsteps trailing after me. “Are you coming too?” I ask. I have to admit that I wasn’t expecting her to come along.

 _“~Of course. We’re bonded now, I have to protect you, and be there for you. Whether you like it or not.~”_ Silver says with a dry chuckle at the end as she catches up and keeps pace beside me.

“Ve~ Grazie.”

 

**~End Flashback~**

 

“Itary-kun?” Japan’s voice snaps me out of my reminiscence. _Crap! I usually don’t space out like that… What’s wrong with me today? If I keep this up, then my friends will die again! And I can’t let that happen. Not again… _

**_Ahh, but you say that every loop. Yet here we are again. Maybe if you leave these morons and escape on your own… But you’d_ never _do that, now would you? Heh, wimp._**

_Shut up, Yang._ I warn him while giving a smile to Japan.

“Ve~ I’m sorry, what was that? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No, it’s aright.” Japan says with a sigh. “You just seem to be… lost in thought. Almost sort of nostalgic; are you okay?”

“Ve~” _Shit! How could I have let my mask slip?! Damn it! I haven’t slipped this early in the loop for a while. Merda! {Shit! <Italian>}_ “What do you mean, Japan?” I say with a grin. Japan gives me a hard stare, as if daring me to continue to play dumb. I heave a sigh, looks like it’s time for another lie. _I hate lying. I despise liars… _“Ve… Okay, you caught me… I’m sorry for lying to you, Japan, please don’t hate me.” I say with my infamous puppy-dog eyes. Japan gives a near-silent sigh of satisfaction. _Really, I am sorry for lying to you…_

“Ve~ Please don’t be mad at me, I was just thinking that it’s been awhile since I had pasta… I miss it… I can practically _taste_ the tomato sauce with garlic and—”

“ITALIEN! _Please_ stop describing your food, Ja? I’m hungry, too but you don’t see me complaining.” Germany says, cutting me off in my verbal daydream of pasta. Japan gives Germany a grateful look.

“Yea, Ita, you’re even making the Awesome Me hungry…” Prussia interjects with a chirp of agreement from Gilbird. _Figures; we’re walking to a Mansion where we have died countless times, and all he can think about is his stomach…_

 _~He doesn’t remember the deaths, Feli.~_ Silver chimes in. We learned how to perform mental telepathy relatively quickly, and can talk to each other over any distance. She also started calling me Feli after we had all received human names.

_I know, Silver, I know… It’s just… So frustrating…_

_~We’ll get through this. I promise.~_

“Ve~ I’m sorry, Prussia, I’ll try not to think about pasta until we get home, okay? Ve~”

All too soon, the trees around us start to thin. I feel Silver drop back a little bit so as not to be seen by my friends. As the Mansion finally comes into view I let loose a barrage of curses in my mind. As angry and depressed my mind is right now, my body is skipping and my face alight with a smile as I say, with a happy and upbeat voice, “Ve~ It’s really here~!”

“I thought it was just a rumor… I never thought we would _actually_ find it…” Japan trails off as he walks a few steps ahead of me to get a better look at the place.

“It has such a desolate feel… Not bad…” Prussia says with a nod of his head as he, too, walks a few steps ahead of where I stand.

“I don’t think it’s very interesting though. Can’t ve just look at it from the outside and then go back?” Germany asks, barely suppressing a shudder that runs through his body. _Your body remembers this place. It remembers the horrors that we’ve faced here… If only we could listen to your instincts…_

“Hai, I agree.”

“Ve? After all the trouble we went through to find it?! Come on; let’s go in for a little while! I’m hungry, and they might have some pasta~!” I say with a grin.

“Italy, this is an _abandoned_ mansion; I highly doubt that they will have pasta here.” Germany says with a sigh.

“Awww, but Doi- Germany~! I’m tired, and I don’t wanna walk all the way back without a rest!” I complain. _Damn! I almost slipped up._ I think to myself. _Unless I’m ready to tell them everything, then I can’t let them know that I can speak other languages—including Japanese. I almost called him Doitsu… [Doitsu… Tasukete yo! Doitsu~! Matte! Matte! Matte yo! Doitsu~!...]_

I shake my head to free myself from the old memory. _From a better time, ne?_

“Itary-kun?” Japan says snapping me from my thoughts. _Crap, did I miss my cue?_ I glance around. _No, thank God. I didn’t._

“Ve~ Please, Germany?” I give him my puppy dog eyes. If I don’t get them in this Mansion now, then they’ll come later and _alone_ … I smile as Germany gives a sigh of defeat.

“Fine. But only for a little while, Ja?”

“Si~! Grazie!” I say, tossing my hand in the air. Japan sighs and walks ahead to the front door. Prussia and Germany follow Japan through the front entrance. I, too, follow to the front door, but before I walk through, I take one last despairing glance at the front yard. I try my best to ignore the bloody time fragments and look at the blue sky; green trees; the birds flying here and there, and in the tree line, I see Silver, who gives me a look of encouragement.

_~Do not worry, Feli. We’ll get them out this time…~_

_Yes. We will._ I think to her with a smile. Then, walking past a time fragment of a dead Austria and Hungary by the front door, I enter the Mansion.


	4. The Thing

“Ve~ It’s cleaner than I thought, Viva~!” I say as I shut the door behind me. _Now we’re stuck. Trapped, once again…_

“Ja. But it’s not very interesting… C-can ve go now?” Germany stutters. Japan gives him an analyzing look, as if trying to figure out if it’s possible for Germany to stutter.

“What’s the matter, West? Ya scared?” Prussia taunts, not noticing Gilbird trembling slightly on his shoulder. Germany looks as if he’s about to retort, when… _Three, two, one…_ **_CRASH!_**

Several things happen at once: Germany jumps at the noise. Prussia’s head whips around, as Gilbird chirps in alarm, flying in circles around Prussia’s head. Japan’s hand twitches closer towards his katana. I force myself to jump and cling to a surprised Germany, though I’m far from scared.

“V-Ve?! What was that?!” I ask as I ‘shakily’ let go of Germany.

“L-look, ve really should be going now…” Germany says, trying hard to hide his stuttering. Prussia also looks shaken, but hides it much better than his brother.

“Oh, don’t be silly! It’s not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where’s your common sense?” Japan says, heading towards the source of the sound. _Ve~ Where’s your common sense? Mine’s right here, it’s my sanity that’s gone..._ I think darkly.

**_Damn straight._ **

“Be carful, Japan~” Prussia calls after him.

“No need to worry about me, I’ll be right back…” Japan calls back. _Ve, but we won’t be here…_

I watch as Japan slips through the door to the kitchen with a slight frown on my face. Germany and Prussia are too busy arguing to notice (Prussia had jumped out from behind Germany to scare him, and is now taunting an embarrassed and slightly angry Germany). I sigh and lean against the wall for a moment, watching their childish antics. _Ve~ The last truly normal moment, before the shit hits the fan and it all goes to hell…_ As I straighten back up and walk over to Germany and Prussia, I count down in my head. _Three, Two, One…_ On cue, the Thing appears. Its horrid, unearthly roar causes Germany and Prussia to whirl around to face it. Prussia looks terrified, and Germany looks like he’s about to piss his pants. **_If I remember correctly, there was a loop where he did…_**

 _Shut up, Yang!_ I think to him. _Do you really have to remember that now?!_

**_Yes. Yes I do. It was funny as fucking hell, and you know it!_ **

For a moment, everything’s still—silent. Then, Germany lets loose a comical high-pitched scream (Yang laughs at that), and everything speeds up again. The Thing lunges, but I manage to pull a still-petrified Germany and Prussia (Gilbird is hiding in Prussia’s hair) out of the way, effectively snapping them out of their trances.

“Ve! Run! Run! Run!” I chant over and over again, pulling them with me. It doesn’t take them more than a few steps to catch on. Germany bolts for the staircase, closely followed by Prussia and myself. Germany veers right, while Prussia and I veer left. Prussia finds an unlocked door on this floor to hide in, while I continue up the staircase. The Thing follows me, as expected.

As soon as I make it to the library on the third floor, I whirl around to face it, blade drawn. The Thing seems to smirk, its long, spiked tail twitching in amusement.

“You _sicken_ me.” I state with a deadly calm. “Your little _game_ will end! If I have to kill you a thousand times over for us to be free, then so be it! But I _will_ get out with my friends. Mark my words…”

The Thing smirks as if to say, “I’d like to see you try.” Then it lunges. I block the attack with my sword, and jump as it tries to knock me down with its tail. I don’t waste my chance, and I slash its chest. The Thing roars in frustration, taking a step back. Black ooze drips from its wound. It lunges again, faster than before. I step up my own game, and we dance around each other in a fury of claws, fangs, and blades. When we break apart, I have a shallow scratch on my left cheek, and it has multiple shallow and deep wounds on its body. We’re both panting—myself lightly, and it heavily. It smirks again as it starts to fade. I run at it, trying to slash it before it vanishes.

“Oh, no you don’t!” But it’s already too late. By the time my sword slashes the Thing it’s already gone.

“Che. Damn. I thought I’d be able to kill it this time…” _It’s gotten faster at vanishing…_

I sheathe my sword with a sigh—after wiping off the Thing’s blood—as I wipe the blood from my cheek, being careful not to get any blood on my uniform. There’s no use in hiding this scratch—it’d only be more suspicious if I were to come away from this unscathed.

 _Now…_ I lock the library doors. Japan will find the key to the first floor library later, so I needn’t worry. My Master Key will unlock all of the _normal_ doors in this place—that is, everything _but_ cell doors, the Annex door, the Basement door, the Blood Clock Room door, and, unfortunately, the Front door. Even when I turn back time I’ll still have the Master Key. _A perk of being the Ryuuzu, I suppose…_

I walk over to a random bookshelf, and grab a random book. I take one look at the title, and then go on to verbally recite the first page word-for-word. “Ve~ It’s ridiculous! I’ve read all these books _countless_ times! Ve… I suppose that I should break the clock in this room—that way, Japan won’t get any nasty memories from this one. Then I should look for the metal pieces…” I say walking over to where I _know_ the clock is hidden.

_~Be careful, Feli. Don’t forget that the clocks affect you just as they do everyone else.~_

_Ve~ I know. But there’s no way to avoid it, Silver._ It’s true, though. I also receive memories from the clocks. I relive a bloodstained memory.

“Ah~ Here it is…” I say, grabbing the clock from behind the books. I watch as the hands spin backwards at a steady pace. _Ve~ Time to break time to fix time. Ironic, no?_

_~Very.~_

_You’re not very fun today._

_~I don’t need to be fun, just break it. I’ll be waiting to contact you when you’re done.~_

  1. And with that, I effectively snap the clock in two with my bare hands. For a moment, all is silent. Then, my whole world blurs as I’m pulled into a random memory.



**~ ** _Memory Clock_** ~**

 _*Ve~*_ I think to myself as my body moves on its own. _*I recognize this one… loop 189. This is the loop where…*_ my thoughts trail off as my body jumps at the sound of my cell phone playing _Romano’s Delicious Tomato Song_ —the upbeat music sounding so out-of-place in a Mansion of death and fear.

“N-no. I-it can’t b-be. How?” I look at the caller ID. It reads _Fratello_. I quickly answer it, dread and excitement filling me, along with confusion.

“Um! Roma—” I start to say, before I’m cut off.

“You _IDIOT!!!_ What took you so fucking long to answer, _goddamnit_?!” I take the phone away from my ear, but I’m too shocked and happy to even register the pain.

“What?! What? It’s true?! It’s _really_ you?! How? You _are_ Romano, aren’t you?” I say. My mind is in complete chaos.

“Of _course_ it’s me! Ack, wait—Spain!! You can’t take my phone! Give it back!” _God, is it really him? Spain too? How?_ I find my mind thinking.

“Spain, too?! It can’t be true… Why?”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. Now listen, Veneziano— …? Are you crying?” I can’t help but sniffle.

“No, I—I’m just so happy...” I trail off. I hesitate before continuing. “Hey, Romano, can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?” There’s a pause, before Romano explodes.

“ _Whaaaat?!”_

“Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever… Can you?” I ask. Some part of me hopes that he says no, just so that I’ll know that he cares. _*What the fuck was I thinking?! Asking him something like that! I may as well have just said, “Hey, fratello, I’m going to go and die now, so can you cover for me at work?” Pssh! Yea, riiiight. Like he’d ever let that happen.* _

“…………” There’s a long pause. I hold my breath. “No.” He says firmly.

“Romano—” I try to say, but like the good fratello that he is, he cuts me off.

“It’s _your_ job. Just get your ass back here and fucking take care of it yourself!” I have to pull the phone away from my ear again. Then I start to hear some static.

“An… real… idiot… well………ly…”

“Romano? I can’t hear you! Hello?!” I start to yell, before the phone beeps. “It got cut off… Hehe! Their voices… It’s been so long! … I wish I could go home…” I say sadly.

The scene suddenly changes. It’s still the same loop—the first time Spain and Romano came—but it’s when we finally had the key to the front door…

“Come on!” I call, the others hot on my heels, “We’ve got the key! And nobody’s dead! We _must_ get through the front door!” I yell at my friends. _Ve~ Grazie fratello; I never could’ve done this without you…_

_ [Chigi! Stop it, already, fratellino—let’s just get outta this fucking place!] _

  1. I cut off our mental conversation as I jam the key into the front door. I don’t even register the click, I just slam the door open as I run out of that cursed hellhole. I’m temporarily blinded by the bright sun as I run out into the vast courtyard.



The other countries that were outside blink in surprise—we hadn’t told them that we had the key. Though it could also be because the 12 of us are covered in dried and fresh blood, dirty clothes and multiple injuries. I have a wide, _real_ smile plastered across my face as I stand, surrounded by friends, in the sunlight.

My legs are weak with joy, and my knees give out, but before I hit the ground, strong arms catch me, and hold me up. I look up to see Austria, my father figure, smiling down at me as the rest of my friends step up to me.

“Hey, why are you crying, Ita?” Prussia asks with a joy-filled smirk. I reach up and touch my cheeks to realize that I have tears running down my face.

“I-I’m just… so happy… It’s over, right? I won’t… have to…” I can’t finish my sentence because of the joyful sobs that overtake my body. Romano comes up to me and awkwardly wraps me in a tight embrace.

“Fratello?” I ask, surprised by his open display of concern and affection.

“Chigi… I’m only going to say this once, so listen closely, all right? _You_ are my _fratellino_. And I won’t let you go through this _ever_ again, okay?” By the time he finishes, he’s as red as one of his beloved tomatoes.

“As much as I hate to break this up…” Austria cuts in, “I really think that we should start heading out. That Thing can leave the Mansion, you know—what do you think we’ve been fighting out here?” My eyes widen as I realize that he’s right—this _isn’t_ over yet. _How could I be so stupid as to forget?!_

“Ve?! Y-you’re right! We need to get going before—” My sentence is cut off as the front door slams open. My eyes widen in horror as, probably 30 or 40 Things spill out. “No…” I whisper, but it goes unheard as the leader of the Things, the one that usually kills my friends—and on some occasions myself—turns towards me and lets loose a roar. Instinctively, I reach for my weapon. Those outside the Mansion haven’t seen this side of me yet, so Austria and Hungary flinch when they see me glare at the Things.

“Che! Damnit! I thought we’d have more time! Chigi!”

“Well, I have been wanting to pay them back for killing us in the earlier loops, да?” Russia says, taking out his pipe-sword. His sisters immediately appear by his side, their own weapons in hand. Before I know what’s going on, we’re all attacking them in a huge all-out battle. The once calm and beautiful courtyard becomes a battlefield of blades and claws and guns and cooking utensils (among other things).

The battle goes on for who-knows-how long, but it feels like hours. I’m startled by a scream—not a battle cry—and, to my horror, watch, helpless as Ukraine is struck down. She’s dead before she even hits the ground. Russia and Belarus go into a mad rage. They kill 12 of the Things apiece before they, too, are struck down.

“No… no, no, no, no, _no, no, NO!_ ” I yell, letting my anger fuel my blade. “ _YOU!”_ I yell at the Things—there were only about 20 of them left now. I completely forget about everyone around me—just slicing and killing. Five minutes later, and the only ones left are 10 Things, China, Austria, Hungary, Japan, America, Spain, Romano, and myself. Everyone else is dead.

Spain’s dying scream distracts mio fratello just long enough for one of the Things to think its fangs into him. “ _No!_ ” I scream in agony, “ _Fratello!”_ I run towards him, heart aching, and tears flowing. The pain is _unbearable_. I barely register that America and Hungary have just been struck down, as well. It feels like half of me is slowly disappearing—and the other half is in terrible agony.

“Veneziano…” Romano wheezes out through bloody teeth, “I’m…sorry…I…failed…you………” The light fades from his eyes as I feel our bond break violently. I close his eyes and send up a prayer for him. As I look from his battered body to my bloodstained hands, I feel something inside of me snap. China, Austria, and Japan watch in stunned horror as I slowly stand up—golden eyes with icy-blue flecks gleaming with insane hatred.

“ _You._ ” I say to the Thing in front of me—the leader. I’m so mad with rage that I barely recognize the presence of those around me—hell, I don’t even notice that there are only four Things left. My voice is dead—lifeless; yet burning with such venomous hatred and malice, that those watching, flinch. My face is twisted into a malicious, crazed sneer. “You were supposed to leave them _out_ _of_ _this_.” I’m surprised by the calm venom of my voice. “You were only supposed to target _me_. _I’m_ the one who heard about this fucking Mansion! _I’m_ the one who cowered like a fucking child! _I’m the one who did nothing as they fucking died! I’m_ the _Ryuuzu! NOT THEM! THEY should be free! THEY should hate me; despise me, for leading them here! I’m the one who angered some fucking God who wants to fucking torture me and damn me to fucking hell! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD FUCKING DIE! **NOT THEM**!” _ My rant, growing louder by the word, leaves a stunned silence behind. The Thing merely smirks once more as I dive back into battle. “ ** _DIE!_** ”

 

**~ ** _End of Memory Clock_** ~**

 

“Ve~” I shake my head and fall flat on my butt in disorientation.

 _~Feli? Are you back? Which loop was it?~_ Silver’s voice in my mind reminds me that I’m not in loop 189, though I’m still physically shaking as I move to sit against the wall behind me. _Ve~ That’s right… I broke another clock…_ I think to myself as the adrenaline starts to wear off.

_Ve~ Silver, it was loop 189. When Spain and fratello first came here…_

_~Oh, Feli…~_ Silver says in a soft tone. We chat for a few minutes until I calm down a bit. After I stop shaking, I stand up, and decide to go looking for the metal pieces. _I need to spend every free-moment that I have, looking for them. The first place I’ll look is… The basement! Except… The Master Key doesn’t unlock the basement door… damn._ _Oh! Wait! The Basement Key is in the room that Japan finds Germany’s Whip in! That’s right!_

I start looking in rooms on the third and fourth floor, being extra careful to remember where Germany, Prussia, and Japan are at this time. _It simply wouldn’t do to accidentally run into them—I’d have to give up my search for the metal pieces._

I carefully peak in the second floor bedroom. I see Japan discovering Germany’s whip.

“This is…! Germany-san’s whip! Wha– what in the worrd is it doing _here_?! On a _bed?!_ With… Itary-kun… missing…” He turns a very interesting shade of red. _Hehehe! Looks like all that anime and manga finally backfired on him! I never get tired of this~!_

Snickering silently to myself, I wait until Japan gives Germany the questionable water _it hasn’t killed anyone yet! So I suppose it’s okay… maybe…_ before sneaking into the room where Japan found the whip, and opening a loose board under the bed. Feeling around for a few seconds, I pull my hand out to reveal a heavy metal key. I hum quietly as I head down to the basement door. I fish around my numerable pockets before pulling out the Basement Key. I unlock the door, and head inside, making my way to the cell that a few nations—most likely Prussia, America, and France—will get stuck inside. I take out the key that unlocks the Cell Room Hallway, as I call it. _Ve… I still don’t know why there’s a cell door that leads to a hallway that leads to the Cell Room…_ After unlocking the hallway, I find the Cell Key, and unlock the door, making sure to place a small stone by the door to prop it open, but not inhibit it from closing it in a hurry. On my way out, I place the Cell Key in the small room just by the entrance to the Basement, in one of the drawers; easy to see, sitting right where the clock is. I contemplate whether or not to break it, but decide it’s better to do so now, alone, rather than with others around, waiting for them to recover enough memories to remember what’s really going on here.

After a quick—and surprisingly mild—flashback to loop 782, I exit the Basement, and head to the Tatami Room—leaving the Basement Door unlocked for Prussia, France, and America.

I carefully peak in the second floor bedroom to find it empty, with the large metal door exposed. I can hear Germany doing some work inside. _What’s there to do in there, anyways? Wasn’t it finished back in loop 189 or something? Ve~ Well, he does add some nice carvings sometimes…_

After locating Japan, I search around the Mansion for the metal pieces—placing ‘Piece of Paper B’ in the Lever Room. There’s three metal pieces now. Somehow, the number needed increased after a few hundred loops. They always end up in a random location, too.

I manage to find one of the three metal pieces, but by this point, it’s already time to head back to the Third Floor Library. I do, however, manage to break another clock in the Kitchen on the First Floor. This earns me another memory flashback of loop 2,894. _Ve~ It’s hard to believe that I was really that young and naïve. Loop two thousand eight hundred and ninety-four… That was such a long time ago…_ I think to myself as I unlock both of the library doors—there’s no way to tell which door Japan will come through. I stand in the back of the room and wait.

Not even a full minute later, Japan walks in. The smell of blood and the unmistakable sound of his limp let me know that he’s injured. Again. I sigh. _It’s Showtime._

“Ve~ Japan!” I say as I run and pull a startled, yet relieved Japan into a tight embrace. Japan, for once, lets me hug him, and actually hugs me _back_.

“Itary-kun?!” Japan exclaims. After a moment, he pulls away, and studies me. He reaches out—something very unlike Japan—and brushes his thumb across my left cheek. I feel something warm and wet smear across my skin. When he pulls it away, he shows me the fresh blood on his thumb. I subconsciously put my hand to my cheek to feel a stinging sensation where my finger touches something wet. _That’s right… I fought the Thing…_ I don’t know why, but I heal even slower than the others, so my cheek is only _just_ starting to heal.

“Itary-kun… What happened?” Japan asks, bewildered. He starts looking me over for more injuries—I discreetly use my magic to hide my many scars.

“Ve~ That Thing came out of nowhere, and attacked us after you left! Germany was the first to scream… You heard him… didn’t you? It was pretty loud, after all…”

“No. I didn’t hear anything.” He states slowly, trying to imagine Germany screaming in fear. “I came back, and you all were gone. I was quite surprised.”

“Ve~ I managed to get away, but I got this little scratch. I’m fine, really. I hid out in here until it was gone, and then I tried to find a way out. But all I found was that the front door was locked—and practically indestructible—and that the windows all have bars on them—that are also practically indestructible. Ve~” Japan gives me a weird look. _Ve~ Even America and Germany and Russia and everyone else working together can’t break or even dent the door, bars, or walls… Even our weapons have no effect… From the inside or outside, or both at the same time…_

“I’m surprised by how calm you are Itary-kun. You aren’t usually like this. And even exploring the mansion? How unusual…”

“Ve? Well, at first I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but Germany and Prussia were both falling apart, and I figured _someone_ needed to keep a level head. Even _I_ was surprised by how calm I felt!” I say with a smile, reciting the familiar lines. “But Japan, are _you_ okay? You aren’t hurt, are you?” I ask with concern. Of course, I already know the answer. The smell of blood is stronger now, than before. I’m using a lot of self-control not to gag at the stench. _Damn my sensitive nose!_

“I’m alright.” Japan lies to me. I give him a stern stare, startling him.

“Japan. I want you to promise me something.” I say seriously.

“O-okay, if it’s something that I can do… What is it?”

“I want you to promise me that you will _never_ lie to me about _any_ injuries—no matter how small or insignificant they may seem—okay? Even if it’s a paper cut, if I ask, _please_ promise that you _won’t_ lie?” I practically beg him. Japan looks taken aback. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this. _It never is…_

“H-hai. I promise. I won’t lie.”

“Good.” I say with a smile. “Then let me ask you again. Japan, are you hurt anywhere?” Japan stays silent for a long moment, before sighing in defeat. If there’s one thing that Japan never breaks, it’s a promise. _Unless it’s one to stay alive._ I bitterly remind myself.

“Hai. I hurt my left ankle while fighting that Thing.” Japan answers. Before he can do anything else, I force him to sit in a nearby chair and lift his left pant leg. Japan looks at me in surprise, and is about to start protesting, when I speak.

“Let me have a look, okay? Fratello and Germany made me learn some first aid stuff because I get hurt all the time. I also found this book a few decades ago that taught me some cool stuff, Viva.” I say. Well, it is mostly true, except I didn’t find the book _decades_ ago… It was much longer than that…

I remove the makeshift bandage—which is soaked with blood—and quietly hiss as I look at the torn and bloodied flesh. Japan looks slightly surprised when I don’t shy away from the blood. Instead, I take out my journal and hold it in my left hand. I leave it closed—it acts more as a focusing tool for my magic—and place my right hand over the wound. I chant quietly and quickly, before muttering “ _Carbonara_ ” under my breath. My eyes flash white before a gentle, pulsing white light emits from my right hand. Before our very eyes, Japan’s skin starts to knit itself together, and in less than 30 seconds, his ankle is good as new.

Japan’s eyes are wide with disbelief. “Itary…kun…?” He says, standing on his newly healed ankle. I take a moment to put my Journal away, before I stand up as well. “How did you…?”

“Ve? Didn’t I just say that I found a book a while ago that taught me some cool stuff? I can heal you guys now, Viva!” I say happily. Japan stares at me for a moment.

“Arigatou, Itary-kun.” He says with his own small smile.

“Ve~ Anytime, Viva~!”

“Itary-kun, we should go and see Germany-san and Prussia-san now; they’ve been very worried about you.” Japan says, heading towards the library door. I follow him with my signature “Ve!”

As we head up the stairs to the fourth floor, I speed ahead of Japan to the door. “Ve…” I say fearfully. “J-Japan… The door handle is cold… The Thing is…” Before I have the chance to finish my sentence, Japan uncharacteristically pushes me out of the way and throws the door open.

“Japan! The Thing! It’s the Thing!” I yell, pointing to the Thing that has Prussia and Germany cornered. Neither of them seems to hear me. It isn’t until Germany pushes the Thing back that they take notice of my presence.

“Ita! Sank God you’re alright!” Prussia yells in relief.

“Italy!” Germany cries out—relief prominent in his voice. “Are you alright?” I nod my head in response.

“Ve~ Germany, your face looks weird…” I say. It’s true—his face is a mixture of fear—which in itself is weird on Germany’s face—and relief, as well as anger and frustration. The expression looks really weird on Germany.

“Japan!” Prussia yells urgently, “Take Ita and get outta here! Mein bruder and I can handle this!”

There’s a few moments of silence before Japan says, “My, I must be loosing my hearing in my old age… I can’t hear a word that you say.” He holds back a smirk, but a twinkle of mirth in his eyes gives him away.

“Wha?! Ita!” Prussia looks to me, but I also play along.

“Ve? I seem to have gone suddenly deaf too! It’s been so peaceful lately,” _Right…_ “that I completely forgot!” I say with a smile.

“You _idiots!_ ” Prussia yells, attacking the Thing.

“Huhuhu. Now isn’t this nostalgic? I once again draw my blade in the name of the Axis…” Japan says, as he unsheathes his katana with a crisp _shing!_

I, too, decide to draw my weapon. Germany and Prussia have been holding the Thing’s attention, but now that Japan and I are joining the battle, there’s no way that it _won’t_ notice me.

“Ve! Let’s go!” I say, surprising the others with my willingness to fight. The sound of my voice, louder than before, draws the Thing’s attention. For a breathless instant, our eyes lock. Then, with no warning, it charges straight for me. I block the attack, much to the surprise of my friends—particularly Germany. Japan’s training, however, prevents him from losing focus in battle, as he cuts deeply into the back of the Thing. _Or perhaps it’s the incident in the First Floor Bathroom…_

The Thing, however, ignores Japan—who’s still slashing away—in favor of using its tail to try to trip me again. Germany and Prussia join the battle at this moment, stopping the tail before I need to jump. The battle goes on like this for only a few minutes before Japan is thrown across the room. He hits the wall with a sickening _SMACK!_ I don’t have time to call out to him, though, as the Thing decides to try to bite my head off.

I duck, and push away, trying to get to Japan to see if he is all right. Japan tries to regain his balance enough to stand, but the Thing pushes past Germany and Prussia to come after me. _Really, I know that it’s in my contract, but it really is annoying to have it come at me relentlessly…_ I think to myself. I duck under the swipe, and slash its chest. The Thing stumbles back before it speaks.

 ** _“YoU…WOn’t ESc…aPe!”_** it says. The instant that the last syllable is out of its mouth, thorny vines of white-hot electricity come out of the floor. I dodge most of it, but a single tendril nicks my ankle. I wince—doing my best to ignore the white-hot pain and the jolt from the electricity.

Thankfully, Germany and Prussia are in a position where they can’t see me, and Japan is still too out of it to notice that I’ve been injured. I rush forward again to slash the Thing, ignoring my bleeding left ankle—which is now hidden by magic—and gracefully land on the other side, a little ways away from Prussia and Germany. Before we can charge again, the Thing says the single word that signals one of its strongest attacks. **_“DIE!”_**

Before anyone can move, the room is plunged into darkness. I resist the urge to jump in front of anyone—my sudden speed would bring unwanted questions. Besides, I can just heal them later. Before I can think about anything else, a ball of dark purple, crimson, and black energy flies into my chest. These energy balls literally drain the life force of whoever’s unlucky enough to get hit. Luckily, life force is something that replenishes itself over time with enough rest and nutrition. In fact, with one good night’s sleep, all of the life force that is lost from this attack can be recovered again. But the pain of this attack is _immense_. Even Russia has a tough time standing up after this move. This attack would kill any normal human. But because we’re nations—though no longer immortal in this place—we still have 10x the amount of life force that normal humans have. So while excruciatingly painful, this attack would only be life-threatening to a nation if we were hit 8-10 times, depending on how injured we are at the time of the attack.

I stagger, refusing to fall to my knees. I’ve done this enough times; I shouldn’t fall to one attack. I sway a bit, but stand tall. Germany, Prussia, and a newly knocked-down Japan, are all on the floor—greatly disorientated. I’m the only one left standing.

“Ve, ve, ve, ve,” I pant, tightening my grip on my sword. I glare defiantly at the Thing. “I… _won’t die!_ ” I yell. I don’t need to worry about my friends overhearing me for the next 10 seconds—they’re far too disorientated to process sound right now.

“I…taly...” Germany says as he struggles to stand. “Leave this…Thing to…me, Ja?”

“Ve?! But Germany, you can barely stand!” I point out. He gives me a look over and raises an eyebrow.

“Ve~ The attack missed me.” I lie smoothly. That’s the only good thing about the attack—the complete darkness allows me to use this lie often. Germany seems to accept this answer.

I slash the Thing again—this time focusing some of my aura into the blade—surrounding it with an ethereal white glow—to keep the Thing down longer. I quickly jump back and pull out my journal. I say a little chant before calling out “ _Pescatore!_ ” My eyes flash white—as they always do when I use my magic—and the fatigue that follows lets me know that the spell has worked properly. I can only use my Pescatore spell 3 times a day—4 if I don’t use any other spells at all. Using the Pescatore spell right after the Carbonara spell though, I’m starting to feel tired. There’s just no way that I’ll be able to perform the Pescatore spell again without rest unless I absolutely have to.

Japan thanks me again as he rushes back into the battle, but Germany and Prussia stand up and look at me—dumbfounded. It’s one of the most hilarious things I’ve ever seen—the kind that makes me wish I had a camera. It’s not often that I see that look on Germany’s face. I wish I could stare longer, but I tear my gaze away to join Japan in the fray. In less than 5 minutes, Prussia deals the final blow. However, the Thing’s claw comes down, and just as it’s about to strike, I stop it in its tracks by discreetly throwing a small kunai—I bought it at Japan’s house a few years before all this started—at its forehead. The claw stops without Prussia or Germany ever realizing the danger that he was in. Japan, however, saw me throw it. He subtly observes me—I pretend not to notice.

“Huh? Hey, West! Look at this!” Prussia calls our attention over to the vanishing Thing.

“Ve~! It’s disappearing! Is it a ghost?!” I cry out, clinging to Germany, who pushes me off.

“Nein, Italien. It is not a ghost. Mein Gott…” He says with a quiet sigh.

“Ve~ what _are_ you?” I ask quietly, watching the rest of the Thing vanish into nothingness.

“Italien.” Germany says, walking over to me. Prussia follows. “Where did you _learn_ that? Better yet, _when_ did you learn that?”

“Yea, Ita! The Awesome Me didn’t know that you had Awesome healing powers! Why didn’t you tell me?” Prussia chimes in as Gilbird—who was supporting his bonded (Prussia) from above with play-by-plays on what was going on—flies back and settles down on Prussia’s head.

“Ve~ I don’t remember _when_ I learned it, but I found some old books a long time ago. I learned some pretty neat stuff!” I say, not bothering to mention that it costs energy to use it. _If they knew that I spend my energy on this, and that if I use too much I could end up blind, deaf, or dead, then I’ll be limited as to when I can heal somebody. If I keep the price under wraps—and if I can manage to convince England to keep quiet about it—then I won’t have to worry about who needs to be healed more than someone else._

“Ve~ Germany, I’m tired.” I complain. I then point to the window. “It’s already dark outside! Come on, isn’t there someplace that we can rest?” I know that he won’t take us to the Safe Room yet, but at least this will allow us access to the Fireplace Room.

As the others start talking about a place to rest, I walk over to the closet and pick up the wooden box. I have a few minutes before they notice that I’m not there, and I quickly take a piece of the draperies from the closet and rip it into a small thin strip. I roll up my pant leg, and tend to my left ankle. I’ll treat it more thoroughly when I have the chance, but for now, a simple binding and some magic to hide the blood should do.

“Itary-kun.” Japan calls, just as I finish. “We’re going to explore one more room before we try to decide where to rest.” He informs me as I walk up to him.

“Ve~ Okay!” I say, walking ahead of Japan, trying—and succeeding—not to limp. As we enter the Lever Room, I walk right up to the lever.

“Ve… Up is Heaven, Middle is Earth, Down is Hell?” _Ve. How accurate. Down goes to the Piano Room, another room in this Mansion, which is Hell. Middle gets us a key to continue this ‘game’—Earth—because life on Earth just isn’t fair. And up will, as Japan’s already found out: send you to Heaven._

“AH! _ITARY-KUN!”_ Japan runs towards me before I can even lift my arm.

“VE?! Ja-Japan! You scared me. What’s wrong?”

“ _Don’t_ move that lever up. Whatever you do. I tried it, and a sword came out of the wall. I’d be dead right now if it weren’t for my ninja training when I was younger.” Japan says with a sigh. Germany and Prussia pale rapidly, grabbing my shoulders and dragging me away from the lever. _Ve~ And Japan didn’t even tell them that it was bloodstained!_

“Ve… Mi dispiace, Japan. I didn’t mean to. Can I pull it to the middle, then?” Japan thinks for a moment before carefully nodding his head.

“Alright, but let _me_ pull it—that way if there are any traps, I can avoid them.”

“Ve~ Okay~!” Japan mumbles something about it not working anyways, but to his surprise, a small _clink_ is heard. I go over and pick up the key.

“Ve~ Look! We have a key! See? I told you, Japan! Earth is for material objects! Ve~” Japan merely sweatdrops. “Why don’t you hold onto it, Japan?” I say while tossing Japan the silver key.

“Ah, so why don’t we find out what room this key goes to? Perhaps it has a bed or two?” Japan suggests.

“Ve~ Okay!” I say, rushing ahead while trying not to strain my ankle in the process.

“Italien! No rushing ahead!” Germany yells, and I obediently stop (pouting a bit in the process just to irk him).

“Ve~ Japan, have you checked this room yet?” I ask, pointing to a room to the left of the staircase that leads to the First Floor. Japan shakes his head. “Ve~ Maybe that’s what _this_ key goes to!” I say, pulling out another silver key from one of my many pockets.

“Itary-kun? Since when do you have a key?” Japan asks, surprised.

“Ve? Didn’t I tell you? I found it when I was exploring earlier!” I say as I insert the key. The satisfying _click_ lets me know that the door is open.

“Ve~ It opened!” I chirp happily, entering the room.

“Oi! Itary-kun! You shouldn’t go ahead! What if that Thing is in there?!” Japan’s perplexed and anxious voice sounds. His footsteps match his tone—worried, tired, and annoyed. Germany’s isn’t much better. Prussia—despite his cheerful demeanor—is also nearing the end of his rope.

The room is the same as all the others—a table, a TV, and a few chairs.

“Wait, _you_ were _exploring_ this place? _Alone_?” Germany repeats, my earlier words just processing with the German.

“Si~! I was looking for a way out… But… The doors, bars on the windows, and walls all seem indestructible! The front door is locked, too! I don’t see any way out! I searched all over, but don’t worry~! I didn’t run into the Thing again… You know, too often…”

“Vha…t…? Do you mean that you ran into that Thing again?! Were you hurt?!”

“Ve?! No! I was fine! I even found some places to get away from it! Viva!” Germany seems to just give up as he looks through the drawers of the room. Prussia, on the other hand, compliments me on my bravery, Gilbird chirping happily while flying in circles around his head.

I walk over to the table and pretend to drop the key.

“Oops! I dropped the key!” I say. Germany facepalms, and Prussia laughs. Japan just sighs and walks over.

“Maybe _I_ should hold the keys from now on?” Japan suggests. I give him an apologetic smile as I reach under the table and grab the key.

“Oh? There’s something else here, too!” I exclaim, pulling out the matchbox as well as the key. “Ve~ It’s a matchbox.” I say, handing the key to Japan and holding onto the matchbox myself.

It doesn’t take us long to find the Fireplace Room—I etched the floor number on each of the keys early on in my looping so that Japan could tell what floor each key went to instead of checking every door in the house.

After we all enter the Fireplace Room, Japan locks the door firmly. We then sit down—after we put a fire in the fireplace—and go over our situation again.

I tune most of the recap out—I’ve heard it thousands of times—literally. I only pay attention long enough to say my ‘lines’.

“Ve~ Yea, but it was _me_ that the Thing chased after.” I inform Japan.

“That’s right! I remember thinking, ‘No! Not my precious Ita!’” Prussia declares.

“Really? Well… now that you mention it… that Thing _did_ keep going after Itary-kun when we were fighting on the fourth floor…” Japan says.

“Ja. It was going after him like a dog with a bone.” Germany adds.

“Ve… Maybe it’s because I’m the weakest? Or because I can heal you guys?” I suggest. **_Psh! Weakest?! Yea right! You’re the strongest one here and you know it!_** I decide to ignore Yang for the time being.

“Hmm. That _is_ a possibility…” Japan says as we continue talking. The fire is still going strong by the time we decide to play Janken. Prussia wins—or loses, depending on how you look at it—and is chosen to keep watch. I quickly jump onto the bed. Germany and Japan are already lying down and starting to doze off. I slip into the soft bed and make sure that I’m closest to the door—so if anything goes wrong while Prussia and France are fighting, I’ll be able to help. But for now, I need to check-in with Silver.

_Ve? Silver, are you there?_

_~I’m always here, Feli. What’s up?~_

_I’m just checking in. Everything’s good on my end. How are things on yours?_

_~Everything’s good here. The tunnel entrance is open, and there are a few other one-way entrances this time. It’s a full moon, too. Would you like to see it?~_

_Ve~ May I?_

_~I did offer, you know.~_

I close my eyes, and concentrate on my connection with Silver. Before long, I feel a cool, refreshing breeze, and I smell fresh, clean water. I open my eyes and before me is the glade. _Our_ glade. I’m in control of Silver’s body. I _am_ Silver. We call this Spirit Transferring.

I walk over to the calm stream, and gaze at my reflection—white fur—currently shimmering silver—with deep, sapphire blue eyes that now have a golden iris around them. The golden iris is only there when I’m in control of Silver’s body. I sniff the wind. There’s the faint smell of blood, but the breeze is blowing it away from me. I sit down, curling my tail around my feet, and gaze at the beautiful full moon—everything is so peaceful tonight. I listen to the stream trickling by my feet, and the leaves swaying in the cool breeze. There’s a frog here and there and crickets chirp all around me. I hear various nocturnal birds, and watch as a few fireflies decide to explore the area.

_Grazie, Silver. I needed this._

_~It’s my pleasure. After all, your negative thoughts are mine as well.~_

_Ve~ Mi dispiace._

_~It’s alright. Rest now, tomorrow will be a busy day.~_

_Tomorrow... Can it really be called that? Is it really tomorrow if I’ve already lived it so many times?_

_~That, my dear Feliciano, is something that only you can answer.~_

_Ve, sure. Leave all the cryptic stuff to me._

_~Hehehe… Well, that’s one way to look at it.~_

_You need to rest, too. I don’t think I’ll need you to come inside, but I do need you to keep an eye on mio fratello and Spain._

_~Don’t I always?~_

_Si._

_~See?~_

_I’m not even going to answer that._ I can’t help but smile. If anyone can cheer me up when I’m in a haunted Mansion with a butt-ugly (and naked) alien-thing the color of England’s scones running around killing me and my friends over and over again, it’s Silver.

_~Rest~_

_Alright, you win. Goodnight. Buonanotte._

_~Buonanotte~_

And with that, I return to my own body, and let my mind fall into a nightmare-filled sleep.


	5. The Allies

My eyes fly open as my body remains perfectly still. I don’t move a muscle. _Just another nightmare._ I conclude once I see Japan—who’s lying next to me—shift in his sleep. _Ve~ Again; another fucking nightmare. Is it really too much to ask for a single night where I have absolutely no dreams?_ I sigh. _I suppose so…_ I don’t need a clock to know that it’s somewhere around 4:30 AM. Hmmm. I usually wake up around 3:30 AM… Oh well, an extra hour of sleep will probably do me some good, anyhow. I listen to Prussia’s quiet snoring—though he’d never admit that he fell asleep during his ‘awesome watch’. He’ll sleep until France comes knocking at the door.

I listen to the peaceful calm for about an hour. I feel Silver start to stir around 5:30ish. _Morning. Buongiorno._

 _~Yes, good morning to you, too…~_ There was a long pause.

_~Another nightmare?~_

_Si. Loop 27._

_~Sorry.~_

_It’s okay. So what’s the whether like this morning? Can I take a peek?_

_~Of course~_

Once again, I join my mind with Silver’s body. This time, however, Silver is in control of her body—I just experience everything that she does. We call this technique, a Mind Transfer. Mind Transferring and Spirit Transferring work both ways. Silver can Mind Transfer or Spirit Transfer into my body, just like I can hers.

The air outside is frosty and cool—even though it’s the middle of summer. There’s some frost on the blades of grass, but the sunlight will melt that soon enough. Silver stands up and stretches before shaking the dew and frost from her snowy white coat. She exits the glade in search of something to eat. We spend the next few hours going over the different one-way entrances that are available this loop. I keep part of my mind focused on my body back in the Mansion so that if—for whatever reason—someone wakes up, I’ll know.

Time is messed up here—and that’s putting it mildly. Even though it’s still morning— _early_ morning at that—the Allies arrive. Silver and I watch them from the shadows. We keep our aura hidden so that England won’t notice us. We tune out most of what they say, and watch as they, too, enter the Forbidden Mansion.

_Silver, I’ll cut the connection here—France should knock on the door soon._

_~Alright, Feli, just be careful~_

_I will. I promise._

With that, I return to my own body. Just as expected—after what only feels like seconds—the door handle jiggles. Prussia jerks awake, making poor Gilbird tumble to the table.

“What was that?!” Prussia mutters to himself, as Gilbird chirps angrily. “It must have been the Awesome Me’s imagination.” I roll my eyes. I’m facing away from Prussia, so he can’t see it anyways. Gilbird continues to chirp indignantly. “Alright, alright, sorry.” He then starts to speak to Gilbird in a series of chirps and other bird-like noises.

The door handle suddenly jiggles again. “Okay, so it isn’t the Awesome Me’s imagination. I know! I’ll use Japan’s technique and pretend that I’m not here!” _Isn’t that Canada’s technique? Ve~ I doubt he knows who Canada is right now, though…_ After a few moments of silence, the handle jiggles with even more force.

“Gah! I’m too Awesome for that technique to work!” _Riiiight, of course you are…_

“Alright, I guess I’ll have to do this myself.” The Prussia’s chair scrapes against the wooden floor. I hear him grab his sword. As he reaches for the door handle, I hear him take a deep breath.

“SWEET VICTORY GOES TO THE ONE WHO MAKES THE FIRST MOVE! GO TO _HELL!_ ” He screams at the top of his lungs as he throws open the door and brings down his sword in one fell swoop. The sound of blood splattering against the hardwood floor almost makes me give myself away, until I remember that it’s only France’s left arm; nothing serious.

The sound of blood dripping is the only thing heard for a long moment, until… “What the hell was _that_ for?! Prussia?! What are you doing here?! Why did you attack _moi_?!” France demands. I can imagine the pale, confused, ‘oh-shit’ look on Prussia’s face right now.

Yang starts laughing in my mind. **_Hahaha! Damn! That’s fucking hilarious!_** I can practically _see_ Yang mentally wiping the tears from his eyes in my mind.

_Ve. It’s not that funny. It’ll hinder their movements in battle._

**_Psh! Come off of it! You know that it’s funny, and besides, what are you worried about? You know that those ‘friends’ of yours will be fine!_ **

_Fine? Then why have we gone through all these loops?_

**_You know what I mean!_ **

_~Yang.~_ Silver joins in the conversation. _~I’d suggest that you shut up right now, before Italy and I team up on you again to make you shut up.~_

Yang quickly quiets down to grumbles and mutters.

“Come in! Hurry!” Prussia urges France into the room before locking it tightly. “You have _no_ idea how relieved I am to see you alive. I thought it was that _Thing_ for sure!” Prussia says as he takes out the first aid kit that I had packed.

“La ‘Thing’? What are you _talking_ about, Prussia? Better yet, why are you even here? You were supposed to wait for three hours before coming here.”

“What the _hell_ do you mean?! _You’ve_ been here longer than _us!_ We waited for three hours, and then headed here! We got here _yesterday_ _evening_!” Prussia exclaims.

“What?! Mon ami, we’ve been here for less than _an hour_! We _just_ arrived!”

“HUH?! But- how- we- you- GYAAAAA! I don’t understand any of this. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that time itself is conspiring against us.” Prussia lets out a long sigh, but stops halfway through. “Wait… if you _just_ arrived here… then that means… You haven’t seen the Thing yet… have you?”

“La Thing? What are you talking about? You’re going to have to be more specific than _that_ , mon ami.” France retorts.

“When you see it, you’ll get why we call it the ‘Thing’.” Throughout the entire conversation, Prussia had been tending to France’s arm injury.

“There! Good as new!” Prussia finally states.

“Merci. So if there’s some sort of monster here, then why don’t you simply run away? Leave this house and go home?”

“You think we haven’t already _tried_ that?! Of course we have! The windows all have indestructible bars on them, and the doors and walls… we can’t even _scratch_ them! The front door is locked, too.” Prussia finishes frustrated. Gilbird chirps as if to say, “Yes, it’s true.”

“Have you tried the chimney?” France asks after a long pause.

“…What?” Prussia’s hurried footsteps towards the chimney are filled with hope and excitement. “It’s too dark… Hey, little buddy, do you think that you could fly up there and take a look for us?” Gilbird chirps positively. I listen to him fly up the chimney, but stop about ¾ of the way through. _Tink, tink, tink._ The sound of his beak pecking on some hard, thick metal is all the answer I receive. _It’s always closed off, after all._ After a few tense moments, Prussia sighs. _He was probably Mind Transferring._ “Nein. It has some sort of grate on it, and I don’t think even Gilbird could fit through that. Damn.”

“Oh. Sorry. I was only trying to help.”

“No, it’s okay. I should’ve known as much. There’s no easy way outta here.” Prussia sighs again. “This is _so_ _not_ Awesome.”

Suddenly, heavy footsteps sound outside the room. There’s a breathless pause before I hear Prussia creep up to the door, slowly drawing his blade. The door handle suddenly jiggles with great force.

“Well,” Prussia whispers, “ _this_ is the Thing…” the door handle suddenly falls silent.

Prussia takes a deep breath, slams the door open and charges the Thing screaming, “SWEET VICTORY GOES TO THE ONE WHO MAKES THE FIRST MOVE! TAKE TWO! GO TO _HELL!_ ” The sound of his sword cutting through the hard, rough, skin of the Thing is the only thing that lets me know that his attack landed a hit. France stands—paralyzed.

“I-I t-take it that _th-this_ is la Thing?” He stammers. “It’s _repulsive!_ ”

“Yea, so if you wouldn’t mind giving the Awesome Me a hand here…” I hear the _swishing_ sound of the Thing’s claws as it narrowly misses Prussia’s head.

“Oui. But… how are they still sleeping like this?”

“Who _cares?!_ Just give the Awesome Me a _hand_ here!” The sound of Prussia’s blood splattering on the floor nearly makes me jump out of bed to help, until I hear his rather loud landing. _He must’ve jumped…_ “Damn! It cut my leg!” Prussia says, followed by some surprisingly colorful German vocabulary.

“Coming…” France reluctantly calls.

I listen intently to the sounds of the battle. After a few minutes, Prussia and France agree to shut us in this room—for our safety—and go downstairs to find help from the other Allies. They slam the door shut—loudly. I rub my ears. _Ve~ That hurt. My poor ears…_ I uncover them just in time to hear America’s gun go off, along with his yell of “What the hell is _that_?!”

“And even _still_ you’re not awake…” I say to Japan and Germany with dismay.

I know for a fact that Germany and Japan won’t wake up for another 20-30 minutes or so. I carefully climb out of bed, and walk to the door.

_Ve… You’d think that Prussia would have enough sense to at least leave us the key to the room, rather than leaving it unlocked like this…_

I carefully open the door, and cautiously step out, checking to make sure that England and China aren’t back yet. Closing the door behind me, I use my Master Key to lock the two slumbering nations away from the dangers of the Mansion, if only temporarily.

I silently make my way down to the First Floor. Russia and Canada lay unconscious by the Front Door, the steady rise and fall of their chests are the only reassurance that they’re still alive. I wait in the shadows until I see Russia begin to stir, before continuing on.

Sneaking past the Time Shards of a dead America, Russia, and Canada, I approach the Basement Door.

I go inside, and make my way to the hallway outside of the Cell Room that Prussia, America, and France are now trapped in.

“Is it… gone…?” I hear France ask the other two.

“J-Ja… I think it is…”

“Dudes! The HERO IS HERE! There’s no need to be afraid! HAHAHA~”

“Would you _shut up?!_ ” Prussia yells, frustrated and tired.

“Geez, just chill, dude. I was only trying to lighten the mood a little…”

“Umm… Guys…?” France tentatively asks.

“Huh? What’s up?”

“I think we have a bit of a problem, oui?”

“What? What kind of problem?”

“Ja, there’s nothing that the Awesome Me can’t fix!”

“Well, that’s great, because it would seem that we are trapped.” Silence.

“WHAT?!” The two yell in sync. I hear the sounds of the three of them trying to get out; banging on the bars, kicking/hitting the cell door, France and Prussia trying to cut the bars, and even America trying to _shoot_ the cell door open.

_Ve… how would that even work…?_

I simply sigh and close and lock the gate behind me that leads into the hallway of the Cell Room. I quietly head back through the Basement. I set the Cell Room Hallway Key in the middle of the table in the room before the Cell Room Hallway. I make my way out of the Basement, locking the Basement Door behind me, and carefully and quietly make my way to the Tatami Room.

Using my Master Key, I unlock the Hallway, and place a piece of paper down in the right closet. It’s labeled ‘Piece of Paper A’. I close the closet door, and unlock the Study, bracing myself for the fierce contrast of black and white. “Ve! No matter how many times I see it, it _still_ hurts my eyes!”

**_No shit, Sherlock! Your vision is 3x better than any normal Nation or human! On top of that, you have limited night vision in your left eye! Of course it’s gonna fucking hurt! You damn fucking retard!_ **

_Hey! Don’t go yelling at me! I didn’t design this room!_

**_Then don’t complain! You can paint it, ya know!_ **

_Paint it?! With what?! If I had painting supplies, I’d make good use of the walls of this place, but there’s no fucking way that there’s painting supplies in this house that I don’t know about!_

**_Blood…_ **

_Fuck. No. You. Bastard._

**_Aw, come on~ You know you want to…_ **

_No, I don’t. And if you even try to send me any mental images of that, Silver and I will make sure that you don’t do so again for a very, very long time._

**_Psh. Fine. Whatever, fucking retard. Just trying to fucking help, but nooo! I get threatened. The fuck did I do?!_ **

_Do you really want me to answer that?_

I press the button underneath the table, and reveal the hidden cell room. I grab the Basement Key from one of my many pockets _why did I put it away in the first place?_ , and place it in the cell a ways back—away from the bars, so when the Thing shows up, everyone will be far enough away from it to hopefully avoid injury.

**_Hey, Ying, why don’t you just give them the Basement Key, and let them rescue the others sooner?_ **

_Ve? Because if I do that, then we’ll have more to worry about than just normal Things, and you know it! I’d like to keep the others as far away from the other Things for as long as possible, thank you very much._

**_Fine, fine. Do it your way. Fucking assed boring…_ **

After exiting and locking each room (and hallway) individually, I silently make my way back to the Fireplace Room. I once again use my Master Key to unlock the door. I close it behind me, resisting the strong instinct to lock the damned thing, and carefully crawl back into bed. The other two are still sound asleep. _How the fuck can you two sleep through all this shit?!_

I wait for what feels like hours until finally, Japan starts to stir. I feign sleep once more listening closely to his movements.

“Ohayogozaimasu.” Japan mutters, expecting an answer from Prussia. When silence is the only greeting he receives, he sits up—alarmed. Germany, woken by Japan’s sudden movement, follows his lead.

“Bruder?!”

“Prussia-san?”

Neither of them receives an answer. “ITALIEN! _WAKE UP!!!_ ”

“VE?!” I shoot up, pretending to have _just_ been woken. _Damn! My ears!_ “G-Germany?! What’s wrong?! Why are you yelling at me?!” I whine. He doesn’t even bother to answer me—something that shows just how distressed he really is about his brother’s disappearance.

“Ve? W-what’s going on?” I ask a little quieter, rubbing my still-ringing ears.

**_Damn, can that German fucking yell!_ **

“It seems as though… Prussia-san is… missing…” Japan says, hesitating at certain parts to gauge Germany’s reaction. Germany finally sees the droplets of France’s blood.

“Mein Gott… Nein... Bitte sagen Sie mir, daß dies nicht meines Bruders Blut... Wo ist er? Ist er sicher? War er angegriffen?” {My God... No... Please tell me that this is not my brother’s blood... Where is he? Is he safe? Was he attacked? <German>} Germany is so distraught, that he reverts back to his native tongue. Luckily for me, I know German… Unfortunately, I can’t let them know that. What I _can_ do is ‘guess’ what Germany is saying.

“Ve~ Don’t worry, Germany, I’m sure that Prussia’s alright. He’s strong, and doesn’t give up! Ve~ Why don’t we just go and look for him, okay?” I say, placing a comforting hand on Germany’s shoulder. Germany looks up at me, surprised by my sudden maturity. I give him an encouraging smile.

“Danke, Italien.” He says as he stands up and composes himself. Japan has worry creases forming, but they start to fade after Germany’s ‘episode’ is over.

Then, the Thing shows up again. And thanks to the fact that Prussia took the key to this room _with_ him and _didn’t_ lock the door when he left us… (and because of that I couldn’t very well lock the door behind me, because I don’t want to explain about the Master Key) I am the only one prepared for the Thing when it shows up.

It lunges, crashing through the open door. My sword is instantly in hand, blocking the initial attack. However, it’s at an odd angle, and the _cling_ of claw against sword is, to the trained ear, muddled with a slight creaking noise. My wrist is badly sprained, perhaps broken. Luckily for me, Japan and Germany are too distracted to notice.

“Germany! Japan!” I cry out urgently, getting their attention. _Did they not fucking hear this Thing burst into the fucking room?!_ Japan instantly launches himself into battle, as Germany hesitantly draws his whip. It’s a flurry of claws, fangs, tail-swipes, blades and whips for all of about 3 minutes, before the Thing rakes its claw across Japan’s back. He lets out a pained cry, before somehow twisting himself around mid-air and slicing the Thing’s forehead. It lets out a cry of frustration and pain (which I mentally smirk at) as it fades into nothingness once more.

Germany—somehow—comes away without a scratch. I would use my magic to hide the physical signs of my sprained wrist, but I know that I’ll have to show them sooner or later. I choose now to undo the magic that I have over my left ankle. It’s still bleeding—which is normal because I heal slower than the others—so I figure that I may as well treat it now and pretend that I was hit by the Thing’s ‘you won’t escape’ attack a few minutes ago. _Damn! It’s throbbing like a fucking bitch! Maybe I should’ve been a bit gentler when I was walking around earlier… On the other hand,_ _if I had shown them this ankle yesterday, then they wouldn’t have let me fight the battle with the Thing this morning, and then Germany would have a sprained ankle, and Japan would have a lot worse than a deep gash along his back… I wouldn’t be able to heal Japan in time to rescue the Allies, and then..._ I shake my head to dislodge those dark thoughts.

Despite my reluctance of using our medical supplies on myself, I know that if I let this go, it’ll only hinder me from saving the others later. First, however, I go over to Japan, who’s lying down on his stomach while Germany examines his wound. I take special care to hide my ankle from them as well as my sprained wrist, until I can finish healing Japan. I, too, take a look at Japan’s gash. It’s deep. There’s no way that he can save the Allies like this.

“Ve~ Let me heal you~!” I say. They both look at me. “Please? It’s the least I can do.”

“Fine.” Germany says at last.

I start chanting under my breath. “Carbonara~” The warm white light forms in the palm of my hand. I hold it over Japan’s wound again, and it heals right before our eyes.

“I must admit; that power does come in handy. Good work Italy.” Germany compliments. I smile—it isn’t often that he compliments my work.

“Arigatou, Itary-kun.” Japan says as he takes out a spare outfit from his bag. “I’m going to change now; there’s no use in wearing these bloodstained clothes if I don’t have to, ne?” He says with a smile. I turn around, respectful of his culture. When he’s done, he tosses the bloodstained white uniform in the fireplace to fuel what little flame is left.

After Japan’s done changing, I limp over to the edge of the bed, and take out the first aid kit again. Germany and Japan are busy talking, so they don’t notice. I roll up my pant leg and take off the blood soaked makeshift bandage from yesterday. I start to take out all of the needed medical supplies, when Germany and Japan finally see my ankle.

“Italien! Why did you not tell me that you were injured?!” Germany demands as he hurriedly walks over to me, followed by Japan. My wound _does_ look pretty bad. There’s quite a bit of bleeding.

“Ve~ I was just treating it now, Germany.” I say with a smile. Germany is taken aback. For as long as he’s known me, I’ve cried like a baby over a bonk on the head or a paper cut or not being able to tie my shoes. Yet here I am—with an _actual wound_ —acting like it’s no big deal. Even Japan is thrown for a loop. They do the only thing that they can think of—they offer to help. Japan treats my wound, while Germany reprimands me for not telling them.

“Ve~ Mi dispiace! I won’t do it again!” I lie.

“Itary-kun.” Japan says seriously when he’s done with my ankle. I look up at him. “Do you remember when you made me promise to tell you when I was injured whenever you asked? Even if it was a paper cut?”

“Si…”

“Then I’d like to have you make that same promise to me. Onigai.” I sigh; there’s no getting out of this one. _Ve~ Mi dispiace, Japan, but… There will come a time when I will have to break this promise that I am about to make. But it will only be to keep the other promises that I have made…_

“Ve… Si. I promise. I’ll tell you when I’m injured, okay?” I say.

“Arigatou. Now, Itary-kun. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Japan asks. I nod my head and show them my right wrist.

“Si. My wrist was injured at the beginning of the fight today… When I blocked the first attack.” I say, pulling back the sleeve to reveal my swollen wrist. It was almost twice the normal size, and turning a darkish purple. Japan gasps slightly. Germany holds back another growl at my attempt to hide my injuries. _Though I wasn’t really hiding them… Well, the ankle, but that doesn’t count…_ Japan wordlessly holds out his hand, and I place my right wrist in his.

Japan probes my wrist to make sure that it isn’t broken anywhere—raising an eyebrow when I don’t so much as wince—before he places a cooling gel packet on it to help reduce the swelling. Then he wraps it securely, but not too tightly, and forbids me from using my right hand until it’s healed.

The next few hours pass in a blur. We search the entire Mansion—or the parts that we’re able to access right now—but other than the blood trail from his leg wound—which disappears right around the area that they run into America for whatever reason—there’s no sign of Prussia, or anyone else. We do, however, find the key to the Fireplace Room. _Ve. Prussia dropped that when America dragged him and France to the basement… I couldn’t pick it up earlier, because they’d know that I was exploring the Mansion… Ve…_

Next thing I know, Germany is back in the Safe Room—which Japan thinks is Germany’s ‘comfort closet’—and I’m standing watch while Japan is off to the kitchen to save the Allies from the Thing. _I really should have Japan teach me how to do that ‘instant kill’ technique. His anger may dissipate quickly, but mine sure as hell doesn’t._ I sit down on the bed to take some of the pressure off of my ankle.

After what feels like hours, Japan comes back in with China—who refuses to let his precious dìdì {little brother <Chinese>} go anywhere without his watchful gaze on him; especially after finding his bloodstained clothes in the fireplace (Japan lied and said that it was just tomato)—and Russia—who follows China everywhere like the creepy сталкер {Russian <stalker>} that he is. _Ve. And then he wonders how he and Belarus are related. Russia is just much less intimidating on a daily basis when it comes to stalking._

“Ve~ What are China and Russia doing here?” I ask.

“I found them being attacked by the Thing.” Japan answers before tapping his fist against the metal door. “Germany-san, are you done?”

“Ja, I think that I’m done here for now.” He says, coming out. He may not show it, but his footsteps say that he’s embarrassed that China and Russia are witnesses to his “closet”.

**_Don’t say it like that!_ **

_Ve? Like what?_

**_“Witnesses to his ‘closet’” it sounds fucking wrong!_ **

_Ve? Only if you think that way! It wasn’t wrong until you said it!_

By the time that our mental argument is done, I realize that we’re already back in the Fireplace Room, and my ankle is throbbing again. I go over to the fire to poke around while everyone else tries to figure out how the Axis arrived an entire day _before_ the Allies when the Allies left three hours _before_ the Axis. Even more confusing is that China sent Japan a text when they arrived here, and Japan replied from the meeting place. Then the Allies went in. But we were already there by then. By borrowing Silver’s senses for the morning, I was able to verify that China had, indeed sent and received the text from outside the Mansion. It’s just all so confusing. Even _I_ haven’t been able to figure out the details—and God knows how long I’ve been in this _hell_.

“Ve~ Germany, the fire’s low and we’re out of firewood, can I burn this little wooden box?” I ask. Germany gestures for me to hand it over—I comply. He shakes it, and after determining that there’s nothing inside _riiiight…_ he allows me to burn it.

I take silent, secret pleasure in watching this little box burn. I picture it as the Mansion burning after we all escape. I start to tune into the conversation. _Oops! Almost missed my cue!_

“Ve, but it was _me_ that the Thing chased after!” I say. China looks at me with surprise and disbelief—most of the nations do, actually.

“And you got away? That’s amazing, aru…” _Ve… is it really? Aren’t I known for my retreating speed?_

“I am wondering… Why did it go after you, Italiya?” Russia asks.

“Ve? I’m not entirely sure, but I think it’s either because I’m the weakest, or because I can heal others.” This made heads turn.

“Heal, aru? With herbs, or something else, aru?” China asks with interest.

“Ve~ I use magic, Viva!” There are a few sighs and groans at this, after all, most nations don’t believe in the existence of magic—except for England, China, Japan, and some of the older nations (including England’s brothers). England, on the other hand, looks closer in interest.

“It’s true. Itary-kun has healed me many times already.”

“Oh? What type of healing spell?” England asks.

“Ve~ I’m not sure. I saw it in a book a long time ago, and taught myself. I forgot it for a while, but when I saw the same book here, I remembered it! I know two main ones: Carbonara and Pescatore.” I explain. While the others look at me in surprise, England looks as if he wants to give me a piece of his mind—he probably does. I discreetly shoot him a look that says, “We’ll talk later.” He raises an eyebrow at my sudden seriousness but he lets the matter drop—for now.

“You _do_ know that those spells only work on _other_ people, right? They don’t heal the user.” England interjects. I sigh and nod my head.

“Si.” I reply. Of course Japan has already figured this out because I haven’t healed my own wounds. Germany, on the other hand, hadn’t given it much thought.

“You were limping earlier, aru. Are you injured?” China asks. Japan gives me a look that says _‘tell China, or I will.’_

“Si. My left ankle was injured in a fight earlier this morning, and my right wrist is also sprained.”

“Aiyaa! And you didn’t tell me earlier, aru?! Let me treat it now.” China says. I sigh and sit down on the bed nearby, while the other nations start to talk again, discussing the Thing’s resemblance to Tony, with Canada clearing the air about the whole fiasco. China half-listens but mostly concentrates on me.

“First your wrist.” I show China my bandaged wrist, and I can’t help but notice the glint of pride in his eyes as he remembers that it was Japan who bandaged me up. He carefully unwraps it, so as not to jar the wound, and removes the—now warm—cooling pack.

“Aiyaa… This is a bad sprain, aru. You said that you got this earlier? It should’ve healed more than this...” He says as he re-wraps the injury, adding some herbal cooling paste to replace the bulky, heavy gel pack.

“Now show me your ankle.” He orders. I prop my left ankle on a chair that Germany dragged over. As China carefully rolls up my pant leg—which has blood on it, by the way—it becomes obvious that the bandages that were applied only _hours_ before are already starting to bleed red. As China unwraps it, he lets out a hiss at the sight of my shredded and slightly burnt—electricity, remember?—flesh.

“Aiya! How did this happen, aru?!” China’s exclamation draws the attention of the other countries. When they see my wound, a few of the nations hiss or look away.

“Ve~ Just whatever you do, don’t let the Thing finish saying, ‘You won’t escape’.”

China looks at me with slight confusion before turning to tend to my ankle.

“I don’t understand. You got this a few hours ago, right?”

“Yea… We were fighting the Thing, why?” I answer.

“It should’ve healed more than this!” China’s statement once again draws the attention of the other nations.

“China is right. We are nations, да? We should be healing much faster than we are, but I’m still sore and achy from my battle earlier.” Russia states, confused.

“For once, I agree with Russia.” England states. “If Italy’s ankle was injured this _morning_ —at _least_ 4 hours ago… I think—then there’s no way that his ankle should still be bleeding like it is! And Russia’s wounds appear to be healing at an almost… _human_ rate…” England trails off, letting the implications of his statement hang eerily in the room.

“Wait a minute.” Japan states before coming over to me. He looks carefully at my face for a moment, before his eyes widen in realization. “I don’t believe it.” He gasps quietly.

“What is it, aru?!”

“This scratch on Itary-kun’s face! He got that _yesterday!_ Not even a half-hour after we came inside! And though it’s stopped bleeding, it hasn’t fully healed yet!”

“What?! But… that’s impossible… Isn’t it? We’re nations, we heal at _least_ 5x faster than the average human… bloody hell…” England trails off. _Ve~ It’s better that they realize this sooner rather than later._

“Ve…” Attention snaps back to me. “So if we’re healing at such a slow, _human_ rate, does that mean that we can… die?” I let my words work their way into the minds of the others.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Italien!” Germany states firmly. “We’re _nations_ , not humans. Ve can’t die unless our country is dissolved or destroyed… Like mein bruder…” He states the last part quietly, to himself.

“But! Ve… Am I the only one, then?” I ask quietly with a hint of sadness.

“The only one what, Itary-kun?” Japan asks gently.

“I…” I start building tears in my eyes. “I can’t feel my _people_ anymore… Ever since we walked into this place… I can’t feel my _country!_ ” I cry out in a panicked tone.

“ _What?!_ ” Germany asks in alarm. Japan quietly comforts me—though he’s in shock as well—as everyone in the room quietly tries to focus in on the voices of their people. After a few moments, they start gasping in surprise.

“My people! I can’t feel them either!” England cries out in alarm.

“Neither can I, aru!”

“I can’t either.” Japan states, worried.

“Nein. I can’t.”

“I can’t feel mine, either…” Canada states.

“I am not being able to be feeling my people either… I am not liking this…” Russia states calmly.

“So… does that mean that… we’re _human_ here?” England asks tentatively.

“For now, it’s probably best to assume that we can… die… in this place… And not return…” Germany says. The reactions of the nations in the room are, as to be expected, that of shock.

_Ve… I can’t blame them. I wouldn’t believe it myself if I haven’t seen everyone die… it’s hard to adjust to the idea… our whole lives, we’ve remained unaging... undying… normal things like wounds and illnesses cannot kill us directly. Only things that affect our people can do that. But now… suddenly we can die. It’s terrifying at first. _

Minutes pass by without a single word being said, until Canada walks up to China and myself.

“I-I know some simple healing aid spells that might help…” Canada gestures to my ankle.

“ _Really_ , aru?! Can you heal Italy?” China asks him.

“W-well, I can’t heal the wound completely like Italy seems to be able to, but I should be able to speed up the healing process…”

“Okay, aru. Then show us what you’ve got!”

“Umm… Okay…” Canada mutters something that even _I_ can’t hear, and then his hands start to glow a light blue color. As the cooling sensation of Canada’s magic spreads over my ankle, it starts to feel better. It stops bleeding, and new raw skin can already be seen growing over the wound.

“Ve~ It doesn’t hurt so badly anymore. Grazie, Canada~” I say, making sure to use his name to remind those in the room of who he is. China re-dresses the wound, and, after consulting with Canada _and_ England (the dubbed “magic expert”) about how fast my ankle will heal, proceeds to tell me to stay off of it as much as I can for the rest of today, and have Canada perform the healing-aid spell two more times before bed. _Ve~ Such a pain in the ass… Stupid Thing. Should’ve never gotten hit by that attack… Ve._

“I almost forgot, aru!” China says as he turns to face me again. He pulls out a small royal blue velvet pouch with a silver tie. He places the palm-sized pouch in my outstretched hand. “Here is your pain medicine, aru. It should help with your ankle and wrist, aru.” He says before turning to Canada. “Do you think you can help Italy’s wrist too, aru?” Canada gives it some thought.

“Hmmm… I don’t see why not.” I hold out my wrist as he uses his healing aid spell on it. _Ironically enough, his spell is called Healing Maple._

“There.” He says with a smile. “All finished. Your wrist should be fully healed after a good night’s rest.”

“Grazie, Canada.”

“I should be the one thanking you; you remembered my name, after all.” He says with a smile.

“Who are you?” Kumajiro asks, walking up to Canada’s leg.

Canada sighs. “I’m _Canada_.” I smile at his antics.

“Remember, Italy; chew only 3 leaves at once, every hour at the _earliest_ , aru!” China reminds me, pointing to the medicinal herbs that help with pain. _Ve~ They even help with my headaches and normal pain._ I pop three leaves into my mouth, as China turns back to the quietly chatting group. Already I feel the pain starting to ebb away a bit.

“Oh?” Russia’s childish voice draws the attention of everyone in the room. He’s leaning over the fireplace.

“What is it, Russia?” Germany asks, slightly annoyed.

“The box… It was hiding a key. I am thinking that we will be needing this key later on, да?” He says with his signature “do-whatever-the-hell-I-say-because-I-am-Russia” smile.

Before anyone can say anything, he reaches into the fire with his bare hand, and grabs the key.

“Wha–! What are you _doing aru?!_ ” China exclaims as he rushes over to Russia. The other countries make noises of surprise and protest as well.

“Do not worry, fire cannot hurt me, да?” Russia says with his childish smile. When nobody looks convinced, he tosses the key in my direction—for unknown reasons—and holds up his right arm. After I reflexively catch the warm key—earning a surprised look from some of the nations who were watching me—I, too, look at Russia’s right arm. There’s nothing—even his clothing is intact. Though this doesn’t surprise me, it’s still interesting to see the looks on everyone’s faces each time.

“See? No need to worry. I am protected by General Winter, да? Fire cannot touch me.” He says, with a creepy aura emerging again. “You will all become one with Mother Russia, now, да?” I fight back a sigh. _Of course, he can’t go one day (yet) without asking that question…_

While China tries to move as far away from Russia as he can, Japan walks over to me.

“May I?” He asks, gesturing to the key in my left hand. I nod and silently hand it to him.

“First floor… Hallway…” He reads. “A rocked hallway? How strange… Does anybody have any ideas where this key could go?” The only sound in the room is of the countries breathing. The silence is short-lived, however, when the door handle starts to jiggle. _Damn! Again… Fucking Thing…_ I curse in my mind.

“It looks like it has found us, aru.”

“Hai, I agree. It would seem that this room is no longer safe.” Japan states.

“Was it _ever_ off-limits to begin with?!” England yells. I can’t blame him; he feels frustrated with our situation, worried about America (and France, though he’d never admit it), useless due to his low magic levels right now, and cornered—I’d be worried if he _didn’t_ snap at someone.

Japan seems to understand this, and lets England’s little outburst slide. He starts talking about groups, and, once again, I’m grouped with Germany. _Ve. When will you all learn that splitting up is the worst thing to do in a haunted Mansion? Ve…_

“Alright; so are we all set on the plan? When you complete your given task, you will head to the Piano Room on the Third Floor.” Japan states seriously.

Everyone gives a nod of agreement. When the pounding stops, Japan silently nods—ready to unlock the door. In a single fluid movement, Japan unlocks the door, jumps back to China and Russia, and unsheathes his katana. China gets into a fighting stance as Russia pulls out his pipe sword with a sadistic grin.

The Thing suddenly bursts through the door as I hide myself behind Germany—best to sneak out without it noticing me, right? After all, once it spots me, it’ll keep coming at me regardless of what anyone else does…

As if on cue, everyone but China, Japan, and Russia rush out of the room. Just as Germany and I dash around the corner, the Thing’s eyes meet mine. I hold its gaze for what seems like an eternity, before Japan breaks the eye contact by blocking an attack. All this happened in less than a second.

Germany and I run down to the first floor—in search of the locked Hallway. Once we reach the bottom of the stairs, we slow down to a walk. I hold back a wince at my throbbing ankle. _Damn. I guess I shouldn’t run too much with this…_ Without a word, Germany starts walking to the kitchen. Once inside, Germany sits down on the couch to gather himself. _Ve~ I suppose that he still isn’t used to seeing the Thing... It does bother him a lot…_

“Ve… Germany? Are you okay?” I ask, sitting down next to him. I place my arm around him in a comforting gesture.

“J-Ja. I’m okay, I suppose. I’m just not…” He gives a frustrated sigh, resting his head in his hands. “I don’t understand how all this happened! Just yesterday we were all in a world meeting! We were at a town, and mein bruder… He wanted that ‘awesome’ sword, as he called it… We were still _countries_. We were safe… I guess that I’m just… frustrated. While everyone else is out fighting, all I want to do is run and hide…” I can tell… Germany isn’t even talking to me anymore. I’m sure that he doesn’t even realize that I’m here. Regardless, I decide to say something.

“Ve~” His head snaps up. _Ve~ Is it wrong to take pleasure in seeing him so shocked and embarrassed?_ “Don’t worry Germany, I feel the same way every day! Before I met you, I was afraid of my own shadow. Ve~ I couldn’t go anywhere outside my own _country_ without constantly looking over my shoulder. But when I became friends with you, all of that changed. Whenever I needed help, or whenever I was in trouble, _you’d_ come and rescue me. All my life, whenever anyone was fighting, I would run and hide. Other than mio fratello and the rest of mio famiglia, I had no other people that I felt were close enough to me to fight for. After I met you and Japan; that changed. My circle of friends grew. And now, I’m not as afraid anymore. Ve~ _you_ gave me something to protect, Germany. Now when my friends are fighting, even though I want to run and hide, I know that if I were to do that, I would be going against everything that Grandpa Rome taught me. I would also regret it for the rest of my life if something happened to any of my friends because I wasn’t strong enough to fight. Germany, what I’m trying to say is that it’s okay to be scared; but you can’t let that fear mar your judgment. You have to remember what you’re fighting for… what’s at stake… what you could lose… remember it, and _protect_ it. If you fight with all you have, then there’s nothing to regret, Viva!” I finish. By the end of my little speech, Germany’s looking at me with his mouth slightly open, and an awed, disbelieving look on his face.

 _~Feli, don’t forget… You’re on a set timeframe here. We don’t want a repeat of loop 9,369…~_ Silver chimes in. It takes a moment for her words to think in.

 _Ve! Y-you’re right! Mi dispiace, Silver. Grazie~!_ I think to her. If I take too long, then the Thing that would normally be waiting in the Hallway closet for us will, instead, go after an injured Japan, Russia, and China… And _that_ would be bad… Especially when it isn’t alone…

Germany, now having slightly more control over his facial features, clears his throat to cut the awkward (at least for him) silence.

“Ve~ Germany, we really _should_ try to find the Hallway…” I trail off as I stand up. Germany follows suit, standing as well.

“Ja, I suppose that you are right. We really should be going.” He says as he leads the way to the front of the house.

“We know that it goes to a room on the first floor. As such, we will check them all!” He says confidently. The tone of his voice reminds me of better times… Back when we used to have training. _Heh, I was so young and innocent then… So spoiled, too. I used to complain about running three laps, and I’d wave my white flag whenever I thought England was around… Ve… White flags can only do so much… when held in hands forever stained by crimson blood…_ I think darkly.

After trying nearly _all_ of the doors on the first floor, Germany appears to be about ready to give up.

“Mein Gott! Why are there no doors that will open with this key?!” He yells in frustration as he paces back and forth in front of the stairs. I sit calmly on the bottom steps, discreetly rubbing my throbbing ankle.

“Ve~ Germany, don’t worry! There’s still a door that we haven’t checked!” I inform him. He stops dead in his tracks. _Ve~ I hate that phrase…_

“Why did you not tell me this earlier?” He says with a sigh, barely holding back his annoyance.

“Ve~ I didn’t think that it was the _Hallway_! Mi dispiace!” I apologize, standing up and walking ahead of Germany. I need to be the one in front. If I let Germany take the lead then there’s the chance that… _Ve! Not again! That was… very red…_

“Ve~ It was this way, Germany! Over by the Japanese room!” I yell, careful not to call it the “Tatami” room—Japan hasn’t told us what the mats are called yet…

I run ahead of Germany, wincing as I round the corner on my bad ankle, and stick the key in the door.

“Wait _up!_ ” Germany commands as he, too, rounds the corner, breathing lightly. “Don’t run ahead like that! Ve have no idea were that _Thing_ will come from.” Germany says before adding “Well… Japan, China, and Russia _are_ taking care of it… So I suppose that there’s no need to worry…” Germany trails off.

“Ve~ Germany… I- I think that… there’s more than one… of those… Things…” I say carefully. His eyes widen as my words think in.

“What? What would make you think _that_ , Italy?”

“Well… That last one seemed to be bigger and stronger than the other ones, right? So it would make sense that there’s more than one…” I trail off as his expression changes to one of horrified realization.

“Let’s hope that you are wrong, Ja? But… still… That was a good observation…” He says, looking away to hide his blush. _Ve~ Is it wrong to be amused by this as well?_

“Ve~ Let’s just go inside, Viva!” I say as I turn the key. The resounding _click_ tells us that the door is now unlocked. I step inside, cautiously.

“Well, it looks like we’ve found the Hallway…” Germany trails off again. He does that a lot, actually.

“Ve~ We should still be careful…” I warn him, ignoring the time fragment of Germany’s dead, bloodied body to my immediate right. _Ve…_

“Ja. I know.” He replies with a firm nod. “It just sounds so weird coming from you…” He mumbles to himself, unaware that I can hear him. _Ve~ Was I really that bad?_

Germany heads up to the twin sliding doors—where the Thing waits. I quickly walk beside him, ready to jump in front of him if need be. Germany fails to notice my tense, battle-ready posture. Suddenly, with no real warning, one of the doors slams open to reveal the Thing. After a breathless moment of absolute stillness, Germany gets over his shock and grabs my hand, running for the door. Once we get out of the Hallway, I take the lead—pulling Germany behind me. I dash to the right—entering the Tatami Room.

“Ve! Germany! We can’t outrun it! We _must_ fight, Viva!” I yell to him as I whirl around—standing in front of Germany in a protective manner. I draw my sword with my left hand in one fluid motion. It takes Germany a few moments to fully process my words and actions. _Ve~ Come on, Doitsu… If you don’t face your fears now, then it’ll cost us dearly in the future…_

The Thing rounds the corner—a grin on its face. I send it an icy hate-filled glare that would make (and has made) even Belarus shiver in fear. The Thing’s grin widens as it stops and prepares for battle.

“Germany!” I say urgently, without looking away from the Thing. The surprising amount of authority in my voice snaps him out of whatever trance he’s in. “You _need_ to face whatever fears you have! If _I_ can do it, then you can, too!” I yell as I charge the Thing, slicing its stomach while dodging its tail. I wince as I land on my bad ankle.

“Didn’t you always tell me to _never_ show the enemy fear?!” I yell again, trying to get through to him. _Almost there… One last push should do it…_ “Doi- Germany! I _can’t_ do this _alone_! You _have_ to _help me_!” I scream at him, knowing full well that the others can’t hear me. To further motivate him, I allow the Thing to give me a shallow scratch on my right arm. The sight of my blood is enough to get Germany to fight. _Thank God. I don’t know what I’d do if it didn’t work this time…_

“ITALIEN!” Germany yells, worried for my safety.

**_About damn time! Psh! Some friend he is. Now he’s worried about our safety?! We’ve been fighting this Thing left-handed because we still can’t use our right wrist! What the hell was he doing?! Having a fucking tea party?! _ **

_Shut up Yang! Now’s not a good time!_ I yell at him mentally as I jump over the Thing’s tail and block a claw. Germany, though obviously quite scared, seems to have finally gotten enough of a grip on himself to fight. He takes a deep breath as he draws his whip and charges into battle.

  1. I think to myself. _If Doitsu were to back down again…_ I trail off, concentrating on the battle ahead of me. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, by the time that I bring my mind back to the battle, it’s already over. **_Hahaha! We’ve fought this battle so many times that we can do it blindfolded without paying attention! Priceless!_**



_Yang! This is not funny! What if I were to make another mistake?! I should never get distracted! If they die again… There have already been too many loops… Too many deaths…_ Then a completely different thought occurs to me. _Yang. Since when do you say ‘we’ and ‘us’ instead of ‘you’ and ‘I’?_

**_Uh… Did I say ‘us’? Damn… This fucking Mansion must be affecting me… I’m starting to agree with some of your thoughts… I need out…_ **

_Psh! Yea. Keep dreaming. I’m never letting you out again. Period._

I feel Silver growl in agreement in the back of my mind. Suddenly, some movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. Out of reflex I whip my body around and instantly fall into a defensive stance. It takes me a moment to realize that it’s only Germany standing up from a crouched position. Luckily his back is to me, so he doesn’t see my rather… practiced reaction. _That would bring up… unwanted questions…_

As Germany turns around to ask me if I’m okay, I sheathe my sword with slightly more trouble than usual due to being unable to use my right wrist. Germany, upon seeing how awkward it is for me to sheathe my sword with my left hand—even though it only takes me a half second longer—raises an eyebrow. It appears as if he’s about to ask why I sheathed my sword with my left hand instead of my right, when I beat him to the punch.

Holding up my bandaged right wrist, I say, “My right wrist is sprained, remember? Ve~ Are you okay, Germany? You aren’t hurt anywhere, are you?” I ask with worry, but I, once again, already know the answer.

“Ja. I’m fine. I–” He starts, but stops himself. He suddenly finds the floor and walls to be very interesting things to look at while fighting down a blush of embarrassment. “I’m sorry. For cowering like that… It’s my fault that you were hurt… Here. Let me see your arm.” He walks over to me, gently taking my right arm into his hand.

“Ve~ It’s alright, Germany. It’s just a scratch… Besides, it’s not your fault that you were afraid. You _faced_ those fears, so now you have nothing to be afraid of anymore.” I say, as he starts to wrap my arm with some strips of material from one of my unused white flags. _Ve~ You’d think that those things would have collected a ton of dust by now…_

“There. All done.” He says as he finishes tying off the bandages.

“Ve~ Grazie, Germany.” I say, walking back towards the Hallway.

“Where are you going?” Germany asks as I reach the door.

“Ve? We were supposed to see if the Hallway had anything useful, right? We couldn’t finish searching it because that Thing came out and chased us.” I open the door and walk inside before he has the chance to protest further. His footsteps tell me that he’s still apprehensive of this place. _And justly so…_ They also tell me that he’s amazed by my sudden maturity and show of self-confidence and courage.

I make my way back to the tatami doors, and slide the other one open. On the floor is a piece of paper lying face down. I pick it up and show it to Germany.

“Ve~ What do you think this is?” I ask.

“Hmmm… I don’t entirely know…”

“Ve~ It looks like the cross section view of pasta~”

“Why?” He asks in a way that shows that any admiration for my maturity was now gone.

“You think it’s something else, Viva?” I shrug and pocket the little piece of paper. “We should probably get back to England now, Viva. I don’t want to make him wait… He’s scary when he’s mad…” I say, trying to stay in character.

“Ja, you’re right… We should head to the Piano Room now.” Germany says as he stands up. “Ve~” I quietly whisper to myself.

 _RING! RING! RING!_ My cell phone goes off. “VE!” I jump up from my crouched position, pretending to be surprised—being careful of my left ankle. Germany also jumps slightly.

“Ve?! My phone?! But I thought that they didn’t work here…”

“Go on; answer it.”

“Ve.” I say, flipping the phone open and setting it to speakerphone. “Ciao?” I say apprehensively. The only reply is the sound of a piano key quickly followed by the ‘call lost’ tone. “A piano?” I ask looking to Germany. He shrugs his shoulders. Not a second later, my phone vibrates with a text message. “Ve?! A text?!” I flip it open again, to see that a ‘restricted number’—most likely the caller—sent the text.

“Ve~ It reads; ‘la.’ Hey! ‘La’ is the note that we just heard on the piano, Viva!” I say, startling Germany with my sudden outburst.

“How do you know that?” He asks incredulously.

“Ve~ I _did_ live at Austria’s house for awhile. He taught me how to play the piano~!” I say happily. _Plus, the piano comes from Italy, so I’d be an absolute idiot not to know my own instrument!_

“Whatever. We should go find England, now.” Germany says walking ahead of me.

As we exit the room and round the corner, with me still behind Germany, I wince as I feel a fierce time fluctuation ripple throughout the Mansion. I can practically _hear_ the shattering sound of the clock that Russia just broke. _Ve~ They’re breaking clocks again… I hate this part of being the Ryuuzu. I feel it every time…_ As the time ripples that only I can feel start to calm down, my mask slips back into place.

_Ve. I can’t be careless with my mask anymore. When Japan breaks the clock in the Piano Room, I cannot let my mask falter._

“Italien! Don’t fall behind!” Germany’s commanding tone snaps me out of my thoughts. I run to catch up with him while mentally berating myself for getting distracted _again_.

“Ve~ Mi dispiace, Germany.” I apologize while trying not to favor my ankle.

“Ja, just don’t fall behind again.” I nod my head enthusiastically as I take the lead. As I walk past the stairs and to the kitchen, Germany’s footsteps falter. I know that he’s contemplating whether or not to tell me that I’m going in the wrong direction, but my confident strides somehow convince Germany to trust my judgment. _Ve~ I’ll probably never know why…_

As we enter the kitchen, I head directly for the door. Germany opens his mouth to tell me that it’s locked, but he falls silent as I open it. I turn around and smile at him. “Ve~ It’s open, Germany~! Let’s see what’s inside, Viva!” Then, without waiting for him to move from the couch area to the door, I head inside.

“Wait! Italien!” Germany’s quick footsteps betray the anger in his voice.

**_He’s worried about us… Heh! Like we’d be taken down this early in the game!_ **

_Don’t you dare jinx us! UGH! Now you’ve gotten me saying ‘us’!_ I hear Yang laugh in my mind, but I ignore it. _Now… where are you…?_ I mentally ask nobody in particular as I do a quick scan of the room. _There!_ I quickly dash to the drawer and open it. About five seconds have now passed since Germany started to walk over here. I know that I have only five more seconds until he enters the room. _Ve~ Mi dispiace, Doitsu~ Under normal circumstances, I’d help you when you trip, but now…_

My thoughts trail off as the steady ticking becomes louder upon my removing the object from the drawer. I quickly smash the clock against the carpet in the room. The muffled shattering of the clock is the only warning that I receive before a quick bloodstained memory comes forth in my mind.

I’m snapped out of my memory flashback when Germany bangs the door open. I hold back a wince. _Ve~ Those memories and the time fluctuation ripples gave me a horrible headache…_

“Italy! Don’t go off on your own! That’s where you get hurt!” Germany scolds me as he walks into the room, carelessly leaving the door open without a second thought. _Ve… He has much to learn… About locking doors, and being quiet._ “And why is there a smashed clock on the floor?” He asks me, confusion written all over his face.

“Ve~ I heard a clock ticking in the drawer! I wanted to know why it wasn’t on the wall, but when I tried to get it out, it got caught. I pulled harder, and it came free, but it flew out of my hands. Mi dispiace, Germany~ It broke…” I say sadly. Germany sighs in a mixture of relief and annoyance.

“Of course…” he says under his breath. “Anyways, I don’t see anything of any importance in this room, so let’s go meet up with Engla—” He cuts himself off as he sees the safe that I revealed upon entering. “What’s this? A _safe_? _Here_ of all places?”

“Ve~ Let’s try to open it!” I say as I walk over to Germany. He nods his head and tries to force it open. After about 20 seconds, he stops and sighs in defeat. “Nein. I cannot open this safe with my bare hands. We’ll just have to find the combination. It looks like it’s a four-digit numerical code…” He starts mumbling to himself as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I call on some of my powers granted to me as the Ryuuzu. It’s a trick that I’ve learned recently (as in, the past few hundred loops). As the Ryuuzu, I can—to a certain extent—manipulate time in a room with a broken clock. It’s also one of the reasons that I bother with breaking them anymore, so I can slow down/speed up time in a particular room. Unfortunately, it only works in rooms with broken clocks that I happen to be in at that current time. I can’t manipulate time in a room that I’m not currently residing in. Such a shame, too.

I hold out my right hand, palm up, and start chanting in a long-forgotten language. I’m not sure how I know it, but after becoming the Ryuuzu, I learned this strange tongue. An iridescent glow forms in my right palm, taking the form of a clock. _Ve. Of course, what isn’t a fucking clock in this hellhole?!_ The clock hands start turning faster and faster, the longer I chant. Finally, it glows brightly before flashing out of existence. “There.” Now I can spend a few minutes here without Germany noticing my absence.

I turn around and face the safe. “Ve~” I quickly turn the dial. “Six…two…nine…four…” The click lets me know that it’s open. In truth, 5-2-9-4 works the same. As the door swings out, it reveals an empty safe. “Ve~ Just like always…” I fish in one of my many pockets for the key. _Gotcha!_

I pull out the key labeled ‘Study’ and place it in the safe. “Ve~ Now that there’s a key in the safe…” I close it and reset the numbers.

**_Ying. Why don’t you just give them the key and tell them that you found it in the piano bench? It’s not like you’d be lying. That is where you found it, after all…_ ** _**Better yet, just use the damned key and get the basement key and then give that to them.**_

_Ve~ You know as well as I do. If we go down there this soon, then… Germany tripping in the underground passage will be the least of our worries…_ I remind him. _If things progress too quickly, then new dangers and obstacles will arise. Most of which are out of my control… It’s just easier this way…_

**_Out of your control? Oh, yea! Like loop… what was it? 13? No, it was loop… 10! The one with America…_ **

_Ve! Please don’t remind me of that one… I still flinch whenever he draws his gun with that look in his eye…_

**_Psh! It was his own damn fault! It’s not like someone forced him to do that._ **

_But I couldn’t reach him in time… I couldn’t stop him from… None of us could… And then Canada… and France three days later… If Japan hadn’t found Prussia before he… Then Germany would’ve…_

**_Enough crying! Tears won’t fix anything; you know that! So America shot himself because England died, Canada hung himself because he was too depressed after his brother died, and France impaled himself because he couldn’t live without his ‘son’, Canada. Just be glad that Japan found Prussia before he could kill himself! There was nothing anyone could do! Just prevent it from repeating! That’s why we’re here in this hell! _ **

_You think I don’t know that?! I’m fucking watching them die before my eyes! Do you think that I do this for fun?! NO! I do it so that they can live! And I promised them that I wouldn’t die just to get them out! Do you think that I don’t know that I need to prevent them from dying?! I’ve been doing this for far too many centuries—perhaps even millennia—to not know this! _

**_Okay! Okay! Just calm down, Ying. You know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just… Tired. You’re tired; I’m tired; we’re both tired of blood and death. We’re tired of this Mansion and listening to the same things over and over again._ **

_Heh, now there’s something that I never thought I’d hear you say…_ I sigh. _If I could die, then I would. But I can’t… Holy Rome would never forgive me…_ I _would never forgive me…_ I trail off, and Yang remains silent, for once.

 _Silver?_ I mentally call out to her.

_~Yes Feli? What is it?~_

_Anything unusual out there?_

_~Everything’s normal. And there’s no sign of the other nations yet…~_

_Grazie. Do you think you can watch over mio fratello? When that Thing shows up…_

_~I’m already headed there. Don’t worry, they’re all immortal until they enter the Mansion’s Grounds.~_

_Si, I know. But… I guess I’ve become paranoid…_

_~Feli. It’s fine. Don’t worry. I’ll watch over them, alright? And hasn’t your paranoia kept you and your friends alive?~_

_Si. Grazie, Silver. Grazie._ I cut off the mental conversation.

I check my watch, which is now fixed due to my breaking the clock in this room earlier. “Ve~ I should go and catch-up to Doitsu now…” I go out into the kitchen, closing the door behind me—time automatically returning to it’s ‘normal’ state now that I’ve left the room—and watch Germany’s figure go around the corner. _It really is amazing how time is so warped here…_

I walk up behind him and keep a steady pace. I hold back another wince as another time fluctuation occurs. _Ve. I wish that they wouldn’t break the clocks so close together. It gives me migraines…_

**_Yea, and whenever your head hurts, mine hurts, too. I fucking hate migraines!_ **

As we finally enter the Piano Room, Germany, once _again_ forgets to close the door behind him. “Ve. Doitsu…” I mutter under my breath as I close the door behind him. He raises an eyebrow at my unexpectedly cautious antics, but honestly, I’ve been here for far too long to let something like an open door _not_ bother me.

England and Canada are the only ones here. Canada, while still looking slightly pale from his encounter earlier, is sitting on the piano bench listening to England play a tune on the piano. As England finishes his song, and finally takes notice of us, I walk over to him with a smile.

“Ve~ That was great~! Can I play, too?” I turn to Germany. “Please Germany?” I give him my puppy dog eyes. He relents with a sigh.

“Ja. Just try not to be too loud?”

“Si~ Grazie!” I sit down on the bench that England was just sitting at. Germany and England start talking in one corner of the room, while Canada hugs Kumajiro and attempts to join in the conversation. None of them look over at me, which is just as well, as I can’t help but glance at the time-shard of Japan’s bloodstained body from the first loop. _Ve~ Note to self: Add “first loop” into dictionary as cuss word…_

As much as I prefer not to touch the piano keys covered in crimson liquid, music and art are the only activities where I can truly be myself. When I play the piano, or draw, or fight, I can allow myself to vent all of my emotions without breaking my mask—except for when I fight; if I fight to vent, my mask falls. _Besides, my hands and fingers are already stained red, right? So what’s a little more?_

As I look at the bloodstained keys, my fingers settle into a familiar position. _Ve. So it’s this song? Alright._

As the first few sorrowful notes of my “Marukaite Chikyuu” piano song ring out over the room, the three nations fall silent to listen to the mournful tune. There was a time when I would worry about what they would think if they were to hear me play such a sad melody, but I learned how to explain it without giving myself away. _Ve~ Piano songs like these ease my headaches…_

About halfway through my song, China, Japan, and Russia return. They, too, fall silent to listen to the hauntingly beautiful melody. As the last chord hangs in the air, I hear China step forward cautiously.

“Italy? Are you okay, aru?”

“Ve?!” I pretend to be surprised. “China?! Japan?! Russia?! You’re okay!” I smile with faux relief. “I was so worried!” I jump up, nearly knocking the piano bench over, and run over to the three nations to check them for injuries. “You aren’t hurt anywhere, are you?” I ask them.

“No. We are fine, Itary-kun.” Japan says with a small smile.

“Italy… That song… It was… sad... aru.” China says quietly, as he pulls me aside for a little privacy. “We never asked you if you were sad or scared, aru. Are you alright, aru?”

“Ve? I’m okay. I just… hope that Prussia and France and America are all okay… Ve… I miss fratello, too…” I say sadly. China pulls me into a quick hug, before patting me on the shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, aru! Your brother is fine; he’s not here, so he’s safe. And I’m sure that the missing nations are alright, too, aru!” He says with a smile. “Come on, aru. We should be going back to the other nations now, aru.”

“Ve~ Grazie, China.” I smile at him.

“By the way, is your ankle feeling any better, aru?”

“Ve… We had to fight the Thing for a little while, but it’s just sore. I’ll be fine, Viva!” I say with a smile. China accepts the answer for now.

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” I ask him quietly.

“I got roughed up a bit, but it’s nothing serious, aru. I’ll be fine!” He reassures me.

As I walk over to Japan—I know that Russia’s just fine, so I’ll ask him later—I notice a few shallow wounds on him.

“Ve? Japan! You’re hurt!”

“I’m fine, Itary-kun.” He says, trying to wave it off. I give him a look.

“Very well.” He sighs. “The deepest wound I have is on my left arm.” Japan says as he shows me his arm. The bandages that China had applied to the wound are already starting to bleed red. “Ve~ I’ll heal that for you, Japan!” I state happily.

“Arigatou, Itary-kun.” Japan smiles, knowing that arguing with me about this is useless.

“I am thinking that I would like to see you heal, да?” Russia says, as he comes up behind Japan.

“Yes, I would like to see what your healing technique looks like.” Canada’s whispery voice appears to go unheard by everyone but me.

“I would also like to watch your magic, Italy.” England says, walking over. His disapproving look tells me that he still wants to have a word with me. China and Germany are talking about something or other on the other side of the room.

“Ve~ Alright.” I shrug. They’re going to see it sooner or later. I start chanting under my breath. “Carbonara!” I finish, and a warm, soothing, white ball of energy forms in the palm of my right hand. A few of the younger countries that haven’t seen magic before let out a quiet gasp. As I hold it over the—now unwrapped—wound, their gasps of amazement become more audible as the wound heals within seconds. I let the ball of light dwindle away as I stand back with a satisfied sigh.

“Ve~ All done!” The other nations give me either a clap on the shoulder or a ‘well done’.

“Maple! That was amazing! Can you teach me how to use that spell?” Canada asks me as the rest of the countries—excluding England—walk away to converse. I take a quick aura glance. Meaning, I look at his aura—the amount of magic he can use. His light blue aura is strong, but not nearly enough for this spell—not with how much _I_ use it, anyhow.

“Ve~ Mi dispiace, Canada. I don’t think that you can learn this spell. I don’t think that your magical element is compatible with it…” I quietly inform him.

“Oh… I see… Maybe there’s another spell?” _Damn. I hate it when he acts so innocent._

“I’m sure there is.” I smile encouragingly at him.

“Thanks, eh?” Canada smiles and goes over to converse with the other countries.

“I think we should have that little _chat_ now, don’t you?” England walks over to me, visibly pissed. His footsteps, however, show that he’s worried about me, as well.

“Si.” We walk over to the other end of the room—away from prying ears.

“Italy. I do not approve of you using that spell. All magic comes at a price. That is the _first_ rule of magic. Now, I’m not sure if you know the price of the Carbonara and Pescatore spells, but—” I cut England off, and open my eyes.

“I _know_ the prices of the spells, England. I know my limit. But if I have to choose between my sight and the life of my friends, I’ll choose my friends every time.” England looks surprised that I cut him off. I can feel his anger rising at my response.

“But what if you lose more than just your _sight_? What if it’s your _life_? What will you choose? _Can_ you choose?” He shoots back through clenched teeth. After a moment, he sighs, calming down significantly. “What I’m trying to say is, if you keep using your magic recklessly like this, then you might find yourself in an impossible situation.”

“Don’t worry, England, I can handle myself. Like I said, I _know_ my limits.” England seems to become more frustrated.

“If you keep using your magic recklessly like this— What if you— What I’m trying to say is—” England lets out a sigh of exasperation. “Listen; if you’re in a situation where two friends of yours—both very dear—are gravely injured, and you only have enough magic left to save one of them, would you be able to make that choice?” He stares at me seriously.

“I would.” I say decisively without a moment’s hesitation, shocking England. “I would use whatever magical reserve I had to save _both_ of them.” England’s eyes widen incredulously.

Then, as if speaking to a child who has no idea what they’re talking about, he says, “You would be using your _life energy_. For a spell like Pescatore or Carbonara, if you become so desperate that you are forced to use your life energy, then it won’t just be some of it; you’ll _die._ ”

I stare him straight in the eye, showing him that I truly mean what I say. “I _know_. And I’m willing to make that sacrifice if need be.”

“But what about Germany? Japan? Your _brother_? Would you just leave them all alone?”

“Ve… I know it’s selfish of me, but I want you to keep the price of my magic a secret from the others. Please? I promise that I’ll only heal the wounds that _need_ to be healed.” _If this doesn’t work… It’ll be loop 4,587 all over again…_

“Fine.” He finally relents with a sigh. “I won’t tell anyone. However, you need to keep your promise. Are you sure that you know your limits?”

“Si. I know how many times I can use each spell per day depending on whether or not I use any other spells.”

“Good.” England says with a nod of his head. “Err… Good talk, then…” He awkwardly finishes, clapping my shoulder.

“Ve~ Grazie. Let’s go and join the others now.” I say happily, closing my eyes once more.

**_Heh! I think you intimidated him by opening your eyes! What a riot!_ **

_Ve! Well, I’m just glad that he won’t tell. If Germany or China or Japan were to find out again, then situations will get very sticky very fast._

I join the circle of countries, standing between Japan and Germany, just as Japan says his ‘line.’

“Russia?” China asks with worry.

“I know, it’s okay, да?” He says comfortingly.

“Did I say something wrong?” Japan asks, visibly confused.

“Something wrong, you say? Was it on purpose, then? Not that I mean to offend you, but, poor Prussia.” England interjects.

“Prussia? But he didn’t come here, did he?” Japan asks.

“What do you mean? Aren’t we here to rescue America and Prussia?” Canada asks.

“Mĕiguó, aru? But aren’t we here to rescue Pǔlǔshì and Fàguó, aru?”

“I was thinking the same thing, да?” Russia says with his creepy aura.

“Wait, why do you keep bringing up France and Prussia? Aren’t we here to save America?” England asks in confusion.

“I am thinking that Belarus is also missing, да?” Russia says, his aura’s creepiness increasing tenfold. _Ve… So he remembers that loop…_

“We are supposed to be looking for America, France, and mein bruder, Ja?” Germany attempts to confirm. But his voice is lost among the arguing nations.

“I came here with Engrand-san and America-kun, and then…” Japan starts, but I cut him off.

“Ve?! But Japan! You came here with Germany, Prussia, and me! Don’t you remember, Viva?”

“But… Engrand-san, don’t you remember coming with me?” Japan asks.

“Uh… I’m not really that sure, Japan. I thought I came here with America and Canada…” He trails off.

As the arguments grow louder, my migraine worsens. _Ve! It’s taking everything I have not to yell and shut them up right now…_ I’m half-tempted to go over and play the piano some more just to shut everyone up, but… _Ve… I should be careful how I word things, lest my wish be granted…_

“Ve…” I whisper as my eyes lock on Japan’s moving figure. _Great. Goin’ for the clock, I see…_ I sigh.

I brace myself as Japan tosses the clock in the air, unsheathing his katana. With one well-aimed swipe of his sword, the clock is cleanly split in half. The moment that the shattering sound reaches my ears, I’m sucked into another memory.


	6. Clocks and Memories

**~ ** _Memory Clock_** ~**

 

“No!” I yell; despair filling me more than I ever believed possible. It feels as if this is all just some horrible nightmare. _Please, please let me wake up. God, **please**!_

 _*Mio Dio, NO! Not this loop! This loop…_ _It’s loop… number One… The first loop… Germany and Prussia just died. I was furious. I was devastated. I… didn’t know what to feel or do...*_

 _I have the fucking key! I have it and they all die?! How could they leave me?! How dare they leave me?! Didn’t they promise to protect me?! How can they do that when they’re all fucking **DEAD**?! _ I’m pissed—at myself, at that fucking _Thing_ , at everything.

I somehow find myself in the kitchen area—by the couches. “Germany…” I sniffle. An unexplainable rage overcomes me, as I flip the couch over, cutting it with my blade in a wide, sloppy arc. I don’t care, though. What’s there to care about? Everyone I love is dead. There’s nothing for me.

 _Smash!_ I punch the TV. _That’s much more satisfying._ Blood trickles down my arm from my knuckles, but I don’t care. The physical pain helps dull the emotional pain. I dash over to the cabinet, and smash all of the plates, bowls, glasses, everything that’s breakable I break. I reach for another plate, bowl, something, but grab nothing.

“It’s all gone. Like my friends…” Another wave of sorrow and pain hits me, as I think down to the floor. I don’t care that the shards of glass and ceramic are embedding themselves into my knees and palms. _This kind of shallow pain is nothing compared to what I feel now. _I start punching the shards of ceramic and glass into the floor—and my knuckles. _I deserve the pain! I deserve the hurt! I should die! I let my friends die! Just like I let Holy Rome die! I did nothing to help them! I ran away! A coward like me doesn’t deserve to live! I’ll only cause more death!_

Suddenly, the Thing bursts into the room and I stop mid-punch. Panic overcomes me, and instinct takes over. I dash around it, and hang a right. I slam the library door shut behind me, and lock it tight.

_Why?! Why am I too afraid to die?! It was my cowardice that killed my friends, and now that same cowardice keeps me from joining them! I’m pathetic! I sob and cry and I can’t avenge them, I can’t even die to apologize to them!_

From the depths of my sorrow, comes fierce rage and frustration. I start knocking over bookshelves, and ripping pages out of books. I don’t care what it is—if I can get my hands on it, I’ll break it. I’ll break it like that _Thing_ broke me. I pick up a small bible. I’m about to mindlessly rip the pages from this book, too, when the Thing knocks down the door.

“VE?! But–! I-it couldn’t do that before!?” Once again, instinct takes over and I dash out of the library. _I don’t care where I go, but I just want to get away from here. There are too many memories… Too much pain…_

Before I realize it, I’m pelted by icy rain and frigid wind. The sound of the front door slamming shut behind me causes me to open my eyes. I stare blankly before me in disbelief. At first, I’m overcome with relief. _If I got out, then this must be a dream! They aren’t dead!_ But as the icy winds bite at my bleeding knuckles and knees, I realize that it _is_ real.

“I… got out. I’m the only one who survived, the only one who got out…” I take a few steps forward. Letting the icy rain mix with my hot tears. The puddles around my feet bleed crimson as the rain attempts to wash the blood from my hair, skin, and uniform. But the rain is the farthest thing from my mind.

“I… shouldn’t have been able to get out…” I turn around and face the Mansion. The horrid hell that I’ve been trapped in _. The hell that **took my friends**. _

“What the hell? This doesn’t make any sense. Out of everyone, _I’m_ the only one left? What the hell?! _What the hell?!_ ” I yell at the Mansion, as if expecting it to answer me. Suddenly, the Thing comes out the front door.

 _It came out?!_ My feet once again move on their own and I start to run. It gives chase. When I’m only a step away from the Gateway—a step away from freedom—something in me snaps. I whirl around and yell, “STOP!”

Surprisingly, the Thing stops. Anger boils inside me, and my rage-induced fury cannot be kept bottled up any longer. “I won, right? You couldn’t catch me; you lost!” I sneer, reveling in the Thing’s defeat. It stares blankly at me. “The moment I get out of here, you’ll lose! There’s _nothing_ you can do from that distance!” I grin as the Thing makes a frustrated noise. “When I get out of here, this place won’t be the same as before, you know! As a nation, I will _destroy_ this place! Doesn’t that make you frustrated? Huh? I’m your last trophy, after all.” I tease it, eliciting a roar of frustration. But it isn’t enough; this Thing _murdered_ my friends! It deserves to _suffer!_ “You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his _fast feet!”_ I angrily yell, my grin gone.

Suddenly, as the weight of the bible—which I now realize is a journal—makes itself known, a crazy thought occurs to me; a tiny glimmer of hope at the end of a dark eternity. I lower my head and glower at the Thing.

“………back…” I say to myself. “Take us back!” I yell, whipping my head up to full-on glare at the Thing with all the hatred I can muster. A wild, crazed grin finds its way onto my features, as I spread my arms out in a defenseless position. “You can take us back in this warped space, can’t you?” I challenge, “If you do that, why don’t you eat me first? If you can _catch_ me, that is.” I laugh a crazed, deranged laugh as my demented smile spreads.

The Thing just stands there, as if glaring at me would make me go back to the hellhole called the Mansion. My anger builds up again and I scream out, “ _GO **BACK**!!!_ ” White surrounds my vision, as I fall backwards through time. _I’m coming, my friends, I’ll save you. I promise._

**~ ** _End of Memory Clock_** ~**

 

I open my eyes to find myself back in the Piano Room—still standing next to Germany. It’s a miracle that my mask is intact; I thank whatever God pities me enough to watch over me, as I try to keep my hands from shaking.

Just by listening to the conversation, I can tell that only a few seconds have passed since Japan broke the clock, even though in the memory it was hours. _Damn that fucking Thing!_ I take a deep breath. _I can’t let my emotions run wild. They’re raw now, because of that memory, so I must be careful._ I remind myself, subconsciously rubbing my knuckles to rid them of the ghost pain.

As the conversation changes from who’s missing to the piano keys and safe code, Japan decides that he’s done sorting through memories of who came with whom, and rejoins the group.

“Ve~ I got a phone call too!” I declare, when Russia mentions his strange call. “I also got a text afterwards with the note that I heard!”

“Oh? I got a text too.” Russia says.

I tune out England and Germany’s phone calls and the conversations that arise in favor of contacting Silver.

_Ve~ Silver?_

_~Hello, Feli. How’re things on your end?~_

_They’re okay._

_~What happened?~_ She demands, instantly sensing something amiss.

_I can’t hide anything from you, now can I?_

_~You most certainly cannot.~_

_Ve… Japan broke another clock._

_~What loop?~_

_Loop number One._

_~Feli! Are you alright?! Did the others…?~_

_No. My mask held, somehow. The others have no idea that I saw a memory._

_~Are you okay?~_

_~Feli.~_ She warns.

_Ve. I’ll be alright. I just… need some time to cool off, that’s all._

_~Alright.~_

_How’s fratello?_

_~He’s just fine. He’s making pizza right now with Spain’s tomatoes. He’s worried about you.~_

_Has he been receiving any memories lately?_

_~He’s been having nightmares lately, of this Thing that chases you all around. He’s also had some… red nightmares, too. Nothing with himself or Spain, though. He still thinks of them as nothing more than nightmares… For now…~_

_Good. I—_ I blink my eyes, and Japan is standing in front of me expectantly. “Ve? Oh, sorry Japan, the note I heard was ‘la’.” I say quickly.

“Arigatou, Itary-kun.” Japan says. He stares at me for a moment longer before moving onto questioning Germany. I turn my attention back to Silver.

_Mi dispiace, Silver. Japan needed to know what note I heard._

_~I figured as much.~_

_Si. Grazie again for helping me send the messages._

_~No problem. Though it would be easier with opposable thumbs…~_

_Mi dispiace._

_~It’s fine. Sneaking into your house while your brother is staying at Spain’s house for the weekend is easy. Dragging the phone over to your piano and hitting the right notes, that was the hard part.~_

_~Feli. It’s fine.~_

_You still complained._

_~So? A wolf is allowed to complain.~_

_So you are. I should probably start paying attention here… Canada’s explaining how the piano-puzzle works… Perhaps we’ve made it too easy by my sending the text and you sending the call? Maybe next time—_

_~IF there IS a next time~_

_Right. If there is a next time, then perhaps we should only do the call? Or do neither and see if they figure it out?_

_~I think the text would suffice.~_

_I need to get going now, Viva._

_~Alright, alright. Good luck, Feli. Be safe…~_

_Grazie, I will._ I cut the connection off just in time to hear Canada explain about the numbers matching the colors. “So the code is 6294!” England proclaims, giving Canada a clap on the back for a job well done. Canada is practically _glowing_ with joy. As they all exit the room, closing the door behind them, I manipulate time again, so that I have a few minutes to myself. I need to sort myself out and calm down after such an… emotional memory. I sit down at the piano bench.

“Ve~ now that nobody’s here, I can finally vent. What song should I play? Oh! I know! It’s perfect with the emotions left over from the memory-clock flashback…” I smile softly at the chance to lessen the migraine and a half that I currently have.

My fingers find their place on the bloodstained piano keys. The hauntingly beautiful melody spills from the piano. Tears roll down my face as I start to sing.

“ _This is where I fall. Can you hear my voice call,_

_to you in this darkness, through curtains of the night?_

_But I’ll defend, and hold our friendship dear._

_I will take my final step into this despair, for you._

_This is where I fall. Can you hear my voice call,_

_to you in this darkness, through curtains of the night?_

_And you’ll survive if it’s my final cry._

_Forget me, and flee, to the safety of the moonlit sky._

_Standing alone, under pouring rain;_

_decisions lie before my feet._

_And will I forget all the joy, laughter, and pain,_

_we all suffered through together? My friends?_

_‘I will defend your life.’ You told me that day._

_And I cowered away to hide._

_Now I am alone, with no one else here to hold;_

_their lives slipping away, like an hourglass._

_How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes?_

_How many more times will I have to tell the same lies?_

_How many more times will I have to watch my dear friends die?_

_How many more times will I be alone once again?_

_So this is where I fall. Can you hear my voice call,_

_to you in this darkness, through curtains of the night?_

_And I won’t stand being alone again._

_So I step forward, for the battle of my life, for you._

_I will die here, where I fall. Can you hear my voice call,_

_to you in this darkness, through curtains of the night?_

_And I will die defending your life!_

_Though I wanted only to leave this place with you, my friends._ ”

 

My tears still stream silently down my face as my voice and the final chord hang together in the air. The sorrow of the melody nearly tangible. I quickly dry my eyes and—still being careful of my injured ankle—jog out of the room to catch up with my friends.

**_Hey! Isn’t your wrist hurt, too?! How could you play the fucking piano with a sprained wrist?!_ **

_I’m Italian. A sprained wrist won’t keep me from playing an instrument that I invented._

_Ve~ There they are…_ I spot them as they enter the kitchen—completely unaware that I haven’t been with them. _I’m not sure if I should be sad or not…_

I quietly slip back into the group and work my way—unnoticed—up to Germany’s side. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Japan stare discreetly at me. I send him a smile. _Ve~ He shouldn’t have noticed my absence… but then again, he does start getting suspicious around this time… So do Canada and China…_

**_China?! What the fuck does he even do?! Other than playing with plants, he’s useless!_ **

_Watch it, Yang._ I warn him, _China is the best non-magical healer we have! Those ‘plants’ he plays with are herbs used for healing! Though he is a little too observant for his own good…_

I try my best to ignore the idle chatter of the other countries. But it doesn’t seem to work very well… _Ve. My migraine’s coming back…_

“Well, here it is.” Germany says as he reveals the safe to us. Canada, the last to enter, closes the door behind him. _At least he understands the importance of closed doors…_

“Canada?” Germany calls while waving his hand in Canada’s general direction, “Will you do the honors? You _did_ solve this puzzle, after all…”

“Really? Thanks, Germany!” Canada smiles and hugs Kumajiro tightly, only loosening his grip on the poor polar bear when he starts to squirm. “Sorry, Kumasanarou…”

“Who are you?” The bear asks.

“I’m Canada~” He says, too happy at being recognized by everyone to be annoyed with the bear’s question.

Canada put the code in, and the door to the safe swung open without a single squeak. _Ve~ I’ve never noticed that it doesn’t squeak before…_ I idly think to myself.

“A… key? How odd… I expected another puzzle… I’m slightly disappointed…” Canada murmurs to himself as he holds out the key for everyone to see. Of course, Canada’s murmur goes unheard by everyone but me. _Ve… Perhaps I should put another puzzle in there just for him?_

**_Nah, let ‘em be disappointed!_ **

“May I?” Japan asks Canada, who nods his head and hands over the heavy iron key. “It says… ‘Study 1F’… This Mansion has a study?”

“It would appear so…” Germany comments absentmindedly.

“But I am not remembering any more locked doors on the first floor, да?” Russia adds.

“There is one, aru. It was over by the front door, aru…”

“Ah, yes. I know which one you’re talking about.” England says.

“Ve~ Let’s go, then!” I start to walk out of the room, with the others close behind me. When we reach the door, Japan tries to insert the key.

“Nani? That’s strange… It won’t fit.” Japan turns to face the group. With a shake of his head, he states, “This isn’t the right room.”

“What?! Where else _can_ it be?! We’ve already unlocked every other bloody door in this bloody Mansion! And where does this door lead, then? Another bedroom?!” England yells in frustration. I wince at the loud protests the others make. _Ve… I wish they’d be quieter… It’s the loud voices that attract the Things, after all…_

“Ve~ Well…” I start, earning the attention of everyone in the hallway. “There’s a locked room in the Hallway. Maybe the key goes there, Viva~!”

“Why didn’t you mention this earlier, aru?”

“Ve? Because I thought that _this_ was the door! Mi dispiace.”

“It’s fine, Itary-kun. Let’s just go to the Study, ne?”

“Grazie, Japan.”

I pretend to space out for the short duration of the walk. _Now… When we enter the room with the iron bars I have to lock the door. Oh, but Japan holds the key… And it’d be strange if I asked for it… I could ask him to lock it, but… No, I’ll just have to do it the usual way…_

As we enter the Study, everyone glances around.

“It’s kind of bare, aru…” China complains.

“The wood flooring has been stained black…” England observes.

“The white rug is hurting my eyes, да? I am thinking that I would like to change its color…” Everyone near Russia takes a rather good-sized step back.

“Hmmm… I think that there’s more to this room...” Japan says quietly.

“Huh? What makes you say that, Rìběn, aru?”

“Hn? Oh, it’s just… a feeling… It’s as if I’ve been here before… I feel… nostargic…”

“Well, let’s fan out! There must be something more to this room!” Germany commands, making Canada jump. _Ve… Japan’s starting to remember… With this pattern… The next clock will be a bloodstained memory… Most likely, one with my death…_

“Ve~ Germany! I found something~!”

“What is it?”

“Ve~ It’s a button! Under the table, see? Can I push it?”

“Sure go ahead. Just be careful.”

“Roger, Captain!” I push the button. Almost immediately, the bookshelves that Canada and England had been inspecting start to move aside to reveal a hidden door.

“Ve~”

“A hidden door, aru?!”

“If you all are just going to stand there…” Russia opens the door, “then I will just be going ahead, now, да?” As he steps inside, the rest of us follow.

Japan, being the last one in, shuts the door behind him. _Shuts_ it, but doesn’t _lock_ it. “Ve~ Japan, don’t you think that you should lock the door? What if the Thing comes in?” I ask him quietly.

“Don’t worry, Itary-kun, that Thing won’t come. Besides, we’ll be in and out of this room in no time; we’re fine.” It’s times like these that I wonder where Japan’s common sense went.

I resist the urge to sigh. _Well, I tried._ The room is rather spacious, with the room cut in half by iron bars. Russia opens the cell door, and steps inside to investigate. I silently grab the key to the cell door from my pocket and conceal it in my hand. Everyone enters the cell one-by-one, as Japan goes to grab the Basement Key from the floor. I make sure that I’m the last one in.

“Hey! I found another key.” Japan states, calling everyone over to the far wall of the cage. I casually—but quietly—close the door behind me and lock it. Because everyone’s talking again, they don’t hear a thing.

As I make my way over to my friends, I start the countdown in my head. _10…9…8…_

“That’s great, Japan. What room is it to?” England asks.

 _7…6…5…_ At this point, I stand next to Germany.

“It says, ‘Basement’.” Japan replies.

 _4…3…_ I double check… _Good, nobody has split off from the group._

“Basement, aru?! This Mansion has a basement, too, aru?! Just how big _is_ this place?!” China complains. England starts to complain as well.

 _2…1…_ On cue, the Thing bursts through the door, cutting off England’s sentence.

Everybody jumps as the Thing rams into the iron bars with great force. Instinctively, we all back up against the wall—putting as much distance between us and the Thing as possible.

The Thing looks directly at me. It roars in frustration. I crouch, and spread my arms out in a protective manner as I glare fiercely at the Thing. The Thing tries to open the cell door; I resist the urge to smirk. _That won’t work, monster. I locked it again._

The Thing’s hearing is superb—that’s why it finds us when we’re loud. Its hearing is as good as mine—perhaps better. And even though the Thing has a limited vocabulary, it can understand human speech, for the most part.

“Leave.” I whisper under my breath. Even Germany—who’s standing right next to me—cannot hear a word I say—but the Thing does. It roars louder, as if to say ‘no’. I glare harder. “I can open this door, and kill you if I have to. Or, we can do this the easy way and you leave. You can hunt me later.” I compromise.

The Thing gives one last roar before turning and leaving, closing the door behind it. There’s a moment of silence. Then, everyone in the room releases their breath. I, by this time, have already wiped the glare off my face, and adopted a more… appropriate expression.

“Ve… It’s gone. That was scary, Germany!” I cry to him, clinging to his arm.

“Get off! Italy!” Germany yells as he pushes me off.

“Ve~ Mi dispiace.” I apologize to Germany. As Germany walks off to go talk to England, I notice that Japan has been staring at me. _Great. Just perfect._ I think sarcastically. _Japan must’ve seen my glare again… Damn. At least it wasn’t my harsh glare… I’d better go talk to him…_ I sigh under my breath as I walk over to Japan—who’s in a secluded corner—with a smile on my face.

“Ve~ Japan! I told you that you should’ve locked the door!” I say cheerily. _Ve. There’s no getting away from it. They’re going to find out in this loop… damn. Well, I can postpone it for a little while still. I can at least hold them back long enough to get the metal pieces. But Japan won’t wait much longer… I don’t want him—or anyone else for that matter—jumping to the wrong conclusions again…_ I suppress a shudder as I turn my attention back to Japan. “Here. I found it on the ground over there, Viva!” I hand him the key to the cell door. His eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Itary-kun?” Japan questions, bewildered.

“Ve~ Yes, Japan?”

“I-I wanted to ask you if your ankle was feeling better.” He makes up on the spot.

_Ve. Not quite ready to confront me yet, huh? I see… I can work this to my advantage… Perhaps I can avoid telling him this loop…_

“Ve~ I’d like to say that it is, but with all this running…” I state truthfully.

“I see… I’ll have Canada-san look at it rater, ne?”

“Rìběn! Do you have a key for this, aru?! We are locked in!” China yells, calling us over to the group. He stares at me for a moment longer, giving me a similar look of suspicion as Japan had a few minutes ago. _Ve! He saw my glare this time, too?! Shit! I need to be more careful!_

**_Heh! Like you could! You may be stronger, but you’re still a little spacey. You can’t help but get distracted and slip up; it’s what clumsy and spacey people do! Frankly, I’m shocked that you’ve managed to hold up your façade this long!_ **

_Nobody asked you, Yang! Now, shut up before I shut you up._ I think to him, my migraine only getting worse.

Japan has already unlocked the cell door by this time, but while the others are chatting quietly, taking their time in getting to the doorway, I call out to them from said doorway.

“Ve~ Germany! The doorknob’s cold!” Almost instantly, the room quiets and I have the attention of 6 nations.

“What? Are you sure?” Germany asks.

“Si.”

“Let me have a look, Ja?”

“Roger, Captain!” I say, saluting him with my left hand. What can I say? I’m ambidextrous.

Germany also grasps the doorknob, and, upon feeling the unnatural iciness of said object, nods his head quietly.

“Right. Ve need someone to volunteer to distract that Thing so that ve can all get into that room, and lock the door.” Germany states.

“I will go.” Japan steps forward.

“Ve~ I’ll go too!” Most everyone gives me a weird look.

“You? I thought you’d be the first to run away, no offence, Italy.” England stated.

“Ve~ None taken!” _I’m not like that anymore, England._ “It’s just… That Thing is really, really fast, right? I have a simple spell that will slow it down, Viva!”

“Do you?” England gives me a hard stare, as if to say, _‘you didn’t tell me this earlier!’_

“Ve~ It’s called _Peperoncino_.” England, realizing that it’s a small, simple spell that doesn’t take much energy to use, minutely nods his head in acceptance.

“Are you sure about this Italien?” Germany asks me quietly.

“Ve~ Si~! I’m the fastest, after all! And I know some great places to lose the Thing from my earlier explorations!” I explain. Germany reluctantly agrees to let me go with Japan.

“Just be careful, okay?” Germany says softly, concern evident in his voice.

“Si. I will, I promise.” _I’m just glad that they forgot about my ankle._

**_Che. Always trying to be the hero, huh? Why are you so freaking self-sacrificing?! It’s annoying! And it hurts me, too! Geez, before you know it, you’ll turn into America…_ **

_Ve? Maybe because I’ve seen my friends die too many times to let an injured ankle and wrist stop me from fighting._

I ignore Yang’s reply, in favor of drawing my weapon along with Japan.

“Ready?” Japan asks me, ready to turn the handle. I simply nod my head; eyes opened to narrow slits, showing my seriousness. Japan silently counts to three before swinging the door open, and rushing out in a burst of speed. I follow him, just as fast.

The Thing is standing in the middle of the room, waiting for us.

“ _Peperoncino!_ ” I yell, as a yellowish light surrounds the Thing, robbing it of its speed. We both slash it, and run out the other door, goading it into following us.

“Japan!” I call as we hang a left at the Tatami Room “Follow me!” Japan looks perplexed as I turn right at the end of the hallway.

“But Itary-kun! There’s nothing but bathrooms and a rocked door over there!” He yells urgently, trying to catch up to me to stop me before we’re cornered.

“Trust me, Japan!” I say, looking over my shoulder, directly into his eyes. For a moment, time stands still. Then, I see a flicker of decisiveness in his eyes, and he nods his head.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Itaria-kun.” Japan mumbles under his breath, unaware that I can hear him.

I quickly hang another right and open the door to the small bathroom on the right.

“Japan! Shut the door!” I yell. He quickly complies.

“Itary-kun, what—?!” He yells, but I’m already sitting on the bathroom counter, catching my breath.

“Ve~ No need to worry, Japan. The Thing can’t come in here. I ran into it quite a few times when I was exploring the place earlier, and found that every time I ran in here, it went away and didn’t turn up for a little bit.” Japan just looks at me dumbfounded.

I ignore his quiet mumblings in favor of going over to the toilet. Japan quickly turns red, and turns away from me. “Uh! Itaria-kun! Is this really the appropriate time to be using the restroom?!”

“Ve? Oh! Look at this, Japan!” I call over. He violently shakes his head.

“No thank you! I would rather not!” I roll my eyes.

“Okay! More rice balls and beer for me, Viva!” _That_ got Japan’s attention.

“N-nani?! Onigiri?! And beer?! From a toiret?!” Before he can catch himself, he whips around to look. Upon realizing that I’m fully clothed, and toilet seat lid is down, he comes over to see what I’m looking at.

“Ve~ See? It’s the weirdest vending machine I’ve ever seen! And your place has some pretty weird ones! Remember that time I—” Japan covers my mouth with his hand, blushing bright red with embarrassment.

“Please don't mention those.” He mumbles quietly. _Ve~ But I do wonder why he has them…_

**_Has what?_ **

_Not now, I’ll tell you another time._

I turn my attention away from the curious sociopath in my head, and back to the toilet vending machine in front of me. I grab some coins from my pocket, and insert them into the side of the…toilet. _Ve. That still sounds weird… and it’s funny to say_.

A little screen lights up at the back part of the toilet, showing onigiri, beer, and hot chili peppers.

“Ve~ Let’s by some beer and onigiri from the toilet, Japan~!” I say with a rather amused smile. Japan just pales, thinking about how it comes out of the ‘vending machine’.

“Umm… let’s not and say we did, ne?” But before he can stop me, I click the button for two onigiri and two beers. A mechanical arm extends from the ceiling, placing the onigiri and beers on the lid.

“Ve~ look, Japan! It works!” I state happily, already munching away on my onigiri. Japan tentatively picks up his and sniffs it, wondering if it’s okay to eat food from a toilet. _Ve~ It is individually wrapped, you know…_ I think to him.

“It’s not like it came out of the toiret anyways, right?” He mumbles to himself, as he takes a rather small bite.

After a few minutes of enjoying our food and drink, we decide that the Thing is gone, and we head back to the Study to meet up with everyone else.

“Ve! We’re back!” I call out as soon as we enter the Study.

“Hai. Sumimasen for taking so long. I hope it was of no inconvenience.” Japan says as he locks the door behind him. _Ve. He’s learning…_

“Nien. It was no problem.”

“Sorry for making you two run out there like that. Especially with your ankle, Italy.” England states; a glimmer of rebellion in his eyes. _Damn! He mentioned my ankle on purpose!_

A few eyes widen as they realize that they completely forgot that I was injured. China and Canada make me sit between them so that they can tend to my ankle as we talk.

“Ve found the clock vhile you two were being chased.” Germany informs us.

“I am thinking that we should be solving this memory confusion thing first, though, да?” Russia says in his trademark so-innocent-it’s-creepy grin. A general murmur of agreement passes around our small circle.

“Okay; five minutes per person, and no chit-chatting! Raise your hand if you have anything to say.” Germany states firmly.

“Well, I have something…” England starts, raising his hand tentatively before lowering it, “I’m not sure if it’s just my imagination or something, but… have any of you noticed something when we break the clocks?” He finishes tentatively.

“You mean it isn’t just me, aru?!” China blurts out in surprise.

“Yea, I’ve been getting these weird visions when we break the clocks, too, eh?” Canada supplies quietly. “I have memories of coming with all the Allies, but I also have memories of coming here with France, Prussia, and America, too.” He continues. Everyone agrees that they’ve been receiving memories of coming in different groups. I, too, say that those are the memories that I have received. **_Which is a load of crap!_**

_Shut up, Yang!_

“I haven’t been getting any strange memories at all, actually.” Germany admits. Everyone stares at him.

“You haven’t? How strange…” England comments.

We spend the next few minutes sorting out who came with whom.

“Ve~” Everyone looks at me, a little surprised that I have something to say. “What if… these memories are a trap? What if they’re fake?” I suggest.

“Hmmm… That is an interesting idea, Италия {Italy <Russian>}.” Russia says. “When there is doubt in one thing, then everything becomes a question, да?”

“Yes, you do have a point…” England reluctantly states. “Since Germany seems to be the only one not affected by these ‘fake memories’, he will be the one to help the rest of us sort things out, alright?” Everyone nods their head in agreement. “I found the clock in here when we were first looking through the room…” England says, walking briskly over to the drawer and pulling out a clock. The hands were steadily moving backwards.

“We need to break it, aru. It’s the only way to fix time, aru.”

“Alright, but I think we should sit down, first.” Japan suggests.

“I agree with Япония {Japan <Russian>} on this one.” Russia states, taking a seat on the floor.

“My legs are tired anyways, aru.” China says, sitting down as well. Japan, England, Canada, Germany, and I all follow suit.

“Wait…” Canada starts, making everyone pause. “What if the memories _aren’t_ fake? What if they’re actually possibilities of what _could’ve_ happened had we chosen a different path?” His suggestion makes everyone pause.

“Scenarios, aru? I thought that they were just fake or made to confuse us, aru!”

“Perhaps Canada is right.” Russia states calmly. “I’ve received some memories of what might have happened if Japan hadn’t have come to save us in the kitchen, earlier.”

“Really, aru?!”

“I’ve received a few like that, too…” Canada replies quietly. _Ve… He’s most likely received some memories of what would’ve happened if he had done something other than pretend to be a piano when that Thing found him in the Piano Room…_

**_Like when he poured maple syrup?_ **

I mentally sigh. _Yes, Yang, like when he poured maple syrup. Why are you so obsessed with that?_

 ** _I liked the way the blood mixed with the maple syrup…_** He trails off creepily…

 _Silver?_ I ask mentally.

_~I’m here, Feli.~_

_How’s Romano?_

_~He’s already been attacked. He and Spain are waiting for the other nations to arrive for the Emergency Meeting.~_

_Is he okay?_

_~Yes, he’s still a nation. He was slashed in the chest, but Spain found him and tended to his wounds. He’s mostly just shaken up.~_

_Ve~ Grazie! Please guide them into the Mansion, okay?_

_~All right; I’ll show you what happened tonight when you’re all in the Safe Room.~_

_Thanks Silver. I don’t know what I’d do without you._

_~Oh! Sorry, got to go; the others have just arrived.~_

_Okay. Good luck._

_~Thanks.~_

With that, Silver cuts of the conversation. I realize that the memory confusion thing has already been sorted out, with everyone agreeing that they’re all possible scenarios of what _could_ have happened if they had done something different. _Ve~ They have no idea just how close to the truth they are…_

“Okay, so remember, do _not_ let these visions confuse you; they’re just possibilities, _not_ what has _actually_ happened.” England says, as he hands the clock to Russia to break. Everyone is already sitting in a circle on the ground, and I realize that China and Canada have already finished tending to my ankle. _Ve? I really spaced out there, didn’t I?_

“Everybody ready?” Russia asks. “Good.”

 _SNAP!_ The sound of the clock breaking reverberates throughout the room. The ripples of the time fluctuation hit me like a brick wall, before I’m pulled into another bloodstained memory.

 

 

**_**~Memory Clock~**_ **

I blink, and my vision clears instantly. _Ve… Another loop; failed again._ I think morbidly to myself. _How much more can I take?_ I put on my mask, and walk into the Meeting Room, successfully acting normal, and promptly fall asleep.

 _*This is loop 884… I remember this one…* Ve…_ I awaken; Germany’s finishing up the meeting. _I had another memory-dream… Loop number 1 again…_ I shiver, though luckily nobody notices. I calm myself by feeling my people. The murmur of their collective ‘voices’ helps to dull the ache in my soul and heart at the pain and anguish I still feel.

“Alright, everyone! I have something totally awesome for us to do! HAHAHA!” America’s obnoxiously loud voice (I really should bring earplugs) blasts through the room. “For reals, yo! I just heard of this totally amazing haunted mansion! We should all go!”

As the other nations agree to go in one big group, I follow them from behind at a distance. “Ve. We shouldn’t go. We must _never_ enter the Forbidden Mansion. For that is where They wait...” I state quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see China and Japan giving me a surprised and suspicious glance, telling me that they somehow heard my comment, but for once, I just can’t bring myself to care.

The scene changes—the ten of us are standing in front of the Mansion, talking about how it’s really there, and whether or not we should go inside.

 _Ve… I… don’t want us to go in… But if we don’t, the Things will come after us… After me…………_ Just as America is about to open the door, I stop him. Standing in front of the front door with my arms spread out, I open my eyes to stare at my startled friends.

“Please… Don’t go inside.” I plead with tears in my eyes. Most of the nations scoff and roll their eyes, believing this to be one of my cowardly acts. However, a select few—England, America, China, Japan and surprisingly Russia—could see the desperation and unbelievable pain in the depths of my eyes and hear the honest plea in my voice.

“Move aside Italy.” Germany says, annoyed. _Sure he just wants to go home, but does he have to be so cold? So harsh?_ “Ve have no time for your cowardice.” He attempts to move me aside himself, when I duck underneath his grasp, and actually stare hard at him in defiance.

“My fear is not for myself, but for all of you.” I state firmly. “I will enter this place myself, but you all _must stay away_. I _cannot_ allow you entrance to this Mansion.”

“Why are you so insistent that we not enter, Itary-kun?” Japan asks, confused.

“Because… I _can’t_ —” I take a deep breath. “This place is _dangerous_. _Please_ I _beg_ of you! I’ll give you anything you want. Money, wine, I’ll even give you my _nation_ , but _please_ _don’t_ _enter_ _the_ _Mansion_!” I cry out in desperation. All 9 nations freeze. It was one thing to offer money and wine, but to even _consider_ giving anyone some _land_ without a war, let alone ones entire _nation_ , was unheard of. It shows how truly desperate I am that I have no second thoughts on this. _Anything to end this pain without more bloodshed and death._

“You’ll… _what?!_ ” England asks, breathless.

“I’ll give you my nation. My land, my people, everything, so long as you all swear to never enter this Mansion. Period.” I state seriously, looking each and every one of the nations in the eye.

“Italien! What are you saying?! To give anyone such a thing would mean…”

“Si. I know, Doitsu.” Japan’s eyes widen slightly at the Japanese word, before he figures that I’ve probably heard him say it a few times. “But I truly mean what I say. I give you my word that if nobody but me steps foot in this Mansion, I will give you all that I have to offer.”

“Wait, _why_ don’t you want us here so badly?! Weren’t you the one that was so interested in this haunted mansion in the first place?!” America blurts out, before clasping his had to his mouth in surprise. “Oops… sorry, Italy.” He says with a sheepish grin.

“What is that supposed to mean, aru?”

“It means, that _I’m_ the one who heard the rumors of this place, and told America. Something that I would do _anything_ to take back, now. _I’m_ the reason we’re here! So _please!_ Don’t blame America!” I finish, shocking a few nations with my forceful yell.

“Whoa, dude, calm down! Nobody’s blaming anyone for anything! Why are you so worked up, anyhow? It’s just an old abandoned mansion, right? It’s not like it’s _actually_ haunted.”

“Heh.” I chuckle darkly, making a few nations step back in surprise. “If you could hear yourself, America, your past selves would be rolling in their graves.” I state lowly, but loudly enough for all to hear.

“My past selves…? What are you talking about?!”

“I _mean_ …” I take a deep breath, “We’ve been here before! _Every time!”_ I cry out, startling everyone. “ _Every fucking time!”_ They all seem taken aback by my cussing. “Someone _dies_ here.” Silence.

“Dies…?” China says, confused. Most look like they want to laugh, but refrain from doing so at how upset I am. “Italy, we’re _nations_. Immortal. We cannot die, aru. Is that what you’re worried about?”

“YES! Because we’re _not_ nations here! Can’t you _feel_ it?! Right now, we’re all _human_. We can’t feel our nations! We’re _mortal!_ We _can_ die! We _have_ died! I know… I remember each time… every death… your deaths…” I finish sadly, silent tears streaming down my face.

The others start gasping as they realize that they can’t feel the connection to their country—their people. “Mein Gott…” Germany trails off. While the others are all freaking out about not being able to feel their nations, England becomes fixated on a much more important matter.

“What do you mean by you remember our deaths? And “each time”?”

“Ve… The only way to save you all… after you all died and left me alone… was to become the Ryuuzu, and make a pact with the monsters that inhabit this hellhole of a Mansion. It was the only way to obtain the power to save you all. To continuously go back in time and re-live everything from the moment I told America about the Mansion. I have yet to complete a loop where I’ve successfully gotten all of you out alive.” I finish heavily. The others look at me with various expressions ranging from disbelief, to slight fear, but only England seems to even consider that I _might_ be telling the truth.

“I can prove what I say.” I state seriously, my tears and trademark smile long gone, replaced by a morbid calmness and an air of permanent pain and quiet anger—my protective Mask—the last layer of façade before my raw emotions are released; before the broken Italy is revealed. The others are understandably taken aback by the sudden change in personality.

“Forgive us, little Italie, but we are all a bit… appre’ensive to believe such a far-fetched tale, oui?” France says, obviously trying not to hurt my feelings.

“France. There’s no need to lie.” I state emotionlessly, managing to creep out even Russia—if only a bit. “I know you don’t believe a word I’ve said. But I _can_ prove what I say.” I slowly, deliberately, remove my shirt, revealing my unblemished skin.

“Italy…? Is that…?!” England is the only person to recognize the glamour charms for what they are. I silently nod my head.

“Release.” I state simply, and all of the glamour charms on my body—except for my face—drop, as my bangs shadow my eyes. Innumerable scars appear on my body, the most prominent being a scar from some three-clawed Thing that goes diagonally from my left shoulder to my lower right hip. It’s painfully obvious that these scars are _not_ from my connection with the land of Italy.

Wide eyes and gasps are the initial reaction, giving me time to speak. “As you can see, I’ve fought the monsters in this Mansion for a very long time. I’ve died, as have all of you. The difference is that, because I’m the Ryuuzu, I am the only one who remembers everything when I commence a new loop.”

“But then, why would you want to enter this ‘orrid place again?” France asks quietly, still trying to grasp the situation.

“Because... If I don’t enter the Mansion, the monsters inside will come out and find me. Please; go. I _can’t_ watch this anymore! I _can’t_ take seeing anyone die anymore! _PLEASE!_ Just _go!_ ”

“Nien.” Germany states calmly. “Ve are friends and fellow nations. Ve will _not_ abandon you here. Ve will fight side by side in this battle.”

“Ve…” I look around, worried. The others—even those who seemed like they _might_ have been wavering—start firmly nodding in agreement with Germany’s statement.

“NO!” I cry out, my final façade—my last mask—dropping along with the glamours on my face. The others’ eyes widen at the sight of the sharp, long scar going vertically down my left eye, and the muddled reddish silted pupil. “Don’t you _get it?!_ If you _stay_ here, you’ll _die!_ I _can’t_ guarantee your safety! I can’t promise that you won’t be _killed_! This isn’t a battle; it’s a _war!_ ” I cry out in frustration, fear, and anger. For the first time, in a very long time, my masks all fall. The broken Italy is finally revealed. The others don’t like what they see, either.

“Bloody hell… Italy, what’s happened to you?” England asks, voicing everyone’s thoughts. But England’s not just talking about my sudden scars, or emotional breakdown, but my strong, mixed aura of black and white magic.

“Too much, England… Too much…” I whisper forlornly.

“Come on, let’s just kill these monsters, nuke this mansion, and go home! Problem solved! HAHAHA! Don’t worry, Italy! The Hero’s here to save you!” America cheers with what I know to be forced cheerfulness. It takes a few seconds for the words to register. _No! No! You can’t stay! You can’t fight! You’ll die! Please! No more death!_ I choke back a sob, not allowing myself to cry yet. But the fear and desperation and hopelessness welling up inside me are almost too much… The emotions are too strong, yet I continue to try to hold them back… Why?

“Honestly, do you really think we’d let you fight these monsters alone?” England interjects, as well.

“We’re here for you Italy…” Canada whispers.

“We’ll fight by your side.” France states.

“Aiyaa… some of those scars look pretty bad, aru. If you’re hurt, come straight to me. I’ll heal everyone up, aru!”

“I am thinking that I am wanting to give these monsters a piece of my mind, да? After all, they have killed us before, да? So I am thinking that I would like to be showing them the General Winter’s power. Kolkolkol…”

“Itary-kun, you don’t have to do this alone anymore. We’re here for you. We’ll fight by your side. If this is a war, then we are your arries.” Japan states firmly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Ita, you _can’t_ do this alone anymore! We won’t let you. Kesesesese…. After all, you have the Awesome Prussia on you side! How can you lose?”

“Italien. You…” Germany gives a sigh of frustration, before walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I fall into his strong embrace as I the tears involuntarily leak out silently. “You dummkopf. You’re supposed to _tell_ us vhen you need our help, not try to fix everyzing on your own. Ve’re your allies und friends, Ja? Aren’t ve supposed to fight alongside one anozer? Vasn’t our original promise for me to svoop in and save you vhen you’re near destruction? To protect you alvays? And for you to alvays be there for me? So vhy didn’t you let me protect you? Vhy didn’t you…?”

I only hug him tighter and cry harder at the happy, innocent memories. “Ve… Doitsu… Germany… Ludwig…” I pull back slightly to see him properly. “I want, more than _anything_ to get you all out of this place alive; without any memories or knowledge of what I’ve done. Of what’s occurred here before. It’s easier this way. You all wouldn’t have to suffer. You won’t have to deal with the horrors of the Mansion.”

England was about to say something when I gasp out in pain. A fierce time fluctuation hits me like a ton of bricks. _No! I’ve taken too long! They’re coming!_

“You have to leave! _Now!_ ” I scream out, pushing Germany away.

“Vas? Nien! Ve just said that ve’re—”

“I DON’T _CARE! Just GO!_ ” I scream out in desperation. “ _They’re_ coming!”

I don’t think; I just act. Pushing and pulling the others along with me, I somehow get them to make a dash for the Gate. Behind us, I hear the Things breaking through the open front door. I turn and glare at them hard, while still keeping up with the others. France, however, hears the door, and glances back.

“Sacrebleu! Are zose le monsters?! They’re ‘orrible!” He picks up his speed a bit. However, his comment makes the others glance back, too. Everyone picks up their speed upon seeing them.

“IGGY! It’s one of your mutated scones! I _told_ you to stop cooking those!”

“It’s _not_ mine, you bloody wanker!” England defends himself.

Though we’re all running, the Things—now 12 of them—are gaining on us.

“Shit! I’m _not_ running!” America cries out in frustration, as he draws his pistol and unloads a full clip into one of the Thing’s chests. It does nothing more than slow it down a bit. “Why doesn’t it work?!”

“RUN, America!” I cry out. The whole group has stopped, but they’re shifting around, antsy and ready to run again, though they’re all catching their breath.

“Don’t stop, you bloody idiot!” England yells, his voice tinged with fear.

“I’ll buy you some time! GO!” America yells, fully prepared to sacrifice himself… again…

“No! I will _not_ let _anyone_ die!” I scream out.

One of the Things races forward, claws outstretched, ready to slash America. In one fluid movement, I unsheathe my blade—which was hidden until now—and dash over to block the attack. To any of the other nations, I seemed to simply blur over there in a burst of speed only before seen in retreat—perhaps faster.

 _Clink!_ My blade blocks the claws that surely would’ve ended America’s life.

“Aim for their foreheads! It’s their weak spot! _Only_ fight to _get_ _away_!” I scream out, loud enough for the whole forest to hear.

“Right!” America yells, loading another clip into his gun. “Thanks, Italy.” He says to me with a big, relieved, bright, weightless grin—the kind you see on somebody when they’re doing what they love, and have no regrets. I know; this clearing was going to end with me going through another loop. _I’ve only seen America grin like that before he dies… Protecting someone…_

The fight is long and bloody, and though I screamed at them many times to run, they fought. England is about to die, his magic having already diminished to near nothing. I cry in frustration, unable to get away from my opponent and to my friend in time, when America takes the blow for him.

“NOOO!!!” I scream out in a heart-wrenching screech almost comparable to a mother seeing her child murdered. My screech catches everyone’s attention, as they watch—stunned—as America’s dead body falls to the ground in a pool of blood. England in particular can’t seem to process what just happened.

“Another loop… gone… just like that…” I state quietly. _Those words of encouragement mean nothing if you don’t remember saying them in the first place... Encouragement and promises are just empty words if you die…_

My anger seems to increase tenfold when the Thing that killed America takes advantage of England’s grief, striking him down to join with America in the afterlife.

I see red. I’m not sure if it’s blood or anger or something else entirely, but it fuels my blade as it has several times before. I strike down three Things to get to the one that has taken my two friends from this world. I lob off their heads in a gruesome show of fury.

One by one the vicious Things fall to my avenging blade. With each friend that falls my anger seems to grow exponentially until I’m shaking with the raw power of my anger and hatred. One of the Things even catches on fire due to my magic acting on behalf of my emotions.

At last, the 12 Things are dead. But so are most of my friends. Only China and Canada live. China kneels there, Japan’s cooling body in his arms, staining them crimson. Canada is in a similar position with America.

Though the Things are dead, my anger has scarcely faded. “…Why…?” I raise my head to the cloudy sky as it starts to rain. “WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO REMEMBER?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE THIS?! ALL THIS GODDAMNED BLOOD! THIS FUCKING PAIN!? WHY?! Just… What did I do wrong? If I did something to anger someone, let _me_ repent or face the punishment, not _them!_ My friends are innocent! PLEASE!” Silent tears roll down my face. “…Please…”

 

**~ ** _End of Memory Clock_** ~**

 

I blink and find myself sitting in a circle with the others—minus America, Prussia, and France—still shaking a bit from the raw emotion and anger. _Are they dead?!_ I think to myself in panic. Germany seems to notice, and speaks. “It’s alvright, Italien. It was just a possibility, not the actual trus. Though you being the zecond one up is surprising.” He gestures to Russia, who seems to have just woken up. Though the other nations—excluding his sisters—wouldn’t be able to tell, he’s a bit paler than usual, and is rather rattled by what he saw, which reminds me to take a deep breath myself, and _calm down_ before someone notices. Russia’s eyes keep darting around discreetly, as if looking for someone. _Ah, one of those…_

**_One of what?_ **

_When either Belarus or Ukraine comes to the Mansion…_

**_Oh… yea, I think that’s the most I’ve seen him show… Ya know, as far as those damn feelings go…_ **

_Be nice, Yang._

**_Psh! Nice? What’s that?_ **

I roll my eyes mentally at Yang, before turning to Germany.

“Ve? I’m only the second to wake up? Were you affected this time, Germany?”

“Nein. I seem to be immune for vhatever reason.” _Si. For ‘whatever reason.’_

“Well, you aren’t missing out on much.” I say, adding a bit of fear into my voice to mask the sorrow. _Lucky bastard… I’m glad that he let you keep the promise you made to me in the second loop._

I turn to look at Russia staring at me. “Italy. You are looking paler than usual, yes? Are you not feeling well? Maybe you saw something bad, да? It is better to talk about these things, you know.”

“Ve~” _You want to fight that way? Alright; two can play at this game~_ “You look a bit pale, yourself, Russia~ Did you see something bad, too?”

Germany gives me a look that _clearly_ shows that he thinks I’m crazy for picking a fight with _Russia_ , of all people, but Russia pales slightly. His eyes narrow in suspicion and challenge. “Oh? You are a bit more observant than I thought, да?”

“Ve~ I _am_ an artist~! I _have_ to be observant to draw wonderful pictures, Viva~!” Germany looks at me, wondering just what I mean by that— _his drawing skills need some work, anyways, Ve…_

“Perhaps we are both to be sharing?” Russia suggests, already coming up with a plausible lie.

“Okay. You first, it _was_ your suggestion, after all.”

“I will share after you.” He says clearly. I mentally roll my eyes, but decide to humor him anyways.

“Ve~ Well, I saw us come in different groups, and I saw me and Japan and China running away from the Thing!” I lie. Germany seems to be none the wiser, but Russia can tell that I’m hiding something. _Damn! I guess I have to cover a little white lie with a little red one._

“Oh? Is that all? I am thinking that you saw something else, да?” Germany looks at Russia, as if to say ‘you seriously think that Italy would lie?’

“My head, aru.” _And China’s awake._

Soon, groans are heard all over the room. Russia sends me a calculating glance. _He won’t let this drop._

When Japan wakes up, he clings to me, hugging me for dear life. _It was that memory, huh?_ _It’s the only memory stored in this clock that can bring forth such a strong reaction from him._ _And if Russia pushes this like I think he will… Then Japan and I will have to share some of our bloody little memories…_

“Ve… Japan…?” I ask him hesitantly, as he slowly realizes what he’s doing. He quickly lets go, and bows to me in apology.

“Sumimasen, Itary-kun. I meant no disrespect!”

“Ve~ It’s okay, Japan. Just as long as you’re okay~” He gives me a grateful smile for not pressing the matter. _Ve… Don’t thank me yet. Russia’s going to push it whether we want him to or not._

“Alright.” Germany says, gaining the attention of the room. “Is everybody ready to go?” He asks. I glace around the room. _It would appear… no._ Japan, while calmer now, still looks rather pale, and the rest of the room looks confused and tired.

“I am thinking that these visions are weighing us down, да?” Russia begins, “Why do we not share what we saw so that we do not have to bury it down inside, да? I hear it is bad for one’s health to hide such things.” He gives his ‘I-am-Russia-do-whatever-the-hell-I-say-if-you-want-to-live’ smiles. Purple aura included. “And then you will all become one with Mother Russia, да?” He pauses to see if anyone is brave enough to speak out against the idea of sharing what we’ve seen. _It’s not like saying ‘no thanks’ is going to work._

“Because it is my idea, I will go first then, да? I saw myself coming here in different groups, and I was chased by the Thing with China.” _Lie._

“Ve? That’s _all_? You look troubled. I didn’t think that being chased would bother you so much.” I innocently remark. Russia discreetly glares at me, but I pretend not to notice. The other nations look at me like I’m crazy—which I am, but they don’t know that… yet…

“Well, aru? Is Italy right? Is there more, aru?” China questions.

“Yes.” Russia sighs. “There was… one other thing…” His hesitation puts everyone on edge. “I saw… Belarus in the Mansion…” He shivers. Everyone relaxes. _Ve. But what he didn’t tell you was that he saw her injured… Badly…_ “Okay, my turn is done. Italy, you’re up next, да?”

“Ve? Shouldn’t we go around the circle?” I ask innocently, but Russia’s eyebrow twitches, which is as good as an eyebrow raise for him.

“O-okay, I’ll go…” Canada volunteers—Canada had moved to Russia’s other side to sit next to England after treating my ankle. Everyone looks at him. “Oh… You heard me? That makes me happy~ Anyways, I saw myself come with different groups and I was chased around the Mansion with Italy and America for a bit. But that was it. You’re next, England.” _Ve… I’m glad he didn’t receive any red ones this time around._

“Alright. Well, for me it was the same as Canada’s as far as coming in different groups and being chased around, but I also saw a grandfather clock covered in blood... It was shattered, but still ticking… But it was moving backwards…” _Ve~ I wish his magic wouldn’t give him visions like that… It makes it much harder to keep things from him…_

“I didn’t receive any memories this time.” Germany states firmly. “China?” China, who had also moved after treating my ankle to sit next to his dìdì, shifted slightly. _Uh oh, that’s never a good sign…_

“Alright, aru. It was the same for me, coming in different groups, and being chased, aru. I didn’t see a clock, though… But I did see something that bothered me, aru… It was just a flash, but there was… blood on the walls…” China shivers slightly, as Japan puts a calming hand on his shoulder. China looks to Japan with a grateful smile, before Japan decides to say his share, placing both hands in his lap.

“I arso saw myserf coming in different groups and being chased around.” Everyone in the room knows that that is a lie—or that he is withholding information, at least.

“Japan…” China warns. Japan sighs.

“Alright, I saw… two other things…” He inhales deeply, making China worry. “The first one started off with me finding Prussia-san; just like I did in rearity. However, in this ‘possibility’ I had forgotten to lock the door…” Germany’s eyes widen. “And Prussia-san… died…” A sharp intake of breath is heard. China places a hand on his little brother’s shoulder to show him that it’s okay.

“And then, aru?” He gently prompts, knowing that it’s better for Japan to get it off of his chest now, rather than let it fester.

“The other one… was… arso a death.” The whole room looks at Japan expectantly. “It… was Itary-kun… The Thing opened its mouth, and I courdn’t reach him in time… none of us could…” He raises his head and stares at me with a deep, pained, regret. The whole room is silent.

“Ve~” I smile at him. “I’m okay, Japan. I’m right here. I won’t die, don’t worry.” _But, unfortunately, I can make no promises…_

“Arigatou, Itary-kun.” He then coughs to break the awkward silence.

“So? Italy? What was it that you saw?” Russia asks, purple aura flaring.

“Ve~ I came with different groups, and I was also chased around.”

“ _And…?_ ” Russia pushes. The others look at him like he’s nuts—which he kind of is, but then again, so am I...

“Ve…” I say sadly. Heads whip around to me in shock. They don’t usually see me sad. “I… was alone…” I let a single tear stream down my face. More follow as I let some of my real emotions shine through. _The best lies are half-truths, right?_ “I was all alone… you all were there at first. So was America, France, and Prussia. But… then, one by one, you started fading away… I’d turn around and you’d be gone… And then the Thing came…” I rubbed my chest for effect, to imply that I had been killed in the memory.

Before anyone can do anything, I wipe my tears away, and smile. “But it was just a possibility, right? You’re all here, and I’m alive. I’m not alone, Viva!” The others give me smiles of their own. Russia’s is apologetic—rare, even for me to see—and everyone else’s is comforting—as if to say, ‘I’m here.’

After our group bonding session is over, we all decide to head down to the Basement. Japan unlocks the Basement door, and everyone steps inside. “Ve~ Japan and I will check out this room, Viva!” I state happily.

“Ja, go ahead. And _be careful!_ The rest of us will go on ahead, and scout the area.” Germany states.

“Okay~! We’ll see you in a bit~!” I wave like a moron. The others smile with relief that I’m ‘back to normal’. _If they only knew…_

Japan finds the key in the drawer. “Itary-kun.” He starts. I tense. _He’s going to confront me… I can’t tell him… not yet… I can’t let him know yet! I can’t! _

“Si?” I ask obliviously, showing no outward signs of my inner turmoil.

“You’ve been acting strange ratery… Is there something wrong?” He asks delicately, not wanting to offend me, but still wanting his answers.

“Ve? What are you talking about, Japan?”

“You’ve been acting odd… ever since we came to this place… Onigai. Please tell me what is the matter?”

“Ve… I’m just…” _Sorry for another lie, Kiku… but it’s necessary._ “I’m just so scared, Japan… I… I don’t want to die here. I don’t want to be trapped here forever! I want to see mio fratello again! And… And I’m so scared…” I start to shiver, hugging myself as a few tears run down my face. “I’m so scared that one of you will die… Or that you _all_ will die… and leave me alone… I… I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to _lose_ anyone! I don’t think I could handle it…” I trail off, sniffling.

“Oh, Itary-kun…” Japan sighs sadly, before embracing me in a rare, but much-needed hug. I cling to him, holding him close and using him to ground myself to reality again. To confirm that he is, indeed still alive. “We are not going to die. Not here. We will all escape from this place. We will all go home, and when we do, we’ll throw a party, okay? With prenty of pasta.” He steps away with a smile.

**_The pasta is a lie…_ **

_Shut up, Yang!_

I wipe my tears. “Grazie, Japan… I needed that…” He only widens his smile, and lets me compose myself again, as he heads over to the drawers and checks for clocks. _Luckily, I already broke the clock in this room._

“Oh! There’s a key here!” Japan states with surprise.

“Really?! That’s fantastic! What does it say, Viva?” I ask, my cheerful mask back into place, allowing Japan to believe that he’s successfully comforted me. _The only thing that can bring me true comfort these days is when everyone is safe… To get everyone out alive… That’s the only thing…_

“It says, ‘Basement Cell’… Huh. I wonder what that means? A cell door down here? Well, it _does_ seem more like a dungeon than a basement. Perhaps when we get out of here, I could make this into a game? Huhuhu…” Japan mumbles to himself, going off into la-la-land. _Ve… Only anime, manga, fanfiction, and video games can make him do this…_

“Ve~ Japan~ Let’s head back to the others. They’re probably getting worried.” I remind him, as he places the key in his pocket.

“Hai, you’re right, Itary-kun. Let’s go.”

By the time we arrive at the room with the hidden shortcut, the others are ready to move on. “Ve~ Japan? Doesn’t it seem like we’re missing something here?” I ask him. _They have to find the shortcut… It could kill them if they don’t._

 ** _But it’s so much fun to watch them die~_** Yang mocks. If I had to peg him as any particular type, It’d have to be chaotic neutral… Just saying…

“Hai… I feel strongry as if there’s something important we should do before moving on…” Japan states.

“Come on, Japan. We’ve already searched this room, there’s nothing here.” England says, tired and ready to move on. _Ve… You think you’re tired?! Just try living my hell for a few hours, we’ll see how tired you get…_

I head for the hidden door, and knock on it. “Ve~ This wall doesn’t sound right…” I trail off, as the others come to investigate.

“You’re right!” Canada says quietly. “Maybe if we had something sharp…?”

“Oh! I have a piece of broken prate that should do the trick!” Japan says, pulling out a carefully wrapped shard of ceramic. _Ve… Every single time. Why don’t they just use their swords? Even the hidden knives that I know a few nations carry on them would work._

Japan hands the shard to England, who starts cutting the wallpaper off. “Damn, it’s difficult…” He mutters quietly to himself, struggling with the wallpaper. I sigh and unsheathe my blade. With one well-aimed and highly controlled swing, I reveal the door beneath the wallpaper.

“Or we could do it that way… Right… Thanks Italy.” England says awkwardly, embarrassed that he didn’t come up with the same idea. In fact, all the other nations look like they’re mentally cursing themselves for not thinking of the obvious—and much easier­—solution.

As we walk through the shortcut hallway, I carefully keep an eye out for a metal piece. On occasion, one will show up somewhere in the basement, but there’s no telling where. _I wish they were a little more consistent… Or that they would at least stay where I put them in the previous loop…_

The others decide that the locked door at the end of the hallway isn’t interesting enough to stay put, and head back. I sigh as I pull out a bobby pin, and pick the lock. The telltale click lets me know that it’s now open. _Ve… the only door in the Mansion that has no key, and has to be picked to be unlocked._ _Good thing I’m an expert lock-pick~ After all, how else was I supposed to get into Germany’s house all those times? He has pretty good security, but it’s easy enough to get around. Perhaps I should recommend an upgrade sometime?_ I muse silently as I catch back up to the group. _Good, nobody noticed that I was gone._ I keep a close eye on Japan and China, making absolutely certain that they hadn’t noticed my absence. Their footsteps tell me that they didn’t. Good.

As we enter the barren small, square room from Japan’s bloody little memory clock flashback, I discreetly keep a close eye on Kiku. As expected, he stiffens slightly, and his breath hitches.

“Nani? This room… I… I can’t let it come to pass. I just _can’t_ …” He whispers so quietly that _I_ have to strain my ears to hear him.

We eventually come to the room with the table and chairs. _Almost there. Just hold on a little longer, Alfred… Gilbert… Francis… We’ll get you guys outta that cell soon. You know, after we finish exploring. Because, apparently exploring is more important than finding you._ I mentally deadpan. Perhaps the Mansion doesn’t only make us human physically, but mentally as well? It would surely explain the sudden dip in everyone’s IQ, and common sense… If that’s so, then what about me? Perhaps being the Ryuuzu negates that part of it? No… I suppose it’s more along the lines of ‘you’ve been looping for who-knows-how many thousands of years, so you’ve grown mentally and physically past human standards.’ Or something like that… I wonder if my mentality and physical strength and stamina will multiply when I get my nation back? _If we can ever escape from here…_

“Oh, this just leads back to that hallway from before, aru. Strange, I thought it was locked?” China wonders aloud, peering through the shortcut door.

“Well, it doesn’t matter at the moment, so let’s just continue on, shall we?” England suggests, eager to move on. _Ah, that’s right. He has a little piece of his magic down here… He’s able to sense it, though he can’t understand what he’s sensing yet…_

China shuts the door again with a slight huff, as we all continue through the Basement.

“Aiyaa! Japan! Do you have a key for this, aru?!” China shouts suddenly, gesturing to the iron bars blocking our path.

“Hai! Actually, I found this key in that room Itary-kun and I checked out earlier…” He says as he unlocks the gate with a distinct _click_.

“Dude, seriously! Stop pacing like that! Who _knows_ when they’ll come?!” America’s voice faintly drifts to my ears. The others wouldn’t be able to hear him even if they _were_ bothering to be quiet—which they aren’t. And that seriously bugs me.

Nowadays, noise does nothing but put me on edge. The Things find us by sound, after all, so why wouldn’t it make me edgy? I take a calming breath.

“Great, now what, aru?! Which way do we go?” China asks, gesturing to the split path. Left or Right? To the Tunnel or the Cell Room?

“Ve~ Maybe we should try this way first?” I suggest pointing left, towards the Tunnel.

“Well, it’s not like there’s any reason _not_ to go that way.” England mutters to himself.

As we enter the room, I make a mental note that England recognizes this room as the room where his magic is—though, again, he doesn’t yet realize that it’s his magic that he’s feeling.

“There’s nozing of any interest in here. Let’s go and check out the ozer room, Ja?” Germany suggests, leading the way. I make sure that Japan sees me looking at the hidden door area first. That way, when he comes back here, they’ll find the Tunnel. Which is very important; if they don’t find it now, then when Spain and Romano come later, they’ll be trapped down there with the Nest… I shiver slightly. I saw the Nest once… _once_ … It wasn’t pretty. I _still_ have nightmares about it. And if Romano and Spain are trapped down there… I’m lucky they haven’t seen the Nest yet… What a horrible Memory Clock Flashback _that_ would be.

“Alright, let’s see… Ah! It’s unlocked!” England announces as we enter the Cell Room.

“HEYYYYY!!!! OVER HERE!!!” America shouts exuberantly.

“A-America!” England cries out in relief, as I fight the instinctual urge to cover my _extremely sensitive_ ears. _Ve~ Maybe I should start bringing earplugs? I’m sure Silver could grab some for me…?_

“THE AWESOME ME KNEW YOU WOULD AWESOMELY FIND ME!” Prussia shouts.

“Bruder! You’re okay!” Germany also shouts in relief.

 _Hello?! Sensitive hearing over here! Damn! How the fuck did I ever survive this before now without going deaf? Maybe my nation healing kicked in before?_ I idly wonder as Canada quietly— _Thank you Canada!_ —greets France.

“Mon Cher, we’re trapped! We can’t open le door!” France explains.

“Oh, here, allow me…” Japan says as he opens the Cell Door for them.

“Thanks, man! You’re awesome.” America says, before Prussia cuts him off.

“I’M AWESOMER!” He shouts.

 _Again with the damned yelling! At this rate, the Things might find us sooner than expected… No, I can’t think like that… But I should come up with a plan just in case… Better safe than sorry when you’re trapped in a haunted Mansion filled with supernatural monsters akin to Arthur’s scones trying (and succeeding) to kill you and your friends..._ A thought then occurs to me.

_Silver?_

_~Yes, Feli?~_

_Where are Romano and Spain at right now? Are they still in the Meeting?_

_~Yes, but the main part is over. They’re all still here though. You should be pleased to know that hardly any of the nations came this time… Most of them were unreachable, either due to being on planes, or being asleep. Either way, only a handful could come to the Meeting…~_

_And? How many are coming? I don’t want too many here… Too many make it just that much harder to keep everyone alive._

_~I know, Feli… Your brother can be rather inspiring and… convincing when he needs to be. Most of the nations that went to the Meeting are going to help out, but not all of them are coming.~_

_Which ones are planning to come?_

_~Austria, Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Greece, Turkey, and of course, Spain and Romano.~_

_Damn. That’s quite a few._

_~Yes. England’s brothers are planning to help from afar. Perhaps we should use that?~_

_It’s risky… What if it only solidifies their decision?_

_~They’re planning to come anyways. Worst case scenario, I play guard-dog again.~_

_Alright… I’ll need you to play guard-dog either way, as I’m sure Hungary and Austria will come regardless. As will Belarus and Ukraine, and the Asia Family._

_~Feli? That’s practically everyone I listed.~_

_I know. They’re always the hardest to convince. And there’s no stopping my fratello, no matter what anyone does or says. Even me. _

_~Si. I know.~_

_Is now the best time?_

_~Yes. They’re starting to talk about leaving to grab their weapons. They won’t regroup until they’re on the Mansion’s Grounds.~_

_That would be highly troublesome… Alright, give me about 10 minutes tops. Do you think they’ll wait that long?_

_~Si… They should. Be careful, Feli.~_

_You too, Silver._

I shut off the conversation, as the nations decide America, England, and Japan should explore the Tunnel Room.

“Ve~ Germany…” I whisper quietly, acting slightly embarrassed.

“Was? Iz something wrong?” He asks, slightly worried.

“I… umm… I kinda need to go to the bathroom… Can I go?” I finally ask. It’s the easiest way to disappear for the time being.

“Can’t you hold it?” He asks, caught way off guard by the question. I shake my head rapidly, and shift around slightly for show. Germany finally sighs. “Alright…” He turns to Prussia. “Bruder, Italy needs to use the restroom. Could you go with him? He shouldn’t vonder this place alone.” He says quietly, trying not to embarrass me.

_Puh-leese! ‘shouldn’t wonder this place alone’ I practically live here, you know? I’m the most qualified person to wonder this Mansion alone! Not that you know that…_

“Huh? Oh, sure. Come on, Ita~” Prussia gestures happily. “I gotta go too, actually.” Prussia whispers to me. “I’ve been holding it all night!” He goes on.

“Ve~ There’s two restrooms right next to each other… Let’s go there!” I tell him as we come out on the First Floor. I make sure that Prussia goes into the Safe Restroom, while I use the other one.

After closing and locking the door, I sit down on the floor in a cross-legged position, leaning against the counter, trying my best to ignore the multiple bodies of Japan and Prussia beside me… And reminding myself that the pool of blood I’m sitting in isn’t actually there. _Stupid Time-shards…_

I then close my eyes, and tap into my connection with Silver, taking control of her body using the Spirit Transfer technique.

I open my eyes to see the outside of the Meeting Building. I sit beneath an open window, staring into a Meeting Room with all the nations that Silver told me about. They look about ready to leave.

I crouch against the ground, and spring up, leaping through the window and into the Meeting Room. Every eye in the room lands on me—after all, a white Italian Wolf _did_ just leap through the window. They train whatever weapons they have on me.

“What the fuck?!” Romano cries out. There’s a little known fact about Romano. He has a Bonded, too. And this Bonded of his happens to be an Italian Wolf, as well. As such, Romano can understand Silver, and me when I’m in control of her body.

“~Fratello!~” I say urgently, the word coming out as a sharp yip. Romano freezes before telling the other nations to stand down.

“Veneziano? Is that you!?” He asks in English, for the benefit of the nations around him.

“~Si. This is Silver, she’s my Bonded.~” I say, as Romano relates what I’ve said to the others.

“Italy! Are you okay?! Romano says you’re in danger!” Hungary cries out, beyond worried.

“Where’s Big Brother?!” Belarus demands, giving me a heated glare, but I hardly notice. The Things glare is much more terrifying.

“~We’re trapped in the Mansion, as you already know, but the Things can _come out_. Do _not_ , I repeat _Do **NOT**_ come here.~”

“Like _hell!_ Of _course_ we’re coming! Just wait for us!” Romano says before relating what I said. The others have similar outbursts. I growl fiercely, quieting them down.

“~NO! What can you do?! If you need to help, then help from Outside the Mansion’s Grounds! Set up some sort of medical center, a rest area nearby, something to help, but _indirectly!_ Time moves differently here. We’ll be out by tomorrow. Just please, _please_ don’t come. Romano…~” I say, “~I know I can’t keep you from coming, but _please_ try to keep the others from coming as well. Don’t tell them this, but in this place, this Mansion, we aren’t nations… we’re human. We’re mortal… We can die. I don’t want them in that kind of danger, and if they knew, there’d be no stopping them from coming. Please? Try to convince them to help in other ways…~” Romano relates my words again, leaving out the message for him.

My body hears the flushing of Prussia’s toilet, just as a fierce time-fluctuation hits me, almost catapulting me back into my body, and I quickly turn my attention back to Romano, sapphire-blue eyes ringed with gold stare intently at my brother. “~I have to go. I won’t be able to contact you like this again. The others don’t know about Silver, so don’t tell them, please. When you’re ready to come, howl; Silver will hear you, and lead you to me. And don’t bring Asher; he’s not battle-fit anymore, you know. Ti voglio bene, Fratello. Ciao.~”

Romano looks ready to protest, but instead nods his head, glad that I’m at least giving him my blessing to come and ‘help’. “Ti voglio bene, fratellino. Ciao. See you soon.” He says, as I disconnect from Silver.

My golden eyes flash open as I find myself back in my own body.

_Grazie Silver._

_~No problem, Feli.~_

“Oi! Ita! You done, yet? The Awesome Me is Awesomely waiting!” Prussia calls, knocking on the door. _Huh, so he does know how to knock._ I idly note, _Though it doesn’t help my headache any. Stupid Time-fluctuation._

“Si~ I’m ready!” I say, turning on the water to make it sound like I’m just washing my hands. Prussia and I then head back to the others just in time for America, Japan, and England to walk in.

America’s pale, likely from seeing England go blind in the memory clock. Japan is also rather pale, indicating that he saw us die multiple times in the Tunnel. _He usually gets those ones from that clock… I should probably find a way to break that one beforehand. But England sealed it with his stupid magic, damnit!_

I tune back into the conversation just in time to hear America announce that, since we have an entrance secured, he wanted to explore the Mansion. _Fucking idiot! If we have an exit secured, then we should escape immediately! This isn’t a fucking game, damnit! Stupid retard…_ I think violently at him. _Maybe I should gut you and pull you by your entrails…_ I think darkly, mentally chuckling at the faces they made when I actually _did_ say that. I didn’t know America could pale that much!

**_Geez, and you say I’m violent. Maybe I’ve been rubbing off on you…_ **

_Don’t even joke about that! There’s no way that I’d start acting like… never mind… I don’t want to jinx it._

“Ve~ I’ll go with Germany and Japan and Prussia~!” I call out when I notice that they’re deciding what groups to go in. I’d push America to escape, but, as it turns out, the Rope Ladder is actually a trap. Every time, the Things are waiting up there… The Elemental Things… _As if the Normal Things weren’t enough. I can barely handle more than 5 Elemental Things. If the others can’t even handle one normal Thing easily, then there’s no way they can handle even one Elemental Thing. The weakest Elemental Thing, the Earth Things, who’s only earth-like attribute is being able to tunnel underground, is as strong as 3 Strong Things put together. There’s no way they can handle them! _

At this point, Japan, Prussia, Germany and I are leave the Cell Room, and I rush ahead to the Tunnel Room. I take a calming breath, ignoring Germany’s yell to come back, and chant the familiar spell in the Ryuuzu tongue. The familiar iridescent glow fills my right palm, taking the form of a clock. _“_ _Slow_ _”_ I command, and the clock hands begin to spin slower. I continue to feed the power until I am satisfied at the speed of the clock, before carefully removing my hand, allowing the iridescent clock to float unaided. Time in this room will now continue to move at the slow pace, and luckily for me, it also slows time in the Tunnel, as well.

I head down into the Tunnel, being careful to move as silently as possible—which is honestly so quiet that it makes Canada look louder than Hong Kong’s fireworks and America _combined_. I come upon two Things at the end of the Tunnel, a normal Thing, which is what Japan saw in his Memory-Clock Flashback, and a Fire Elemental Thing, which has already started burning the Rope Ladder.

The Fire Things are easily distinguishable from the normal Things; it’s like the normal Things in appearance, but has a red flame-like design on its body, and a bladed, scythe-like tail.

I crouch, knowing that I have only 15 more minutes to finish this before the others come. _I may not be able to defeat the Normal Thing in that amount of time, not when fighting it and an Elemental Thing, but I should be able to defeat the more dangerous of the two. Damn. This’ll be harder than usual with my injured ankle and wrist…_

With a silent, yet deadly surprise attack, I get a good slice on the Fire Thing’s back, actually cutting off its dangerous bladed tail. It roars in frustration and surprise. It whips around, now slightly off-balance, and tries to swipe at me. I easily avoid the sloppy swipe, and wince as I land on my injured ankle. I barely avoid the spiked tail of the Normal Thing. I stand near the Rope Ladder, and duck under the Fire-Thing’s swipe. Its claws gouge three deep scars in the lock behind me, sending sparks flying everywhere. I see an opening, and charge the Fire Thing, ducking under its other swipe, and stab it through the neck, blade side up, before dragging it up, successfully cleaving its head in half in a gruesome show of strength.

The Thing’s blood sprays on my face and clothes and arms, but I hardly notice. I barely duck under the claws of the normal Thing in time. I take a risky swipe at its belly, making a deep gash, before it uses its tail to throw me into the wall. It’s only through sheer luck and agility that I’m able to avoid the spikes on the tail, but I still smash into the wall, _hard._

 _Damnit! I hate fighting in such dimly lit close quarters!_ I curse in my mind. I roll out of the way of the follow-up attack, still too winded to launch a counter-attack. _At least I didn’t break anything. That’s lucky._

I nearly curse aloud as I feel my time-spell shatter as the others open the door to the Tunnel Room. I barely dodge a claw-swipe as I hear the Tunnel Door open.

“Itary-kun!” Japan yells, panicked. The hurried footsteps of Japan, Germany, and Prussia tell me that they can hear the sounds of battle.

They turn the corner just as I block another tail-swipe, barely avoiding the follow-up double claw-swipe. Japan jumps in immediately, creating an opening for Germany and Prussia to drag me to safety.

“Come on! Let’s get outta here!” Prussia yells, as Japan falls back. The four of us start to run for the exit. I hear the sound of Germany tripping.

“Wait! Prussia-san! Itary-kun! Germany-san has tripped over a lock!” Japan calls, fear evident in his voice.

Prussia and I whirl around, “WEST!” Prussia calls out, as we run back to help Germany. While Prussia and Japan hold the Thing off, I help Germany free his leg. Through my left eye, which has night-vision qualities, I’m able to see the reddish-brown hand of an Earth-Elemental Thing. _Fucking bastard._ I curse in my mind, as I swipe my sword downwards, intending to cut off the hand. The Earth Thing senses the movement, however, and pulls its hand back down into the earth below. _Che. Wimp._

“He’s free!” I call as I drag Germany to his feet with surprising strength. “Let’s go!” Japan and Prussia follow us as we run, knowing that the Thing is chasing us. We see France first, waiting for us at the Iron Bars. “Iz the entrance not good anymore? Let’s go!” He calls, as he joins us in running—I shut the gate behind us to make sure it’ll have a harder time following us, but I don’t have the key to lock it. One by one, our group gets larger. Eventually, we run into the small square room from Japan’s Memory-Clock.

 _Good… We’re all together._ I sigh with relief, wincing slightly at my bruised ribs and spine. _That wall is hard, damnit!_

**_No fucking dur!_ **

_Yang…_

**_I know, I know, shut up._ **

“Quick! Lock the door, aru!” China yells to Japan.

“Oh! Right!” He cries, quickly locking the door. After a moment, the whole room seems to relax.

_Okay, so you locked one of two doors, and believe yourselves safe?! The fuck?! This is how you fucking **die!**_

I casually meander over towards the other door. Nobody notices, thankfully. I take out my Master Key when everyone’s distracted, and lock it with a nearly silent _click_. I then let out a shaky breath. _This is no time to relax!_ I reprimand myself, ignoring Germany’s usual rant of how the Things will pick us off one by one. _Those Things play this like a game. They do not enter through locked doors, though they can easily knock down said doors. They give us a false sporting chance to make the game more interesting. That’s all. Who’s to say they won’t finally get bored of this game, and break the rules? It’s not like they really care anyways. _

“That’s _enough_ , West!” Prussia’s yell catches my attention. I wait until Japan speaks.

“Itary-kun? Are you alright? You were fighting down there when we got there. You aren’t hurt, are you?” He asks, bringing everyone’s attention to me.

“Wait, you were fighting alone?!” America shouts out in surprise.

“Ve~ Well, they were already there, and I had to defend myself! One of them threw me into the wall, though…” I say quietly, knowing that China will do a full check-up once we reach the Safe Room. There’ll be no way to avoid him finding out about the bruising. If I add more glamours, then England will surely notice—I have a ridiculous amount of them on already. It’s just barely under his detectable radar as it is.

“They?” America asks.

“Ve… There were two. I managed to kill one, that’s why I’m covered in this grayish stuff. It’s their blood.” I gesture to my sticky clothes and self, wincing. _How disgusting!_

“Wait, you managed to kill one all by yourself, aru?! That’s _amazing!_ ” China shouts, shocked by the revelation. _If only you knew._ Then the fact that I’m injured seems to finally register with him. “You’re injured?! Aiyaa! Let me see, aru.” He says, making his way towards me, as Japan looks like he’s trying to remember something important; likely the Memory-Clock he received in the Study. Though I’m making it harder for him by changing up the lines a bit.

Finally, just a second before the Thing comes, he cries out, “ITARY-KUN!” and runs over towards me. The others jump at his uncharacteristic outburst, just as the Thing starts pounding on the door.

“Aiyaa! I can’t believe we forgot about the second door, aru!” China shouts, expecting the Thing to burst through. The handle jiggles, showing it to be locked.

“Huh?! It’s already locked?” America asks, confused.

“Ve… I remembered the second door… I didn’t want you to think I was paranoid or anything and make fun of me, so I kinda took Japan’s key and locked it myself; just to be safe.” I state, holding up said key. Japan’s eyes widen as his hand immediately flies to his pocket, pulling out the keys he’s obtained thus far.

“It’s missing!” He cries in surprise.

“Ve~ Is it really a surprise? I’m a master lock-pick, and pick-pocket, after all. Romano and I both are~” I inform the shocked nations, casually tossing Japan the key back.

“Umm… Thanks, Italy… I guess… You know, for locking the door.” England says, still in shock at the revelation.

“Wait. Why would you think we would make fun of you, Ita?” Prussia asks, more concerned about that than me being a pick-pocket. He already figured that part out, after all. He once saw me pick Germany’s pocket for the car keys he confiscated from me after Japan told him how his road-trip with me went. Of course, he agreed to help me keep it a secret if I helped him with a few pranks. As if I’d turn down a pranking opportunity~! Romano even joined us on a few occasions. _Ahh~ Good times~ Though I was rather surprised by how good of friends Prussia and Romano became~ They even go out pranking together without me sometimes. Ve~_

“Ve…” Before I can answer Prussia’s rather personal question, the Thing bangs on the door again, reminding us that it’s still there.

“Per’aps we should deal with la Thing, first?” France suggests.

“Hai. Everyone ready?” Japan asks, readying the key to unlock the door. We all step back, slipping into a battle-ready stance.

In one fluid motion, Japan unlocks the door, which instantly bangs open—Japan only barely jumps away in time—as the Thing charges us; though if anyone were to look at its intended path, they’d see that it’s following our contract and gunning straight for me.

Germany, who’s on the other side of the room, wraps his whip around the Thing’s spiked tail, effectively stopping its advance. It instead targets him. I use this opportunity to slash its back, weakening it, as America unloads a full clip into its chest. England stands in the back, unsure how to help, as Russia, China, France, and Prussia join Japan in the fray. I see Canada readying a shot with his bow, and call out to him, jumping away from the fray so I don’t accidentally get hit. “Canada! Aim for the forehead! That’s its weak-spot!”

He looks at me in surprise, but shifts his aim accordingly. “Hey! Over here!” I call out, getting it to spin towards me, giving Canada a clear shot. It charges forward, ready to strike me, just as Canada lets loose his allow. His aim is true, and the Thing almost instantly dissolves.

“Woah! Great shot, bro!” America calls out to Canada, wrapping his arm around his twin.

“You should thank Italy, eh? He’s the one who told me where to aim.” Everyone’s eyes turn to me.

“Ve~ When I was fighting the Things down in the Tunnel, I discovered that their weak-spot is their forehead.” I said.

“Wait, why do you keep saying ‘they’?” China asks, confused.

“Oh, that’s right, ve were so busy that ve forgot.” Germany says. “Italy pointed it out to me earlier… The Thing that ve fought in the attic was slightly smaller than the one in the vroom with the fireplace. So it would make sense if…”

“If there are more than one… Bloody Hell…” England finishes.

“Nice job, Itary-kun. You are very observant. Even I did not notice that.” Japan says, flashing me a small smile.

“Ve~ Grazie, Japan~”

“SHUT UP!!!” Prussia suddenly yells, making everyone jump.

“Whoa! Dude, you okay?” America asks, concerned.

“Uh, did any of you hear…?” Upon seeing the confused and concerned looks on the everyone’s faces, he simply shakes his head. “Never mind, it’s nothing. Forget it.”

“Ve! Germany~ I’m tired!” I complain, just as my old self would have.

Germany hesitates for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell us about the Safe Room, before sighing. “I think I know somevhere… Japan. Do you think you could lead us to that closet I was in earlier?”

“H-hai…” Japan says, not quite sure what Germany was getting at.

The trip to the room is rather uneventful, though everyone’s on edge now that they know that there’s more than one Thing.

**_Psh! ‘more than one’ my ass! There’s hundreds of them crawling around here!_ **

_Yes, Yang, I know. I’ve been here longer than you’ve been alive. And that’s no exaggeration. But if they knew how many Things were here, they’d probably have a panic attack._

**_You did tell them once, I believe. Didn’t Germany faint?_ **

_Si… And Romano._

**_Yup. Oh, look! Here we are~_ **

Sure enough, we’re standing in front of the staircase to the Safe Room. Germany turns around and locks the door behind us, much to my relief. _If there’s one place in this entire Mansion that’s completely safe, it’s here._ _It has to be, after England and I spent 10 loops fortifying it with magic, and Germany 189 loops building it from scratch._

As we stumble around in the dark, stepping on and tripping over each other, I allow myself to smile, _really_ smile. Though my head is pounding and my wrist is throbbing terribly, and my ankle and bruised back and torso are screaming, I finally, _finally_ feel some measure of safety. Here, while I can’t let my mask fall, I can at least be secure in the knowledge that everyone is safe here, and that those Things can’t reach us.

Germany flips on the lights, and everyone stands in shock and awe. I tune out the well-earned praise they shower Germany with, in favor of heading to the kitchen to prepare some much-needed food. Hungry nations are _always_ incredibly cranky.

“No you don’t, aru! I’m taking a look at everyone, starting with you!” China says, catching me by my uninjured arm.

“Aww~ I just wanted to make something for everyone! I know I’m hungry~” I state, as China and Japan both give me a look.

“I’ll prepare dinner, oui?” France offers, heading to the kitchen.

“Fine.” I sigh, as China and Japan pull me over to the beds, so they can get a proper look at me.

“First let’s check your wrist and ankle, aru.” He says, as Canada meanders his way over.

“Huh? What’re you talking about? Is Italy hurt?” America asks as he and Prussia walk over.

“That’s right, you two weren’t there.” Japan mutters.

“Japan! I thought I taught you not to mutter!” China scolds lightly.

“Sumimasen…”

“Ve~ I just have a hurt ankle and sprained wrist. No biggie~” I inform Prussia and America. Prussia blinks in surprise.

“No biggie? Dude, this coming from the guy who cries over _everything_?” America raises his eyebrows.

“Ve~ I may cry over the little stuff, but I’m still a nation, you know. I know how to deal with larger wounds… I’m just not that good at dealing with the smaller stuff.” I say. Which is mostly true. It always has been, but it’s just become something that’s become more potent over the time I’ve spent in the Mansion.

“Aiyaa! It’s still only healed _this_ much, aru?!” China exclaims, looking at my ankle. It’s only barely started to scab over, even _with_ Canada’s magical help. And then all this running on it has caused some of the scabbing to break open, allowing it to bleed again.

“Ouch! What the hell happened?!” America asks, slightly horrified at the wound.

“You got this, _this morning?!_ ” Prussia shouts. Though they’ve been told that we now heal as humans, they haven’t really _seen_ any proof of it yet.

“Si… You see this cut on my cheek? I got this yesterday afternoon, when we first got here.” I say, gesturing to the just-scabbed over cut.

“Sheesh! Remind me to _not_ get hurt here.” America mutters.

_Yea, good luck with that. It’s hard enough to just keep you all from dying! Forget keeping you from even getting hurt! _

China, by this point, has finished reapplying the healing paste, and Canada has finished his Healing Maple spell. Japan starts bandaging it back up as China moves on to my wrist.

“This is healing better… You haven’t been using it, have you?”

“Nope~ I’ve been fighting left-handed.” They stare.

“Dude, I thought you were right-handed?!” America asks, surprised.

“Actually, I’m ambidextrous. I just usually prefer using my right hand for swordplay, see? I paint better with my left hand, and draw better with my right. My left hand is usually better for more broad and abstract things, while my right is more precise, controlled, exact. I was born right-handed, but over the centuries, taught myself to use both. I got bored and decided it’d be a good challenge.” The others just stared.

“Dude. Next time you get bored, play some video games or something. You have way too much time on your hands if you can do something like this.”

“Ve~” I reply, pretending to stare off into space, as America only sighs.

“Okay, Italy. Now take off your shirt so I can see if there’s any damage, aru. You said you were thrown into a wall, right? I need to make sure nothing’s broken.” China says once he finishes with my wrist. I sigh, and carefully take off my jacket and then my undershirt.

They gasp slightly at the horrible bruise on my chest. “Ve… That’s where the tail hit me, I’m just glad I missed the spikes.” The others shudder at the thought of what condition I’d be in if I _hadn’t_ missed the spikes.

China gently pokes and prods, making sure that none of my ribs are broken or cracked, and then does the same with my spine; which is also horribly bruised. He applies a paste to my chest and back, before wrapping me up and allowing Canada to work his literal magic.

China then tends to everyone else. I wait, pretending to sleep as each nation slowly meanders into bed. I carefully listen to the breathing patterns of everyone until they finally fall into a deep slumber.

 _Perfect. Now to set everything up…_ Unlike in the earlier loops, where I would take a wooden crate and attempt to stupidly lock them in the Basement Cell Room—I mean really? What good would trapping them in the Cell Room for their safety do if I ended up actually dying? They would’ve been trapped there forever, unable to turn back time _or_ escape. How stupid could I be?!—I now use this time to search for the Metal Pieces. If I have at least one by 2:30 AM—which is when I head back to the Safe Room regardless, as sometimes someone will have a nightmare and wake up at that time—then I’ll place it in the Basement Tunnel, for an excuse to be there when Spain and Romano show up.

I take note of the time, 8:30. Everyone’s exhausted at this point, so I have at _least_ six hours to search. _Man, what a long day. The first two days are always the longest, I suppose. I wonder if time always moved this slowly? Was it like this before the Mansion? I can’t remember anymore. I don’t remember what it feels like to bask in the sunlight, or stargaze on a clear night. I don’t remember what flowers smell like anymore, or what snow feels like. I can’t remember… so many things that I can’t remember…_ It’s not the specific memories that I can’t recall… Like I said earlier, that blew over a long time ago. But just because I can clearly remember something, doesn’t mean I can recall what something _feels_ like. I can remember what it _looks_ like, or _sounds_ like, but it’s like a movie. I can’t _feel_ anything… The only time I can _feel_ a memory, or the feelings and emotions associated with said memory, is when it’s a nightmare or a Memory-Clock Flashback.

I sigh as I finish checking the second floor. _No metal piece up here. Perhaps the third floor?_ I ignore the blood dripping down the staircase and the dismembered and disemboweled Germany, Spain, and Japan at the top. Though I carefully step over as much of the guts and gore as I can, trying my best to avoid looking at it. _Ve… loop 8,394… A stupid mistake._

Finally I reach the Piano Room. I step around the many bodies littering the floor, and actively avoid looking at Loop 1 Japan, leaning against the Piano leg closest to the door. Instead, I search all the drawers and look through the Piano Bench again. Then I search inside the Piano, just on the off chance that it _might_ be in there. _Nope. Nothing._

I continue to search the Mansion, top to bottom—excluding the 5th floor, as there’s no way to get _to_ the 5 th floor without the Metal Pieces, and the Annex. Finally, after nearly 4 ½ hours of searching, I go back to the second floor, about ready to call it quits for the night, when I decide, on a whim—which usually turn out to be highly accurate—to check the room across from the Fireplace Room again. I spend about ten minutes searching it as thoroughly and silently as I can. After all, I don’t want the Things to find me.

Then, remembering that sometimes the Things drop from the ceiling, I look up, just to be on the safe side. I see nothing. _Phew. That’s a relief. Wait… is that…?! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!_ I mentally curse. There’s a distinct shape in the light panel, behind the plastic covering. _Aw, crap! It’s never been in the fucking ceiling before!_

Yang just starts laughing at my misfortune. I sigh and debate the best way to get up there. I eventually settle on stacking some crates on a chair. It’s a little unstable, but it’ll do.

By the time I remove the light plastic covering, grab the Metal Piece, and replace everything—including the chair and crates—I only have 25 minutes until I have to head back. I do need _some_ rest, after all. And China won’t be happy if he finds out that I’m still using my ankle.

I then head back down to the Tunnel, and place the first Metal Piece there. _I know it really doesn’t matter which one, but I don’t want to let go of the one that was in the fucking ceiling. I’m not giving it the chance to end up anywhere else, damnit! Fucking…_ I trail off into colorful curses, expanding my ever-growing reservoir of creative threats, promises, and angry phrases.

I tiredly head back to the Safe Room, making sure to leave _everything_ as it was before. Finally, I sink into my bed, after checking on everyone, of course. I’m out as soon as my head hits the pillow, and I fall into my tortured bloodstained dreams.


	7. The Rumors

The first thing that I’m aware of is the sound of footsteps whizzing past me. I blink a few times until everything comes into unbelievably sharp focus. _Just like always…_ I’m standing in the hallway of the World Meeting Place. I’ve just told America about the Mansion. I listen to his footsteps as they get further and further away. Judging by the sound of his steps, he’s excited and determined. I heave a sigh once I hear him open and close the door. The resounding _slam_ causes me to wince and rub my ears.

There have been many loops in which I have gone blind, deaf, and even mute. Because of this, my hearing has become at least 3 times stronger than any of the other countries. My vision, which took about 50 loops to fully return in my left eye after I received my scar, is now sharply focused. My eyes are now instinctively drawn to movement, though that’s most likely just a side effect of being in the Mansion for so long. My hearing is so honed that I can not only recognize who’s who from their footsteps, but what they’re thinking, where they’re going, what they’re carrying, if something’s bothering them, what sort of mood they’re in, and even what sort of physical condition they’re in, all from their footsteps. It’s become a very useful tool of mine.

The meeting won’t start for a few more minutes. I glance at my watch _. Time moves so differently outside of the Mansion…_ My mind and body have both adjusted to the Mansion’s time, so I always have to keep an eye on the clock when I’m not on the Mansion’s grounds.

I head in the direction of the restroom. It’s unoccupied, as expected, and I take this chance to study myself in the mirror. I don’t even blink at the bloodstained reflection staring back at me. It’s normal, after a loop. It’s just another time-fragment… a side effect of sorts. I blink a few times, and the blood is gone. _Well, not really. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to wash this blood off of my hands…_ I think bitterly to myself.

I undo the magic on my left eye, to give myself a short look over. The scar itself is pretty obvious. It’s clear that it was a major wound. Even the eyelid is scarred. In fact, somehow, the pupil itself was _stretched_. It now resembles a reptilian slit. The pupil is tinted red, most likely from the blood—after all, it did cut the actual eye—but the tinting doesn't affect my vision in any way. The rest of my eye is normal—golden in coloration, with icy blue specks.

For a moment, I let my masks fall, and look at the _real_ me. I see a broken Italy. No, not broken… a _shattered_ Italy. Shattered beyond repair. Deep in the depths of my eyes, I can see the fear, the pain, the _agony_ of losing those I care for, over and over again. I can see the raw, burning hatred for the _wretched_ _Things_ that caused all of this. I can see the dying hope of escaping with everyone, forced to stay alive. I can see a broken, desperate, dying soul that is in constant agony and turmoil. Then I blink; and it’s gone—hidden behind a mask of stone; emotionless.

I lock away my emotions once again. I lock away the fear of making another mistake; the pain of watching those that I care for die; the hatred for the _Thing_ and its kind. And along with those, I also must lock away my joy, to protect what little of it I have left; the love for those that I call my family, for fear of being hurt once more; the relief that will sometimes appear after avoiding a death, because if I allow myself to let my guard down at the wrong time, then I _will_ lose someone. _And that, I cannot let happen again._ _I don’t know how much more of this I can take…_

I put my other masks back on, with my fake smile plastered on top. I took America’s advice from the earlier loops. Sometimes, he’d tell me that I needed to learn now to smile more naturally, so I did.

Lastly, I place my left hand over my left eye, and silently chant the familiar spell. When I remove my hand, the scar is gone, and my pupil looks normal. “Ve~” I say to myself in the mirror as cheerfully as I can. _Perfect._

Before I can turn back to the door, a sudden _burning_ pain erupts in my chest and throat. _Crap._ I run to the nearest toilet stall, and shut the door behind me. I lean over the toilet and start coughing up blood. _The metallic taste always makes me sick. Not again… Damnit! It’s getting worse..._

All magic has a price. The more powerful the magic, the larger the price. I scoff. As if my _sanity_ wasn’t a large enough price—and time travel is very powerful magic. When I’m sure that I’m done, I wipe my mouth with some toilet paper. It wouldn’t do to have blood on my uniform. That would only tip everyone off.

Ideally, I’d like to have everyone escape on a loop where I don’t have to tell them _anything_. 9/10 loops I end up in a situation where I have to explain about the loops and the time travel. But if I can get them out of that Mansion without them ever knowing what _really_ goes on in there—without ever having them know what I’ve had to go through for them, then they’ll never have to live with this burden. They’ll never know what it feels like to lose someone you care about. They’ll never feel the pain that I know so well.

I stand up, stretching my aching back. _Now I know how Japan and China feel when they complain about having bad backs._ Of course it isn’t because I’m old, which I am but that’s not the point—it’s part of the price. Well, sort of. It has to do with a different _kind_ of magic.

My aura is white; I use white magic, which is ideal for healing and protecting. It’s ironic, really, because I am the ‘Yin’, the darkness, not the light. I still don’t quite understand how I can have almost every attribute of ‘Ying’, and yet have a _white_ aura. I can use a few attack spells, but they take up a lot of energy. White auras and black auras are the rarest of all types of magical auras. While it’s uncommon to find someone who has a black or white aura that’s mixed with some sort of elemental attributed aura, it’s not unheard of. In fact, most magical auras are mixed between two different types. England’s aura is earth and black. Earth magic is strong, good for defense, and sturdy. Black magic is made for killing, cursing, and torturing. It is an ideal attack element. White magic and black magic both have the largest capacity. Someone like England, who has an earth/black elemental aura, has a much bigger aura size than someone who has an aura without black or white magic. As such, he can perform a larger number of spells, and many more complicated spells, than someone who has, say, an earth and fire type aura. It is exceeding rare, however, to find someone with only a single element to their magic. I have only light. My aura is purely white. I am strong, and powerful, but I’m honestly amazed that my aura hasn’t been stained crimson like the rest of me. Here’s the confusing thing, though. Yang, the “2P!Italy” inside my head, has an entirely _black_ aura, the exact opposite of my own.

There was a point in time, a loop that I would rather not think about, where I was faced with a situation in which I needed to use a very powerful, very _dangerous_ , spell. I didn’t have enough magic, though, and ended up fusing my own aura with Yang’s. This fusing of auras was permanent. I had already known that. I also knew that it would hurt like hell and kill me, so I placed a simple spell on the Grandfather clock to turn back time at midnight. But I _wasn’t_ prepared for it to hurt _worse_ than hell. There’s a reason why people don’t mix black and white magic. When forced together, the pain is _unimaginable_. The pain _still_ hasn’t gone away. In fact, it’s barely subsided at all. It’s constantly there. _Always_. The more loops I go through, the more my health is affected. I frequently run high fevers, some of them even as high as 118˚; even a country wouldn’t survive that for long. I’ve died a few times from fevers—and let me just say, that it sucks—and I’ve gone blind, deaf, or sometimes both, from them as well. I’m in constant physical pain, and yet… I grin and bear it. Not because I want to, nor am I obligated to.

I could just as easily die and let my friends die and we could all be together in Heaven with Holy Rome. However… I have to think about the promises that I’d be breaking, and about those who I’d be leaving behind. Austria and Hungary, who are like parents to me; Spain, who is like a big brother to me; fratello, who is, well, my fratello; little Sicily, my dear, innocent, little sister; and perhaps most of all, my country. Italy. Where would it be without me? If fratello were to follow me in death, where would it be without its personification? What about the other countries that would suddenly be left without a personification? America? Canada? China? France? England? Russia? Japan? Germany? Spain? What would happen to them? What would happen to our _people_? A country’s personification has never _died_ before their country was dissolved, but when we’re injured, nothing happens to our country or our people. It’s what happens to the _people_ and the _country_ itself that affects _us_ , not the other way around.

So, then what would happen? Where would the pain of economy go? The suffering of the people, where would it go? Would a new personification appear for all the countries? Would we be reborn? Would we simply no longer exist? The chances of something happening are far too great. There are simply too many unknowns. That is one of the reasons why I _must_ live. I was so selfish in the beginning that I didn’t even think of my people, my country. I just wanted everyone to live, regardless of whether or not I died. I can see now that I was just being selfish; I simply wanted to be done with this _hell_ and this _suffering_.

I heave yet another sigh. I take a glance at my watch. I should have just enough time to get to the meeting and sit down. I check myself in the mirror to make sure that there’s no visible blood on my person. Once that’s done, I head to the meeting room. I take a deep breath before I head through the double doors and into the loud, noisy chaos. I visibly wince as the yells, screams, and other loud noises assault my sensitive ears. I quickly wipe the wince from my face and put on a fake smile while doing my best to look as carefree and oblivious as possible. It took me more than 20 loops to learn how to keep my emotions under control at seeing my previously dead friends alive once more.

I quickly spot Germany sitting in his seat. _Ve~ Germany looks ready to blow a gasket._ I think to myself. **_He always looks like that, Ying. A sure sign of weakness is a short fuse. You should know that. Almost everyone here has such a short temper; Heh, maybe that’s why they keep dying, because they’re weak! Just like you._ ** Yang says, startling me. Luckily, I’ve trained my body not to react to my inner conversations, so my smile doesn’t falter. The only outward sign of me being startled is the slight twitch of my hand.

 _Yang. I’m not weak. I was weak once, but not anymore. I’m as strong as America, better at magic than England, faster than Japan, and if I use my magic, I can heal almost anything! My friends are only weak right now, because they don’t remember how to use the skills that their bodies have already learned! _I think back at him angrily. I really despise Yang when he belittles my friends.

 ** _Psh! Whatever. The only reason I put up with these morons is because you somehow beat me in battle. But remember; the moment that you let your guard down, the moment that you lose to me, they’re dead._** Yang warns me.

 _I don’t plan on letting that happen…_ I say, ending the discussion. I survey the room.

France and England are fighting about something, while America eggs them on. Russia is watching China from across the table, and Canada is sitting to the right of America’s seat, which is currently occupied by numerous McDonald’s wrappers. Prussia, who followed Germany to the meeting out of boredom, is currently in the cafeteria area because he isn’t allowed inside the meeting room (because he’s no longer a country). There’s an empty seat to Germany’s left, and to the left of the empty seat—which is mine—is Japan, who’s calmly sitting with his own emotionless mask on. I run over to Germany and give him a hug. “Ve~ Germany looks mad. He needs a hug!”

“Italy! Where have you been?! It’s almost time for the meeting to start!” He says, trying to push me off of him. I obediently let him go in favor of going over to Japan to avoid his question. I hear him give a big sigh, as I take the three steps necessary to reach Japan and give him a hug, too. “Ve~ Japan!” I say, latching onto my, now startled, friend.

I always make my hugs _mean_ something now, even if the person being hugged doesn’t realize it. After all, for me it wasn’t even two hours ago that Japan was lying in the cold rain, dead. I force back a shiver at the thought, and hug Japan tighter. I want to be able to hug everyone while I still can!

“Itary-kun! Please! Get off! You’re invading my personal space!” Japan exclaims, flustered. I, once again, release him, but I also give him my puppy dog eyes. I know he can’t resist them. China, who is sitting on the other side of Japan, mutters “So cute~ aru!” under his breath. Japan doesn’t hear him, but I do.

“You…” I add some fake tears to the puppy dog eyes, making China mutter more things about me being cute. “…don’t like my hugs?” I give Japan a long, teary-eyed stare, and I add in a sniffle just for the heck of it. I can practically _see_ his resolve crumbling. After about three seconds, Japan sighs in defeat.

“You just surprised me, Itary-kun. Gomenasai. I did not mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Ve~ Grazie~!” I say with a bright smile. I refrain from hugging him this time. “I’ll try not to hug you too much, okay Japan?” Japan blinks in surprise and his body visibly relaxes as I sit down. _Ve~ Don’t worry, Japan. I won’t hug you… Not yet, anyhow_.

“Arigatou, Itary-kun.”

“Ve~” I reply before seemingly staring off into space as the meeting begins. Before long, I fall asleep. I’ve been through this exact meeting so many times that I could say everyone’s arguments _for_ them; even Canada’s. _Ve~ At least I don’t need to worry about losing my memories when I sleep anymore. Now I’m not distracted by lack of sleep… Ve~ So tired…_

 

**_ Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~ _ ** **_ ◊◊◊~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve _ **

 

“ITALY! WAKE UP!” Germany’s loud, commanding voice jolts me out of a rare—and much needed—dreamless sleep. At first, I’m annoyed with him for waking me up during such a rare opportunity to actually _rest_ , but then I remember where I am, and on the mask goes.

“VE?!” I yell out in faux surprise. “G-Germany? You scared me!” I exclaim, fake tears starting to well up in the corners of my eyes.

“Well then, don’t sleep through the meetings anymore!” Germany yells in annoyance, but he turns his head away from me, uncomfortable with my ‘tears’.

“Ve! Okay, okay! I promise! Please don’t hurt me! Please don’t be mad anymore, Germany! Ve!” Germany sighs at my antics.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just tired, that’s all.” He finally says. I stop my Italian rant, and look up at him. I make sure to use my puppy dog eyes.

“You promise? You’re not mad at me at all?” I’m honestly not even referring to sleeping during the meeting anymore. I just want to hear him say that he isn’t mad at me, and then my mind will somehow convince itself that he’s saying that he isn’t mad at me for making yet _another_ mistake in the previous time loop. I want him to promise that he isn’t mad at me for letting everyone die again…

“Ja. I promise that I am not mad at you.”

“Ve~!” I say happily. “Grazie, Germany!” Before I can say anything else, America starts to talk in an obnoxiously loud voice. “Yo! Dudes! Listen up! I heard this rumor about this TOTALLY awesome haunted house! For reals, yo! It’s like, totally awesome! We should all go!” He’s waving his arms around and everything. It takes a tremendous amount of effort and self-control not to sigh and roll my eyes.

I mostly tune out his rant on the Mansion and what most of the other people say. I’ve heard it countless times. Instead, I start to concentrate on feeling my people. _It’s so nice, to feel them..._ As a country I can feel the presence of my people, hear their thoughts, see their actions, and basically know everything that’s going on in my country. From the three-year-old throwing a temper tantrum, to the depressed teenager kicking a random pebble down the street, to the man buying an engagement ring and everyone in between—I can see them all.

Before all of this started, I, like most of the other countries, found little to no interest in doing this. But, as the saying goes, you never know what you have until it’s gone. We take being a country for granted; I no longer see being a nation as a given—I appreciate every second of it.

I focus in on a small town not too far from Venice. There’s a small gelato shop there, and it seems really popular. For a moment, I place myself in the mind and shoes of a random citizen.

I’m suddenly a 23-year-old college student who’s on break. I’m worrying about a paper that’s due when break’s over, but I figure that I can put it off until later. It’s a beautiful day, and I have no worries. The strawberry gelato hits my tongue and melts in my mouth with a refreshing coolness. I give a content sigh. _This… If only… If only I could stay like this forever…_ Looking up at the clear blue sky, the gentle breeze caressing my face and blowing my hair… _Everything’s so perfect… So…_

“Itary-kun?” Japan’s voice snaps me out of my fantasy. Part of me is annoyed for being denied the rest of my peaceful moment, but another part of me feels guilty for running away, even for a short while. _What right do I have to run off to a paradise when my friends are in a life-or-death struggle?_

“Ve?” I do my best to look like an air-headed, naïve daydreamer who has no idea what’s going on. It works.

“I’m sorry, Japan, what was that?”

“I was asking you what you thought about America-san’s ‘haunted house’.”

“Ve~ I think it sounds fun! We should go!” I say excitedly, jumping up and dragging Japan over to Germany and the rest of the group. _Ve._ _I think it sounds terrible, dangerous, and stupid, let’s forget all about it…_ _Ve… If only that would work…_

“Ita! Did you wanna come too? The Awesome Prussia’s going, so I’ll be able to protect you! Don’t worry!” Prussia says, walking up to us.

“Ve~ Si!” I say. It’s all I can do to keep myself from either rolling my eyes at his promise to protect me, or risking my mask cracking with the weight of the memories that his, so called ‘promise’ brings forth. **_You should tell your friend not to make promises that he can’t keep…_** Yang says, but I ignore him. I give Prussia a large smile and happily say, “Japan and I are going to the Mansion! So you’re coming too?”

“You bet! That place would be no fun if the Awesome Prussia weren’t there! Kesesesesese!”

“That’s enough bruder. We all know how ‘awesome’ you are. You don’t need to shout about it.” Germany says as we all walk over to the mass of, now 10, countries that stayed to hear America out.

“I agree, aru.” China says coming up from behind us. “Japan, are you going to the haunted mansion, too aru?” China asks.

“Hmmm… I’ll think about it.” Japan says shiftily. _Which is ‘Kikunese’ for ‘no’._

“Awww, but Japan! I want you to come too! Ve~ Please?” I beg, hanging off his arm. I may not _want_ anyone there, but it’s better to have Japan come _with_ us now, than arrive on his _own_ later out of worry for everyone. _I made that mistake once; Japan didn’t even last long enough to find any of us before the Thing found him…_ I mentally shake my head; _this is no time for flashbacks!_ Once again, I use my teary puppy dog eyes on Japan. I ignore China’s wails of “tài kě'àile, aru!” {So Cute!  <Chinese>} It takes five long seconds for Japan to sigh in defeat.

“Very well. I suppose that one look won’t hurt, ne?” He says with a sigh.

“Yay!” I say throwing my hands in the air and doing a twirl. Japan, Prussia, and China smile at my childish behavior.

“Okay, dudes, let’s see who’s coming!” America’s irritatingly loud voice sounds again. Everyone gathers around him. “Whoever’s not coming, leave; whoever _is_ coming, follow me, because I’m the hero! HAHAHAHAHA! This test of courage will be _awesome_!”

“Not as awesome as The Awesome Prussia!” Prussia yells. I roll my eyes discreetly, before throwing my hand into the air and saying “Ve~ I wanna come! It sounds like fun!”

“Well, if Italy’s going, then I have no choice. After all, someone’s got to look after him.” Germany says with a sigh. I honestly don’t know if I should be touched by his concern, or offended by his lack of trust in me. Then again, the Italy that _he_ knows does warrant that sort of thinking…

“I’ll go as well.” Japan says with a sigh of defeat. He then gives me a small smile as if to say “Are you happy now?”

“Don’t forget about The Awesome Prussia!” Prussia yells.

“I want to go too, aru!” China announces.

“Wherever China goes, I go, да?” Russia says with his creepy purple aura, causing China and everyone else to take a rather large step away from him. Though Russia’s aura doesn’t really scare me anymore…

“Well, you wouldn’t last five minutes in an _actual_ haunted mansion. I have no choice but to go with you, you git.” England says to America. He may not want to admit it, but he still cares for his former colony.

“Ahonhonhon~ Angleterre, why can you not just say that you are worried for Amérique? Ahonhonhon~ I’m coming too~! I can sense l’amour in the air~! Ahonhonhon~”

“Man! Now I need to look up ‘l’amour’!” America complains. Sometimes, I wonder about him… _Does he really need to look up the word ‘l’amour’? It’s France, what the hell does he think it means?_ Sometimes, I really think that I’m becoming too much like fratello, as far as my cursing goes. I need to stop my bad language tendencies before it becomes too much of a habit. It could tip them off too easily…

“YOU BLOODY FROG! You _know_ that I don’t think of America that way! I _swear_ one of these days, your bloody mouth will get us _all_ killed.” England yells, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shut my mouth before I yell out something that would most definitely raise suspicions. _Damn it! I wish he wouldn’t say those kinds of things. If only he knew…_

“I’d like to come too, eh?” Canada says, but I’m the only one that hears him. I’m probably the only one that can see him right now, too. Japan and Germany are with Russia, China, and Prussia, so I decide to use this chance to talk to Canada.

“Who are you?” His bear, Kumajiro, asks as I walk over to Canada.

“I’m Canada.” He states with a tired smile on his face.

“Ciao, Canada~!” I say with a grin, causing said nation to jump.

“Y-y-you can s-see me?! _Really?!_ ” He asks, excitement and disbelief lacing his voice.

“Ve? Of course I can~! Ve~ Why wouldn’t I, Viva? You _are_ the second biggest country in the world, after all!”

“Well, nobody _ever_ sees me, so I just assumed…” He trails off.

“Well, I’m not nobody! I’m Italy!” _Right? Am I truly Italy anymore? Or am I just a shell of my former self?_

“I know who you are…” _Heh, I doubt it._ I mentally comment, “It’s just…” Canada sighs. “Maybe it’s because my brother, America, is so loud and, well, _noticeable_ , but I just sort of fade into the background.”

“Ve? Is fading into the background _really_ such a bad skill to have? I think that it would be fun to be able to become invisible at will!” I say, twirling around a bit. “Then I wouldn’t have to run away all the time! I could just, oh, I don’t know, _pretend to be a piano_ , and then whoever, or _what_ ever’s chasing me, would suddenly not see me anymore! I wouldn’t have to run _or_ fight!” I learned this trick a while ago. If I hint certain things to specific countries, then our conversation will flash through their minds when they need it the most. In Canada’s case, this conversation should keep him from falling over showily or being a moron and trying to _talk_ to the Thing when it finds him in the Piano Room. **_Don’t forget about when he poured maple syrup, the smell made the Thing attack him… The moron…._** Yang comments. _Ve~ I doubt that he’ll do that again, after all, one’s subconscious does tend to remember these things…_

“Well… when you put it that way, I guess it doesn’t seem quite that bad… But the thing is, I _can’t_ control it.” Canada complains.

“Ve~ I can see you. Maybe if you try to be of help to others, others will start to notice you, too! Or you could be annoying and loud-mouthed like your twin over there…” I say pointing to America. Canada grimaces.

“No, thanks. I don’t think I’ll _ever_ be able to be loud and annoying like my brother…” After a moment of looking at one another, we burst out into laughter. And it might be just my imagination, but I think, perhaps, some _real_ laughter snuck its way into my façade. When Canada and I are done having our “bonding moment”, America, once again, commands everyone’s attention. It’s then that I notice Japan and Germany beckoning me over to them.

“Italien!” Germany says, coming over to me and Canada. “What are you doing over here alone?” He asks confused.

“Ve? What do you mean? I’m not alone, I’m here with Canada!” I say, gesturing to my ‘newfound’ friend. Germany stares at Canada for a moment as if trying to decode some sort of cryptic message. Then, suddenly, recognition dawns on him.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. You are… Ca… Canada, Ja?”

“Yes. I’m so glad that you remembered my name.” Canada says with a smile.

“Who are you?” Kumajiro asks.

“I’m _Canada_ , your _owner_.” He replies with a sigh.

“Italien, we should get going now. After all, Japan is waiting for us.” Germany says.

“Ve? Okay!” I reply before turning back to Canada. “See you at the Mansion, Canada!” I say with a wave.

“Okay, see you there, Italy!” He smiles back with a wave. As I run back to Germany and Japan, I hear the oh-so-wonderful question of “Who are you?” And an “I’m _Canada_.” from behind me. It is only then that I realize my slip-up. _Crap, I hope Canada and Germany didn’t notice…_ _After all, the groups for who goes with whom to the Mansion haven’t been announced yet. At this point, America thinks that everyone’s going to go together. But as long as Germany and Canada don’t realize my slip-up, then I should be just fine…_

“Italy,” Germany starts once we reach the area where Japan is standing. I stiffen slightly, praying that he hasn’t noticed my slip up.

“Si? What is it, Germany?”

“I was just vondering what you were thinking when you agreed to go to this ‘haunted mansion’ of America’s. You hate scary things.”

“Ve?” _Thank goodness. He didn’t notice..._ “Well, I was thinking that, because things have been so peaceful lately, it’s been almost… boring.” Japan and Germany are listening to me intently. “I thought that it sounded like something we could all do together! Ve~ I don’t really see anyone anymore unless it’s at these world meetings. Things were getting a little dull.” _Oh! The irony!_ These words that I speak are true. These were my thoughts when I first heard the rumors of the mansion. _Fate is so cruel. So, so cruel._ _If I had only wished for something, anything else, then I wouldn’t be in this hell._ Before Germany or Japan have the chance to say anything, America draws everyone’s attention, once again.

“Alright, that’s everyone!” America announces, cutting the _still_ ongoing argument between France and England short. “Now, let’s go!”

“Wait!” England yells. “It won’t be much of a test of courage if we all go together, you git!” America gets this, “oooooh” look on his face as understanding finally dawns on him. Then, America thinks—hard. For once in his life, he’s absolutely _silent_. I’m pretty sure that England’s eyebrows went up just now, too.

“I’m not sure I’ve _ever_ heard Mĕiguó be this quiet for this long, aru.” I hear China whisper quietly to Japan. Japan mutely nods. After almost a whole minute of silence, France approaches America.

“Amérique? Are you okay, mon ami?” France asks timidly, as if afraid that making any noise will cause an explosion, which, in a way, it does.

“I got it!” America shouts out, punching the air—and France—in his moment of inspiration.

“Hey! You _punched_ me! My beautiful face! Amérique! Apologize!” France steams. America, on the other hand, ignores him completely.

“Why don’t we split up into two groups?” America proclaims.

 _Heh, splitting up is the number one rule of what not to do at a haunted mansion. Especially when it’s actually haunted._ I think back to our past loops, and can’t help but laugh at our utter stupidity. _We must’ve split up more than 8 times in two days!_ _What morons we were! What idiots we are!_ _And the worst part is that I let them split up. And I’ll probably still let the groups split up. _

“Ve~ I know!” I yell out, surprising everybody. “Why don’t we all split up into our WWII Groups? We all have our weapons from then, and we’re wearing our old WWII uniforms too! It’s perfect, Viva!” Oops. There goes my new verbal tic. Sometimes it just slips out at the end of some of my sentences. I’ve said it so often, telling everyone to survive, to _live_ , that it’s actually become a verbal tic now. Everyone stares at me. Luckily, I’ve done this enough to know how to get out of this situation. “Ve? Did I say something wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that, Viva?”

“Italy, what is ‘Viva’, aru?” China asks.

“Ve? ‘Viva’ means ‘to live’ live your life!” I say happily, trying to give the impression that I mean ‘live’ in a non-literal way.

“That describes you perfectly!” Prussia states, “I was getting a little tired of your old ‘Ve’ from your name.”

“Aiyaa! You mean Italy’s verbal tic has a _meaning_ , aru?!” China suddenly shouts out.

“Ve? Of course it does, Viva!” I say.

“It comes from your name, Veneziano, right?” Prussia asks me.

“Si!” I answer simply.

“Who would’ve guessed, aru?” China mumbles to Japan. “Rìběn, did you know, aru?”

“No,” Japan shakes his head. “I had no idea that Itary-kun’s verbal tics had meaning.”

“Dude, I totally agree with Italy’s idea of going in our WWII groups!” America says, getting back on topic, which he only ever does when it’s something that _he_ likes. “Okay! So, my group, the Allies, will go first, because I’M THE HERO!” America yells out at the top of his lungs. _Ve~ I wonder if the guards on the other side of the building can hear him…_ I idly wonder.

 _Honestly, why do I even go through all of this? Is my life truly worth living through this pain and suffering and insanity? What was so worth living?_ But as I look around, and watch England lecturing a smiling America, and a grinning France butting in and starting yet _another_ fight with England, and China and Japan talking like good brothers should, while Russia smiles like the creepy stalker that he usually is, I see that my reasons for wanting to live are not my own, but _theirs_. I live for my friends, my _family_. I do all of this so that _they_ can live _their_ lives. _And maybe, I want the same thing too…_ _I can’t remember what it feels like to look forward to a “tomorrow” anymore._ It’s not that I don’t _remember_ specific things from my life before the Mansion. That blew over a _long_ time ago.

It wasn’t until around loop… 210 that I lost all my memories. My friends, my _family_ , became strangers. The only thing that I knew was that I had to protect them, and pretend to know them. Then, around loop 212, my memories suddenly returned. It was quick, sudden, and _painful_ , but they returned; all of them; from my promise to Holy Rome to every single loop in the Mansion. In crystal clarity, I now remember everything. Every drop of blood, like a HD TV.

Before long, America and his group start to leave. “Attenzione! Be careful! Arrivederci!” I call after them while waving like a moron.

“Ahonhonhon~ Do not worry, my little Italie, we’ll be just fine. See you soon~!” France waves back with a smile.

Soon, they’re out of sight. I sigh. “They’re gone…” I say sadly.

“Do not worry, Itary-kun, as soon as Chuugoku sends me his text, we’ll go and follow them, alright?” Japan tries to ‘console’ me.

“Ve? Grazie, Japan!” I say, pulling him into another hug. He, once again, politely demands that I let him go, and I respect his wishes and release him with a sigh. Japan and his personal space. I’m not sure that I’ll ever truly understand why he needs so much of it.

“Mi dispiace, Japan!” I apologize. “Ve~ I’m going to look at the computers. I need to charge my iPod, Viva!” I say with a smile, holding up my iPod nano. Japan smiles and nods his head. I dash over to the computers at ‘Italian Speed’, and quickly plug my iPod in. The World Meeting Place has a computer lab just a few doors down from the actual meeting room. Germany and Japan let me go to the computer lab by myself, thank goodness.

I know that I have three _whole_ hours before we have to leave, but I don’t want Germany, Prussia, or Japan to know what kinds of songs I have on my iPod. _They’re a little… personal…_

**_Psh! More like depressing, if you ask me!_ **

_Well, I_ didn’t _ask you, Yang!_ I yell at him mentally. _Gosh! Can’t I ever catch a break?! It’s bad enough that I have a constant stream of bloodstained memories playing through my mind, but to have an annoying chiaccherone {chatterbox <Italian>} inside my head, well, that just takes the cake! _

**_Hey! Who’re you calling a “chiaccherone”?! I’m not that talkative!_ **

_Ve?! Have you heard yourself?! You’re practically the definition of a chiaccherone! You’re like Nudge from James Patterson’s Maximum Ride! No, you’re worse than Nudge! You’re like Nudge # 5!_

**_5? What happened to 2, 3, and 4?_ **

_I killed them because they were too annoying; would you like to meet the same fate?_ I feel a Russia-like smile spread across my face.

**_Psh! Yea, right! Like you could do me in! I’d like to see you try!_ **

_Oh, I can do more than try, but now isn’t the time for this, Ve?_

**_There you go with those goddamned ve’s, again. They’re so damned fucking annoying! Why do you say them anyhow?! _ **

_Ve? It’s just a verbal tic! It isn’t my fault, honest! Viva, might be, but Ve isn’t._

**_Well, whatever. Just as long as I don’t have to “ve” everything, or “viva” everything either. It’s painful enough  listening to your ve’ing and whatnot, but China’s Aru’s are damn near impossible to tolerate. I swear that when I get my hands on him…_ **

_You **won’t** get your hands on him, because  your hands are my hands, and my hands will **never** hurt my friends!_

**_They already have… Or have you forgotten?_ That _loop?_** I stop what I’m physically doing. My pain and anger show visibly on my face, as does my regret and guilt.

_Ve… I can never wipe_ that _loop from my mind; you, of all people, should know that. If there’s one thing that I can never forget, it’s _ that _loop…_

I cut off our mental conversation there. Instead, I bring up iTunes on the Apple computer. I honestly just need to make sure that my iPod’s charged, but I like to see how many plays I have on my songs as well. It’s another unsolvable mystery, but for whatever reason, the number of plays I have on a song on my iPod isn’t affected by my going back in time. How that’s possible, I’ll never know.

I have quite a few songs on my iPod, but they mostly follow a pattern. I made my friends all record songs long before any of this Mansion stuff began. I still like to listen to them sing, so Marukaite Chikyuu is a definite favorite, as is Hatafutte Parade. There’s also a special version of Marukaite Chikyuu that I made myself during these precious three hours that I have before each loop. As I said, I don’t know _how_ , but the computers, like my iPod, are also unaffected by time travel, so I didn’t lose my data. The song is a mixture of a few different Marukaite Chikyuu versions. There’s a lot of extra stuff that I did to it, so it sounds kinda creepy now. But that’s what I was going for. The rest of the songs are similar to Bad Apple, Walk Unafraid, 24 Hours, I Will Not Bow, iNSaNiTY, Unknown Soldier (quite a few Breaking Benjamin songs) etc… In short, they deal with themes like death, depression, violence, and insanity.

I start listening to my songs with my headphones. After awhile, I check the time on the computer’s clock. I have a few minutes before Germany comes to check-up on me. I take out my earbuds, and unplug my iPod. It wouldn’t do to have Germany or Japan or Prussia know what kind of songs I listen to. After all, the Italy that they know wouldn’t even consider listening to songs like Bad Apple or iNSaNiTY. Yet here I am, both songs memorized... _Yea… Somehow, I don’t think that that would go over well… In fact, I’ve done it; it doesn’t go over well at all._

I start humming the tune to Bad Apple, and after a little while, I find myself quietly singing the English lyrics.

“Ever on and on, I continue _circling_ with nothing but my _hate_ in a carousel of _agony_ , till slowly I forget, and my heart starts _vanishing_ , and suddenly I see, that I _can’t_ … _break_ … _free_ …” I trail off as I hear Germany’s footsteps approaching. He seems to be tired, annoyed, and he wants to go home.

“Ve~ Mi dispiace, Doitsu, but we won’t be going home for awhile…” I whisper, knowing full well that he can’t hear me.

“Italien, what are you doing?” Germany asks as he opens the door.

“Ve?! Germany? You scared me! I didn’t hear you coming!” I lie smoothly.

Germany sighs. “Italy, what are you doing in here?” He asks again.

“Ve? Didn’t Japan tell you? I’m charging my iPod, Viva!”

“Well, you should come back now. We should be getting that text from China soon.”

“Si! I’ll be right there!” I say, letting Germany go ahead of me. I let out a sigh. It’s already been 2 ½ hours since the Allies left. “Don’t worry; we’ll get out this time.” I say, looking out the window to my left. The clear blue sky is perfect. There’s scarcely a cloud, save for the lazy wisps of white cotton that float by now and then. _Such a perfect day. Such a deceivingly perfect day. What a wonderful day to start a nightmare. What a wonderful day to return to hell._ “Don’t worry;” I repeat, “we’ll get out this time. I won’t stop until we’re _all_ alive, together, and _free_. I _won’t_ give up. This, I promise.”


	8. Chapter 7: Pain and Struggles

Italy’s POV:

My golden eyes snap open in panic, as my body instinctively stills. I listen intently. _America… Canada… France… Prussia… Germany… Russia… China… England… Japan. Wait, where’re Romano and Spain!?_ I panic internally a bit, before realizing that they aren’t here yet. I let out a sigh of relief. _Good… Everyone’s alive. That’s good…_ I take note of the time. _6:30 AM… I got about 4 hours of sleep. That’s actually pretty good._ I know the others won’t start waking up for at _least_ two more hours. Even the normally early-risers are too exhausted to get up yet. Instead, I silently get out of bed, and head to the kitchen. I then pull out my iPod, and put in my earbuds. I listen to a few songs from Breaking Benjamin, Seether, Five Finger Death Punch, and Three Days Grace as I make some breakfast for everyone.

I’ve gone deaf many times before, so I know how to be absolutely silent without having to listen, as such, I don’t wake anyone up while cooking. In fact, as predicted, they don’t wake up until about 8:30. By this point, I have a wide array of breakfast foods from everyone’s home nation laid out on the table. I then remove the little handy spell that blocks smells from a specific area. It’s always entertaining to watch everyone rise from their beds like zombies once the scent of their favorite breakfast hits their nose.

Within minutes of removing the spell, everyone starts stumbling their way, half-asleep, to the table. China is the first to realize that food shouldn’t just appear out of thin air—some nations have already started eating without thinking about where it came from—and looks around, bleary-eyed, searching for someone who looks awake enough to prepare food. Eventually, his eyes land on me.

“Did you make this for us, Italy?” He asks, still too sleepy to add surprise to his tone.

“Si. I hope you all enjoy it~” I state, as the others stop.

“Wait! You made all this yourself?! Mon Cher! It must’ve taken ‘ours!” France cries out.

“Hai… I _do_ hope you got some sleep last night, Itary-kun. But thank you for the food. Itadakimasu…” Japan then starts eating, greatly enjoying his meal.

“You _did_ sleep, right?” China presses, making sure I got some rest.

“Si. I had a nightmare that woke me up early, so I decided to make everyone breakfast while I was up, Viva~!” They seem to calm down a bit at that, and go back to enjoying their meals.

“Ah~ I did not know that you knew how to make Russian dishes, дa?” Russia says, pleasantly surprised.

“Oui~ You ‘ave the wonderful makings of a marvelous French chef~” France compliments. One by one, the nations all compliment me on my cooking, saying how it ‘tastes like home’ and whatnot. I just smile, glad that they’re all enjoying their favorite dishes, or at least their favorite dishes that are doable in the Mansion. Unfortunately for me, pasta falls under the ‘missing ingredients’ list. So I settle with some cornetto and a cup of instant coffee. _I can’t remember what real coffee tastes like anymore. Shame. I hope I’ll get some again, one day._

Once our breakfast is done, I gather all the dishes and bring them to the sink, fully intending to wash them myself along with the pots and other cooking supplies I used which has been sitting in hot soapy water while we enjoyed our meal.

“No you don’t, aru. You cooked; we’ll take care of the clean up. Japan will look over your ankle, wrist, and bruises for me.” China says as he and France literally push me out of the kitchen before I can protest. _Huh, I guess this is one of those times, then. The food must’ve been really good this time. Glad I could make it right again._

I walk over to Japan, who’s patiently waiting for me. “Arigatou, again, for the food, Itary-kun. It was dericious.” He says with a smile.

“Ve~ Glad I could make it right~ I was so worried that I’d get someone’s dish wrong!”

“Iie. I believe I speak for everyone when I say that it was perfect.” There are nods around the room. I can’t help but beam in pride. I don’t usually cook breakfast for everyone like this, as it tends to waste supplies, but I felt the need to do so today.

Japan has me sit down on my bed again, as he looks at my ankle and wrist. “It appears that Canada-san’s magic has done the trick.” He says, “Your wrist and ankle are healed, as has most of the bruising.”

“Ve~ So I can fight with my right wrist again?” I clarify, not wanting to get in trouble.

“Hai.”

“Grazie~ Oh, I was wondering… Do you think we could go back down to the Tunnel? I think I saw something there when I was fighting the Thing, but I didn’t have the chance to pick it up…”

“Hai. I’ll go see if everyone’s ready.”

“Ja. I think I should remove vhatever tripped me yesterday; ve don’t vant anyone else falling down like zat.” Germany points out.

“Yay~ Thanks, you guys~” I say with a large grin. He simply nods his head and goes to check with everyone.

About an hour later shows all 10 of us heading down to the Basement again. Only Germany, Japan, Prussia, Russia, America and I enter the Tunnel, while the rest keep watch above. I pretend to search while Germany tells the others how it felt more like a hand than a vine. The entire time, I’m listening intently for Romano and Spain’s footsteps. I made sure to make everyone wait long enough that the timing should be just about right…

Aha! Two sets of footsteps—one set happy, yet weighted down with worry, while the other set was flat out worried, frustrated, and annoyed—reach my ears.

 _~They’re here, Feli. I’ll lead them to you.~_ Silver announces.

 _Ve~ Grazie, Silver!_ I reply, before bending down and picking up the Metal Piece I placed last night.

“Oh! Here’s what I saw… A piece of metal.” I say, showing it to the others.

“It doesn’t look like much…” America says, a little disappointed.

“Ve~ It might be important, though. I’ll keep it for now.” I say, pocketing it. Before anyone could say anything—and I know Germany was about to suggest that _he_ hold onto it for now—Romano and Spain finally reach the opening. I step into the patch of sunlight just as they reach it.

“OI! VENEZIANO! I _finally_ found you! Do you have any fucking idea how _worried_ I’ve been?!” Romano shouts, making me wince. _Geez! Tone it down a little, will ya?!_ I think to myself.

“Wait, Romano?! Spain!? Dude, what’re you guys doing here?!” America calls out, as the other 9 nations—those in the Tunnel Room heard the commotion and came to make sure we were all right—also step into the patch of light, so they could see as well.

“I’ve been having strange dreams for a few days now. Of you guys being chased around by some weird mutated scone or some shit like that.”

“ _See,_ Iggy?! I _told_ you it was yours!” America taunts.

“Bloody Hell, it’s _not_ mine!”

“I thought they were just dreams at first,” He starts. “Imagine my shock when I’m _attacked_ by the same damned _Thing_ that’s been chasing you bastards around! It fucking _killed_ me with one swipe! It took me _hours_ to wake up! I’m _still_ healing, damnit! After that, I couldn’t just leave my little brother here. You lot can stay for all I care, but Veneziano’s coming with me.” Romano finishes.

“You were attacked, aru?! You mean it _came out?!_ ” China cries out in shock, the fact registering with the others as well.

_Hmm… I wonder what they’d do if they knew it was my fault that it was able to come out?_

“I’m coming down!” Romano says, but Spain gently pushes him out of the way. “Let me, Roma~ I’ll make sure the ropes aren’t rotten!” Spain says, already starting to climb down.

“Ah! Spain-san, wait a moment!” Japan cries out, remembering that the rope ladder is burned halfway down. Unfortunately for Spain, the warning came too late. He fell the rest of the way down, and landed awkwardly on his butt.

“Ai caramba! That’s a long fall!” He says, “Wait up there, Roma, while I find a ladder or something for you.”

“If there was a fucking ladder, do you think they’d still be trapped in here?! Idiot!” Romano calls down, already starting down the ladder. He, too, falls down, but this time our good friend Prussia is waiting to catch him. He ends up catching him bridal-style.

“Are you okay, Italy’s Brother?!” Prussia asks, concerned.

“BASTARD! LET ME DOWN!” Romano yells once he realizes his position. Spain only chuckles, as Prussia obeys his wish. Romano then makes a b-line for me.

“You _IDIOTA!”_ He starts, “Why the _fuck_ are you here?! You _hate_ places like this! HUH?! Because of you, I have to come and save your sorry fucking ass! You know what it’s like?! The others are on standby ready for us to blow this joint, so let’s just hurry the fuck up, and get outta here.” Romano finishes.

 _You’d think he’d be a little more worried about being here…_ I think privately, as my eyes dart to a Time-Shard of a dead Spain and Romano not even a foot away from where Romano’s standing.

The twelve of us head back to the Safe Room, and once there, dig into some delicious lunch, courtesy of China.

“Italien.” Germany says, after we finish eating. “May I have a look at what you found earlier? I’d like to see it in the light.”

I sigh and take out the Metal Piece that I picked up earlier. “Hey!” Romano suddenly yells, once he sees it. “I found something like that outside.” He says. My breath hitches. _OUTSIDE?! THE FUCK!? Since when are the Metal Pieces hidden OUTSIDE?! This Loop is out to get me, I swear! I angered some prankster God or something, didn’t I?! Is this revenge for all those pranks I pulled in my youth?! First the ceiling, now OUTSIDE?!_ I mentally weep at my misfortune.

“Lucky for you, I picked it up… For some reason, it looked familiar.”

 _Oh shit. Don’t remember, don’t remember, DON’T REMEMBER!_ I chant over and over again in my mind. If Romano remembered, that wouldn’t be good. He’s likely to remember the more… confusing and suspicious things first…

Romano pulls out the third and final Metal Piece. _Damn. I don’t usually find all three pieces by Day 3…_

“Oh? Look they fit like a puzzle!” Russia says, grabbing both pieces and putting them together. Indeed, they fit perfectly, but it’s painfully obvious now that there’s a third piece required.

“It looks like some sort of key…” England says.

“Key? What does it go to? I thought we unlocked all the doors in this place!” America complains.

“Per’aps le front door?” France asks, as China shakes his head. “No. It’s too big.”

“Then what?” Prussia asks, “The Awesome Me is Awesomely puzzled…”

“And even if we _did_ know where it went, we still have a third piece to find…” Canada points out, ever the voice of reason.

“Oh. I found this when I was first exploring. I forgot about it, actually.” I smile, pretending to be embarrassed as I pull out the third Metal Piece. The nations blink, but shrug it off, believing my story. _It’s mostly true. It’s just the other Metal Piece that I found while exploring, and I didn’t forget about it…_

Russia puts the third piece with its brothers, and holds up the now completed key to the Fifth Floor. “But we are still needing to find where it goes…” Russia trails off. I mentally smirk. I know the perfect way to feed them this hint.

“Ve~ Germany~! I’m hungry~”

“Vas?! You _just_ ate!”

“But I want a snack! Something light, then? How about Japan’s food! He eats light! Something like a rice ball or a mochi!”

“Nani?! Mochi! Oh no! I compretery forgot!” Japan blurts out.

“Huh? What’s wrong, dude?”

“There’s a mochi stuck in the wall on the fourth floor… I promised it I’d come back to help it, but I compretery forgot…”

“HAHAHA! I’M THE HERO! I’ll help you get it out! Just show me where it is, my man!”

“Hmm… Maybe it’s hungry, too?” I suggest, going over to the food containers. I grab some lettuce and one of England’s Scones. _Seriously, who let him into the kitchen?! Every freaking loop! Well, at least it scares the mochi enough to get unstuck from the wall…_

It’s agreed that Japan, Russia, England, America, and I head up to help the mochi. _It’s a miracle with how loud England and America are being that the Things haven’t found us yet._ I think to myself. _I wonder how much easier it would be to escape if the Things were deaf… Maybe I should try it next time… I just need to find the ears…_ I entertain myself with half-fantasies of deaf Things while we journey up to the Attic.

“Wow. What is this revolutionary creature?!” America exclaims, making me sigh. _It’s a wonder he hasn’t tried to eat it yet._

“Just pull it out, will you?” England says, not liking the little Amerimochi, as I call it.

**_Why do you call it that? Amerimochi?_ **

_Because if America was a mochi, that’s what he’d look like. I guarantee it. Plus, it acts just like him. It even has the same ahoge._

**_The same what?!_ **

_Ahoge. That’s what he always calls it at least. I’m talking about his cowlick._

**_Oh, why didn’t you just fucking say so, then!? God! So fucking complicated._ **

“Nope, sorry little dude; you’re stuck in there pretty good.” America says, pulling me back to the present. _Damn! Yang, stop distracting me, damnit!_

**_Me? You distract yourself well enough; you don’t need my help with that shit._ **

“Ve~ Maybe it’s hungry~?” I offer, holding out the lettuce. It tries to reach for it, but can’t seem to work up the energy to get there. I then hold out the scone with an evil glint in my eye. It squeals like a dying pig as it tries everything in its power to get away, actually managing to get itself unstuck in the process, and running—if it can be called that—over to America. I put the scone away, and hold out the lettuce again. It sniffs it cautiously, before snatching it from my hand.

“See? I told you it was hungry~”

“Well done, Itary-kun. It seems you were right, after all…” Japan admits.

“Hey, dudes! Look at this! I think I found where the key goes!” America calls out, pointing to the wall where the mochi was stuck.

“Oh? You are right, Amerika.” Russia says, as he pulls out the key. _Why does he even have it in the first place?_

He inserts it into the wall, sliding it in with relative ease, before turning it. _Click!_ Then the Mansion starts to rumble. I tense, ready for battle, only to remember that we don’t typically get attacked here. But I can’t help it. Whenever we do this, I feel like a sitting duck. It lets all the Things in the Mansion know where we are.

“Woah! Dude, what just happened?!” America shouts out.

“How the hell should I know?!” England shoots back.

“Uhh… Minna…?” Japan calls, “You might want to look at this…”

We head out of the Attic to see a new staircase. “Wait, you mean this place is _bigger?!”_ America shouts out, making me wince again. _Damnit, Alfred, be QUIET! Unless of course, you want the Things to fucking find us! _I so badly want to snap at him. But mentally will have to do for now.

“Well, what’re we waiting for?! Let’s go exploring! HAHAHA!” America makes a move to head up the stairs, but England grabs him by the back of his shirt like a puppy.

“Honestly, America. Don’t you ever learn? Let’s head back to the others first, and then we’ll all head up together.” England says. _Thank you England! Maybe next time I should make up a list of “reasons why splitting up is a bad idea.” Perhaps they’d actually listen for once. Especially if I have pictures to go along with it._

Once we’re back in the Safe Room, the others question us on what we found. I almost laugh when China tries to cook the mochi, and Japan’s hands twitch, as if he were holding chopsticks; he also gets this kinda nostalgic look in his eye, as if he’s remembering what mochi tastes like. He even drools a bit! It’s always entertaining~!

“Dudes! Come on! We totally found where that key went to, and it unlocked this super awesome hidden staircase to the fifth floor! We gotta go exploring!” America shouts. I just sigh, already tired and ready for a good night’s sleep. _It would be so much easier if they hadn’t found the Metal Pieces. I could’ve gotten the mochi out myself, gotten the Key to the Front Door, and then gotten the other stuff, broken the rest of the clocks, and we’d be outta here by tomorrow. If we actually managed to escape, that is. Damn. I hope we get out this ti—no. No hope. Hope is nothing but a fool’s dream. It’s a double-edged sword that’s been dulled towards your enemies and sharpened towards yourself. Hope will get me nothing but more pain._ I squish down all hope within me, rather surprised at how much had been building up.

“Itary-kun?” Japan asks, waving a hand in front of my face. _Damnit! I spaced out again!_

“Ve~ Sorry, Japan~ What was that?”

“Are you coming? We’re headed to the fifth floor.”

“Si~” Romano gives me a strange look. _Sorry, Lovi… I’m not letting you into my mind… It’s too risky… And I’m not taking the chance of you meeting Yang._

**_Aww~ Why not? I’d love to meet your brother._ **

_I’m sure you would. But I don’t trust you to keep your damned mouth shut._

**_Meh. Whatever. Stupid fucking…_ **

“Woah! You weren’t kidding!” China exclaims when he sees the new staircase.

“Well, come on!” America says, not bothering to wait for everyone else.

“America! Wait up! You can’t just—!” England stops mid-sentence when he sees the room. Bloody handprints litter the walls, as well as claw marks. Old dried-up puddles of blood lay throughout the room. It’s one of the only rooms in the Mansion that is hardly affected by the reversal of time. The scary part? All the blood in this room belongs to me. The puddles are usually from times that I’ve died, either to get the Front Door key for the others, or simply because I was ambushed unexpectedly when alone. The handprints are usually from me trying to make it back to my friends alive, but I didn’t always make it. The slashes are from my fights with the Things. All in all, it’s one of my least favorite rooms in this hellhole.

Everyone gasps when they enter the room, most of them covering their mouths or plugging their noses. _I do suppose it smells a bit in here. Wow. I’ve gotten so used to the smell and sight of blood that I hardly notice it anymore. That’s kinda scary…_ I pretend to cover my nose as well, but it’s hard to act surprised when it’s your own blood that you’re staring at. Well, for me it is, given the situation. Luckily, nobody’s looking in my direction, so they don’t see my facial reaction.

“Wha… What happened here?!” America finally chokes out. _Oh, that’s right. This is the first time they’ve seen blood in this Mansion… I completely forgot…_

“It looks like a massacre, aru…”

“Holy fucking Hell!” Romano breathes. He’s a Mafioso boss like me, so the fact that even _he_ thinks this is bad says something.

“Mon Cher! What… in the world…?” France can’t form a coherent sentence.

“I am thinking that this is not good sign, дa?” Russia says. Though he looks unbothered on the outside, I can tell that he’s apprehensive.

“Well… we need to push forward. The Front Door Key might be in here somewhere…” America trails off, leading the way forward without a trace of the excitement he had just minutes ago. _Well, I suppose seeing a room filled with blood would have that effect…_ Just as we’re entering the next room, I see Romano staring intently at a handprint by the door.

“Ve~ Lovi? What’s wrong?” I ask him.

“Nothing… I just feel… never mind…” He then walks past me, into the Blood Clock Room.

“This is _so_ much better.” I hear Canada remark under his breath. Nobody but me hears him, but I have to say, I like his dry sense of humor.

“It’s a dead-end, aru.” China says.

“Maybe not… Look at this!” Prussia says, gesturing to the picture of the full moon with an X over it in blood. _I have to say, I enjoy the little puzzle I put there. I’m just glad I don’t have to put it up every time, because then I’d need the Metal Pieces at the beginning of each loop, and the others might get suspicious of me carrying around a large picture of a full moon with an X over it in my own blood…_

**_Gee, ya think?_ **

I don’t even bother to acknowledge Yang. I end up standing on the 12 again. I always seem to stand there. It takes them awhile to figure it out, but eventually, with minimal shock, they get it.

“Oh! A door has opened. Let us go check it out, дa?” Russia says, leading the way this time.

“AHHH!” France cries out upon entering the room. The others soon find what made him freak out so badly. The room is divided in half by iron bars. The part with tile, where we’re standing, and where there’s a door on the other end of the walkway from us, and the side with red carpet, where there are roughly 30 Things or so of all different shapes and sizes walking or hovering about.

“Dudes, let’s just hurry past here before they notice us!” America whispers quietly. _Huh, didn’t know he could do that. He sounds like his brother now._

With hurried footsteps, the 12 of us enter the Blood Number Room.

“Seriously? What the fuck is up with this place and _blood_?!” Romano whisper-shouts. It’s a talent of his.

“Uhh, guys?” Prussia calls our attention, “You might wanna look at this… There’s a weird-assed Thing in here… And it’s really slow…” We all turn to look at the Slow Thing.

_Ve… It may be slow, but it packs a hell of a lot of power._

“Japan!” I cry out, once I see the key behind it. _Thank God. I don’t know what I’d do if it wasn’t here this time._ The Front Door Key has consistently been in this singular location for over 10,000 loops. I’m not sure if I’ve been pushing my luck or what, but I’m relieved to know that it _is_ here.

“Hai!” He cries out with a firm nod. Immediately, I run forward, the Thing slowly moves towards me, and while part of me—a very slight part of me that mostly died in Loop 189—feels foolish and silly for _running_ when simply _walking_ would outrun this Thing, I know that time is of the essence, and that taking too long will release those 30-some-odd Things into this tiny little room. I shiver strongly. _It’d be Loop 10,473 all over again… Forbidden Loop 3…_

As it is, I’m trying my best to avoid looking at the horrific scene. Loop 10,473, AKA Forbidden Loop 3—the third worst loop in the Mansion thus far—occurred in this room, the Blood Number Room. It was the goriest, most gruesome loop yet. By the end of it, I couldn’t even tell which body parts belonged to which of my friends. And the Things just _left_ me there, injured, exhausted, and worst of all, _alive._ Ironically, Japan was the last to die… He’s usually the first, but this time he was the last one to die, and that just hurt me more. Because he’s the one I feel closest to… The shock of what had happened in that loop was enough that he’d developed a mild case of amnesia, and went mute. He’d died just a few days later, when he couldn’t cry out for my help. Only once has he ever received a Memory Clock Flashback of Forbidden Loop 3… He couldn’t handle it… Even the idea that it was a _possibility_ … He threw up on the spot, and tried to gouge his eyes out. It was terrifying… It’s why I break the clock in the Attic myself. It holds that memory for Japan.

“Got it!” Japan yells, holding up the key.

“Let’s go! It’s likely booby-trapped!” I yell, not really caring if they find it overly suspicious at the moment. The others, thankfully, heed my warning, and we all book it. We reach the fourth floor just as I hear the faint _click_ of the Things being released. _I guess this means we’re in the Final Stretch, huh?_ I muse to myself silently, as we make it back into the Safe Room.

“Japan! What’s it say, aru?” China asks almost immediately.

Japan takes out the key, and looks at the etching. He gives us a large grin. “It says 1F, Front Door.” Everyone cheers happily, glad that we’re finally getting out of here. It’s been a long 3 days—2 for some—after all, but I can’t allow myself to be naïve enough to believe that this might be the real end. I can’t let my guard down. There’s still much to do. _I’ll have to take care of it all tonight._

France, China, and I make dinner for everyone. It’s nice to cook beside two others who appreciate the wonders of _actual food_ , unlike England. Honestly, he’s nice and all, but his food is so _bland!_

“Why are we eating now?! We should be out the door, headed home!” America complains.

“Because, you bloody _git_ , everyone’s tired and hungry. We’ll escape tomorrow.” England snaps back. _Ve~ It appears that 12 hours of sleep wasn’t quite enough for everyone last night…_

“So this whole breaking clocks thing fixes time?” Romano suddenly asks as we’re eating.

“Yes. At least, that’s what we’ve found out.” Canada replies, happy to note that he’s now noticed when he speaks up. _I wonder if that’s a human thing, or because he’s been solving all the puzzles for us…?_

“So do we need to break them _all_ in order to escape?” Romano inquires. _Of course he’d bring that up._

“Hmm? Well, we’ve never really thought about it. We’ve just broken any clocks we happened across.” England says thoughtfully.

“Ve~ It should be fine. You got here, right, fratello? You _and_ Spain. You guys had no trouble getting here, so we should have no trouble getting out.” I say, using logic that I _know_ will appeal to most of the nations.

“True… I guess we’ll see tomorrow.” Romano sighs tiredly as he finishes his food.

About an hour after we all finish eating, the others fall into bed—Germany made two more beds around Loop 189, so there are 12 beds in the Safe Room now. I wait until they’re all sound asleep, before pulling my Journal out of my pocket. Using it as a focus, I speak in the Language of the Ryuuzu. _“_ _Sleep_ _”_ I command. A white glow surrounds the 11 other nations, as I lock them into slumber until either I release them, or die. Whichever comes first.

The Language of the Ryuuzu is a powerful thing. I’ve found that anything spoken in that language, with magical intent, casts a spell. It’s _always_ a command. It all depends on what I say, and the intent I have when I say it. If I were to say something like, _burn_ , I can, depending on my intent, burn something to ash, or just char it a bit. If I say something like _Flame_ , I could create a small flame, if that is my intent, or a fireball the size of the world. Of course, the more powerful the command and intent, the more magic it takes out of me. So I use it sparingly. Especially since using this kind of Old Magick always takes up more energy than ‘modern’ magic like Carbonara or Pescatore. But the Old Magicks are always stronger. They’re more reliable. Which is why I’m using it now.

I can’t risk the others waking up to find me gone. Not when I’m so _damn_ _close!_ I shake my head. No need for distracting thoughts now. I silently strap on my sword, and head down to the Tatami Room on the first floor, silent as death. I don’t want to risk the Things hearing me now.

 _Already time, huh?_ Though I know I shouldn’t hope, I can’t keep the thought from crossing my mind. _It’s strange to think… What if this is really the last time I ever set foot in the Annex? In the Mansion? It’s all I’ve been working towards for millennia, yet I’ve never thought about what I’d do after I escaped. I’ve seen cases of PTSD in humans, which I undoubtedly have, but… Is it different for a nation? Will it all seem like a bad dream when we’re out and my nation is returned to me? Or will everything else seem… fake? I really don’t know…_

I take a deep breath, and silently let it out. _Okay… into the Annex we go…_ I descend into the darkness below. The silence is deafening, ringing in my ears, as they strain to hear any little movement. The Annex always makes me jumpy. My own silent footsteps seem to crash and echo around me in the unnatural stillness.

 _First thing’s first. I need to break the clock down here._ I noiselessly head straight to the Annex Library, where England has gone blind on many occasions. I reach into a bookcase, and pull out the clock. With a deep breath—the Annex Clock is typically worse than the other clocks—I snap it in two.

**__ **

**~ ** _Memory Clock_** ~**

I walk along the strangely familiar hallways of the mansion. That weird _Thing_ found us again, and separated everyone. I’m walking with the Japanese man, called Japan, for some reason, and the Chinese man called China. _Do I really know these people? They call me ‘Italy’. This journal of mine seems to confirm that as my name, but I also refer to myself as Feliciano Vargas. Are they both me? Who am I, really? Why are we named after countries?_

These people don’t seem to fear death. It makes me feel so weak and cowardly in comparison. The blonde with glasses, America—seriously, why are they named after nations?! It makes _no sense!_ What were their parents thinking?!—is freakishly strong, and the blonde with thick eyebrows seems confident in his magic. _Since when is magic even real?! But this journal claims that I, too, can use it._

“Italy?” China asks.

“Yes, China?” I ask, trying to be informal with him, but not quite sure how. _How am I supposed to avoid suspicion with these 9 people, when I don’t even remember them?!_

According to the journal, this is loop 212. I don’t know quite what that means, but I’ve apparently been looping back in time to attempt to save these people. According to the journal, two more should come soon. _Apparently, I have a twin brother named Romano. Italy Romano. If Italy is our last name, then why does everyone call me by it? Perhaps they’re closer to Romano than they are me? Isn’t it some sort of Asian custom or something to call acquaintances and strangers by their last names? Maybe they’re all from Asia? And I’m not actually that close to them? Should I call them by their last names? Wait! I don’t know their last names! ACK!_

“Itary-kun?” Japan asks, once more snapping me out of my hectic thoughts. He gives me a worried look.

“Ve~ I’m okay, Japan~” I say, the ‘ve’ just popping out. _I hope I always did that._ They don’t seem to be completely convinced, but shrug it off.

*The scene suddenly changes, we’re in the second floor bedroom.*

I sigh. _Somehow, I’ve managed to keep them alive this far. But why is Germany insisting that we go to this bedroom? I highly doubt that it’s any safer than any other room in this house of horrors._ I glance at Romano, my supposed twin brother. We _do_ look almost exactly alike. It’s kinda freaky, really. It’s like looking into a mirror, but seeing a reflection that’s not quite yours.

“What’s wrong, Veneziano?” Romano asks. That’s another thing. He calls me ‘Veneziano.’ So I have three names now? Joy.

“Ve~ Nothing, Romano~” I say cheerily. He gives me an odd look. _Crap! Did I say something wrong? Am I supposed to call him Italy?! SHIT!_

He looks like he’s about to say something, when Germany motions us into the closet. _A closet? Seriously?! The crap!? These people are bat-shit-crazy! Did they escape from a mental asylum?! They actually believe that they’re the nations they’re named after, for starters, believing myself to actually be Italy! Really?! They’re nuts! And now this, Germany character, if that really is his name, is telling us to go into a closet of all things?! The fuck?! _I’m the last one to head in, wary of this supposed ‘safe place’. I shut the door behind me and lock it. It’s a knee-jerk reaction to do so, so it must be important.

We head into a more spacious room. _What?! A staircase in a closet?! What kind of logic is this?!_ We then head into a dark area. We trip and stumble over each other, that Russia guy asking who’s on his foot in a _really_ childishly creepy way, before someone turns on the light.

I stare, shocked at the room. It has beds, a kitchen, a table, and what I’m told is a bathroom. It looks safe… it _feels_ safe. Something tickles the back of my mind, but I shove it away. A headache starts up, but I ignore it; I’m used to headaches.

“Aiyaa! You built this, aru?!” That China guy,—girl?—I think his—her?—real name is actually Yao—that’s what the Journal says his other name is, anyways, and it’s more realistic than ‘China’, though I’m sure there _are_ people with that name (Isn’t China a girl’s name? Is Yao a guy or a girl? I can’t tell…) says.

“Nein. It was already here when I found it.” ‘Germany’, I think it’s actually Ludwig, says, blushing at the praise. _Why are they praising him? He didn’t make it, right? How could he? By himself?! There’s no way! We’re only human, after all._ My headache pounds a bit harder. I can’t hide my wince.

“Itary-kun?” Kiku asks me.

“Oi, Veneziano? What’s wrong?” Romano looks at me worriedly. _Damn!_ The Journal tells me how to block the mental link between myself and Romano, but it’s easier said than done. I must’ve accidentally let up and let him feel my headache!

“Damn!” Romano curses, holding his head as the others look at him worriedly. “Veneziano’s got one _hell_ of a migraine!” Romano explains, his own head pounding.

“Aiyaa! Let me see, aru!” Yao says, coming over to me. “Japan! Tend to Romano.” Kiku nods his head.

“Italy? Look at me.” His voice sounds far away. My vision is tunneled… cracked. It’s like I’m looking through broken glass, everything is fractured and tinged in shadows. All sound is muffled, and I feel like I’m not quite in my body. My headache continues to worsen. I’m vaguely aware of someone laying me down on a bed of some sort; muffled voices muddily register in my mind, weighed down with worry for me. A name pops into my head. _Holy Rome._ Who’s that? Isn’t that the name of an old nation? _Grandpa Rome._ Why would I have a grandfather named Rome?

I try to tune out the muffled voices. They’re too loud. They make my headache worse. Then, an image pops into my head, clear as day. It’s a box of tomatoes. And just like that, my head explodes.

I start screaming, clawing at my face in an attempt to remove the pain. IT HURTS! Pressure on my arms and legs and chest keep my hands from their intended targets. Being restrained only makes it worse. I claw, kick, scream. The pain is immense. The memories flow into my head, everything from my birth as Northern Italy with my brother Romano, Southern Italy, to Grandpa Rome, and Holy Rome. His death. Their deaths. The Wars. The horrible, horrible, wars. World War I and WWII. The terror and pain and _death_. I relive _everything. Including_ every single one of the 211 Loops in the Mansion thus far. It feels like _millennia_ before the pain finally fades and I slip into the darkness, tormented by nightmares of wars and deaths long past.

**~ ** _End of Memory Clock_** ~**

 

Shakily, I fend off the lingering effects of the memory, willing myself to put it in the back of my mind. Though my headache feels about a million times worse. _Okay… That was the last clock in the Mansion._

I make my way back the way I came, hanging a right immediately after exiting the Annex Library, entering the Annex Lever Room. I’m the only one who knows the true purpose for the lever in this room… I grasp the red handle, and twist it counterclockwise, so that the handle itself lines up with the vertical slot, and push it into the wall. There’s a click; a pause; and finally, a doorway appears in the wall next to the lever. I step through the doorway into a room darker than black, like ink. Even my night-vision eye sees nothing. Feeling along the wall to my right, I find the light switch.

The room is instantly flooded with light—not enough to blind me, but just enough to be able to make out the details of the room—though the darkness still clings to the walls, like serpents waiting to strike. _I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there were snakes from Hell down here._

There’s clock painted in blood on the floor. It’s different from the Blood Clock Room on the 5th floor. For one thing, the numbers are all in roman numerals, and there are clock hands drawn to depict midnight. Another difference is that the clock border—the circle part—is actually drawn as well. It’s also much more… detailed, with actual designs etched into the blood; the written Language of the Ryuuzu spelling out words and phrases that only I can read. There’s also a small circle of red marble encrusted with bloodstained gemstones resting in the center of the crimson clock. I can hardly tell what stones they once were. They’re covered with so much blood that they all look like dull rubies.

I make my way over to the marble circle—which is just big enough to stand in comfortably. Only the Ryuuzu can use this room. Anyone else would find themselves at a dead end. Perhaps literally.

I grasp my Journal, and start chanting in the Language of the Ryuuzu. I follow the chant written around the clock; it doesn’t have a translation into any known human language. It simply _is_.

As I chant, the words around the clock start to light up gold, and I start to glow deep red, the color of blood. It reflects off the walls, the floor, and the marble. The Blood Clock and the Crimson Marble start to glow softly as well, as two doorways open up before me, on the wall opposite of where I came in. When the spell is done, I open my eyes again; golden orbs briefly flash crimson, as the power of the Ryuuzu fades back into my core, waiting to be called upon again.

The doorway in front of me, where the midnight stricken clock hands point, leads to the Grandfather Clock. The accursed doorway that I’ve gone through countless times before; both in dream and reality.

But this time, I head for the smaller door on the right. It’s an unassuming door, really; a simple, typical modern door. It doesn’t creak as I open it. I brace myself for the flood of light I know is coming. I allow my eyes to adjust to the light before I step through. _I’ve made that mistake before… Ouch._ The room is well lit, making it feel rather comfortable, _normal,_ even.

I know better, though. It appears to be a simple Master Bedroom— _The_ Master Bedroom. It has a King sized bed on the wall opposite of the door, a nightstand next to the bed, a dresser against the right wall, a wardrobe against the left, a walk-in closet on the other side of the wardrobe, and a bathroom on the wall to my right, next to the dresser. Nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, if it wasn’t for the cold abandoned feeling, it might even be a nice bedroom. The walls are a creamy white color, with extravagant scrollwork etched into all the mahogany furniture. The fireplace in the wall opposite of the bed—the same wall with the door I’m standing in—is accompanied by two luxurious reading chairs, and a small couch. A vanity mirror sits against the wall to my right, near the walk-in closet.

The main color theme of the room is red and cream. I idly think of Canada, but shake it off—the color theme of the room is more of a deep crimson red, like blood, than a red, red like Canada’s flag.

_Besides, comparing this room to Canada’s flag is an insult to Matthew, damnit!_

I sigh, and walk over to the nightstand. Plucking a specific pen from the cup on the desk as I walk by, I unscrew it so I’m holding only the ink tube. It should be noted that the ink tube has a slightly odd shape, as if it’s been warped by heat slightly, not something that can be easily replicated.

Opening the drawer of the nightstand and carefully removing its contents and placing them on the bed, I crouch down and find a tiny little hole, just large enough to insert the ink tube. It acts as a key. Using any other object, ink tube, or method would spell certain death; even for me. As I push the tube up, the now-empty drawer’s fake bottom starts to lift up. I grab the heavy Iron Key from the hidden compartment, and replace the fake bottom carefully, leaving the pen and its parts sitting on the nightstand.

Immediately, I jump up, drawing my blade, and falling in the familiar battle-ready position. I know what comes next. Not a second later, a Thing appears from the closet, but it’s different from the Things we’ve fought so far. Of course, I’m not the least bit surprised. I’ve fought these types of Things before.

It’s more lithe, and agile, with a long tail that sports a bladed edge dripping with poison. Its normal grey coloration is still there, but with thin purple stripes **_(like Tony the Tiger on the Frosted Flakes cereal box…_** _Yang! **Okay, bad analogy…)**_ , warning me that its claws and fangs are also toxic and poisonous. I call it the Poison Thing. It’s not overly creative, but it’s descriptive enough for me. Just one little cut will spell certain death for any of the other nations. I, myself, can only take three hits before I’m beyond saving. But it’s the fangs that I really have to watch out for. One bite, and I’ll die in less than 3 hours—painfully. The venom in the fangs is much more potent than the poison in the claws and tail.

If I were to open the fake bottom on the drawer in any other way, then about 30 of the Poison Things will come and attack me. I’d be dead before I could get back to the Clock Room.

The Thing charges, about 8 times faster than the normal Things. I block the tail with my blade, and swiftly dodge the claws. I’m forced to duck and roll out of the way of a follow up attack of fangs and tail, before I use my full speed to dash around it, slicing its back open. I get some distance between us as it recovers, and when it charges again, I dash at full speed, using my momentum to lob its head off. Somehow, I escape without a scratch. _Phew! That’s done. I hate the Elemental Things._

**_Yeah, yeah, let’s just get going already, Ying! I’m fucking bored out of my damned mind! Come on!_ **

_Yang, you know as well as I do what awaits us out there…_

**_Yeah, so? Let me in on a bit of the action, why don’t ya?_ **

_Why don’t I? There are three reasons: One, I’m never letting you have control again. Two: I’m much more experienced at fighting than you, and as such, we have a higher chance for survival if I do the fighting for us. Three: because you’re annoying as hell, and I say so._

**_Fuck you._ **

_Not in a million years._

I cut off our argument, as I step back into the Crimson Clock Room. I stand at the ready as about 8 Things stand before me, yet unaware of my presence. 3 are normal Things; I can take care of those rather easily, but the remaining five? There are 2 Fire Things, 1 Ice Thing, 1 Earth Thing, and one Lightning Thing. The Earth Thing shouldn’t be that much of a challenge, so long as it stays above ground. The Fire Things are only slightly stronger than the Earth Things are, so while they’ll be a bit harder, it’s still doable. _Okay, calm down. They haven’t noticed me yet, somehow. Recap time. Look for the strengths and weaknesses of the enemy_.

_Fire Things can create and breathe fire. Kinda like a dragon, only scarier… and uglier. Much, much, uglier. Their claws and fangs are super-heated, and will instantly cauterize any wound that they make. Even just a scrape can become a severe burn if I’m not careful._

_The Ice Things, on the other hand, can cause severe frostbite if the wound is left untreated for too long, and they also have the annoying ability to slow down my movements and joints if I let myself get hit by their attacks too often. So avoid that one._

_Then there’s the Earth Things. They’re rather annoying, seeing as they can easily tunnel through even the toughest of rock and earth with the ease and grace of a deadly shark through water. They’re extremely sensitive to vibrations in the ground and changes in air currents, instead of sound like the other Things. It’s a miracle in and of itself that it hasn’t noticed me, yet._

_Finally, we have the most annoying, cumbersome, and dangerous type of Thing. The Lightning Things can move on par with my fastest speed when I’m in top health, which isn’t often these days. So normally, they’re slightly faster than me. Despite my name for them, they can’t actually move at the speed of light or sound, but it sure as hell seems that way sometimes. They, too, have blades on their tails but they’re jagged instead of smooth. Their claws, fangs, and blades conduct electricity like a bitch. One too many consecutive hits, and I could be temporarily paralyzed for a few seconds, which is plenty of time for it to kill me, or my friends._

_Okay, so plan of action… Earth Thing first; It’ll be able to alert the other Things to my location. It’s also closest to where I’m standing. Win-win. Don’t come across those that often anymore._

I calm my mind, and launch the first attack, alerting the Things to my presence. I’m able to get a lucky shot in, and kill the Earth Thing with one blow.

The other Things ready themselves for an attack, but faster than even the Lightning Thing, I quickly start chanting a spell, and finish with a cry of _“Tacere!”_ The whitish-blue light radiates throughout the room.

This spell stops the movements of all but the caster for a short time—the time depending on how much magic I put into it. I have roughly 8 seconds before they unfreeze.

The spell is rather difficult. It’s a stronger version of the one England used to freeze the Thing in loop 189 and save my life. It’s stronger in that it can freeze multiple enemies, rather than just one, and it requires no spell circles—though it’s a hell of a lot easier to perform _with_ them. The smaller the number of enemies, the longer the spell will hold. With five enemies, I can normally freeze them for about 12-15 seconds, but I’m still magically drained from the fight earlier and my Ryuuzu Spell to make sure everyone stays asleep.

The spell worked its magic, stopping one of the Fire Thing’s claws just inches from my face. _Yeesh! Talk about a brush with death!_ I quickly and without hesitation, lob its head off. It doesn’t fall or even look like it’s detached, due to the spell, but I know it’s dead now. I immediately run towards the next Thing, the Ice Thing, and repeat the same action. I do this on the three normal Things as well, before time speeds back up to normal. _Damn! I couldn’t reach the Lightning Thing!_

Five wet _thunks_ tell me the five Things are dead. _Six down, two to go._

I immediately dodge the Lightning Thing, which attacks me first. The Fire Thing is close behind. _Damn!_ I curse mentally. _I had to get stuck with the Lightning Thing and a Fire Thing!_

I dodge the Lightning Thing’s jagged tail, only to get nicked by the Fire Thing’s bladed tail. A searing, burning, pain in my upper left arm causes me to cry out. It doesn’t bleed, as it’s already been sutured shut, but it still hurts like a fucking bitch. _That’s gonna scar!_

I block the Fire Thing’s tail with my blade, but I’m forced to immediately dodge the Lightning Thing’s claws. The fight is too fast paced. Fighting with two enemies at once when one of them able to move faster than me, might just be too much. I’m struggling to keep up. Perhaps I’ve finally bitten off more than I can chew. It wouldn’t be the first time.

The Fire Thing swipes at me again, forcing me to jump to dodge, as I mistakenly block the Lightning Thing’s tail blade with my sword. I scream in agony as the electricity courses through my system. It’s only through sheer willpower and experience that I’m able to dodge the next blow, but only barely. While I’m able to dodge the Fire Thing’s bladed tail, the part without the blade hits me in my still bruised chest, slamming me into the wall.

I gasp, unable to suck in the much-needed oxygen. _Is this it?! I can’t die here! I didn’t reset the clock! I–_ Suddenly, firm determination wells up within me. _NO! I WILL NOT Die here! I… _“I _Refuse!_ ” I scream at them, dodging the tail swipes and claw swipes.

“We’re so close! I _won’t_ die! Not now!” I tap into the anger that I’ve felt every time my friends die. The same anger that lets me kill so many Things so effortlessly. I decide to put it all on the line. I slice the Fire Thing’s head open, as its tail nicks my left leg. “One left!” I cry, dodging the tail swipe and follow up bite. I run, dodging and slicing.

I finally see an opening, and I take it. With a loud battle cry, I stab my sword right into the Lightning Thing’s forehead stopping the tail inches from my back. I scream in agony as white-hot pain in the form of electricity courses through my body. I can’t let go of my sword. My muscles are seizing. I swear I see Holy Rome looking sadly at me with Grandpa Rome by his side. _NO! I WON’T DIE!_

“I’M NOT READY TO DIE YET! I’M NOT GIVING UP ON THEM!” I scream, as I somehow wrench my sword out of the Thing’s forehead. The electricity flow stops, but it takes me several seconds to remember how to breathe, and several more seconds to get my paralyzed lungs to cooperate. I lay there, on the bloodstained floor, my left side still bleeding from the Lightning Thing’s attack earlier, my sutured wounds burning something fierce, and my entire body convulsing with the remnants of the electricity. My breathing is labored and shaky. I feel light headed, and my migraine is worse than ever. I can hardly breathe, and my chest and back throb from being thrown into the wall. But I’m _alive_. We’re _all_ alive.

“W-we’re almos-st… there… Jus-just hold on a l-little longer… my f-friends…” I stutter, the electricity still running its course. It feels like hours… days… laying there, the pain… but the thought of my friends keeps me holding on to consciousness.

Eventually, I’m able to stagger to my feet using my sword, and I use the walls to help me walk back to the Annex Entrance. _Crap. Stairs… What a pain in my literal ass._

**_Yeah. Next time don’t get electrocuted. It fucking hurts!_ **

_Really?! I had no fucking clue, asstard!_ I snap at Yang, sick and tired with pain. I do _not_ want to deal with Yang right now.

Somehow, I’m able to stagger up each agonizing step, and stumble to the wall. I wince at how loud I am. _I can’t afford to fight even the normal Things now. I’d surely die._

My consciousness blinks in and out, but I don’t fall. Regardless of my mental state, my body seems to move on its own, as if it knows where it needs to be. I have no clue what time it is when I stumble clumsily back into the Safe Room, and I frankly don’t give a damn. _Time can just go fuck itself for all I care. I’m exhausted, in unimaginable pain nearly on par with merging my aura with Yang’s, and all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep. For a decade. Or a century. Know what? Make it a millennia!_

But I can’t allow myself to sleep yet, no matter _how_ much I want to. I slowly make my way to the kitchen and grab the medical kit. I don’t make it to the table. I don’t even bother. I plop right down on the kitchen floor and take out what I need. My body screams with each little movement. I’m still twitching something terrible from the last electric blow.

I can’t call Silver to help—she’s playing guard-dog to make sure none of the other nations come. _Heaven knows the last thing I need is more nations to protect._ I can’t distract her from that.

After 3 excruciating hours, I’ve finally sewn up the rather deep slice to my left side, and bound it up. I take five pain pills before putting the medical kit away, using the counter to pull myself up, not bothering to bite down my agonized scream of pain. I know for a fact that my spell is still working.

Slowly, I make my way to my soft, heavenly bed. I stay awake just long enough to manipulate the spell on my friends, so that they would wake if I die, or in 6 hours. Whichever comes first. For the first time in over ten thousand loops, I fall asleep in the Mansion, without any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I’m doing some major revisions of the next chapter (Chapter 8: Hidden Demons). I’m trying to go into a little more detail about THAT Loop (which will be shown next chapter, so look forward to finally seeing the Infamous THAT Loop that Italy always thinks about and has scarrd him for life, okay? ^_^). So look forward to it. Please, as always, leave a comment below, and let me know what you think. ^^   
> Oh, and I WILL NOT SEND THE NEXT CHAPTER AHEAD!!! If you ask for Chapter 8, I will decline. I want to keep the suspense going as long as I can, and… Well, let me put it this way. Throughout writing this story thus far, I haven’t shed a single tear. Yup, you read that right. I haven’t so much as weeped while writing this crap. But I CRIED writing THAT Loop. So, yeah. If you think this story is feelz-full now—and for those of you who’ve been reading Memories of Old, I have yet to cry on that one, too—wait until next chapter. *Evil Grin* 
> 
> Anyhow, Happy New Year! 2016 Woohoo~! I’m OLD! (Or will be… I waste away in front of my computer one year at a time.) :P 
> 
> Words: 9,422  
> Pages: 17
> 
> Date Uploaded: Monday, January 4, 2016


	9. Chapter 8: Hidden Demons

**_ Chapter 8: Hidden Demons _ **

Italy’s POV:

 

I wake up extremely disorientated. _Where am I? Why do I hurt so much? What the fuck happened?_ Then it all comes crashing back. I bite down on my inner lip hard enough to draw blood as my sleep-fogged mind finally registers the pain I’m in. _FUCK!_

My body has stopped twitching from the electricity, but I can still feel the muscles twitch underneath my skin from the pain. _Damnit. I won’t be able to fight for another day at least. We can’t attempt an escape like this! I need to fight. I’m the most capable fighter here; I can’t let them die again. Not when we’re so close! Shit! Merde! Why did I get myself into this position?!_

I register the quiet voices of the others. _They’re already awake? I’ve been sleeping for over 6 hours, then. That’s no surprise seeing how injured I am. I can hardly move. Damn. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I know better than to stab a Lightning Thing in the fucking forehead! STUPID!_

I decide that I’m done with my mental self-rant, and listen in on what the others are saying. “–ust be really tired… He’s been seeping for _hours_. Nothing can wake him. You sure he’s alright?” Romano asks, concern evident in his voice. _They must be talking about me. I can’t let China see me like this. He’ll recognize the symptoms immediately! It’s a miracle that nobody noticed my ragged breathing as is, let alone my trembling muscles!_

“I can check up on him if he doesn’t wake up in 30 minutes. I’m getting worried, too. We all woke up 5 hours ago, after all.” China says. _Five hours?! I’ve been sleeping for 11 hours?! Holy shit! I haven’t slept that long—not including death, and comas, because really, they aren’t a restful sleep at all—since we’ve entered this Mansion! I must be worse than I thought… Maybe I should have Yao take a look at me? No. Not when there’s a chance to escape without telling them. I can’t risk it. Not now._

I wrench open my eyes, wincing at the bright light. I wait for my eyes to adjust before glancing around, careful not to move anything but my eyes. Nobody. _They must all be in the kitchen_. I conclude.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I bite back a scream as I sit up. _This won’t do! I have to act normal around them. I can’t show this pain to them!_

“Oh? Veneziano! You’re finally awake! Damn bastard! Worrying me like that! Just how long were you planning to sleep anyways, huh?” Romano demands as he comes up behind me and playfully slaps the back of my head. It takes everything I have to keep from screaming bloody murder. _He doesn’t know… He doesn’t know…_

**_FUCK! Let me murder that bastard!_ **

_NO! Damnit, just shut the fucking hell up! I’m in **way** too much pain to deal with you right now!_

“Oi, Veneziano? You okay?” Romano asks worriedly. Somehow, I’m able to rearrange my facial features into something more sleepy and normal, rather than the extreme pain that it showed seconds prior.

“Si~ I’m fine. Just tired.” I say, looking up at him with a slow yawn for authenticity. Romano still looks worried, but seems to shrug it off.

“Well, come eat your breakfast, then. It’s actually lunch, though. Lazy-ass.”

“Okay~ Grazie fratello.” I then begin the process of standing. I bite my cheek hard enough to draw blood again. _That’s going to make the food taste off._

**_The taste of your food is the least of your worries._ **

_Yeah, I suppose you’re right. How the hell am I going to even make it to the table, let alone run all the way to the Front Gates while fighting off the Things?! It’s suicide! And homicide! _

**_Figure it out! Or let me take over?_ **

_The pain for you is dulled because I’m in control. Do you really think you could handle the pain if you were the one in control? Besides I’m never letting you have control again. _

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. One day…_ **

_One day, you’ll die. By my fucking hand._

**_Can’t wait to see that one!_ **

_Just you wait…_

Somehow, by some fucking miracle, I’m able to stagger to the table while nobody’s looking. _Nobody saw! What a miracle!_

I slowly eat my breakfast. Nobody notices. _I wonder if this is how Canada feels sometimes?_

“Oh?” Russia suddenly says.

“What’s up, aru? Something wrong?”

“I thought I was hearing a tick-tick so I looked a little closer… I found this~” My heart stops for a second, sending a rush of adrenaline coursing through my abused body. My fork clatters quietly onto the table. In his hand, Russia holds a simple clock. The hands move steadily backwards. _A Memory Clock._

_But why?! HOW?! There’s never been one in the Safe Room before! That’s why it’s called the Safe Room! No! No! No! I don’t want to know what’s in it!_

**_Are you sure? What if it’s… That Loop?_** Yang asks tauntingly. I felt myself go very pale.

_Don’t you dare fucking even suggest that! It… It can’t possibly be That loop. There’s no way… It’d never show up in a Memory Clock, I made sure of that!_

**_You made sure it would never show up in a Memory Clock for someone else. The clocks themselves don’t necessarily hold the memories; they simply tap into specific memories associated with them. You hold all the memories of That Loop. You can still receive the Flashback._ **

I forcefully shut Yang out, unable to take his taunts any longer in my pain-filled and shocked state. I suddenly notice that we’re all sitting in a circle on the floor. _No…_

“Ve~ Why do we have to break this clock? Surely we can just escape now. We don’t have to torture ourselves with these possibilities anymore.” I try to reason. _Please! Please! Please!_

“We were thinking… What if it shows us something that will help us escape? Or what if we end up unabre to escape because we didn’t break the clock? It’s our best option.” Japan sighs. He, obviously, doesn’t want to go through with this either.

“Italy, you haven’t broken a clock yet, have you? Would you like to break this one?” England asks, handing me the clock despite my unenthusiastic response, or lack thereof.

“Ve… It’s all right. I doubt I’m strong enough to break it anyways.” Not in my current state.

“I’ll break it, then.” Romano says, grabbing the clock from my hands and swiftly smashing it against the floor.

I almost cry out as the fierce Time-Fluctuation hits me, winding me, sending agonizing pain through my body, and worsening my migraine by about 500%. Then, I’m sucked into Hell. My _True_ Hell.

 

**~ ** _Memory Clock_** ~**

“Ve~” I sigh quietly to myself. _So many loops…_ _Why? I’m always alone… Even though I’m surrounded by friends and family, I’m always so alone…_

**_Italy, don’t worry. You’re not alone. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here. And nobody can erase my memories._ **

_You’re right, Yang… You’re my only friend that remembers. You don’t know how much that means to me._ _Thank you._ I say to him as Spain, Prussia, Japan, Romano and I head back to the Safe Room. Yang’s a recent addition to my mind; he only showed up within the past 12 loops or so, but he’s so kind. He’s the only one that truly understands me. He’s in my head, how can he not? He might just be a voice. Maybe I’m just going crazy. But he’s what I really need. My emotional wall. Someone who doesn’t forget everything whenever I loop back in time. It’s Yang that’s kept me strong these past few loops. I’m forever grateful to him. I feel like maybe we can get out now! With Yang here to keep me in check mentally, I don’t have to worry about forgetting again! I don’t have to worry about being alone again! He’ll always be here for me. Like my friends.

_*Mios Dio! NO! Not This Loop! ANYTHING but **This** Loop! It… It’s… L-Loop 222… F-Forbidden Loop 1. No. No. NO… NO! I CAN’T WATCH THIS AGAIN! I JUST  CAN’T! I’LL GO **INSANE**! I… I can’t… I just…. can’t face it… not like this… not ever.*_

_Yang?_ I ask him, needing the conversation.

**_Yes? What is it?_ **

_I was wondering… What are you, exactly? How are you here? Are you someone from another world like the 2Ps, or are you just a voice in my head? You’re not a 3P are you?_

**_Hahaha… Relax. I’m not a 2P or a 3P. I was made from you. I’m a personification of you._ **

_What?! Of me? Why do I need a personification?!_

**_I was made to help you shoulder your burdens._ **

_Oh… So you’re a personification of me to help me?_

**_Exactly._** Yang confirms. _*Stop it! No! Don’t trust him! He’s evil! He’ll–! He’ll—!*_

I look at Japan, Spain, Prussia and Romano. They’re walking just a few feet in front of me. _Why do I always lag behind, I wonder? Do you know, Yang?_

**_Hm? What was that? Never mind. I think I’m done._ **

_Come again? Done? With what? Are you taking a nap or something? I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet._

**_No. I’m done with you._** My heart skips a beat, and I miss my step.

_Wh–what? Come on, Yang, stop messing around. It’s not funny._

**_Who’s messin’ around? It ain’t me. I’ve gotten bored of this charade. It’s fun toying with ya, though._ **

_Yang…?_ Why would he _do_ this?! This can’t be real! He’s… He’s my _friend!_ Friends don’t betray each other! _*Heh. How naïve and stupid I was. ‘Friends don’t betray each other.’ Right.*_

_Yang! Surely you don’t mean this! You’re me, remember?! You’re a personification of me!_

**_Yes. I am. I am the personification of your hate and anger and murderous intent. I am not nice. I am not kind. I am not your friend. I never was. I only strung you along until I deemed it boring. It looks like you and your friends might get out this Loop. But I haven’t had enough fun yet. I think…_ **

I suddenly realize, with intense panic, that I’m no longer in control of my body. I can’t move anything. I’m trapped. I can still experience everything as if it were me, but I can’t control anything. **_…I’ll Destroy this Loop._**

 _“Help! Japan! Prussia! Spain! Fratello! Help me! I can’t control my body! Please Help!”_ I cry out, terrified.

**_They can’t hear you. I’m in control now._ **

_What?! Since when can you do that?!_

**_Since now. It’s a nice feeling._** Yang raises his hand— _my_ hand—in front of his face and clenches it before unclenching it. A sickening feeling wells up in my stomach, as fear courses through my veins. I try to move, say something, _anything_. **_I think I like having a body. Thanks, Italy; I think I’ll keep it. No, call me Italy from now on. I’ll call you Ying. Hahaha! _**

_No… This can’t be… ROMANO! HELP! PLEASE!_ I try reaching out to my brother through our mental link, only to find that Yang has blocked it… _I… I can’t… do anything…? I’m… trapped…?_

“Hmmm…” Yang hums quietly. **_Ah, so this is what controlling your voice feels like… Let’s see… I can’t simply let you escape here yet. I’m having way too much fun! I wonder what your so-called-friends would do if I were to…_**

_*NO! **PLEASE** **STOP!** *_

_Yang, please! I’ll let you have permanent control over my body if you get everyone out alive! Please!_

**_Hehehe… Let me? Hate ta break it to ya, Ying, but I’m the one in control now. And there’s nothin’ you can do about it._** In a flash, Yang draws my sword. I realize with horror what he’s about to do. _“JAPAN! ROMANO! SPAIN! PRUSSIA! SOMEONE PLEASE! LOOK OUT!”_

**_It’s no use. They can’t hear you, Ying. _ **

Yang takes my blade, and aims for Romano, knowing that I’d hurt the most from killing my own brother. Somehow, Spain notices at the last second. His eyes go wide with horror; he doesn’t even _try_ to understand or make sense of what’s going on. All he realizes is that Romano is in danger. _“STOP!”_ I cry, but no sound comes out. Instead, my mouth opens, and yells, “DIE!” as my arm slashes downwards. Perhaps the cruelest thing is that in the instant when the blade slices through Spain’s skin, and blood is flying everywhere, Yang gives me back control of my body. It’s barely enough time to register that I have control, before he rips it away from me again.

**_Aww~ Look at what you did! You just killed Spain!_ **

_No! No! I… I didn’t! It was you!_

**_You were the one in control. Not me._ **

_YOU BASTARD!_ Never before have I felt so _angry_. I liked the _Things_ more than Yang right now. At least they just killed my friends. Yang made _me_ kill my friends! I… I just killed Spain… And my body is laughing… I start crying, but no tears flow from my eyes. I don’t even have the release of crying?! The tears come harder, but still don’t fall.

 ** _Look! Your so-called-friends are afraid of you!_** Yang taunts. I can’t close my eyes or look away. I have no choice but to stare at the horrified, stunned faces of Prussia, Romano and Japan.

_“Please! It wasn’t me! I’m not in control! PLEASE!”_

They can’t hear me. _I_ can’t hear me. Prussia bends down to Spain, who’s bleeding out on the floor. “He’s alive!” He yells, much to my relief, as he tries to stem the blood flow.

“Che, Damn. I missed.” Yang says with my voice. They look up at me, horrified. Terrified. Betrayed. Yang readies his blade again. _His blade?_

“I won’t miss this time!” He yells, charging Romano. _“NO! Fratello! Run! PLEASE!”_

 _Clang!_ Japan intercepts Yang’s sword with his own. He looks me—Yang?—in the eye, only for his eyes to be filled with confusion. _“Why are you confused, Japan? Please, help me!”_

“Itary-kun! What is _wrong_ with you?!” Japan demands, more worried than accusing. Yang only smirks, “Nothing. I just got bored with the way things were going, and decided to spice it up a bit.” He then attacks Japan with rapid slashes that instantly have Japan on the defensive. _“NO! STOP IT, Yang!”_

**_I thought I told you; my name is Italy._ **

_NO! I’M Italy. I’m the only Italy. You are Yang!_

**_NO I’M NOT!_ **

“VENEZIANO!” Romano’s yell is filled with absolute rage. He glares at me with betrayal, hurt, unimaginable pain, and confusion. I attempt to flinch back, but find myself unable to move. _I can’t control my body…_ The tears try to come again.

“What...” Romano takes a deep breath. “What the fucking hell? Why did you just–?! Did you really just–? To _Spain?!_ ”

 _“Fratello! Please, listen to me! It wasn’t my fault! It’s Yang! He’s controlling my body! PLEASE! SOMEONE HEAR ME! I’M HERE! I’M HERE! I’M FUCKING RIGHT HERE, DAMNIT!”_ While Romano’s distracting Yang, Japan attempts to sneak up behind him.

“Heh, Sorry, Jappie~ Not gonna work~” Yang taunts, slashing. His blade misses Japan’s stomach by mere _millimeters_ , actually cutting his shirt. He once again puts Japan on the defensive.

I try to stop him. To call out to someone… But I’m absolutely powerless. I can’t remember another time when I’ve felt so utterly alone… so completely helpless… And so wholly terrified.

“This is the end for you!” Yang cries out, ready to run Japan through with _my_ blade. Something inside of my mind frays. _“ **NO!** ”_ I cry out desperately, the tears burning even harder to come as I somehow am able to gain just enough control of my muscles to hold Yang back, giving Japan just enough time to hit a pressure point in the back of Yang’s neck, allowing both Yang and myself to fall unconscious. Just a split second before everything goes black my tears finally flow. _Why?_

I awaken to the sounds of arguing. “–told you that he’s been up to something!” _America?_

“Spain’s…. because of h….” _Romano? What’s wrong with Spain?_

“…should live….hurt pretty bad, though, aru.” The voices are clearer, now. _Spain’s hurt? Why? What happen—?!_ My eyes snap open. “I…? I’m in control again?!” I whisper to myself in shock, only to realize that I’m tied with strong rope to an uncomfortable wooden chair.

**_Che… So I’m back in here? The fuck?! Damnit!_ **

_Where you damn well belong, Yang._ I say firmly in _my_ mind. I can feel my nearly physical hold on my body now. _I’ll never let you out again._ I promise him.

“He’s avake.” Germany says. I look to the nations, confused. _Why am I bound in a chair?_ I expect to see worry, concern, perhaps some suspicion or irritation. Nothing can prepare me for this… outright anger. Hatred. Death Glares. The kind of look you give to someone just before you kill them in a fit of fury, and never regret it.

“G-Germa…ny…?” _SMACK!_ It takes a minute to register what just happened. _Germany… hit…me…?_

“Don’t _EVER_ call me by that name again.” I stare, unable to comprehend what just happened.

“Bu-but Germany, we’re friends… Right…?” _SMACK!_ Another backhand.

“I vould _never_ be friends vis the likes of _you_. You zought it vas funny, huh? Did our supposed ‘friendship’ mean _nozing_ to you?! _Vell, DID IT?! How long vere you laughing at me behind mein back?! How long vere you just pretending to be mein friend?!_” The anger and fury in his eyes scare me. For the first time in my life, I’m absolutely terrified of Germany. My protector. My best friend. Abruptly, the anger fades, and he’s looking at me with disappointment. Suddenly, I want the anger back. The disappointment is worse. “I sought zat you vere a gut friend… Apparently I vas vrong… And I’m so disappointed in you… But even more so, I’m disappointed in me for not seeing you for vhat you really vere.” And Germany walks off, just like that. A friendship that’s lasted through _both_ World Wars… Through so many battles… I even _switched sides_ in WWII, and we still managed to salvage our friendship somehow. And now, over something like this, it’s all gone? I can feel the bridges I’ve built start to burn. I try to call after him, but Russia steps in front of me.

“V-ve….?” The look on his face can mean _nothing_ good.

“I am thinking that we are needing the answers now, Дa? I am the one who was chosen to get them from you.” Russia says with a smile; the kind of smile that means only one thing.

I pale rapidly to a sheet-white color. I then tell them _everything_. The First Loop, the Mansion, how _I_ heard the rumors, and told America because it sounded like fun, and how I’ve been looping back in time to save them. I even tell them about Yang.

I don’t see the pipe coming, until cold pain blossoms in my torso, quickly becoming hot as the blood rushes to the injury. The only reason the chair doesn’t fall is because China’s holding it up. I look up in shock. _Didn’t they want the truth?!_

“W-why?” I ask when I can speak again, only for him to swing the pipe once more.

“We are wanting truth, Дa? Not silly made-up lie.” I’m stunned. _They… don’t believe me?_

“It _is_ the truth!” I cry out, only for Russia to swing his pipe again causing blood to fly out of my mouth.

“Do not lie. This is all your fault, Дa?” He says. I turn my eyes to the other nations in the room, pleading.

America glares at me, “This is all your fault, _Italy_.” He spits my name like a curse. “You dragged us here, and you probably want to kill us, right? Just say the truth and save us the trouble of dragging it out of you.” A piece of my heart shatters, as something in my mind frays just a little bit more. _Prussia, surely?! After all the pranking we’ve done?!_ But he only glares and continues to comfort his brother… Another piece of my heart fades away. That something in my mind continues to fray. _Big Brother France?!_ France scoffs, as if I were less than England’s scones. Another part of my heart breaks, and another piece of my mind frays. _China’s obviously for this… he’s holding my chair, for heaven’s sake!_ _Canada?! He’s nice! He has a good concept of right and wrong!_ Canada doesn’t look like he agrees with their methods, but he does nothing to help. He as good as condemns me. Another piece fading and fraying. _England?_ He just glares at me. My heart breaks a little more, as that little piece of my mind continues to fray. I can’t take much more. _No… no… Surely, Fratello?!_ I turn my eyes to Romano, who simply glares and says, “Hit it again.” In a cold voice, and my heart shatters beyond repair.

 _It…? I’m an… it…? Romano?_ I can’t think of anything else as the pipe comes again and again; the arms, legs, head, torso. There’s hardly a place on me that he doesn’t hit. The only exception is my face. I don’t know why, but somehow that hurts the most. My mind is barely hanging on by a thread. It’s all I can do to keep myself from falling completely into the darkness threatening to consume me. I eventually lose consciousness.

“–just kill him…” _Germany…?_ I come to again, this time in great pain. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from whimpering. Instead, I listen intently to the conversation.

“We can’t just _kill_ him outright! He’s a _nation_ , whether we like it or not!” America says, giving me a slight glimmer of hope, but his glare flashes in my mind, and that little piece of hope starts to die. “It’s not right, no matter how much of a traitor he is.” America finishes. My heart breaks again.

“Nein! He is likely vorking vis zose Things!” Germany yells, fuming. “If ve kill him, zey might leave us alone. At least zey vouldn’t find us as easily. I’m villing to bet that _he’s_ vhy zey find us so quickly.” _Why?! Don’t you trust me?! After all we’ve been through?!_

“I agree.” Prussia says, his voice flat and dark.

“Da.” _Russia._

“I agree. Eliminate the enemy while they’re weak!” _China, too?_

“I say we can’t just kill him. Killing is wrong, no matter _who_ it is. We should just kick him out of the Safe Room. If he really _is_ working with those Things, then he’ll be fine.” America says.

“And if he’s not?” France asks, not sounding concerned at all.

“Then the traitor will die, but he’ll have a fighting chance.” America replies easily.

“Oui. I agree.” France says. _Why?!_

“Sure. Release him.” Canada says coldly. _What did I ever do to you? Is it because this is all my fault? I got us into the Mansion, after all… It is my fault… isn’t it?_

“Release him, I say. He may be a traitor, but he’s still a nation. Even still, he shouldn’t last long with those injuries. Nice work, Russia.” England sounds as if he’s debating a horse race over a cup of tea. _But…?! I’m sorry! I’m trying to fix my mistake!_

“I say, kill him.” My breath leaves me. _Romano? He… wants me dead?_ _My own twin brother? After all we’ve been through?_

“WAIT!” Japan’s voice cries out, carrying across the crowd. I squash down all hope, but I can’t help that tiny piece of my heart that still remains. _Please… Don’t leave me, too. I can’t take your betrayal as well, Japan…_

“I think Itary-kun is terring the truth!” He states confidently. I can scarcely believe my ears. _Japan…. Believes me?_

“When I engaged him in combat earlier, I saw that his eyes were a different coror.”

“Were the fuchsia?” Romano asks dully, as if he already knows the answer.

“No. They were a sharp, icy-brue coror with gorden frecks. But they weren’t Itary-kun’s eyes. I berieve him. I berieve that this ‘Yang’ character is actuarry in his mind, and somehow took contror of him. Rike a sprit personarity.” Japan finishes. _Thank you Japan. Your trust means more to me than you will ever know. But I doubt they’ll believe even you. _

“If they weren’t fuchsia, then it wasn’t his damned fucking 2P. Damnit! Even that damned 2P of his is a better fucking person than that _Damned_ Italy.” My breath hitches. I can’t stop the tears. Romano _never_ calls me Italy. Always Veneziano. _Never_ Italy.

I listen as they eventually decide to kick me out of the Safe Room come sun-up, despite Japan’s best attempts to convince them of my innocence. I listen as they all slip into bed, and fall asleep, leaving me to ponder my own thoughts.

_Why? I know I brought them here, but I didn’t mean any harm! Is this all I’m worth to them? Am I simply a tool to be used and thrown away as they see fit? I’ve been trying so hard to rectify my mistake… is it an unforgivable sin? They wouldn’t all turn against me for no good reason, right? Even my own twin brother has forsaken me! It hurts… I didn’t know loneliness could hurt this bad… my heart… feels hollow… Is it still there? I can’t check. I’m still bound by the ropes… I… I made another mistake… A terrible mistake… I’m not sure if I can ever fix this one…_

“ _Italy._ ” The word is spoken with such malice and hate that it takes me a few seconds to recognize the voice as Romano’s. My twin stalks out of the shadows, a glare darker than his Mafioso persona on his face. “Spain is famiglia,” he starts, “you know the rules. Famiglia before all.” I shiver. Never before in my life, have I been this terrified. I’d rather face a million Things and eat only England’s scones for the rest of my life, than be on the other side of this glare. Then I see a glint of light.

Romano holds up the knife in his hand. He expertly gags me, so I can’t make a sound, before he comes back around to face me, dragging the blade of the knife across my neck in a show of power and control. He drags it firmly enough that I can feel the sting of the blade, but softly enough to not draw blood.

“You…” he starts, as I look at him pleadingly, _terrified_. For what? I’m not sure. I’m not scared for my life. Nor am I scared for his. But I’m absolutely terrified that I’m about to lose something… irreplaceable.

“Fratello!” I try to speak around the gag. Next thing I know, my head is turned to the right, and my left cheek is left stinging. Romano’s hand is still raised. _He… slapped me…?_

“You….have no right to use that name. Vargas, indeed. I _DISOWN_ you as my brother! You are no longer part of this famiglia! You are a disgrace! Grandpa Rome would be _livid_ with you. _Beyond_ disappointed in you. And Holy Rome would be _disgusted_ with you. You foul _demon!_ You shall die nameless, and in shame.” His anger is only matched by my sorrow, hopelessness, dread, and fear. My brain stops. _“I DISOWN you as my brother!”_ the words keep echoing in my mind… My mind is hanging by a single thread, ready to snap.

I hardly register the sound of the knife traveling at rapid speed towards me.

“ROMANO-SAN, IIE!” Japan’s voice cries out, as he pulls Romano back at the last second. White-hot pain erupts in my left eye. I scream around the gag. I can’t see. The pain is intense. _My brother just tried to kill me… he just blinded me in my left eye… My brother just tried to kill me… he… he disowned me… he’s… not my…fratello…anymore…_ And somehow, even with a now sliced-open eyeball, and blood encrusted in the other eye, I begin to cry. Crimson tears flow down my cheeks as my tears run red, bleeding like my shattered heart. I scream around the gag in emotional agony as the weight of what Romano just did sinks in.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I scream in anguish. I just want to _wake up_ from this nightmare! _WAKE UP!_ That last piece of my mind, almost completely frayed, finally snaps with painful recoil.

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!” I repeat over an over, as I slam my head into the ground. “Wake _up_! Please…. _please… somebody... anybody… wake me up…_ ” I trail off as my energy dies out. I hardly register the world around me. Nothing seems to matter anymore. I’m numb. I hardly notice China roughly wrapping my eye up, not even bothering to apply any healing creams or ointments. He doesn’t even give me the drugs for pain. And with the rising sun, they kick me out—literally—of the Safe Room that _Germany_ built for _me!_ I lay there, still in great pain from Russia’s beating, my thoughts growing steadily darker. They travel down a path that even hours before would’ve never even been considered.

 _Why should I save them? They don’t care about me. I could leave this place myself._ I think darkly, but a tiny voice in my head, the only part of my heart left, the part clinging to Japan and his trust like a lifeline, says, _because they’re your friends. You got them into this; you could at least get them out._

_Why? Why should I get them out? What have they done for me? Blinded me. Tried to kill me. Hit me. Tortured me for information that I already told them. They don’t trust me anymore. Did they ever truly trust me? What kinds of friends don’t even hear out the whole story? What kinds of friends turn on each other that quickly, huh? Answer that for me, oh-mysterious voice. _

_Japan believes in you. He trusts you. Are you going to betray him, just as the others did you?_

_NO! I would NEVER betray Japan! Hell, I never betrayed any of them! They betrayed me!_

_Then don’t. Don’t betray Japan. Japan wouldn’t forgive you if you only got him and yourself out. He believes that you’re still the kind nation that you once were. I’m still in here, you know. You just need to find me. Save them. They’ve already betrayed you, and left you for dead. What more do you have to lose? Let me ask you this; would Holy Rome or your Grandfather be proud of you saving only yourself? After all this torture you’ve put yourself through, even if they aren’t true friends, are you going to throw all that away? Save them. For Japan._

I can’t come up with an argument for The Voice. _Fine._ I decide. _I’ll save them. This will be the last time. Heh… I can finally save them at the cost of my own pathetic life, and they won’t come back for me. They’ll just keep running. Isn’t that what I wanted?_

The Voice doesn’t answer. The day drags by, but I don’t move. I don’t even bother to find shelter. I just lay there at the bottom of the first floor staircase. _How’d I get here? Oh, yeah, America kicked me down the stairs that leads to the Safe Room, and Russia hit me with his pipe again, and I fell down these stairs._ I’m bruised, broken, and shattered. Irreparably shattered. I know I can never be whole again…

For some reason, I start to laugh, even with broken tears streaming down my face, and my busted ribs. I don’t know why, nothing’s funny. Though maybe the irony of the whole situation finally hits me. I laugh. I laugh for the friends I lost. I laugh for the sanity I’ve sacrificed. I laugh for the years of my life I’ll never get back for friends that weren’t really true. I laugh for the brother I lost. I laugh for the hopeless idiot I am, still trying to save those who betrayed me in the worst way possible. And I laugh… I laugh because I’m so broken. And I eventually laugh myself into a restless sleep, filled with accusing glares and stares, taunting words and flashing knives. _Heh… And I thought this was Hell before… Goes to show how much I know…_

I awaken, numb. I sit up and slowly climb to my feet. I feel the pain, but I can’t bring myself to care. I don’t care about the pain, even though my legs, ribs, and arms are broken. I don’t care about my situation. I don’t care about the Things. I don’t care about _anything._ My emotions are completely gone… just _gone_. I can’t bring myself to care about _anything_.

_Is this how Yang feels, I wonder?_

**_Nope. I’m filled with anger, rage, hate, the urge to kill. You’re just filled with… emptiness. Interesting._ **

“You’re still here, huh?” I ask aloud, not caring that I look like a loon. _They already hate me anyways._

**_Me? Oh, I’m always here. Like I said, I’ll be here for as long as you live._ **

“Is that so?” I ask disinterestedly.

**_CARE A LITTLE! Geez, I liked the other you better! You at least had interesting reactions then! Now you’re just… nothing._ **

“Nothing, huh? How fitting. I have no name, no emotions, and no past. Soon, I will have no life.”

**_No life?! Don’t tell me you’re going to off yourself!_ **

“Yes. I am. But only after I get them all out of the Mansion. You instigated this whole thing, so of course, I must eliminate you from this world. And I am the one to fault for them being here in the first place, so I, too, must be eliminated.”

**_ THE HELL?! _ **

“Hm? Oh, hello, there.” I say, turning to Japan. Japan eyes me warily, not sure how to take my current emotional state, or lack thereof.

“Itary-kun, who are you talking to?” He asks.

“Yang. And I’m not Italy anymore. I’ve been disowned. I have no name, nor do I desire one. I suppose if you have to call me something, then call me Ying.” My voice remains ever emotionless.

Japan blinks at the unexpected… me. “Alright, then, Ying, was it? I spoke to Romano-teme earlier today, and—”

“ _DON’T_ mention that mother fucker’s name.” I state, my tone holding a venomous anger, before suddenly vanishing back into that blank emptiness. “Huh, apparently I haven’t lost all my emotions yet.” In that second of anger, my hollowness was gone. It felt… addictive? No, that’s not the right word… Fulfilling? No, not that either. But it _felt_. It wasn’t _numb_. _Interesting…_

“Oh, Itary—I mean, Ying-kun.”

“Please, no suffix.” I say, before pausing. “You’re the only one, Japan… The only one that stood up for me… Why?” I ask, mildly interested.

“Because you’re my friend. If I can’t trust you— _you_ who’s been there for _everything_ even when you weren’t supposed to be—then who _can_ I trust? I thought I knew those yatsu in there… Apparentry not. They’re are arr bastards. I mean that. They don’t know what they’re missing out on. You, Ying, iie, Itary-kun—don’t cut me off! Regardress of what that Teme says, you’rr arways be the personification of Northern Itary, and he has neither the power, nor right to take that from you—are a kind, beautifur, wonderfur person, even if it’s somewhat hidden right now. You’rr arways be my best friend. My precious friend. I’rr arways be here for you.”

I stare at Japan. Turns out that without emotions, things process in my brain a lot faster that usual. Though I’m pretty sure my emotions are locked away tight, I still feel something wet leak out of my right eye. I raise a hand and pull it back. Tears. I’m crying. I look at the tears with curious interest, like a child seeing rain for the first time. “Hmm… It appears that some part of my heart is not dead yet. I believe I owe you that thanks.” I say neutrally. Japan smiles.

“I arso thought you might be hungry. I brought you some food.” He holds out a small bento. I stare at it with a raised eyebrow, but make no move to grab it.

“Won’t the others get angry with you for ‘feeding the traitor?’”

“They won’t know. Even if they do, they can do nothing about it.”

“They could label _you_ a traitor, too.” I point out.

“Iie. I was a ninja for a very rong time. I know how to avoid detection.” My lips twitch into a slight smirk as I grab the bento.

“Then I suppose you’ll have to brush up on those skills, then, won’t you?”

“Hai. I’rr keep you updated. And Itary-kun?”

“Hmm?”

“No matter what I may remember or forget, I am arways here for you.”

“Arigatou, Japan.” I say in flawless Japanese. Japan only smiles.

“Carr me Kiku.” He says with a smirk, enjoying the slight surprise that overcomes my features, as he returns to the Safe Room before the others miss him.

“Hmm… So Kiku’s remembered, huh?”

**_You do know that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity, right?_ **

“Well, then I guess that means we’re both insane.” I say as I dig into the bento with emotionless enthusiasm. I am _hungry!_

 

I ended up sleeping in the Fireplace Room, locking it with the key I snitched from Kiku—I snitched the entire ring of keys we’d collected so far.

**_Good morning, sleeping beauty._ **

_Horrible morning to you too, Yang._

**_Wow. You’re surprisingly civil today? Still numb, I see._ **

_Indeed. Now, seeing as this kind of thing has never happened before in any of my looping, I think it’s safe to assume that I no longer have any idea where the others will go from here._

**_So you’re still going to save them?_ **

_I suppose. I’m definitely going to get Kiku out of here. The others are just bonus points._

**_Even I think that’s kind of harsh, but whatever._ **

_Harsh? After what they did to me, I think it’s fair treatment._

I stretch, taking stock of my injuries. At least six broken or cracked ribs, possible internal bleeding, hellish rope burns on my wrists and ankles—still bleeding—missing left eye that hurts like a bitch, sprained or broken left wrist, possible whiplash—my neck _is_ rather stiff— a few missing teeth—is that a broken tooth? No wonder my tongue’s bleeding!—and a crap-ton of bruising. Well, nothing too bad I suppose. I guess they held back, after all. Not like that’ll get them any brownie points from me.

“Well, I guess it’s time to spy on them. How can I protect them, if I don’t know where they are? I suppose the first thing to do, though, is…” I exit the Fireplace Room and make my way to the Kitchen. From there, I go into the room with the safe. _6-2-9-4._ With a click, it swings open on well-oiled hinges. I blink in surprise… “Empty? I was sure I put it in here earlier. This isn’t like me… The less access they have to the other areas of the Mansion, the easier it’ll be to keep an eye on them, and keep them safe.”

_Heh. I bet if I were to be murdered in front of them right now, they wouldn’t even run to the Front Door because I was the one who told them to do so. They’d think it was a trap. _

I sigh. Nations sure knew how to make things harder than they needed to be.

**_‘Nations’? What, you don’t consider yourself one anymore?_ **

_I’m human in this place, Yang. I’m going to die in here. I’m going to die a human, so why fool myself any longer? I’ll never be a nation again. That’ll all go to… **him**. At any rate, I may as well think of myself as the human I’ll forever be._

I carefully make my way to the locations of a few other keys, and lock a few of the open doors with the keys I snitched earlier. _They don’t need to access the Study, or the Hallway that leads to it. Nor do they need to access either Library. Or the Piano Room, but the Lever Room’s lock is broken this go around, so I suppose I can’t keep them out of there, which would give them access to the Piano Room... Definitely keeping them from the Annex, but I can’t exactly lock that, now, can I?_ I shake my head.

 ** _BANG!_** I wince at the loud sound. _Wow. And then they wonder how the Things keep finding them. It isn’t my fault; that much is clear. _I shake my head. _Well, let’s go see who’s left the Safe Room, shall we?_

I stick to the shadows as I make my way back to the Second Floor hallway. I see France, Prussia, Canada, and England walking towards the staircase to the First Floor. _Ah, yes. To the Basement, I presume? Not likely._ I smirk to myself. That is, until I hear a _click_.

My eyes widen. _They have the key?! No! How?!_ I quiet my thoughts as I hear Canada speak with a vicious smirk.

“Who would’ve thought he’d had something like this on him? A Master Key. No wonder we couldn’t get anywhere!”

_WHAT?! No! How’d they get my key?!_

**_Well, I think it’s safe to say that shit just hit the fan._ **

_This is all your fault, Yang._

**_How is thi— oh, yeah, it is. Never mind, then._ **

_Yeah, you’d better shut the fuck…_

I stick to the shadows, tailing the four nations through the Basement, all the while, plotting how to get that Master Key away from them. Even with my current injuries, I could take France and Canada easily. England’s magic would be tricky, but with his levels as low as they are, I’ll be fine as long as I don’t get hit by any sort of motion-inhibiting spell. I’d need to watch for Canada’s sniping abilities, but that shouldn’t be too big of an issue. If I can fight the Elemental Things, then a bow and arrow won’t be too big of an issue, as long as I keep him in sight. France is fast, but I’m faster. He uses distraction techniques and dirty talk, but mention of Holy Rome should shut him down if it comes down to it. If all else fails, obstruct his sight; he’s crap at fighting blind. But don’t hit his clothes—he’ll get pissed, and a pissed France is a focused France. Prussia’s a power-hitter. One hit from him would be extremely detrimental to my health. He can match power with Russia on a good day, and unfortunately for me, he’s not in the best of moods today.

With my injuries as they are, my chances of snitching that key from them now is slim to none. So the best I can do at this point is tail them and make sure they don’t get themselves into too much trouble.

_I can’t let them die. Not this time. This is a golden opportunity. There will be no Loop 223. There will only be this—the Final Loop. When the other nations ask where I am, they’ll be told that I am a dirty traitor deserving of my fate. Nobody will cry. Nobody will mourn. Nobody will care. They will curse my name to the ends of Hell and the Netherworlds. Austria and Hungary will pretend they never had a son. Sealand probably won’t understand for a while, but he’ll get over it. South Korea will find another pranking buddy. Everybody will move on without me. They will leave me behind, and will do so with a smile. And that’s okay. Because that’s the fate a traitor like me deserves. I will finally atone for my sins, and burn them off in this Hell before retiring to the fiery depths below forever._

**_… Wow. You’re in a dark mood._ **

I ignore Yang and watch as England finds the box with his magic in the back of the bookcase by the Tunnels. _Thank Dio they won’t find the Tunnels without me showing them where they are._

England absorbs the magic, bringing his total reservoir up to roughly 35%. Unless he found that wooden box in the Safe Room… in which case, his magic would’ve jumped to about 55%. Better to plan for that. Worst-case scenario planning saves more lives, and all that jazz.

I’m very careful to stay out of sight and hearing range—for them, at least. As they’re heading through the Small Square Room, two Things—one a Fire Thing—burst through the door on the other side of the room. I lock the door behind them, so there aren’t any surprise attacks from there.

“Ack! W-what is _that?!_ ” England asks, pointing to the Fire Thing.

“I don’t know!” Canada replies.

“Per’aps it’s a new foe sent by Italie?” France suggests. I barely hold back a snarl at the accusation. _Wow, that’s low, France, even for you._

“Who cares?! Let’s just kill it!” Prussia exclaims, already engaging the normal Thing in combat.

Canada lets loose an arrow at the Fire Thing, but it grabs it with shocking speed, and burns it in its grasp.

“F-fire?! It can control flames?! Be careful!” England calls out, before casting a spell at the Fire Thing to slow it down. Unfortunately for him, the spell misses, and France pulls him out of the way of a deadly blow.

“It’s no use! We can barely ‘andle one Thing, let alone _zis_ one _plus_ anozer!” France cries out in frustration, getting a lucky hit in on the Fire Thing’s arm. It doesn’t do much, as he doesn’t have enough power behind his blows.

 _France is a speed-fighter. He deals fast, light blows that is best used to distract the enemy. He’s great at dodging, and keeps the enemy’s attention while the slower heavy hitters deal the real damage. But with Prussia and Canada dealing with the normal Thing, there’s little chance of France and England beating a_ normal _Thing, let alone an Elemental Thing._ I observe.

Spell after spell misses and France and England are getting tired. Canada’s almost out of arrows, and Prussia only _just_ beat the normal Thing with a busted leg. _He’s not joining in this fray._

Too slow to react, the others watch in horror as the Fire Thing slips around Prussia and France and goes right for England. He holds up his hand, halfway through a spell that would slow it down. _He won’t make it in time._ I realize. I step out of the shadows for a moment—everyone else is facing away from me.

I throw one of the shuriken that I got from Kiku’s place years ago. Throwing it with just the right angle and wrist motion—and a little magical influence—I get it to circle around back and hit the Thing in the forehead, killing it.

I quickly faze back into the shadows, unnoticed.

“Angleterre!” France calls out. “Are you all right, mon cher?!” England shakily nods.

“Wow, that was some tricky spellwork! You got it just in time!” Canada compliments.

“I didn’t...” He goes to argue, but his eyes lock with mine for a split second. I fear that he’s about to call attention to my hiding spot, when Prussia saves the day.

“Kesesese! You did pretty well, I suppose. But I was AWESOME!” He grins.

I wince internally. _They’re all acting so normal… is that all I really meant to them? Can they really just continue on normally knowing they’ve as good as killed their once-friend? No doubts? Nothing?_ I thought that everything within me was dead. I can see now, that I was wrong. I feel the broken shards of my heart crack and break even further, the jagged edges rubbing painfully against my soul.

Laughing and exhausted, the four nations make their way to the Safe Room again. I trail after them to make sure they make it back alive. Once I’m sure they’re inside, I return to the Fireplace Room, and lock the door behind me—not much good it does me if they decide to hunt me down, though. _Then again, I should hear them coming… besides; Kiku would warn me, right?_

I mentally slap myself. _Trust is what got you into this mess in the first place, stupid. No more of that! Don’t trust someone else—no matter who they are—with matters of importance._ With that thought, and a firm nod, I instead move down to the First Floor Library. I climb up onto one of the corner bookshelves and lay on top—locking the door behind me, of course. Even if they manage to find me in here, almost nobody will be able to see me shrouded in the shadows like this, and so high up. I’ll have plenty of opportunities to escape. With that, I fall into a light, fitful sleep.

 

The next day, I trail the group of America, Germany, Japan, and Russia through their explorations of the Basement. Again. _Really, these morons should keep the exploration to a minimum. Especially since they met an Elemental Thing down here yesterday, and England almost died._ I mentally scoff at their idiocy. Today, it seems, luck is against me.

“You know, I vemember… _He_ vonce told me about zis ‘clock-vision’ zat he had…” Germany spoke, obviously referring to me. America snorted.

“I seriously doubt _He_ had any clock visions. If he was orchestrating this whole thing, then why bother with fake memories?” Germany and Russia nod, agreeing.

“Ja… but He mentioned somezing about a basement. I zought zat he vas making it up, but perhaps he vas setting somezing up down here? Ve should search it soroughly. He mentioned somezing about a tunnel…” I mentally curse myself. _I just had to set it up like that, didn’t I?_

“Oh?” Russia speaks up suddenly, standing next to the entrance to the Tunnel. I stiffen. _Uh oh…_

“Vas is it?” Germany asks, turning towards him.

“This wall it sounding funny when hit with pipe, Дa?” He taps his pipe against the hidden door, eliciting a hollow knocking sound.

“A hidden door? I wonder what he was hiding from us…?” America wanders aloud, coming over. “Hey, Japan! Why don’t you cut away some of this wallpaper with your sword?” He asks with a bright grin. Kiku nods to the other nation. I’m the only one who sees the thickly veiled disgust in his eyes.

He cuts the door free in a swift motion. “Thanks dude!” America shouts happily. I wince. _Fucking loudmouth. I wonder how much easier it would be to escape if you were mute…?_ I momentarily entertain the fantasy of all the loud nations being mute, before I follow them down into the Tunnel.

“There really is tunnel…” Russia observes.

“So the question is why is it here?” America asks as they walk further down the Tunnel.

“I’m going on ahead. You’re too slow.” Germany says, reminding me strongly of the _other_ times he’s been to the Tunnel. I sigh internally. _Some things never change._

“Hey! Don’t split up!” America says firmly, holding Germany by the shoulder to keep him from going ahead. I blink. _That’s new._

“Vas?”

“You forget.” America starts, his eyes darkening with anger and betrayal. “ _He_ could be out there, watching us, likely. He’s clever, but weak. While he may not be able to defeat us on his own, those Things—especially that fire one—are seriously dangerous. We can’t afford to underestimate our enemy.” Internally, I’m both pleased and pissed at his reasoning. I’m by no means weak, though it’d be best if they believe I am. However, if the prospect of me being their enemy will finally get it through their thick skulls to stick the hell _together_ , then it’ll make my job a whole lot easier.

Then Germany catches sight of the rope ladder. His eyes widen, as an angry growl rumbles in his chest. “That _traitor!_ ” He spits. “There was a way to escape right in front of us this whole time!” He then makes a near fatal mistake, and punches the wall. An angry hissing sound answers the angry punch, and the group freezes. I catch Kiku’s eye, and subtly shake my head. He nods in understanding.

The nations draw their weapons. _They should’ve already had them out._ “I think you woke them up…” America mutters, as they watch a long grey claw with little red markings reach out from the crack in the wall. _A Fire Thing…_ As if it hears my thoughts, it climbs out of the crack, chipping away some of the wall as it fits through. It grins and growls in pleasure as it sees the weak prey that literally came knocking. Then, to the nations’ horror, another one comes out, themed in blue this time, rather than red. I stiffen. _Ice…_

“Uhh… dudes… call me crazy, but that doesn’t look right…” America says, pointing to the Ice Thing. It also growls menacingly, a cloud of frosty mist slipping out of its mouth—which I had little doubt was subzero temperatures in and of itself—quickly dissipating as the warmer air melts the ice crystals. While this little detail slips by the other three, it does not escape Kiku’s notice.

“Be carefur!” Kiku warns the oblivious nations. “I don’t think that one’s normar.”

“Really? What gave you that idea?” America asks sarcastically. Without warning, the Fire Thing sucks in a large breath, and blows out a jet of flames like a dragon. The nations dive behind the corner, barely dodging the attack.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” America cries out. “Is that thing some kind of messed-up love child of a dragon or something?!”

Germany, tired of waiting, takes the first chance he can. Once the jet of flames has ceased, he dashes out from behind the corner, and uses his whip to wrap around the Ice Thing. Much to his shock, thick ice starts creeping down the whip. The Ice Thing suddenly uses its tail to shatter the frozen part of the whip, leaving Germany without a weapon. His eyes are wide with shock and horror, and Russia pulls him out of the way of a Fire Thing tail swipe.

I watch from the shadowy corner of the cavern, opposite of the Things.

**_What, you aren’t going to step in?_ **

_Nope. I want to see how well they fare against two Elemental Things. Just so long as nobody dies. Besides, it’s better if they see how strong they are for themselves. And the longer they think of me as a weakling, the more freedom of movement I’ll have._

Russia then goes in to attack alongside Kiku and America. The Kiku stays back a bit to cautiously watch his foe, the Ice Thing, while America and Russia rush the Fire Thing. _Idiots._

For their efforts, America gets a tail slash that catches his left side, causing a strangled scream to rip from his throat as the wound is instantly cauterized.

“Америка!” Russia shouts in worry, his distraction costing him as a claw tears through the skin of his left arm. He growls in pain, as his own wound is cauterized.

 _They aren’t doing too well…_ I observe, before turning my attention to Kiku and Germany, who are trying to handle the Ice Thing. Germany, who now doesn’t have a reliable weapon, is only succeeding in getting in Kiku’s way. I flinch as Kiku is nearly decapitated by a swipe of its claws while trying to move Germany out of the way of the attack.

“Kuso!” Kiku cries, as the spiked tail of the Ice Thing catches him in the right side. He’s sent flying into Germany, and they crash into the wall of the cavern. Kiku, while badly injured—and due to the nature of the attack, his own movements will be slowed drastically—gets back up, and throws himself back into the battle before the Thing can gang up on America and Russia—who are already losing badly. Germany, on the other hand, is out cold. _Probably for the best._

Kiku now faces the Ice Thing alone. I frown. If I jump in now, they’ll likely view him as a traitor as well, but if I don’t, he may die. _Well, time for a bit of a show, then._

Dashing out of the shadows, I first throw myself into the fight against the Fire Thing. I catch the bladed tail that would’ve taken off Russia’s head from behind with my sword, and push it back. Both of the Things’ eyes immediately land on me; their prize. I dodge around the two nations, and slash the Fire Thing’s forehead with practiced ease. With the element of surprise on my side, I’m able to dispatch it within seconds. I don’t stay there, however. I rush immediately to Kiku’s side, and slam into him, throwing him to the ground and saving his life as the Ice Thing let out a jet of what I’ve always figured was liquid nitrogen from its mouth.

“A-arigatou.” Kiku pants, exhausted from his fast-paced fight. _Hmm… more training required._

I nod, before taking advantage of the situation and cutting off its dangerous tail. Unfortunately, I’m not prepared for the bullet to my left arm, courtesy of America. I don’t cry out, but I narrow my eye in anger. _That’s the thanks I get for saving your asses?!_

The Thing whirls on me, and my instinct screams at me to _move!_ I jump over the Earth Thing’s hand and spring off of the wall, back flipping over the Ice Thing, slashing at its forehead as I go. I barely miss, but Kiku doesn’t. A kunai embeds itself into the thick skin, and it quickly fades.

I immediately dodge to the right as America tries to shoot me again. Russia dashes at me, sword drawn, and locks blades with me. I can feel the anger in his blows. He’s no match for me as I am, though, but that doesn’t make the anger and intent to kill in his eyes sting any less. With a small sigh, I dash back into the shadows and make a hasty retreat. _So I’m nothing more than a Thing to them, now? How… insulting._

Later that night, Kiku comes to the Fireplace Room to meet me.

“Ciao, Kiku.” I say, a bit of warmth seeping into my voice. He smiles softly at me. “How’s your side?” I ask. He lifts his shirt up, and shows the expert bandaging job done by Yao.

“I wirr survive. How’s your arm?” He asks, pulling out a first-aid kit. I get the hint, and take my jacket off so he can treat my injury. Luckily for me, the bullet went clean through. “They stirr think you’re a traitor.” He says as he applies some herbs and disinfectant. “Though Igirisu seems to be second guessing himserf. I berieve he saw you save his rife yesterday.”

“Did he now?”

“Hai. He didn’t even stop me from taking the first aid kit tonight, though he rikery knew I was coming to see you.” He says as he finishes tending to the wound on my arm.

“Indeed, I did not.” My eye focuses immediately on the English nation standing in the corner of the room. _Must’ve magically hidden himself._ I realize, as I mentally shoot myself for my negligence. Kiku’s hand immediately goes to his katana. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He says, looking at us both. “Either of you.”

“You mean more than you already did?” I ask, my voice dead. He flinches.

“Italy, I…” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before coming over to me, hands fully in sight, and kneels on the floor before me. He must’ve learned a few things from Kiku’s culture, because he touches his forehead to the floor. “I’m sorry. I should’ve believed you… I never should’ve betrayed you as I have. I understand your anger. Please… Allow me to repent in any way I can…”

I blink, raising an eyebrow. “A simple ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t going to fix anything, Great Britain.” He flinches at the formal address.

“Italy—”

“Didn’t you get the memo? I’m not _Italy_ anymore. I am a _human_. Not a nation like you.” I cut him off. Kiku looks sharply at me.

“What do you mean?” The Japanese nation asks.

“I’m not going to leave this place, Kiku.” I say gently to him. “I will repent for my sins. I will get you all out, and stay here for the rest of my life. I will age and die as a human—and yes, nations do age here in the Mansion if you’re here for any real length of time.” I say wistfully, as if talking about a faraway place.

“You can’t!” England cuts in.

“Why not?” I ask him coolly.

“B-because you shouldn’t suffer here… you’ve done nothing to deserve it!”

“Nothing to deserve it?” I can’t help myself. I laugh, a crazed laugh that has both the nations around me giving me a concerned look. “I lead you all here! I heard the rumors of this place, and that is why you are here now. You see, I’ve committed the most grievous sin all my life, that has brought nothing but pain, suffering, and death upon those around me. _I existed._ So I think it’s about time to fix that, don’t you?”

“You’re getting out of here if I have to _drag_ you out by your _curl_.” Kiku says, glaring at me. I look at England who’s still on the floor.

“Get up.” I roll my eye, and nudge his side with my foot. “You’re groveling in the exact location that Russia died in a past loop. You may not know how dirty that floor is, but I do.” He slowly gets to his feet, giving me a questioning look. “I’m not about to forgive you anytime soon, if that’s what you’re wandering. You really have no idea how much you all hurt me, do you? No matter. This’ll all be over soon, and you can all go on with your normal, daily lives as if nothing happened.”

Kiku sighs in frustration. England just looks at me with thinly veiled shock. _He’s likely shocked about how different I am._

**_Why wouldn’t he be? Hell, I’m shocked about how different you are, and I’m stuck in your head!_ **

“Shut up, Yang. You’re giving me a headache.”

**_Better a headache in frustration and annoyance than this stupid emptiness! You’re starting to scare me._ **

“Scare you? Really now?” I ask, somewhat delighted. “Oh, do tell me I can finally get you to shut the fuck up?”

**_Uh… no._ **

“Shame.”

“It’s normar for him. He wasn’t rying when he said that there was a voice or sprit personarity in his head.” Kiku says to a rather horrified England. He then turns to me. “Now to treat that eye of yours.”

I sigh and let him unwrap my injury, giving England a good view of the empty socket that’s starting to get infected.

“I thought China…?” He asks, confused.

“Are you really that blind?” I ask, disbelieving.

“China did nothing more than stuff it with some gauze, and roughry wrap it. He didn’t even use his herbs. Bastard.” Kiku spits out, causing England to recoil.

“But I thought he… Why am I so confused about this…?”

“Because you’re a human.” I state.

“W-what?” He asks, his face a mixture of horror and confusion.

“In this place, everyone is human. That means that everyone _thinks_ like a human, as well. While a nations’ brain is naturally wired differently to survive the centuries of existence and whatnot, here, it’s wired like a mortal human’s. Your emotions rule your actions, and your impulses are that much stronger. Since nobody but me is used to it, it causes you all to make a lot of mistakes, such as splitting up all the damn time. Perhaps this will open your eyes to why war, greed, and betrayal seem to rule humans.” England stares at me in shock, as Kiku continues treating my wound as if I was simply talking about the weather. After all, I explained this to him yesterday.

“… Allow me to help you.” England finally says.

“ _No offence_ , England, but I don’t trust you. You’ll have to earn that trust back.” I bite back.

“I don’t expect you to. But know that I’m not about to sell you out or anything of the sort. At least give me the chance to repay my life debt. I need to thank you for saving my life at the very least, and try to make right the wrong I have done you.” He replies.

I sigh. “Very well. Do what you wish. But if you hurt Kiku in any way, shape or form…” I glare at him, which must look rather intimidating with an empty eye socket, “I will make you _beg_ for death.” I promise him.

The next day, two groups leave the Safe Room. Germany, thankfully, is smart enough to stay back since he doesn’t have a weapon. In one group, America, Canada, Japan, and Prussia. The other consists of England, Russia, France, and _Him_. I follow the second group, trusting Kiku to be able to handle the first one.

I watch from the shadows as they explore the safe in the Kitchen, and even the Study, using _my_ Master Key to get into areas they shouldn’t be able to get to yet. I smirk when they enter the caged area of the Cell Room behind the Study. I slam the gate shut behind them after making sure that the Cell Key is in my pocket. The four nations whirl around and glare at me.

“YOU!” Romano yells. I glare at him.

“Italy. How nice to see you.” I say in a voice dipping venom.

“Italy! Let us out!” England pleads, though I can tell it’s an act. _Huh. Maybe he was sincere about his apology._

“No. Why should I? You stole my key, and have been exploring dangerous areas. Plus you’ll just kill me. So… no.”

“It is being okay. After all, we are having Master Key, Дa?” Russia smiles, walking up to the door and inserting the key, only to find it doesn’t fit.

“Oh, did I forget to mention? The Master Key doesn’t work on cell doors, the Front Door, or a few select other doors in this place?” They just growl at me.

“Traitor! You filthy traitor! You going to kill us now? Huh? Or call your friends in to do it?” Romano spits at my feet. I watch impassively.

“No. I have a fate much worse than death in store for you all.” I promise. _It’s called survival. And Guilt._ With that said, I turn and walk out of the room, locking the door behind me just in case.

I make my way to the Attic, and insert the Metal Pieces to reveal the hidden staircase to the fifth floor. I easily pass through the Blood Clock Room, and enter the Blood Number Room. The slow-moving Thing starts moving towards me, and I quickly move out of the way, just in case. I curse as I realize the Front Door Key is not there. Again. _Back to the Annex, then._ I quickly make my escape before the Cell Door opens and releases the Things on the Fifth Floor.

I take a moment to return to the Second Floor Library and lift up a loose floorboard. I store food in here just in case, for whatever reason, the Safe Room is inaccessible. I take out a bottle of water and a sandwich, and quickly eat and drink. I also reverently take out a bottle of wine. It may not be a very good quality, but it’ll be the first drink I’ve had since starting the looping. _Since this’ll be my Final Loop, then I’ll have a drink. Because I’m not sure if I can come back from the Annex alive._

I cast a quick charm to chill the bottle, and enjoy a quick glass of wine on the way to the Annex. Last drink or not, I’m not going to waste time sitting in a library eating and drinking while lives are in danger. No matter how much I hate their guts.

The Annex… I’ve only been in there two other times… including Loop 189. If I’m being honest, it’s probably my least favorite place in the Mansion. I take a deep breath. _Here goes…_

 

A few hours later, I exit the Annex, both the Front Door key and the Gate Key in my hand. I’m injured… quite badly… but somehow, nothing fatal. I limp, trying to stay off my broken right knee, a hastily made splint in place to help support my weight. I make my way to the Study Cell Room.

“Oh? You’re back.” Romano sneers. He looks in surprise for a moment when he sees my injuries. I suppose I do look a little worse for wear… My right knee is broken visibly, my left shoulder is dislocated and there’s a good amount of blood running down it. My torso is… frankly, _torn up_ from a spiked tail to the chest. I’d gotten damn lucky that it was an adolescent Thing, and the spikes couldn’t puncture anything important. A good chunk of my hair is gone along with a good chunk of skin—luckily it missed my curl. I’m missing several fingers, and I have a nice gash on the side of my neck. Though they can’t see it, there are several internal injuries, including a punctured lung and several broken ribs.

“Who do I have to thank?” He asks, a pleased look in his eye as he looks at my injuries appreciatively.

I don’t reply, and instead toss the Cell Door key through the bars to them—specifically England so they won’t do something stupid like throw it out of their reach—and turn to leave. I ignore the stare of shock from England in regards to my injuries, and even France’s strangled gasp.

“Ciao.” I say before limping out of the room. I make my way to the Fireplace Room to wait for Kiku and start treating my injuries.

“You’re late.” I say when I finally sense his presence, along with England’s. But something’s not right. They’re off… Their footsteps are grave, heavy, tired.

“Canada-san has been poisoned. We came across a grey Thing with—”

“Purple stripes?” I cut him off, as he nods. Angry fire fills me—another thing I’ve noticed about this whole ‘emotionless’ drama. When I _do_ happen to feel a stronger emotion like anger or protectiveness (Japan only), it’s all-consuming. “Damnit! The Poison Thing.” Japan, who’s been helping me figure my new self out, gently places a calming hand on my shoulder, as England looks on with sorrow. I sigh, calming down. I hand the two keys I’d retrieved earlier to Kiku. “It’s the key to the Front Door and the Front Gate. Not that it’ll do us much good now.” I sigh. “I have to rewind time again… But I don’t want them to remember this Loop… Any of you.”

Japan nods in agreement. “Hai. I compretery understand. What I said before stirr appries. I’ll help in any way I can.”

I stare at Kiku for a long moment, before nodding my head. “Grazie. You really are a true friend, you know that?”

“As will I. I may not be able to be a true or dependable friend to you, but I can be reliable when you need me. I can still be _a_ friend.” England says. I stare at him, as well. A scrutinizing stare. Finally, I nod.

“All right. You can help.” I say. He sighs with relief. I turn back to Kiku.

“I’d like your help with two things; one. I need to practice pretending to act normally; otherwise the next few loops will be a flop. You’ll surely notice something wrong with me.”

“Your eye, too, Itary-kun.”

“Right. I’ll need to glamour that… All right, number two… I need to get into the Safe Room. I’m going to perform a spell to transfer everyone’s memories of this loop to me.” England pales drastically at that, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“Nani?! Why not just erase them?!”

“Memories can neither be erased, nor destroyed; only suppressed or transferred.” I quote.

“I see… In that case, why not allow me to share this burden with you?”

“I appreciate the offer, really I do. But I can’t do that to you. This is all my fault anyways.”

“It is _not!_ ” Japan firmly denies. Switzerland would be proud.

“ _Yes_ , it is. The others have confirmed my suspicions, and nothing anyone says or does can ever change that fact. They hate me for bringing them here… After all I’ve done for them… how can they do this? To just throw away this kind of friendship? This kind of bond? To break me so badly? I’m not sure if I can _ever_ go back to the way I was… I’m not sure if I even _want_ to.” Tears start to leak out of my eye, and Japan wraps me in a warm embrace. England stands there both awkwardly, and ashamed.

“I’m here, Itary-kun.”

“I know… Thank you.”

“It may not mean much, but I’m here, too.” England says, placing a firm hand on my uninjured shoulder. I look at him, and nod.

“You may be the first of the group to be forgiven.” I note aloud.

 

Five hours later shows Kiku meeting me outside the Safe Room—England’s waiting inside. It’s about 3:30 AM. Everyone’s deeply asleep.

“Thanks again, Kiku.”

“Ah, don’t thank me yet… There’s someone here… Who wants to aporogize to you… I courdn’t get him to reave or go to sleep… Sumimasen.” My chest clenches with anger and agony, but not towards Japan. _Never_ towards Japan.

“Why the sudden change?” I ask him, confused.

“Apparentry the group broke a crock together without myserf or Igirisu there. They apparentry saw something that convinced most of them of your innocence and the truth of your words.” He glares at the ground in disgust as he speaks.

“Figures. As humans, they’re rather fickle, aren’t they?” I ask rhetorically, before a familiar voice speaks up.

“Veneziano…” I stiffen. No. Not him. _Anyone_ but him. My face, which had shown slight emotion towards Japan just a moment ago, instantly closes off, going blank.

“Italy.” I greet coolly. Romano visibly flinches.

“I… I know what I did is unforgivable, but, _please_! I… I’ve seen it! The truth! The past, I saw you! Please! I’m so, _so, so_ sorry, Veneziano, I–”

“I’m sorry, but there’s nobody named Veneziano here.” I cut him off. My voice is detached, as if I’m talking to a complete stranger. No, I’m warmer to strangers. _Strangers didn’t betray me._ “I have no name. I have no past and no family.” I’m nowhere near forgiving him for what he did. I’m nowhere near forgiving any of them—not even England, but he’s a hell of a lot closer than _him_. Maybe one day… _Maybe._ But right now, I can’t even entertain the thought.

Romano gets this deeply hurt expression on his face. _Hurt?! He hasn’t the right to feel hurt!_ I keep my rage hidden within, and keep the cool, detached expression on my face. “I cannot forgive you.” I state bluntly, watching with icy interest as his face falls and scrunches up, as if in visible pain. “The wounds you gave me are deep. You were the one I trusted above everyone else. ‘Famiglia before all’, right? Sure, Spain’s famiglia, but _so was I._ ” I state harshly, my anger starting to slip through. Romano flinches back, as if I’d slapped him.

“The bridge you’ve burned can _never_ be rebuilt the same way. _If_ it can ever be rebuilt. I don’t know yet. Right now, your chances don’t look good.” Tears start streaming down his face.

“You’ve come to speak to your brother, your ‘precious fratellino.’” I say viciously, hoping to find some sort of satisfaction in making him feel at least a _fraction_ of my pain. “Well, I hate to tell you this, but he’s _dead_.” Romano’s breath leaves his body. He looks like he’s been winded, like he can’t breathe. “He died three days ago. He died when _you_ attempted to _murder_ him. _You_ killed your own _fratellino_. He’s gone. Deal with it.” He starts openly sobbing. I idly notice that Japan, while somewhat uncomfortable with my words, still supports me, and openly glares daggers at Romano.

I sigh mentally. _No… I’m not like this…_ That little Voice says. I feel no satisfaction in Romano’s despair. I, for the first time, realize that in my bitterness and hatred and brokenness… in my need for vengeance, I’ve come so close to losing what once made up me. _Holy Rome… I’m so sorry… This isn’t the one you love… But I won’t let him die… Not like this._

“I’m not like _you_.” I tell Romano, glaring harshly at my once-brother. “I don’t take joy in breaking others. So I’ll tell you this; Feliciano Vargas is not beyond saving.” Hope flies into his eyes. Somehow, seeing him look so broken, yet so full of desperate hope, causes some sort of emotion to well up inside of me. But I can’t name it. “You can thank Japan for that. He’s the only one that’s kept my heart from turning to black entirely. But I’m not the same Italy you once knew. I’ve changed—perhaps forever. I’ll _never_ be able to trust any of you who betrayed me the same _ever_ again. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t be able to forgive you all in time. I don’t mean in a few days, or even a few years. I’m talking about _centuries, millennia_. You didn’t just _hurt_ me, or _break_ me… the nine of you _shattered my mind_.” I stress, watching his eyes widen as he starts to comprehend just how deeply the wounds he and the other eight nations carved into me. _Slowly_.

“You should be thanking what little heart I have left; I’m going to erase this loop from _everyone’s_ memories… _Nobody_ will _ever_ know about this loop. Not even you. It would break you as you are broken now. Germany would be mad with guilt. The others wouldn’t be able to forgive themselves. I cannot do that to you all. Not even you, Romano; the one who hurt me the most… the one who drove the final nail into my coffin. So I’ll tell you this; I cannot forgive you now, but I _will_ forgive you some day, even if you won’t know it. I’ll call you fratello once more, so you can hear it one last time. _Fratello_ ,” I start, watching as Romano sobbed tears of joy, pain, regret and deep-seeded guilt, looking at my coolly indifferent face like a man seeing the sun for the first time. “I will protect you and everyone else from this memory. I will protect you all from my mistake. I will get _all_ of you out of this Mansion alive. And I will _never_ tell any of you about this loop. This, I solemnly swear on the graves and memories of The Great Roman Empire, and the Holy Roman Empire. So mote it be.” There was no great flash of magic sealing the oath. It doesn’t work that way. Magic has nothing to do with this oath. This is not a magical oath. This is an oath on the two things I treasure most; my Grandfather, and the one I love.

“Grazie, fratellino… Grazie…” Romano cries, repeating the words over and over again. I give Japan a look, silently compelling him to follow me into the Safe Room, leaving Romano a sobbing mess of snot and tears at the bottom of the stairs.

Another surprise awaits us once I limp into the Safe Room. Apparently, Romano’s little episode woke up the rest of the nations in the Safe Room. One or two glare hatred and murder at me, while others look at me with painful sorrow and regret. _So we have about half that believe Kiku, England and Romano, and about two that don’t. Hm… How interesting._

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” I ask detached. They all flinch at my arctic tone and blank eyes.

“Italy, we’re sorry! We didn’t know—” I cut America off.

“I _did_ tell you the truth. You didn’t believe me. This is the result. Your friend is gone. He might never come back.”

“Are you Yang?” Canada asks from his sickbed, breathing strained and face pale—he looks like death warmed over. The tension in the room skyrockets, as they look at me warily and with suspicion.

**_Nice! Looks like I did more damage than I thought! Do you have to get rid of this loop? It’s the most interesting one so far!_ **

I don’t even bother to respond to Yang verbally; I instead mentally punch his face, taking great, sadistic pleasure as he grips his mental broken nose, cursing me out in every language I know.

“I am not Yang. I am the one you called Italy.” They stare, wide-eyed.

“N-nein! You _can’t_ be Italy! Italien is varm, smiles, loving, forgiving, carefree! You _can’t possibly_ be him! Stop _lying!_ Give me back mein friend!” Germany yells, held back only by a pained Prussia.

“Ha… Hahahahaha!” I laugh. I laugh like I’ve just been told the funniest joke in the world. Tears start streaming down my eyes, as I double over. But the laughter is cold and crazed. It has an icy undertone that the others have never heard from me before. After about 30 seconds of straight laughter, I finally calm down enough to wipe away my tears of amusement. Japan stands stoically by me, glaring at the room with absolute disgust.

“Warm? Loving? Forgiving? Carefree, you say?! HA! That’s a laugh! I’m lying am I?” I viciously rip off the bandages that cover my still bleeding left eye socket. “I stopped being that _weak, naïve, cowardly, pushover_ Italy the moment I received this _scar_!” I yell, angry now, as I point to my missing eye. The room as a whole flinches. “The Italy you knew is long gone, and he might not _want_ to come back. Why should he? His _best friends_ betrayed him without even giving him a _fair trial_. What is it you always say, America? All men have the right to a fair trial? Something like that, si? Where’s that justice and heroism you’re always spouting about now? Huh?” I look around the room. Everyone looks guilty now. They all look so remorseful. Yet I can’t find it in myself to feel any pity for them. _They did it to themselves._ I think coldly.

Some move to talk, either to deny my words or try to make amends, but I stop them, holding up my hand. “Japan.” I state, not even needing to glance at him to convey my message.

“Hai.” With lightning speed, Japan stands between myself and the other nations.

“Ja-Japan! What are you doing?!” America yells, still trying to get to me to apologize. “ _Back Off._ ” Japan says firmly, malice lacing his voice. The nations flinch at the uncharacteristic tone and glare. China shivers.

“Japan, aru?”

Japan turns his Death Glare on his older brother. “I cannot arrow you to interfere.” He says frigidly. “This is Itary’s decision. What you arr have done is unforgivabre, in my opinion. You _yatsu_ shourd be grad that Itary is more forgiving by nature than I. He _might_ forgive you for what you’ve done. Even if it takes a few centuries, or ronger. I, on the other hand, wirr onry forgive you when he does. And even then, neither of us wirr _ever_ trust you arr the same. Especiarry Itary. You arr did more damage than you courd imagine. You threw away a once in a rife-time friend. He’s even been trying to herp you _escape_ from this prace arrive, at the cost of his own rife. Even _after_ you betrayed him! You didn’t just throw him away, either. You _broke_ him _first._ ” Japan’s livid by this point. I sigh.

“Kiku. That’s enough. They aren’t worth your anger. They’re torturing themselves enough as it is.” I point out callously. Japan looks at the 8 nations, some crying, some not. But all of them had fierce regret and visible shame, guilt, and pain on their faces.

“Hn. Sumimasen.” Japan apologizes to me.

“Kiku. Don’t apologize to me. You don’t need to.” I say, my frosty voice holding slight warmth. Kiku smiles to me, nodding his head.

“Right, Kiku, activate it now.” I say, “I’ve already reset the clock. It’ll turn back time as soon as I die.” The others are sent into a panic by my words. Including Romano, who’s managed to stagger up the staircase, still a mess.

“What do you _mean_ , ‘as soon as you _die’_?!” France cries out. Japan keeps them all from reaching me. Romano is still, silent, knowing that there’s no stopping me.

I don’t bother to acknowledge the question. Japan starts chanting in fluent, accent-less Latin, glowing a bright red color, tinged with white. It’s only then that the nations finally notice that a perfect circle has been cut into the floor of the Safe Room, courtesy of England. The circle looks incredibly complex, symbols and characters and unfamiliar designs carved into the wood with painstaking detail and accuracy. Though unknown to everyone but myself, England, and Japan, most of the unfamiliar characters are actually the Language of the Ryuuzu. It’s something that I’ve discovered only recently, and I’ve found that spells in that language are exponentially more powerful than my normal spells.

There is just one problem. I don’t have enough magic. This is where the other part of the magic circle comes into play. I smirk, standing in the center of the array. “Don’t worry.” I say as I prepare myself mentally and physically. “You won’t remember any of this. _Ever_.”

I start chanting in the Language of the Ryuuzu, letting my instincts take over and the new, unknown words slip off my tongue. The spell circle starts to glow pure white, the color of my magic.

“NOW!” I cry, as the second part of the circle lights up, glowing pure black, Yang’s aura. Yang’s magic. Canada’s eyes widen as he finally figures out the second array, giving up on the first one (the most he can figure out is that it has something to do with memories). He did grow up around England, after all.

“NO! YOU _CAN’T!_ YOU’LL _KILL_ YOURSELF! YOU’LL DO MORE THAN JUST THAT, YOU’LL RUIN YOUR ENTIRE _LIFE FOREVER! STOP!_ ” He cries. I only have a split second for the thought, ‘ _huh, it almost sounds like he actually cares_ ’ to run through my head, before a ghost-image of Yang appears above the second array. We mirror each other. The only difference in our appearance is our eye color. It’s my first time actually _seeing_ Yang with my own eyes. Then, in an instant and without warning, we crash into each other, melding into one once more.

Then, the pain rips through me. It’s about 10,000 times more intense than I could ever have imagined, and it’s still _growing_. I let lose a bloodcurdling scream of pure and unadulterated agony, before I somehow force my mind to focus.

I continue chanting, blood trickling out of my mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. My empty left eye socket is wide open, and what little of the knife-wound _had_ healed, is suddenly ripped open. For some reason, I think that the pain should be indistinguishable from the torture I am in, but it actually layers on _top_ of everything else, the spell and merging of my aura with Yang’s intensifying whatever physical pain I feel.

I continue the chant. It’s almost over. Then I can rest… sleep… _NO! Not yet! Keep chanting!_ The glow intensifies, now becoming something of a Yin-Yang symbol, rather than black clashing against white. The Aura merging completes, but the agony still increases. _I can’t take much more of this!_

Then, with a _click_ that I _feel_ rather than hear, for an instant, there’s no pain. There’s no emptiness, or anger, or hurt, or loneliness. And for an instant, I can see the entire scene clearly, as if from outside of my body. Japan, forcibly holding back the other nations, who are trying desperately to reach me, my body still floating in the middle of the arrays, looking like a fallen angel. Blood streaming from my ears, nose, mouth, and eyes—or eye socket in the case of my left one. My expression is beyond any conceivable pain, but at the same time, has a sort of peaceful quality to it. Japan, I notice, is crying. Silently, Japan is crying for me. For the pain that I’ve had to hold inside, and the pain I’m going through now. For the betrayal I’ve had to face, and the horrors that I’ve had to hide. And perhaps most of all, he’s crying for my soul. The soul of his friend, innocence lost to time, betrayal, and harsh reality. He’s crying for me, his friend. And that means more to me than I could ever explain. And I feel myself crying with him. And a deep, unexplainable guilt for being the one to cause him pain. _Thank you_. It’s the only thing I can think to say.

Then, the pain comes back in an instant, as the spell completes. I feel, rather than hear my body, numb in agony, fall to the wooden floor. My eardrums are ruptured, and my vision is blurry with bloody tears. My body is heavy and in far too much pain to even consider moving. I’ve died enough times to know that Death is quickly closing in on me. I can feel my heartbeat slowing, and my lungs becoming sluggish. _Hello, old friend._ I greet Death warmly.

Through my blurry vision, I see Japan, cradling my body as his is wracked with sobs. I use as much of my meager strength as I can to reach my hand up, and wipe away his tears, leaving a blood trail with my fingers by mistake.

“Itary! Gomenasai. Hontoni! Gomenasai!” I read his lips.

“K-… Kiku… Do-don’t c-cry…” I struggle to form the words, and force the air in and out of my abused lungs. “I… shou-ould th-thank you. You’v-ve al-ways… stood b-by m-me… A-arigatou… Kiku…—” My vision fades, and I feel his warm tears fall on my face. The agony in my body starts to fade, but at the same time grows even more potent, even as I die. I feel my final breath come, as my struggling, gurgling lungs finally give up their futile battle for oxygen. As I fade to nothingness, the last thing I feel. Is the unbearable pain and agony, still growing stronger… Stronger… Stronger…

 

**~ ** _End of Memory Clock_** ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I finally got this up. I had a bad case of writer’s block combined with some nasty depression, so I’m sorry this is so late. I hope you all enjoied this chapter. Leave a review letting me know what you think, and if you cried or not. ^_^ Has this changed your view on Yang at all? Love him? Hate him? Haha. Thank you all! Look forward to the next one (which won’t take nearly as long, since it’s the last pre-written chapter.) 
> 
> ~SilvermistAnimeLover


	10. Chapter 9: Terror

Japan’s POV:

 

I awaken from the memory possibility, feeling sick to my stomach. That gruesome scene. Everyone massacred. Everyone but myself and Itary-kun. It was the most horrible bloodbath I’ve ever seen. And I’ve been around for over two millennia. I feel like screaming and clawing at my eyes and ears… To get rid of the blood and screams that still haunts my mind. I shudder hard. _In all my years…_

Chuugoku-san, who’s already awake, sees my rapidly paling face, reads the warning signs, and immediately lunges for the nearby wastebasket, pushing it to me just in time for me to empty the contents of my stomach into it. I haven’t thrown up like this since the end of World War II.

“Japan?” China asks me quietly, when I’m done, rubbing my back to help calm me down. I’m physically shaking. I feel cold and hot at the same time, but I also feel immeasurably better now that I’ve finished with the wastebasket.

I look around, finally able to observe my surroundings. I’m only the third—or fourth, if Germany-san saw something this time—to wake up. As it is, China, Germany, Russia, and myself are the only ones awake so far. _Odd. Itary-kun is usually awake by this point…_

Something feels wrong. A sinking feeling in my stomach that has nothing to do with what I saw. “Japan? Are you okay, aru?” China asks again. _Oh, how unlike me. To zone out like that…_

“H-hai… arigatou… I just saw… A terrible brood-bath…” I whisper to him, the scene flashing behind my eyelids. I fight the urge to dry-heave again.

I notice that China-san also looks greatly disturbed and pale. “Are you okay?” I ask him.

“Not really, aru… But I’ll be fine…” I nod my head, knowing not to push it. Now that I’m looking, I notice that _everyone_ who’s woken up is pale and shaking. _I see I’m not the only one who saw something horrible… Perhaps Itary-kun was right… Perhaps we shouldn’t have broken this clock… Perhaps it was one too many…_

One by one, everyone starts to wake up in varying states of distress. England wakes up with a jolt, tears running down his face as he chokes back a sob. America wakes up lunging for England, sobbing into his shirt, and Canada wakes up pale and shaking and unnaturally still, a haunted look in his eyes. Prussia wakes up grasping his chest, as if in pain, panting and sweating with a look of absolute horror, as he clings to his little brother for comfort. France wakes up with a yelp, falling to his side, as he grips his arm, hyperventilating, grabbing at it frantically, as if to make sure that it’s still there. China and I have to talk him through his panic attack to get him to breathe normally again. Spain wakes up next, yelling something about Romano. Then Romano wakes up in a flurry of panic, frantically searching for his brother, only calming once he sees Itary-kun still sitting in the clock-induced trance.

That’s when I see something wrong. While the others are talking about how strange it is that Itary-kun hasn’t woken up yet, I see Itary-kun’s face scrunching up in pain, though it’s hard to see, it’s becoming more noticeable by the second.

“Everyone…” I say quietly, catching their attention. “Something’s terribry wrong.” I say as they follow my gaze to Itary-kun.

“Oi! Fratellino?!” Romano cries out, about ready to try to shake him awake, when Itary-kun wakes up himself.

I’ll never be able to forget Itary-kun’s soul-piercing, agonized, _tortured_ scream. He screams so loudly that blood starts trickling out of his mouth, as tears start streaming from his eyes. I notice, vaguely, that the tears coming from his left eye are slightly pinkish, but I push the thought back. Now was _not_ the time.

Abruptly, his screams stop; he goes very still and dead quiet. The silence in the room rings in everyone’s ears. _Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly, terribly wrong!_

Itary-kun then collapses, snapping all of us out of our stupor. Immediately, China-san and I—the two nations here with the most medical knowledge—rush to his side. Straight away, we notice that his chest is still. Far too still. _He’s not breathing!_

China immediately puts his ear to Italy’s chest, his eyes widening. Immediately, he starts CPR. He starts giving him chest compressions. I know what this means. His heart’s stopped. Italy has gone into sudden cardiac arrest.

Unknown to most nations, I _do_ know a little bit of magic. Just a bit. But in this moment, it seems I’ve been given my magic for this specific situation. The other nations stare in shock, unable to comprehend what’s going on. As China moves to breathe air into Itary-kun’s lungs, I quickly unbutton his shirt so I can defibrillate him if needed. I force myself to not fully register the horrible bruising of his chest, or the bandages wrapped around his midsection.

“H-hey! Stop it! You’re hurting him! C-can’t you see his bruised chest?!” Romano yells at us, Spain holding him back. The Italian looks so lost and unsure. _The situation hasn’t registerd._

Something in me snaps. “Your brother has gone into cardiac arrest. Do you know what that means? His heart has stopped beating! He’s _dying._ If you want him to rive, or wake up _ever again_ , you wirr ret us treat him!” I snarl at him, not taking my eyes of China and Italy. I start charging up the magic in my hands, making sure to use just the right amount of electricity.

“Now!” China commands, moving his hands out of the way. I place my hands flat on his bare chest, and concentrate, transferring the electrical flow straight into his heart. His body arches up off the floor before falling back down with a _thump_. China listens, before continuing the CPR. I charge up the magic again. It takes us three defibrillations before Itary-kun’s heart starts beating again.

“He’s alive.” China finally says, lifting his head off Itary-kun’s now moving chest. _Thank God…_

Now that Itary-kun is, indeed, alive, China and I let out breaths that we hadn’t realized we were holding. My shoulders sag with relief and my body shakes with fear at how close I just came to losing my best friend. Everyone’s shaken.

“Wha…what…?” Romano can’t get out a full sentence. That’s when China-san and I notice that Itary-kun still isn’t responding to any stimuli. China gives me a look, carefully moving Itary-kun to a sitting position, as I give him a quick chop to the pressure point in his neck, forcing his body to relax and rest.

“Hey! What’re you doing?!” America shouts out, just coming out of his stupor.

“Itary-kun is catatonic right now. He’s stirr in shock about whatever he saw. His body needs rest, and this is the onry way to make sure he gets it right now.” I explain, tired and weary from the whole ordeal.

China asks Russia to _carefully_ move Itary-kun to his bed, so he can properly rest, and so China-san and I can look him over. Somehow, he appears to have gotten even _more_ injuries since we looked at him yesterday.

Now that he’s lying on the bed, pale and bruised with his midsection wrapped in hastily self-done bandages, Itary-kun looks so… young. So small and weak and _tired_. So, _so_ tired.

_Kami-sama, whatever this burden that Itary-kun carries within him, please… let me help him. I need to help him… I can’t watch him suffer from afar like this anymore. He’s killing himself. And I don’t even know why. Or how… But he’s grown so much stronger… So much braver… And so much darker… He’s drowning in the shadows of his despair, and he knows it. He’s hiding it to keep us from worrying. Why? Doesn’t he trust us? He’s making himself go through all this suffering alone. But for what reason? I so dearly wish to help him, but I don’t know how. I’ve tried reaching out to him, but I can only touch the shadows. Onegai, Kami-sama… Please… Onegai… let me help him. Help me pull him from this darkness that threatens to swallow him, and bring him back into the sun._

“Japan, look at this, aru.” China-san pulls me from my thoughts. He gestures to Itary-kun’s side, which is now void of bandages. I gasp. _That, most certainly, was not there yesterday._ I note. There’s a deep slash mark, as if caused by a large jagged blade. _Did somebody cut him? No, nobody here would do that… So is there someone else in this mansion? Perhaps one of the Things? There are different shapes, so why not different kinds? It would only make sense… So one with blades… Oh, Itary-kun…_

“It’s burned, aru.”

“Nani?!” I look closer. Sure enough, there are electrical burns around the wound. I then notice something else. “China-san, look.” I point to his muscles twitching beneath his skin. A sign of strong electrical shock—much stronger than my defibrillations earlier.

“Aiyaa…” China breathes, as the full extent of his injuries hit us. “No wonder he slept so late… He must’ve been in absolute _agony_. Look at his hands, they’re burnt nearly black, aru.” He says, holding up Itary-kun’s palms for the room to see. My eyes widen, as I reach for his nearby sword. I realize that the hilt has been wrapped in bandages. Undoing them, the distinct smell of burnt flesh assaults my nostrils. _How could we have missed this?!_ The handle has handprints seared into it. And the blade! I draw the sword, revealing the blade to be incredibly warped. _Strong electrical currents, indeed. He shouldn’t have survived something like this… If the electrical current was strong enough to cause his blade this much damage, then Itary-kun should’ve died. It’s no wonder…_

“It’s no wonder he went into cardiac arrest, aru.” China-san finishes my thoughts.

“What happed to my fratellino…?” Romano asks, looking absolutely terrified.

“It would appear…” China-san starts, not sure quite how much information the group of traumatized nations behind us can take. “It seems as if Italy, at some point last night, snuck out of the Safe Room for something. He fought a type of Thing that we haven’t seen yet, one with a jagged blade, and possibly electric qualities. Somehow, he managed to fight it and survive, but through his sword, he was electrocuted badly.”

“How badly?” Prussia asks, scared.

“He shouldn’t be alive.” China says bluntly. “The amount of electricity needed to warp his sword this much is staggering. His heart shouldn’t have been able to take it. He must’ve been in excruciating pain when he woke up this morning, so it’s no wonder why he slept so long. It’s a miracle he woke up at all. After that, his heart was probably already unsteady. Any little shock would’ve sent him into cardiac arrest. It was a matter of when, not if. But whatever he saw in the clock possibilities must’ve been horrific, if that scream was anything to go by.” China shivers, along with the rest of us. His scream still rings in my ears… “It was more than enough to put him into cardiac arrest… He should live, but I’m not sure how deep the damage of his electrocution is… I won’t be able to tell until he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up.”

“What the _hell_ do you _mean_ , _if_ he wakes up?!” Romano demands.

“Please, Romano-san, calm down. Itary-kun—”

“Calm _down_?! _CALM DOWN?! I AM FUCKING CALM, GODDAMNIT!_ ” He yells.

“Listen, aru!” China demands, quieting him down. “He probably will wake up. Physically, he’ll be fine.” Internally, I insert the ‘I hope’ that China doesn’t say aloud. “Mentally, though, I can’t be sure. He’ll only wake up when he _wants_ to wake up. He could have massive mental trauma due to not only the electrical current from last night, but also whatever he saw. He could have a plethora of problems, like amnesia. I’m telling you this so you might be prepared if it _does_ happen. When he wakes up, there’s a very real possibility that he won’t remember _any_ of us. We’ll hope for the best, but it’s always a good idea to prepare for the worst as well.” China surveys the somber mood of the room. “I will take the first watch, aru. There’s no way to move him like this. We’ll have to stay here a little longer, aru. His condition is stable, now, but he still needs to be watched, just in case. Japan will take the next watch. Everyone else, get some rest. Doctor’s orders, aru.” China orders. There are a few grumbles of complaint, but eventually we all comply.

After all, we’ve all had an exhausting day. Between the stress of the possibilities that we’ve been shown, and Itary-kun’s episode earlier, I know that I’m ready to sleep for about a decade. Luckily, China-san knows how to wake me up on the rare occasions that I actually manage to fall into a deeper sleep. I have a feeling I’ll do so tonight. _Oyasuminasai, Itary-kun… Onegai… Wake up all right…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,203  
> Pages: 4  
> Date Uploaded: Friday, August 19th, 2016
> 
> A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for such a short Chapter. Surprise, Surprise! It’s in Kiku’s POV~! :D That’s a change-up, isn’t it? I wonder if Italy will be okay…? >:D 
> 
> The next chapter will still be awhile, as I’m still working on it. And by working on it, I mean writing it. :/ So please leave a review, and I’ll see you guys next update! :)


End file.
